The Long Road
by Davysxtreme
Summary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. John Cena, Randy Orton, and More.
1. Chapter 1

**The Long Road**

S**ummary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

* * *

Lexi wondered through the back door of the Civic Center. Luckily the show had started and no one was around.

Any one seeing her would have thought her out of place but she tried her best to stay hidden. She had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She was 5'3. She used to have a pretty cute figure, back in the days when her life had been normal. But her life had been turned upside down six months ago.

It had always been her and her dad since the day she was born. Her parents had been unwed teen parents. Her father had decided to raise a baby at seventeen. Her mother had took and Lexi hadnt ever even met her. But she didn't care, she had the best dad in the world.

Lexi's eyes teared up at the memories of her father. Images of him ran through her mind.

_Daddy dancing her around the bar in his arms._

Lexi shook her head to clear it. She couldn't afford to think about him right now.

He was gone. no use wishing it hadn't happened , it wasn't going to chage anything.

Just a short six months ago her life had changed drastically. Daddy worked late at the bar he owned, every night. The bar had been burnt to the ground with him in it. The police said it was arson. Th insurance didn't pay out, she was left with no family. Her grandfather had passed away last year, leaving the family run bar to daddy.

She had only just turned eighteen that week. She had lost the house she was raised in. No money , no job and someone had kidnapped her trying to get some kind of information from her.

They claimed daddy had something that belonged to them.

She shuddered as she thought about the full day she had been at the mens mercy. She couldn't think about that now either. The only thing that mattered was she had managed to escape and get away. She had spent the last few months for all intents and purpose homeless, stealing and living in abandoned buildings to survive.

Now with the wrestling event going on, she figured this would be a good time to steal a few bucks to get some food. She would slip in and slip out hopefully unnoticed. She really wanted to get enough to hop a bus and get out of town.

She was scared to death the men that had kidnapped her would find her again and she shuddered to think what they would do to her. Little did she know, her decision was going to change her life forever.

* * *

"Randy you're nothing but a slut." John said laughing as they walked down the hallway in back of the Jefferson civic center in Birmingham.

"Whatever bro, don't be a hater because you cant get the ladies the way I do." Randy Orton said giving John his classic Smirk that fans loved to hate.

John had to admit Randy had something the ladies loved. He could get any woman he wanted and he couldn't remember any woman ever turning Randy down. Randy might be a self absorbed conceited ass, but the ladies ate it up.

The two might have problems on screen but behind the scenes they were best friends. While Randy was cocky, John was more laid back, true John didn't really have problems getting women, he liked to at least be in some kind of relationship, one night stands weren't his thing.

"So who is the chic tonight?" John asked stopping in front of the door.

"Some hot fan, she just loves me." Randy said stopping beside John.

John shook his head. "Man the thing is going to fall off from overuse."

Randy did laugh then. "Hey I have all these women to keep happy."

"You're really full of yourself Randy."

Randy just grinned. "Thousands of satisfied woman say otherwise, By the way, I see you been hanging around with Mickie, you two done the deed yet?"

John shrugged. "We're just getting to know each other, nothing serous going on."

Randy nodded but didn't say anything. He didn't think his friend wanted to know he had already had that, months ago. John could do better than that.

"So tell me again, why are we standing outside Taker's locker room?" Randy asked.

John sighed. He had already explained this to Randy once. "Cause he's my tag partner tonight. I want to go over the match with him."

"You and Taker against Kane and Shawn Michaels. Fans will love it." Randy said.

John nodded and knocked on the door and opened and stuck his head in.

"Shit." John said and swung the door wide open.

Randy eyes got wide too. "Didn't know Taker was into that freaky shit, damn man."

Taker had some girl over his lap whaling the hell out of her.

"Steal from me will ya, I bet ya wont again." Taker said as his hand crashed down on the girls butt.

John watched as the girl struggled, but Taker was a strong guy, she wasn't going no where.

"Hey Taker, let the kid up." John said concerned.

Taker looked up his long black hair swinging back to reveal angry green eyes. "I caught this little brat in my room, going through my gear."

"Okay, well She looks like a kid, let her up." John said. He didn't like to cross Taker, hell who did, but she looked young and scared.

Taker smacked her across the butt again causing the girl to jump. "Thats whats wrong with kids these days, no one to bust there ass when they do shit like this." Taker said.

Randy was watching throughly entertained. Taker didn't play, everyone who knew him, knew that, thats why no one crossed him. Poor girl picked the wrong dressing room to rob.

John had a healthy respect for Taker, but he saw the scared look in the girls brown eyes.

Taker lifted his hand to smack the girl again and he was met with John's hand stopping him.

Taker's eyes met Johns blue ones. "Thats enough."

Taker pulled his hand back and let the girl up. Thieves pissed him off, hopefully he had got his point across.

All three men watched the girl as she got up rubbing at her now sore butt.

"Sugar, you okay?" John asked.

The girl didn't answer she kept her head down, throughly embarrassed. She felt bad. She had to survive somehow and stealing had become her way of life six months ago. But getting her ass beat by the Undertaker, had reminded her of her upbringing and the fact that six months ago she wouldn't have even thought about stealing.

Growing up if she had even though about stealing anything, her dad would have done the same thing this man had just done. Plus getting your tail dusted by the Undertaker was just plain embarrassing.

Lexi risked looking up in the angry eyes of the Undertaker. "I'm sorry..I was hungry, I was just trying to get enough for some food."

John looked at her, she was definitely to skinny and her clothes hung n her. She had dark circles under her eyes.

"Next time ask." Taker growled.

John pulled the girl closer to him and noticed she flinched when he touched her. "It's okay kid, come on, I'll get you a meal."

Lexi chanced a look up at John and her heart nearly stopped. John Cena, and he was gorgeous. She knew who these guys were. The bar had kept wrestling on the TV when it was on and she had watched on and off over the years.

Lexi wanted to fall through the floor. She was such a loser and now John Cena knew it. She looked over and groaned again to herself. Randy Orton stood leaning on the wall giving her the once over. She shivered as he was looking her up and down like she his dinner or something.

"Randy stop, you're freaking her out." John said glaring at his friend.

Randy just grinned, it wasn't natural for him not to check a woman out. She was a looker even if she was a little to skinny and a little dirty from the looks of things. A bath and a couple of good meals and Randy would definitely be trying to have a go with her.

John pulled her close to his side and this time she didn't pull back. "Come on Sugar." John said keeping a arm around her.

Taker stood up and looked down at her. She might be young, but she was old enough to know better than to go around stealing. "Get her something to eat. I'll meet you in catering, we need to go over our match."

John nodded and lead the girl out of the room with Randy following.

John looked down at the small girl. "Whats you're name?"

"Lexi." She said looking up at him.

"Well Lexi, we'll feed you and then we're going to have a talk."

Lexi looked down again. She had a feeling she was in a world of trouble. She would try to slip away as soon as their backs was turned.

**Thank you and Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Long Road**

**Summary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

**Please Read and Review..Thanks.**

* * *

Randy and John watched as Lexi practically inhaled a sandwich, chips and a hot dog.

John reached out and brushed a lock of hair back behind her ear. "Slow down Sugar, you're going get sick."

Lexi realized she had been eating like a pig and took a sip of her soda.

Randy twirled his cup around watching her. "How long had it been since you ate?"

Lexi shrugged. "A couple days."

John looked at Randy and frowned. This kid was in bad shape, no way was he turning her back out on the street.

John and Randy kept up a chatter about their prospective matches until she was done.

John moved the paper plates to the side." Okay Lexi, now spill it, why are you having to steal to get food?"

Randy just looked at her. He was interested to hear what kind of story she came up with.

Just then Taker came in and sat down. "She tell ya anything?"

"She was just about to." Randy said.

Lexi sighed. She might as well tell them the truth. She didn't have anything to lose. They probably wouldn't believe her anyway.

"Six months ago my daddy was murdered. The bar we owned was burned down with him in it after closing time. The police ruled it was arson and said he committed suicide by burning the bar down with himself in it."

Randy looked over at her. "Well did he?"

"No way, My daddy was happy. He had no problems, he wasn't depressed. No way he would do that." Lexi said hotly.

"Okay okay, I just asked." Randy said holding up his hands.

John patted her hand. "Go on."

"Since it was ruled suicide and arson, neither one of the insurance policy's would cover. I didn't have a dime. Daddy was planning to send me to collage by taking a second mortgage on the bar. We weren't rich, but we had what we needed. Things were going good. I lost the house and there was no chance of rebuilding the bar. So I just been on my own doing the best I could." Lexi finished.

"How about getting a job?" Taker asked.

"Yea you try getting a job with no work experience and no address. I always kept the books for daddy, but thats not going to do me any good right now. I guess I could have turned tricks, but I'm not that desperate yet." Lexi said bitterly.

John felt for this girl, she had had a rough six months it sounded like. "What about your mother."

"I never knew her. My parents were seventeen when they had me. My mother took off and daddy raised me. Him and my grandfather was the only family I had and Pops passed away a year ago." Lexi said.

Taker looked at her trying to gage whether she was lying or not. "Anything you're not telling us?"

Lexi paled. She didn't like talking about the kidnapping. But she figured she should, after all John was being nice to her, maybe they could get her to the next town or something as long as it was away from here. "A couple of days after my daddy was killed, I was kidnapped. I was taken to this abandoned building and these two guys in masks kept telling me my daddy had something of theirs and they wanted it back."

Randy looked over at Taker to see if he was buying this. "Do you have any idea of what they were after?"

"No, but they were serious, they held a gun to my head and they beat me up to try to get me to tell, but I didn't know what they were talking about."

John pulled her close to him and wrapped a arm around her shoulder. "You have been through it huh? Well we're going to help you."

Lexi looked up at John and saw concern in his eyes. She couldn't believe he was being so nice, he seemed kinda like a jerk on TV. But she hadn't seen a glimpse of that John Cena.

Taker tapped his fingers on the table. "How did ya get away?"

Lexi looked down. It was hard to think about all that crap, she would rather just forget it. "They had me locked in some abandoned warehouse and they did have me tied up, but.."

John took her hand when she stopped. "It's okay you can tell us."

Lexi kept her head down. She was really ashamed and telling this in front of three guys wasn't easy."They were trying to get me to tell them what they wanted to know. I didn't have a clue what they were talking about, so they started threatening to do stuff to me."

Taker looked over her head at John. Both of them figured what they had threatened to do.

"Did they rape you?" Taker asked.

"No, everything but. I mean they touched me and.." Lexi's voice cracked and her head lowered even more.

John pulled her head against his chest. "Okay..thats enough talking for now Taker."

Taker nodded she wasn't up to anymore tonight. He watched as she cried, he was pretty good at reading people and she wasn't lying. The kid might still have people after her. The best bet was to get her out of town. "Lexi how old are you"

"Eighteen." She said without looking up.

"Okay we'll take her with us tonight. Then we'll figure out what to do in the next town." Taker said.

John and Randy nodded.

John and Taker discussed their upcoming match and what the outcome would be, while Randy watched Lexi clinging to John. He figured she was a basket case and to let John deal with the headache. Beside John was a sucker for lost cause and strays, this was right up his ally.

He had a hot date with a fan, even though they had a flight out later tonight, he didn't have a match. He was supposed to meet the girl in fifteen minutes. He supposed his rental car would have to do. Randy shrugged, he could work his magic in a car just as well as a hotel room.

"I got some things to do." Randy said standing.

John smirked. "I bet..I'll meet you out back after the match.

John and Randy were rooming together and they had rode over to the civic center together.

Randy nodded and took off.

"Whats with him?" Taker asked.

"What else? Some chic." John said laughing.

Taker shook his head. That boy was going to hurt himself if he didn't learn to slow down with the women. "Our match is in an hour, I'll see ya down there."

John nodded and looked down to see Lexi had fallen asleep. Poor thing he thought. He picked her up and carried her back to his dressing room, where Mickie was waiting for him.

"Who's that." She asked looking a little pissed.

"Sorry I know I was supposed to meet you here a while ago. But this is a friend of mine that showed up and she's going to be traveling with me for a while." John said.

"A friend?" Mickie asked looking skeptical.

John gave Mickie a look. He liked her, she seemed like a nice girl, but it wasn't like they were married. He wasn't in the mood for attitude. "Look Mickie, I said a friend, she's just a kid, now if you don't mind, she's tired and I want to lay her down. I will see you later."

Mickie smiled at John. "I'm sorry, its just I feel like we're starting to click an it kinda upset me to see you with another girl."

John smiled back. "It's okay, like I said, she's a friend, thats all."

Mickie stepped back so he could open his door. "Well maybe we can get together in the next town, go out dancing or something?

John turned to look at Mickie. "Thats sound great. I'll catch up with you at the hotel tomorrow."

Mickie smiled and turned to leave. She didn't know who that little girl was, but she had put to much work in getting John to notice her. She wasn't about to hand him over to some other girl.

* * *

John laid her down on the couch and went to the bathroom to change into his ring attire. He wondered what they were going to do with her.

He had a few ideas, but he wanted to get to know her a little better and maybe talk it over with Randy and Taker first. He still had to finish his discussion with her that had ended abruptly with her earlier. He was worried if there might still be someone after her. The first step was getting her out of town and then she could relax a little and not worry about those guys coming back to kidnap her again.

John walked out the bathroom and looked down at her, he hated to wake her, but with Randy out doing God knows what, he didn't have anyone to leave her with. He wasn't going to leave her by herself, John was afraid she might bolt if he did.

* * *

Randy sat up in the back seat of the car and pulled his shirt back on.

"Where you going baby?"

"Umm back to work." Randy said feeling around for his pants.

The girl sat up and glared at him. "What was I just some free fuck?"

"Well Lydia..." Randy started.

"It's LINDA!" She screamed.

"Okay Linda whatever, what did you think, I was going to propose marriage in the back seat of the car?" Randy asked finally locating his pants.

"Your a prick Randy." The girl said angrily.

Randy slid his pants on and started pulling his shoes on. "Yea I know. Look don't be like this. You can go home and tell all your little friends you slept with the Legend Killer."

The girl got even madder and jumped out of the car. "You know I hope someday someone treats you the way you treat people."

Randy shrugged and got out on the other side of the car. "You might want to get dressed." He said and walked off.

Randy didn't make promises. He liked sex and he liked women as long as they didn't get stupid. Why in the hell would he tie himself down with one woman. Randy liked his life just the way it was and he wasn't about to change for anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Long Road**

S**ummary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews and helpful advice, sorry for the typos in advance. I'll try to work on my narration. Keep reading and reviewing..Thanks.**

* * *

"I want you to stay right here." John said. They were in the gorilla position waiting for for John's music to hit.

Lexi was kind of star struck. It was different being back here with the wrestlers, than watching on TV.

John lifted Lexi's chin to look in her brown eyes. "Hey you." He said smiling.

"Okay, I'll stay here." She said. But she had no intention of doing so. She had decided it wasn't a good idea to hang around here. She would be better off on her on than at the mercy of other people. It was for the best. She would find a way to leave town on her own.

Taker watched her, she looked like a kid about to take off as soon as their back was turned, but they couldn't very well take her to the ring.

Lexi heard Taker's music start and he left to go out to the ring. She enjoyed the view she had never had, it all seemed very exciting.

John bent and kissed her cheek. "Okay Sugar, I'll be back in a few and we'll find Randy and head for the airport."

Lexi blushed. She couldn't believe John Cena had just kissed her, even if it was on the cheek.

Lexi had grown up very overprotected by her father, there had been no dating. He told her there would be plenty of time for dating when she finished her schooling. He let her be a kid, she was allowed to go out with friends. She went to party's and dances and did normal teenage stuff, but her dad always knew where she was and what she was doing.

She figured her dad hadn't want her to end up like her mom and him, saddled with a kid at a young age,not that her daddy didn't love her. He treated her like a princess from day one. As far as Lexi was concerned he had been the best dad in the world, but he had been strict. Daddy didn't put up with mouth or disrespect.

Lexi had made excellent grades in school and towed the line, her teachers always singing her praises about what a good student and respectful child.

Lexi sighed in just a few short months she had come to being a worthless thief. Her daddy would probably be so ashamed of her.

Tears pricked Lexi's eyes as she watched the match, her mind not really on it, but on her past.

Looked like Taker was doing Old School on Kane and she smiled a bit, as she always loved it when he did that.

Lexi continued to watch as Taker tagged John in, he was so handsome Lexi thought. She blushed again at the thought of the sweet kiss.

Lexi watched as John did a throwback on Shawn Michaels and she had to stop herself from cheering.

She knew it was time to take off. She had her stuff stashed outside the Civic center and needed to get it before she took off.

Lexi looked one last time at the ring and turned to leave. She left the gorilla position and walked back down the long hallway trying to remember how to get to the back entrance. She had to get going before John and Taker realized she was gone.

* * *

Randy leaned on the side of the building. It was a nice night out and he wasn't in any hurry to get back in the civic center. He would chill out here for a while and go find John.

Movement from the door caught his eye and he grinned. It was that little girl, no doubt trying to sneek off.

Randy considered for a moment letting her go,but no John would obsess and be unbearable to be around. This was going to be his new pet project. Randy sighed and pushed away from the building and started following her.

He watched as she ducked behind some bushes and came back out with a backpack.

"Okay Randy time to get a move on before she really takes off " he thought.

Randy got right behind her and grabbed her.

Lexi let out a scream that Randy figured damaged his hearing for life. She was putting up quite a fight.

"Lexi..stop it..its Randy." He hissed at her ,his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Please just let me go." Lexi said ,but she stopped struggling.

"Sorry can't do that, John will have a cow." Randy said not letting go of her.

Lexi started struggling again. "Screw this." Randy said and lifted her and threw her over his shoulder.

Randy carried her toward the civic center with ease., he noticed right away, she was light as a feather.

Lexi still continued to try to get down, but Randy's arms was like steal bands around her legs.

Randy opened the door and started down the hallway. He was pretty sure John and Taker's match was over by now.

"Stop wiggling around, you're already in big trouble, Taker is probably going to take the skin off your ass this time." He said grinning.

Randy almost laughed as the comment had the desired effect and she immediately stopped struggling.

Lexi hadn't thought that far ahead, what if Taker beat her butt again. She sighed. Great she had dug herself into a worse mess than before.

Randy did laugh as he seen John come running toward him. "You guys are pathetic, can't even keep up with a little girl." Randy said.

John was relieved to see Randy carrying Lexi.

Randy dropped her to her feet in front of John. "I suggest you stay put, little girl, if I have have to track you down again, I will not be happy." Randy said.

John looked down at Lexi who had her head down. "Why did you take off sugar?"

"I didn't want to be a bother. I mean I think those guys might be after me and I don't want to cause you no trouble." Lexi said.

John smiled at her sweet southern accent. "I told you we would help you and we will, now no more running off."

"Randy grab our stuff while I find Taker and let him know I found her."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Why do I have to go get our stuff?"

"Listen you whiny bitch, just do it." John said laughing.

Randy just shook his head and walked off.

"Come on, I'm not letting you out of my site." John said taking her hand.

Lexi looked at the big warm hand holding hers. It felt good to have someone give a damn about her again. She had to look out for herself the last six months, she forgot how good it felt to let someone else do the worrying.

"Taker." John called and Lexi tensed up.

She remembered what Randy had said and wondered if he was going to beat her ass again.

Taker came up to them. "So ya found her huh?"

"Well Randy did." John said still holding her hand.

"Girl stop trying to take off, we're trying to help ya. Or do you like stealing for a living?" Taker asked.

His tone of voice set her on edge. Taker was stern man by nature and no nonsense and his voice had a roughness to it, that had her trembling.

"No sir, I don't. I just didn't want to cause y'all no trouble."

Taker sighed. "A little late for that. John we'll sneak her on the flight, no one will notice, but we need to talk tomorrow about what we're going to do with her."

John nodded. He could feel how tense she was. Taker really had her on edge. "We'll meet you at the airport."

Taker nodded and walked off.

"He's not all that bad ya know?" John said leading her back down the corridor.

Lexi looked up at John. "I know, I mean, I shouldn't have been stealing from him. I don't blame him for being mad."

"Well thats behind you, we'll figure something out tomorrow." John said.

"Okay kiddies, lets get going." Randy said coming up to them carrying his and John's bags.

John took his bag from Randy,and they left the civic center and went out to the rental, where John and Randy threw their bags in the trunk.

John took her back pack and put it in the trunk too.

"You hooo John!"

Randy rolled his eyes.

John turned smiling at Mickie. "Hey baby."

"Hey..I'm heading to the airport with Candace. Just wanted to tell you buy." Mickie said grabbing his arm.

Lexi watched wondering if this was John's girlfriend. She knew she was a Diva.

John leaned over and pulled Mickie close kissing her lightly on the lips.

Randy who was standing beside Lexi leaned down beside her and started macking gagging noises. Lexi tried her best not to smile, but she couldn't help it.

"Sickening huh?" Randy asked.

Lexi just looked away ,trying not to encourage Randy.

Randy knew Mickie was on a manhunt for some poor sap she could trap and John was in her sights.

"I'll get with you in the morning." John said letting her go.

Mickie was practically drooling on John. "Okay Baby...Buy." She said bouncing off.

Randy opened the back door for Lexi to get in and closed it and tossed John the keys.

John caught them and opened the drivers side and got it. "Okay..lets get going..and ass wipe I heard your gagging noises, real funny, Mickie is a nice girl."

Randy just laughed. "Oh yea, just the kind of girl you take home to mom...Not."

John started the car and they left for the airport. Lexi just stared out the window. She was leaving the place she was born and raised in. She had never even been out of this town before. She was relieved but she was sad. She was leaving behind the life she had, for something new and kinda scary. She just wondered what the future had in store for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Long Road**

S**ummary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

By the time they got into Huntington West Virginia ,Lexi was so tired she could barely see straight. She couldn't sleep on the plane, she had never been on one and was scared to death even though John had held her hand practically for the whole flight. 

Then him and Randy are argued and nitpicked for the whole flight and she was right in between them.

When they weren't sniping at each other Randy had been staring at her with those intense blue eyes of his making her squirm.

All that did was make her lean even closer to John, causing Randy to smirk at her.

The jury was still out on her feelings for Randy. He was cocky and self absorbed, but he was devastatingly handsome, and the way he stared at her made her stomach do flip flops.

John had leaned over once and whispered in her ear. "Don't let him bother you, he's harmless, its just you're a girl and he likes looking, okay?"

She had nodded and tried to look anywhere but at Randy.

They dragged into the hotel around three AM and waited while John checked them into a room. When they finally got in their room, Lexi dropped on the couch exhausted. She just wanted to sleep.

"Hey girl, you get the shower first, looks like you haven't had one in a while." Randy said dropping down on one of the beds.

Lexi turned her head. She knew she looked like crap. She had been washing off in gas station for months. It had been a while since she had a real bath or shower, she felt tears prick her eyes.

"Asshole lay off her." John said walking around to the couch.

"Hey I wasn't being a asshole, I was speaking the truth." Randy said throwing his feet up on the bed.

John knelt down in front of her. "Don't pay any attention to him, okay?"

"I do look like hell, I know that." She said sniffing back tears.

Randy sighed. He could see he was going to have to watch his mouth around Miss sensitive.

There was a knock at the door and John went and opened it.

Taker was standing there with a bag in his hand. "I don't think that little girl needs to be rooming with him." He said pointing at Randy.

Randy just smirked.

"Taker he ain't going to mess with her, he's harmless." John said.

Taker came in and shut the door. "I don't trust Mr. Hormones as far as I can throw him."

Randy yawned and stretched. "I wont mess with her for now, she need to fill out a little bit first."

Lexi just shook her head. She was pretty sure they didn't have to worry about Randy messing with her. from his comments about her bathing habits, he probably thought she was gross.

Taker walked over to Randy and smacked him in the back of the head.

"OWWW..What the hell was that for." Randy said sitting up and rubbing his head.

"If you touch one hair on her head, I'll hurt ya." Taker said and then walked over to the couch.

Taker set the bag down beside her. "I got a few things for ya."

Lexi looked at him and then picked up the bag and opened it. It had shower gel and lotion and razors and the kinda female stuff she hadn't had in a while. Lexi felt like bursting into tears.

Lexi got up and hugged Taker shocking him and herself. "Thank you." She said leaning her head on his chest.

Taker patted her back. "Why don't you get a shower and get some sleep, ya look ready t fall over."

Lexi nodded moved out of Taker's arms and grabbed the bag and disapeared into the bathroom.

"We'll meet for breakfast in the morning and figure out what we're going to do with her." Taker said.

"Okay." John said.

"Randy I meant what I said, theres plenty of females around here to suit ya, leave her be." Taker said and left.

Randy looked over at John. "Whats he, her daddy now?"

John sat down beside Randy. "He's just concerned and he's right, the last thing she needs is you trying to get in her pants. I need to finish talking to her. I'm stll not sure what those kidnappers done to her."

Randy nodded. He had forgot about that. "I guess I'll try to tone it down a notch or two, thats just me, you know how I am."

Randy didnt really mean any harm, the kid seemed pretty cool. He just made a habit of getting a rise out of people.

John laughed. "Yea I do bro. Just try to be a little nicer and not act like a damn stalker."

Randy just grinned. "I'll try."

* * *

Lexi felt almost human by the time she got done showering and putting lotion on and actually having clean shiny hair. She felt renewed. 

Randy's eyes bugged out when she walked out of the bathroom. Cleaned up she was like a new person.

She did wonderful things for Johns t-shirt. She had very long slim sexy legs and nice curvy hips, true she could use a few extra pounds on her, but she was a very cute girl.

Randy closed his eyes and willed his body to stop reacting to seeing a sexy woman in his room.

Lexi went and curled up on the couch, she was so tired she figured she could sleep standing up if she had too.

"Sugar you look much better." John said from his spot on the bed.

"Thank you." Lexi said smiling over at him.

John had been so sweet to her, she couldnt help but like him.

"Randy hit the shower." John said wanting to talk to Lexi alone.

Randy got up figuring this was a good moment to hit the showers anyway with the way his body was reacting to her.. "Yes dad." He said grabbing some shorts from his bag and heading into the bathroom.

"Come here." John said patting the bed.

Lexi went over and sat beside him.

"Do you feel like telling me the rest of what happened?" John asked.

Lexi sighed, she didnt really wnat to talk about this, but she felt like she could trust John. " Those men they touched me and they threatened to rape me, they left me and didn't tie me back up. They said when they got back they were going to rape me. I was so scared. They already touched me and I couldn't just wait for them, so I found some ropes in the back of the warehouse and managed to get it around this pole above one of the high windows and tie it. I climbed the rope and dropped out the window. I hurt my ankle, but I got away before they came back. I just laid low and never went back around where I used to live."

Lexi had tears in her eyes, it still hurt her to remember all the stuff that went bad the last few months of her life.

John pulled the girl in his arms. She had been through to much crap for a girl her age. He was going to figure out how to help her. John didnt ask her to go into details about exactly how they touched her. He figured she had been tramitized enough over the last couple of months. "It's okay now, the bad times are behind you. You're safe here with me and Taker and even Randy. I know he's an ass, but even he wont let anything happen to you, okay?"

Lexi nodded and laid against John, feeling safe in his arms.

"Alright bedtime, I'll sleep with Randy and you can have this bed."

"Oh hell no, you're big snoring ass is not sleeping with me." Randy said coming out of the bathroom in a pair of shorts.

John opened his mouth to argue but Lexi interrupted. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"No way." John said.

"Yes, its fine, believe me a lot better than where I been sleeping." Lexi said.

Randy fell back on his bed. "You can sleep with me." Randy said patting the bed beside him teasing her abit, but hopeing she might take him up on it.

Lexi blushed and looked away from him.

John glared at Randy. "Leave her alone freak." Sometimes he just wanted to shake Randy, he could be such a dick.

Lexi got up and took one of the blankets off the bed and headed for the couch. "It's fine really."

John just shook his head. Looks like he needed to have a talk with Randy about working on his sensitivity, not that it would do any good.

Lexi lay down on the couch and pulled the blanket over her. She was so tired she felt like she could sleep on a pile of bricks right now and it wouldn't bother her.

John brought her a pillow over and she lifted her head so he could lay it under her.

Lexi lay back down and snuggled under the cover.

John bent down beside her. "Get some sleep." He leaned over and kissed her cheek and got up and grabbed some shorts and went to take a shower.

Lexi was asleep in minutes and Randy lay back on his bed thinking. He supposed this girl was here for a while. Lexi seemed to have a rough time, that wouldn't stop him from getting her if he decided he wanted her. Randy didn't let anything stop him from getting what he wanted. But she was fragile right now. He would bide his time, after all what woman could resist his charm for long.

Lexi would be no different. Besides in the mean time there were plenty of women around to take care of his needs.

* * *

Lexi woke the next morning and sat up and yawned. She looked over and seen Randy and John were still sound asleep. 

Lexi kicked off the covers and got up and stretched. She hadn't slept that good in a long time.

She went to her backpack, trying to be quite, and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and went into the bathroom to change.

Lexi looked at herself as she changed. She had lost so much weight over the last six months to the point where her clothes hung on her.

Lexi pulled the brush through her shoulder length hair and brushed her teeth with the toothbrush Taker had brought her last night.

She sighed as she looked in the mirror, she supposed thats as good as she got. She opened the bathroom door and went back into the hotel room. She glanced at the clock, it was around eleven in the morning.

Lexi glanced at the sleeping men. Maybe she should just take off, she was out of Birmingham now. Maybe no one would look for her. She could start over here or maybe travel on to somewhere else.

Lexi eased over and grabbed her backpack and went in the bathroom to pack up the stuff Taker had got her.

Lexi zipped up the backpack and walked quietly back to the hotel room and eased open the door.

"Going somewhere little girl?

Lexi jumped and looked in front of her to find Taker standing there with a dark haired girl with him.

Lexi didn't say anything.

"Uhh huh..well just scratch trying to run off. This is Maria, She's going to take you shopping for some clothes."

Lexi looked at the beautiful brunette. She looked familiar. Lexi figured she was one of the Divas.

"Maria meet her in the lobby in ten minutes." Taker said.

"Okay..see you in a few." The girl said cheerfully and bounced down the hallway.

Taker pushed Lexi back in the room and shut the door. "You can put the backpack down."

Lexi took it off and sat it down avoiding looking at Taker.

"Maria is a real sweet girl, kinda simple, but sweet. She's going to take you to get some clothes, don't even think about running off." Taker said in a stern voice.

Lexi nodded. She supposed she was going to be here a while. These guys were like secret service or something.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Lexi asked.

Taker snorted. "Not hardly. She's to sweet for the likes of me. But she's one of the few girls with the company I can stand. Now get going. I told her to get you some breakfast first and we have to be at the Big Sandy arena by four at least."

Taker opened the door and practically shooed her out and watched her walk down the hallway.

Taker closed the door and looked at the sleeping men. "ALRIGHT GIRLS RISE AND SHINE!"

Both guys jumped like they had been shot and looked up at Taker like he was crazy.

"Get up we need to talk." Taker said.

* * *

**PLease Read and Review, Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

S**ummary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

**Thanks for the Reviews..Please read and review..Thanks.**

* * *

Lexi followed around behind Maria while she chatted away.

Taker was right, she was very sweet and she talked a lot.

"So Taker says you're a friend of his and John's and you'll be traveling with them for a while."

Lexi just nodded.

"Hey here we go." Maria said pulling some jeans off the rack.

Lexi took the jeans and headed for the dressing room with Maria following.

"Now get as much as you need, Taker gave me his credit card." Maria said waving it around happily.

"Well I don't need much." Lexi said.

"Girl don't ever say that when a man is paying, get what you want. Taker don't care,he said to get you whatever you wanted."

Lexi wasn't about to take advantage of Taker's generosity.

"You stay in the dressing room and I will bring you more stuff." Maria said taking off to find more clothes.

Lexi went into the dressing room shaking her head. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Randy and John were awake sipping coffee and Taker sat down at the table with them.

"So what do we plan on doing with the girl?" Taker asked.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could make her Randy's PA. I mean he has chased off the last six he had, he needs one." John said.

Randy sat the coffee down. "Thats cool with me, but you might want to ask her if she knows how to work a computer or a PDA."

John rubbed his head. "Yea I hadn't thought of that."

Taker looked at both of them. The question is can she handle Randy. The reason you cant keep a PA is because you harass the women and treat the guys like crap."

Randy just shrugged. "Hey Its not my fault they keep giving me people that cant do their job."

Taker glared at Randy. "I'm not in the mood for you today. If we get her to take the job, you better be on your best behavior."

Randy just rolled his eyes.

John gave Randy a look. "We'll talk to her when she gets back, and if she agrees, Taker you talk to personnel, get her on the payroll."

Taker nodded and got up. "I'm going to get some breakfast."

"Okay, we'll see you later." John said.

Randy stood up. "I'm going to go round up some entertainment for tonight."

John just looked at him. "Is that all you think about?"

"Lets see my career and sex, yea thats the two things I care about."

Randy watched as John stood up and grabbed his key card. "I'm going to get some food and track down Mickie, we're supposed to go clubbing tonight after the show."

"I hope you don't think I'm babysitting your little pet project tonight." Randy said pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt.

John stopped. "I didn't think about that. Maybe she can hang with Taker tonight, while I'm out."

Randy laughed. "Yea I'm sure that will go over real well, she's scared to death of him."

"No she's not, I'll talk to her when she gets back." John said waving at Randy as he left.

Randy shrugged. He was going to the club himself, whether he lined himself up a woman this morning or not. The kid could hang with him, he guessed. He could get her an ID card no problem. The kid looked like she could use some fun, and he would show her a good time. Randy wouldnt condemn the kid to sitting around with Taker all night.

* * *

Lexi looked at the large pile of bags she had. "Maria I think we overdid it."

Maria just laughed. "You needed all this stuff. Don't worry so much, Taker said to get anything you wanted."

"Well well, what are you two up to?"

Lexi looked up to see Mickie standing there looking gorgeous. She could see why John liked her.

"We've been shopping." Maria said not looking to happy to see Mickie.

"I can see that. I'm looking for John. Have you two seen him?"

Lexi shook her head."He was asleep when I left."

Mickie frowned, she was not happy about the two of them sharing a room.

"You know John is my boyfriend, I hope you keep that in mind." Mickie said.

Maria laughed. "You two have had a few dates, I hardly think that makes him your boyfriend."

"Shut the hell up you stupid twit." Mickie said taking a step toward Maria.

"Hey girls."

They all looked up to see John walking up. He looked handsome as usual with blue jeans and a jersey.

John grabbed Lexi and gave her a hug. "I heard ya been shopping this morning. Have a good time?"

Lexi blushed. "Yes..Maria has been great. She helped me."

John smiled at Maria and leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Then I owe you for putting a smile on this little girls face." He said.

Maria blushed also. John had never taken a second glance at her and she had always had a bit of a crush on him.

"Umm excuse me John." Mickie said tapping her foot impatiently.

John looked over at Mickie and smiled. "Hey girl, I was looking for you. Lets meet in the lobby here after the show. I figured we would go dancing tonight."

"Great John. I cant wait." Mickie said slithering over to him like a snake.

John bent and kissed her on the lips and Maria rolled her eyes causing Lexi to grin. Seems like nobody liked Mickie.

"Well we'll leave you two. I'm going to help Lexi get this stuff up to your room." Maria told John.

John dropped his arm from around Mickie. "I'll come with you. Me and little bit, here need to discuss some things." John said taking some of the bags.

Maria smiled at John and turned and made a face at Mickie.

"John I'll see you tonight." Mickie said.

"Okay hon." John said already heading for the elevators.

Mickie watched them walk off. She was going to get that airhead Maria in a match if it was the last thing she did and if that little brat got in her way, she would take care of her too.

* * *

Maria sat the bags down in Johns room. "I have to be going. I got to take Taker his card back."

John walked over and gave her a hug. "Thanks for being so nice to Lexi." He whispered in her ear.

"No problem. She's a sweet kid." Maria said blushing again.

John smiled down at Maria. Honestly he had never really paid that much attention to her before. She was beautiful, but she seemed so sweet too and the way she blushed up at him made her that much more attractive.

Maria told Lexi bye and left and John walked over to Lexi. "I think we have come up with a solution for you." He said sitting down beside her.

Lexi waited for him to continue.

"Randy needs a personal assistant, if you can use computer and a PDA you could take the job, Taker said he would talk to personnel and get you on the payroll."

"I know how to work a computer and a PDA. I kept the books for my daddy and we had a PDA. What would I have to do?" She asked.

"Well book the rooms for us since we room together. Schedule his personal appearances and autograph signings, take care of all his paperwork, make sure he signs it. Deal with his crazy ass basically." John said.

Lexi got up and walked over to the window. It was a lot to take in. She could have a job and start a new life. But the question was could she deal with Randy. Then again what choice did she have. "I'll do it."

John smiled and walked over to her. "Great I'll tell Taker and as soon as we get you on payroll, you can start. Me and Randy will help ya out till you get the hang of things."

Lexi smiled and looked up at John. "I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

John pulled her in his arms and Lexi lay her head on his chest. It felt so good to have someone to depend on.

* * *

Randy skulked around the lobby trying to find some woman to spend the evening with when he spotted Beth one of the Divas. Hmm now she had possibilities he thought.

"Hey beautiful." Randy said sidling up to her.

"Hey Randy." Beth said smiling at him.

"I was wondering sweetheart, would you like to go to the club with me tonight?" Randy asked, running his finger up and down her arm.

Beth shivered looking up at the sexy man.

"I would love too." She said moving closer to him.

Randy gave her a sexy smile. "I'll meet you right here after the show." he said.

Beth grinned and nodded.

Randy walked off smirking. Women just couldn't resist him. Now he needed to get that ID for Lexi. He wasn't about to leave her with that old grump, Taker all night.

* * *

John had called Taker and had him get in touch with personnel, it was decided she would start in two days when she got her PDA and laptop.

Taker came over to John's room to let them know.

Lexi went over to Taker. "Thank you for the clothes."

Taker looked down at the little girl, he was developing a soft spot for her. "You're welcome. You just do a good job and stay out of trouble an that will be thanks enough."

Lexi nodded and gave Taker a hug. She owed him so much.

Taker hugged her back. He had a feeling this girl was going to be a asset to have around and she seemed like a sweet girl, she just needed someone to give her a break.

"Taker what are you doing tonight? John asked trying to see if Taker could hang with Lexi tonight.

"Me and Trish is having dinner." Taker said letting go of Lexi.

Trish and Taker were friends as far as John knew. She was the only woman Taker ever hung with or went clubbing with. Nobody was brave enough to ask if it was more than friendship or not.

"I have to go. I'll see you two later."

Lexi and John said goodbye and Taker left.

John sat down and wondered what he was going to do with Lexi tonight, he might have to cancel with Mickie.

Randy walked in grinning. " So you going to be my brand new Personal assistant?"

Lexi looked up at Randy. "Yes, if you want me to."

Randy sat down on his bed and waved her over. Lexi came and sat down beside him. "Thats great. I need a PA with a brain for a change. I'll warn you know, I can be a bitch to work for."

Lexi looked up at Randy. His intense blue eyes made her shiver. "I'll do my best."

"Okay, but you cant be crying every time I snap, I do that a lot. I cant stand weepy females." Randy said.

"Okay I got it, no crying." Lexi said smiling at him.

Randy stopped and stared. Damn but she was pretty when she smiled.

"Good now that we have that straight. How would you like to hang with me tonight?"

Lexi turned to look at John.

"I got a date tonight. I don't want ya staying alone. Do you mind hanging with Randy?" John asked.

Lexi got up. "I don't mind, but I'm not a baby. I can stay by myself."

John and Randy both laughed.

"We know you're all grown up, but still I want you to get more comfortable with everything before we just dump you by yourself." John said.

Randy got up and walked over to her. "I guarantee you'll have fun."

John frowned. "What kinda fun?"

Randy looked over at John. "Get your mind out of the gutter. We''ll just get some food and watch some movies."

John nodded. "Okay..just stay out of trouble."

Randy grinned. "Of course."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Long Road**

S**ummary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

**Thanks so much for your reviews..Keep reading and reviewing..Thanks.**

* * *

Lexi was excited she got to watch the matches from the gorilla position. It was so much more exciting that way.

John had also introduced her to a lot of wrestlers. Jeff Hardy was on of the nicest. She had also met Shawn Michaels and Glen Jacobs.

Lexi was having the time of her life, she loved all the hustle and bustle that took place backstage putting on the show.

Randy was in the last match against Umaga. Even though Randy had told her the outcome, she found her self cheering for him. He was so athletic and he was surely nice to look at.

"You won." She said practically jumping up and down when he came back to where she was.

Randy couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. He always got a rush from his matches, even though they were scripted.

"You were great." Lexi said.

Randy laughed and threw a arm around her shoulder. "I think I'll keep you around."

"We have to get going. We'll go back to the hotel and get you fixed up." He said.

"Why, where are we going?

Randy lead her back to his dressing room. "We're going clubbing. You can hang with me and Beth. Just keep it quite, Taker will rip my balls off if he finds out."

Lexi looked a little worried. "I'm not old enough to get in a club."

Randy pulled out the ID card and handed it to her. "You are now."

"I don't know what if John or Taker find out." Lexi said looking at the ID card that said she was twenty-one.

"Let me worry about that." Randy said grabbing his bag.

Lexi studied his handsome face for a moment. She really would like to go out and forget her problems and have fun. She liked to dance. "Okay."

Randy grinned and grabbed her hand. "John is leaving with Mickie straight from here. We'll go back to the room and get you dolled up and then meet Beth."

* * *

Randy breathed a sigh of relief they hadn't run into Taker. He shut the door and pulled out Lexi's bag looking thorough her clothes. He threw her a pair of black low rider jeans and a pink halter top. He rummaged still he found black sneakers. "I wouldn't have thought you'd buy a top like that." Randy said.

Lexi blushed. "Maria picked it out."

"She's got good taste. Now get dressed so we can get going." Randy said pulling out a pair of black jeans and a white button down shirt and a pair of black boots. He changed in the room, while she got dressed in the bathroom.

Randy looked up and whistled when she came out. "You look hot, next time we're out, you need some hot boots to go with that."

Lexi blushed. She sure wasn't used to guys like Randy thinking she was hot.

"Alright Lexi..lets go." Randy said practically dragging her from the room.

* * *

Lexi looked around in wonder at the club. The music was loud and people danced everywhere. She loved it.

Randy and Beth went to get them something to drink and Lexi just sat in awe watching everyone.

Randy came back with Beth and he sat a drink in front of her. "It's soda, no drinking kid."

Lexi nodded.

"I'm not drinking either. I have to drive." Randy said sitting down watching the women dance.

Lexi was surprised how nice Beth had been to her. She acted like she didn't mind in the least that Randy had dragged her along on their date.

"Randy tells me you're going to be his new personal assistant." Beth said giving her a friendly smile.

"Yes, I start in a couple of days." Lexi said sipping her soda.

"Lucky you, working for Randy." Beth said grinning.

Randy just smiled and stood up. "Let's dance."

Beth took his hand and waved at Lexi. Lexi just sat there enjoying the music and Tapping her foot. It had been so long since she had a care free moment. For the first time in months she felt like a normal teenager again.

"Hey girl."

Lexi grinned up at Maria. "Hey..sit here with me."

Maria smiled and sat down with her drink. "Do you want a drink?"

Lexi shook her head. "I'm not old enough to drink."

Maria frowned."Then how did you get in here?

"Randy got me in." Lexi said.

Maria smiled. "Well as long as Taker don't find out."

Maria stood up. "Come on lets go dance."

Lexi jumped up smiling. "Okay."

They found a tight spot and the dance floor and starting moving to the music.

"Girl you're great." Maria said laughing.

The two girls got into the music and started dancing with each other, not knowing they were drawing a crowd

Randy looked up at everyone standing around two girls dancing and then he smiled. "Well well, would you look at that. Who would have thought, Little Lexi had it in her.

"Look Beth, those two got it going on." Randy said.

Beth laughed, they sure did, they had very guy in the place eying them.

Randy and Beth went over to watch and Randy was mesmerized watching Lexi move her hips and ass.

"Down Randy." He said under his breath

"Lets dance with them Randy." Beth said pulling him over to the girls.

Randy put his hands on Lexi's hips and started moving with her. Lexi jumped at first but she turned her head to see Randy behind her and smiled.

"Little girl, didn't know you could dance." Randy said as he moved with her.

"Randy..I'm a teenage girl, that up until a few months ago, had a normal life, of course I know how to dance." She said laughing.

Randy smiled down at her and turned her to face him and pulled her closer, moving his hips against her. Randy realized there were more facets to Lexi than the one tragedy in her life, she was actually interesting.

* * *

John and Mickie walked in the club and got a table near the dance floor. John ordered them a couple of beers and they sat down watching the dance floor.

John was taking a sip of beer when he all of a sudden sputtered and slammed the beer down hard on the table.

"John, whats wrong?" Mickie asked.

John just stared at the sight before him. Randy had Lexi by the hips grinding all over her and Lexi was returning the favor, mean while Maria was behind Lexi doing the bump and grind, while Beth was doing some kind of free for all dance behind Randy. They had drew quite a crowd.

John jumped up and headed for the dance floor. "I'll kill him." John muttered pushing people aside to get to the front of the crowd.

John jumped right into the tangle of body's grabbing Lexi's arm. "What the fuck are you two doing?" John snapped.

Lexi looked up at John. He was mad. His blue eyes had sparks shooting out of them practically and his grip on her arms was firm. She was at a loss for words and her eyes moved to Randy who didn't look worried at all, amused if anything.

"Chill out John, I'm showing the kid a good time, she's not drinking." Randy said easing back on his heels and giving John a relaxed smile.

John didn't ease up his grip at all pulling Lexi closer to him. "I want to talk to the two of you over there." He said pointing back to his table.

Randy rolled his eyes but nodded as he followed John, who was practically dragging Lexi.

John was steamed, he couldn't leave Randy alone for a minute. What was he thinking dragging Lexi into a club. John got to his table and pushed Lexi down in the chair next to Mickie.

Mickie was pretty pissed at having her night out with John ruined by these two, and then she glanced up to see Maria and Beth following and slammed her hand down on the table. "John I thought we were on a date." She said her eyes raking over Lexi like she was wanted to slap her.

"John was already pissed and he wasn't in the mood for Mickie's crap. "Mickie, just sit there and drink your damn beer." he snapped.

Mickie opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and closed it just as quickly.

Randy took a seat and leaned back lazily in the chair winking at Lexi, who looked like she was going to cry at any moment.

John lowered himself in the chair and watched as Beth and Maria sat down in two empty chairs. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and looked at Randy, who acted like he didn't have a care in the word. "I cant believe you brought a child into a dance club." John said glaring at Randy.

Randy turned his amused stare at John. He was so wrapped up in his good Samaritan roll, he didn't realize, Lexi was certainly not a child. "John, she needs to get out and have a little fun. She's not ten, she is eighteen years old. She was dancing, its not a sin, lighten up man."

John blew out a long breath. "Lexi, you know you're not old enough to be in a club, what were you thinking?" He asked pinning her with his intense blue eyes.

Lexi was still pissed about him calling her a child. She might be young, but she wasn't a baby. She had been taking care of herself for six months with no help from anyone. "I'm not a child." She said looking away from him.

John was a little surprised at her attitude. She had been so sweet up until now. He didn't like the fact she was trying to cop a attitude with him. "You're not old enough to be in here, thats the point." John said.

Lexi heard the edge in his voice, she really liked John and the last thing she wanted was for him to be mad at her. But she didn't like him thinking she was some kind of baby.

Randy intervened. "Look Bro, she's already here and was having a good time. Let her be a teenager and have some fun. She's not going to drink and I'll take her back to the hotel in a while.

Maria in the meantime was directing her brown eyes at John, thinking how sexy he was when he was angry.

"Stop staring at my boyfriend." Mickie snapped at Maria.

Maria just stuck her tongue out at Mickie.

John directed his gaze between Mickie and Maria. What the hell was going on with them he thought.

He saw Maria was gazing at him with a dreamy smile and he couldn't help but grin. "Mickie, chill girl, she's just looking." John said .

Mickie was smoldering. These people were ruining her date with John.

She got up and tossed her brunette hair over her shoulder and flounced off to the dance floor. John eyes followed her watching her start dancing and he turned his gaze back on Lexi. "Okay, you can stay, but no drinking and she needs to be out of here in a little while." John said directing the last bit at Randy.

"Yes Dad." Randy said laughing.

Maria jumped up and grabbed Lexi. "Come on we're wasting time." She said dragging Lexi back to the dance floor.

"Randy that was really dumb bring her in this place." John said draining the rest of his beer and sitting the glass down.

"John, whats your problem, the fact thats she is having a good time, otr thats she was dancing with me. If you would get out of your big brother mode for a minute, maybe you would realize you're attracted to her." Randy said and got up pulling Beth up beside him.

"Come on baby, lets dance." Randy said wrapping his arm around her.

John sat there watching his friends on the dance floor and his eyes strayed to Lexi, she looked gorgeous in the pink halter and tight black jeans. Her face was flushed from dancing and her hair was messy, but adorable. Okay so he was attracted to her, so what. He was attracted to a lot of women.

John got up and pushed his way thorough the crowd and grabbed Mickie. "Let's dance beautiful." he said pulling her close.

Mickie smiled and put her hands on John's hips pulling him close. "You and me tonight." She whispered to him and John leaned down and kissed her deeply. Randy didn't know shit, John thought. This right here was what he needed, not some kid.

* * *

Lexi and Maria made their way through the crowd on the dance floor and plopped down in their chairs. "That was fun." Maria said.

"Yea it was." Lexi said draining the last of her soda.

"John was pretty pissed." Maria said sipping on her mixed drink.

"I know." Lexi said sighing and pushing her glass back and forth on the table.

Maria patted her arm. "Don't worry, I'm sure, he's over it by now."

Lexi didn't know about that, he seemed really mad, Lexi really liked John, he had been so nice to her. The last thing she wanted was for him to be angry at her.

"Hey little bit, how about a dance?"

Lexi looked up to see, John standing there with a smile, on his handsome face. Her heart skipped a beat. John was just so handsome and his dimples made her want to just melt into a puddle at his feet.

She took his hand and stood up next to him. "Sure." Lexi said smiling shyly at him.

Maria watched them walk off and sighed deeply. John was never going to really notice her, but if she couldn't have him, she much rather see him with Lexi, than that bitch, Mickie.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Long Road**

S**ummary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

**Thanks so much for your reviews..Keep reading and reviewing..Thanks.**

* * *

The music playing, was a slow song and Lexi felt John's arms go around her and she placed her hands on his shoulders as they swayed slowly to the music. John's hands rested lightly on the swell of her hips and Lexi felt as if his hands were burning through her jeans. 

She was a little embarrassed, after all John had a girlfriend, one who at this moment was staring at Lexi like she would like to shoot her.

John's body pressed to hers overrode any thoughts of backing away from him. John pulled her close and Lexi's hands came down from his shoulders and her arms encircled his waist.

John looked down at Lexi leaning on him while they danced. He felt so protective of her, but he knew that wasn't all he was feeling. He didn't have a kid in his arms, his brain was telling him, he had a attractive woman in his arms.

"Lexi, I'm sorry I yelled at you." John said tilting her chin up with one hand to look in her eyes.

Lexi melted at the simple touch of his warm hand on her chin. "It's okay, I probably should have told Randy no, but I'm glad I didn't , I'm having a good time."

John smiled and dropped his hand and went back to holding her close. Lexi just gave in and laid her head on his chest.  
She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so safe.

* * *

Candace came over and sat down beside Mickie. "Whats up girl?" 

Mickie frowned. "Look at John making a fool of himself over that child."

Candace checked them out and she almost smiled. The girl was cute and her and John looked good together. "Who is she?"

"Hell if I know, some friend he's helping out or something." Mickie said.

"Yea a friend, look at the way he's looking at her." Candace said.

Mickie picked up her drink and drained it. "That little bitch is not getting John, no way."

Candace just smiled. Mickie was determined at have John, it would be funny to see if she got her way. "Well here they come now."

Mickie wiped the frown off her face and offered John a fake smiled. "Hey sweetie."

"I'm going to get Randy to give her a lift back to the hotel and then its me and you." He said winking at Mickie.

"Okay." She said smiling up at him, even though she wanted to claw Lexi's eyes out.

Mickie watched them walk off.

Candace looked over at Mickie. "I don't what you're so worried about, he seems like he's into you."

"Yes he does, and I want to keep it that way."Mickie said.

* * *

"Randy, its late and you need to get her back to the room, just in case, Taker would check on her." John said as he came up to Randy's table. 

Randy stood up. "Yea Okay, I'm ready to head back anyway." He said giving Beth the once over making her giggle.

"Maria, do you need a ride?" Randy asked.

Maria nodded. "That would be great." She said standing.

Randy grabbed his keys off the table. "God, I'm lucky. I'm leaving the club with three gorgeous women."

Beth and Maria just laughed, but Lexi blushed. She couldn't believe Randy had called her gorgeous.

Randy just laughed at the blush spreading over Lexi's face. "Come on kid, lets get you tucked in the bed for the night, so daddy can play." He said winking at Beth.

Lexi just shook her head. Randy was different from anyone she had ever met. He was crazy and loud, and had a ego the size of Texas, but for some reason, she couldn't help but like him.

* * *

Lexi said goodnight to Maria in the lobby, while Randy told Beth, he would come to her room as soon as he got Lexi, back to their room. 

Lexi watched as Randy kissed Beth and just looking at the two of them kissing so intimately made her blush.

Randy broke the kiss and walked over to where Lexi was waiting. "Come on kid, lets get you to to the room, before Taker comes nosing around."

They waited on the elevators and Lexi looked up at Randy. "Randy, is Beth your girlfriend?"

Randy started laughing as the doors slid open. He held the door so Lexi could step in and then stepped in himself. He pushed the fifth floor button and looked at Lexi.

"No way. Lexi, I don't date. I have sex. I like sex. I don't like relationships. I hit it and run. I might sleep with the same girl more than once, but they start getting stupid and they get taken off my list."

Lexi's mouth dropped open. She knew Randy liked to flirt, but he seemed real intense about not getting serious with a woman.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out onto their floor. "Don't look so shocked Lexi. I don't believe in happily ever after and fairy tales. I believe in pleasure and making myself happy and believe me I make the women happy to. Once I sleep with a woman, no other man will ever compare."

Lexi almost laughed, his ego was funny, he actually believed that stuff.

They got to the door and Randy slid the key card.  
"Where have you two been."

Lexi swallowed hard and turned around to face Taker.

Randy knew that Lexi was going to spill the beans if she opened her mouth, she looked like the honest type. "We're just coming back from dinner, I'm going to tuck the little tyke in and go back out for a while." He said grinning.

"Yea I just got back in myself. A little late for dinner." Taker said eying Randy and then Lexi, whom he noted was finding something on the floor fascinating.

"We just hung out and talked after dinner, now I really got to get going, I have a hot date." Randy said pushing the door open for Lexi.

Taker nodded. "I need to turn in to. See you tomorrow." He said and walked off.

Randy pushed Lexi in the room and shut the door. "Kid you have guilt written all over your face." Randy said.

Lexi shrugged. "I'm not very good at lying."

Randy lifted her chin. "Work on it." He said smiling down at her.

Randy looked in her pretty brown eyes. He thought about kissing those full sweet lips of hers, but he thought better of it and let her chin go. "Sleep in my bed. I wont be back until in the morning sometime."

Lexi nodded and went and got some clothes so she could take a shower before bed.

Randy nabbed a roll of condoms out of his bag and stood. "I'll see you kid."

"Goodnight Randy." Lexi said and she watched him leave.

She had so much fun tonight, it was great getting out and just cutting loose with Maria and Randy and the dance with John had been nice too.

Lexi yawned and realized she was very sleepy. She decided she had better shower and get to bed, before she fell asleep on the spot.

* * *

Randy wondered in around five AM. He was ready for some sleep. He had kept Beth up all night and he was dead exhausted. He looked over at John's bed to see he was still missing in action. 

Randy grabbed some clothes and went to shower.

When Randy came out he was about to get in John's bed, but his eyes were drawn to Lexi , sound asleep in his bed. She looked like a sweet angel laying there on her side, her knees drawn up to her chest, just about. He reached down and pushed the hair back out of her sweet face.

He got in the bed behind her and just watched her. He never tired of looking at women, any beautiful woman, they all fascinated him. Lexi was different than the others, she radiated an innocence. Randy never gave a damn about screwing virgins or good girls, he liked his woman experienced and knowing what to do, but this one, he was fascinated with her. Not that he would do anything about it, but that wouldn't keep him from looking.

Lexi stirred in her sleep and whimpered a bit. Randy moved closer and her movements got more frantic.

"No." She murmured in her sleep.

Randy wrapped a arm around her pulling her back against his chest. "Shhh...It's just a dream." He whispered close to her ear.

Lexi's eyes opened sleepily and she looked over her shoulder to meet Randy's blue eyes. "Randy?" She said her voice rough with sleep.

"Go back to sleep kid." Randy said closing his eyes.

Lexi relaxed against his warm hard body, feeling safe. Pretty soon they had both fell back to sleep.

* * *

John came stumbling in at seven am. Mickie and him had went to her room and had even more to drink last night and then Mickie had fucked him, like he had never been fucked before. That woman definitely knew every position known to man, and maybe made a few up. 

John stopped short when he seen Randy in bed with Lexi. They were asleep, wrapped up in each others arms. What the fuck? He thought.

He went over and shook Randy.

Randy turned over opening his eyes. "John why the fuck are you waking me up?"

John glared down at his friend. "Why the fuck are you in bed with Lexi?"

Randy sighed. "Because, she had a bad dream and I came over here to comfort her, note to John, we are both fully clothed."

Johns frown disappeared and he looked a little embarrassed by his outburst. "Sorry Man, I just thought..." John trailed off.

"Yea, I know what you thought, go shower, and get some sleep." Randy said rolling back over and closing his eyes.

John stood there looking at the two of them. Randy was a player of the worst sort, he wasn't going to stand back and watch him work his charm on Lexi.

* * *

Lexi woke still wrapped in Randy's arms. She turned to look at him. He looked almost like a little boy in his sleep. His face relaxed and his long lashes fanning his cheeks. Lexi slid out from beneath his arms and got up looking at the time. It was after ten. She knew their flight didn't leave till one. 

Lexi pulled some jeans and a tank top from her pack and went to get dressed.

Lexi pulled on her clothes and ran a brush through her hair as she thought about everything that had went on the past couple of days.

Waking up in Randy's arms was nice, but he made it clear what he wanted from a woman, sex and nothing more. Lexi wasn't about to fall into that kind of trap.

She decided she should not even be thinking about, guys and relationships at this point. She started a new job soon, she would concentrate on that and nothing else for now.

She went back to the room and grabbed her pack and decided to go see if Taker was up. She would see if she could catch a ride with him to the airport.

Taker smiled as he opened his door to find Lexi standing there. "Come in Darlin."

"I hope I'm not bothering you." She said looking worried.

"Naw, get in here kid." He said standing back to let her in.

Lexi walked in and sat her pack down. "I was wondering if I could get a ride with you to the airport?"

Taker nodded. "Sure..The boys are driving, you don't want to go with them?"

"Lexi sat down on the edge of the bed. "No..I think I'll just take the flight with you."

Taker sat down beside her. "Anything bothering you?" He asked.

Lexi looked up at the man who had just days before busted her ass for catching her stealing from him. She should be scared of him, but for some reason she trusted him. She knew he would look out for her, just the way her dad had.

"I guess I'm just worried about taking this job, I mean what if I screw it up?" She said frowning.

Taker just smiled. "Lexi you seem like a smart girl, and the jobs not hard, just book rooms, flights and appearances for Randy, keep them sorted out, keep his paperwork up to date. Make sure he shows up where he's supposed to. I would suggest you get adjoining rooms with him, it will be easier to keep up with him and contact him when you need to."

Lexi got up and started pacing. "Sounds like a lot."

"It is, but I know you can do it."

Lexi walked over to the window looking out. " Taker when I get settled in this job and make some money, I'm going back to Birmingham and find out who murdered my daddy, I cant just let this go, someone is covering something up. My daddy did not kill himself."

Taker got up and walked over to stand beside her. "Lexi I want to you to get settled in here first, then if and when you decided to do this I'll help you, Okay?"

Lexi smiled up at him. "Thanks Taker. That means a lot to me."

"Do me a favor, call me Mark. The guys I work with call me Taker, years of habit. But you can call me Mark."

"Okay Mark." Lexi said.

Taker patted her shoulder. "Let's get you some food, Hungry?" He asked.

"Starving." She said.

Taker grabbed his room key and followed her out the door. He watched her, she was so young. He was going to make sure both guys, John and Randy stayed in line with her. The last thing she needed was either man playing with her emotions.

* * *

Randy sat up and rubbed his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that Lexi was no where to be seen. He sat up and looked around. 

He looked at the clock and seen it was three in the afternoon. He and John needed to get on the road soon, since they were driving.

Randy got up and went to the bathroom to take care of business and seen a note taped to the mirror.

It was from Lexi, saying she took the flight with Taker.

He took the note and dropped it on the table. Looks like it was just him and Cena on the long trip. He was hoping Lexi would come with them as a distraction from boredom.

He went and shook John till he rolled over groaning. "Go the fuck away."

"Come on sunshine, we have to get going." Randy said pulling his clothes on.

John groaned and sat up.

"See Bro, thats thats you get from drinking to much and hanging out all night with that psycho slut." Randy said smirking.

"Shut up, Mickie is not a slut." John said swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Umm John, how do you think she learned all those nice tricks she knows?" Randy asked.

"You slept with her?" John asked looking pissed.

Randy grabbed his bag stuffing his clothes in it. "Months ago man, don't get your shorts in a knot."

John got up and grabbed his clothes pulling on jeans and a white t-shirt. "You are such a slut Randy, is there anybody you haven't slept with?"

Randy grinned. "I'll never tell."

"Come on let's hit the road." John said grabbing his bag.

He wasn't thrilled to learn Randy had been with Mickie, but he wasn't going to let that stop his forming relationship with her.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Long Road**

S**ummary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

**Thanks so much for the great reviews..Keep reading and reviewing..Thanks.**

* * *

After a long boring drive where John and Randy argued constantly about everything, from music to women, they finally arrived in Akron and managed to find the hotel.

Randy figured John had got them a room, so he went to the desk.

"Yea I got reservations, Randy Orton." He said.

"Yes I see here Miss McIntyre made you reservations, your room is 306 with a connecting room 308. I believe Miss McIntyre has already checked in." The man said.

Randy grinned as he took the key card, Lexi was busy. She was already taking care of things. He had a feeling things were going to work out great with her.

John came in with his bag. "Get a room?"

"Yes, Lexi already took care of it. I think that kid is going to work out great." Randy said as he headed for the elevators.

"Yea, as long as you don't run her off like you did everyone else." John said stopping beside Randy.

The doors opened and Randy groaned . This was all he needed.

"Well hello Randy." Hunter said.

Randy just stared at Hunter trying his best to look unaffected by him.

"Didn't know you were back." Randy said.

Hunter got right up in Randy's face. "Yea, back and better than ever. I want my first match to be with you."

Randy didn't back down. "Whenever you want Hunter, just let me know."

Hunter glared for another moment and then let the two pass and walked off.

John shook his head. "Really dumb sleeping with his wife man."

Randy just shrugged and pushed the button for the third floor. "She was hot for me, it wasn't one sided, you know. I didn't rape her."

"I know that, but learn to have some self control, I mean the man had to get a paternity test on his daughter as soon as she was born." John said.

Randy just rolled his eyes. "I used condoms, I told Steph, that brat wasn't mine. I think she was hoping she was, so she would have a reason to leave that asshole." Randy said.

John knew that could be true. Hunter and Stephanie, hadn't had the most peaceful marriage in the world and they didn't mind fighting in front of anyone who happened to be around. "I'm just saying, use a little more common sense when you decide to screw around, especially with someones wife."

Randy stepped off as the elevator doors opened.

John followed. "We have tonight free, what ya going to do?"

Randy stopped in front of their door. I' don't know yet, how about you?"

Randy swiped the key card and pushed the door open.

John came in behind Randy and threw his bag down. "I think I'll hang out with Lexi for a while and then who knows."

Randy smirked. Better make up your mind who you want, Lexi or Mickie, Lexi is not the sharing type, I don't think"

John didn't even bother to deny anything to Randy. Randy was going to think what he wanted no matter what John said.

They heard a tap on the connecting door and John eagerly opened it. "Hey sugar."

"Hey John." Lexi said smiling up at him.

"Hey Kid, thanks for taking care of the reservations." Randy said laying back on his bed.

Lexi smiled. "Thats my job."

Randy smiled as he could see she was excited about having a job.

"Come on in." John said and left the connecting door open.

"My computer and PDA was waiting her on me. I hooked up with a couple of other PA's this afternoon and they pretty much showed me the ropes." She said sitting down on John's bed.

"Great then your first day, will be tomorrow. We have to be at the Rhodes arena at four for a house show. You have to come with me, besides taking care of scheduling and appearances, you have to make sure I got the food I want and bring me drinks and stuff like that." Randy said watching for her reaction.

John shook his head, this was why Randy couldn't keep a PA, he expected them to wipe his ass, and do things that wasn't even there job.

"Okay." Lexi said happily, not in the least upset. She was just happy to have a job.

"Lexi you don't have to fetch for him, thats not your job." John said sitting down beside her.

Lexi just smiled. "I don't mind, I mean, some of the other girls showed me what I need to take care of for Randy and honestly, its not going to keep me that busy, anything I can do to help, it okay."

John just shook his head, Lexi was too sweet and he knew Randy was going to take advantage.  
Randy grinned. Finally someone who would treat him right. He had a feeling Lexi was going to work out fine.

"I thought we could grab a bite to eat or something." John said looking at Lexi.

"Well, I would love to but, I'm having dinner with Mark and Dave." Lexi said getting up.

Randy and John looked at each other, if she was calling Taker Mark, he must have practically adopted her. Few people around here called him Mark.

"Dave Batista?" Randy asked.

"Yes, I met him on the flight, he's very nice." Lexi said.

John was disappointed he wanted to spend some time with her.

Randy grinned at the look of disappointment on John's face. He was pretty sure John had some kind of interest in the girl, other than playing big brother.

" Yea Dave is a nice guy, I heard he just got divorced." John said.

Lexi shrugged. She didn't know anything about that, she just knew he was very attractive and had a sweet personality.

"Maybe when you get back from dinner, we can watch a movie or something." John said looking at Lexi.

Randy was having a hard time not busting out in laughter, his friend was acting like a little bitch.

"Sure, I'll come over when I get back." She said smiling.

John grinned. "Okay, I'll see you later then.

"Bye Randy." Lexi said.

Randy tossed her his trademark melt your panties smile. "Bye Kid, have fun with Dave."

Lexi went back to her room and shut the door and Randy started laughing.

"What the fuck is so funny?" John asked falling back on his bed.

Randy just kept laughing until he rolled off the bed onto the floor.

John was pissed, he knew Randy was in some way making fun of him.

Finally Randy got his laughter under control and climbed back on the bed. "You are such a little bitch, practically begging her for a crumb of attention, man you have it bad for her, and if so why are you banging the slut Mickie?"

"Me and Lexi are friends, you don't know what the hell you're talking about." John said.

"Yea okay, Bro, I'm going to go down to the pool and check out chics." Randy said getting up and grabbing his swim trucks from his bag. He went into the bathroom to change and John sat there stumped. He might have some kind of feelings for Lexi, but he wasn't sure what to do about them, not yet.

"Okay, I'll catch you later." Randy said coming out of the bathroom.

John just nodded as Randy left. Maybe he should look up Mickie to kill some time, but then he decided against it. He would take a shower and get a nap, till Lexi got back.

Lexi walked into the restaurant in the hotel, looking for Taker and Dave. She had told them she would meet them at five and it was just now five.

She had on a mid thigh length black skirt and a light blue blouse and black strappy sandals with her hair hanging loose around her shoulders.

"Hey gorgeous."

Lexi turned around to see Randy standing there. He was in swimming trucks and he looked damp, like he hadn't been out of the pool long.

"Hey Randy." She said looking at his slightly damp sexy body. He was looking so hot she thought.

Randy grinned at her close perusal. He had been about to head back up to the room, but he had seen her walk in the restaurant and couldn't believe how hot she looked dressed the way she was.

So he had followed her in to get a closer look and boy he wasn't disappointed.

"Kid, you are looking hot tonight, you're going to make Dave drool like a dog." He said smirking.

Lexi laughed, but the truth was Dave had been flirting with her this afternoon, and she didn't know quite what to make of it. She knew he was quite a bit older than her, but then it was just dinner and Taker was going to be there too.

"Orton, I don't think you're exactly dressed for dinner."

Lexi turned around and caught her breath. Dave was looking so good , in his three piece suit, with a white dress shirt, god he even smelled good enough to eat, she thought.

Randy noticed her reaction and frowned a bit. Dave was old enough to be her father, and Lexi was too inexperienced to know what a snake Dave was.

"Dave why don't you pick on someone your own age." Randy said.

"Like you have any room to give me advice." Dave said staring at Randy.

Randy looked at Lexi. "Kid, go on to the table, Taker is right over there." He said pointing him out.

"Go ahead, beautiful, I'll be right along." Dave said smiling at her.

As soon as Lexi was seated Randy turned to Dave. "Listen here Chester the molester, don't you have a daughter her age? At least when I run around it with full grown women, leave her the hell alone."

Dave stepped closer to Randy. "She's not underage, stay out of my business." He said and turned and walked off.

Randy turned and left the restaurant. Dave was a real pervert since his divorce, no way was Lexi going to end up fucking that old nasty bastard, not if he had anything to do with it.

* * *

Randy walked in the hotel room to find John watching TV. He slammed the door and fell on his bed.

"You need to start romancing Lexi, if you like her, Dave has his sights on her." Randy said.

John sat up."How do you know?"

"It's written all over Dave's face. I warned him to leave her alone, but Dave is a idiot."

"Thats just nasty, he is way to old for her, and I'm pretty sure she's a virgin." John said.

Randy made a face, deflowering virgins wasn't his thing. It wasn't like the shit they right in romance novels. It wasn't pretty or sweet and the virgin, never ever came her first time, it just didn't happen, a messy affair all the way around. "Well virgins is your department, your Mr. Sensitive, take care of it." Randy said.

John threw his pillow at Randy who caught it and threw it back. " Yea just let me take her in her room and bust her cherry when she gets back, that will solve everything." John said shaking his head.

"Yea it would, cause then she would be in love with you, cause you turned her on to sex, and leave Dave hanging the wind." Randy said.

John didn't answer him. He didn't know what he should do, he did know, he didn't want Dave's nasty hands on Lexi.

* * *

Lexi had enjoyed her meal with Taker and Dave very much. Dave was a perfect gentleman. He was polite to a fault, but his eyes said something different all together. His darks eyes roamed over her like he was seeing her naked.

Lexi wasn't immune to his charms, what woman would be, he was drop dead gorgeous. Lexi finding herself suddenly surrounded by beautiful sexy men was taking it toll on her teenage hormones. These were not boys like she had been used to in school, these were hot men, who were paying attention to her, it was empowering to know that she had three men flirting with her.

"Well I have to get going..Lexi, I'll see you tomorrow, look me up for breakfast if ya want." Taker said.

"Alright Mark, thanks for dinner."

Taker bent and kissed her cheek. "Night Darlin."

Dave sat back as Taker left watching Lexi. She was beautiful, and she was fresh, not like these hardened made up so called Diva's. He wanted her, but he could smell the innocence rolling off her, he might have to slow things down with this one.

"You done Lexi, I'll walk you back to your room." Dave said.

"Yes." She said and Dave pulled out her chair for her as she stood up.

Lexi swallowed hard as Dave took her arm. God he smelled good. Her senses were on over load.

Dave got her up to her room and took the card from her fumbling finger and opened the door, before handing the card back to her.

"Lexi I had a good time, we have to do this again real soon." Dave said moving closer to her.

Lexi was frozen, even as inexperienced as she was , she realized Dave was going to kiss her and she didn't rally want to stop him.

His lips gently touched hers just testing at first and then his arms came around her pulling her close to fit snugly next to his body.

Lexi just melted into a puddle and Dave hadn't been holding on to her, she would have collapsed.

His tongue licked at her lips and when her lips did part, he slid his tongue in smoothly, tasting her tongue and engaging it in a battle to which she willingly participated.

Lexi thought she might pass out from pleasure, Dave really had this kissing thing down.

Finally Dave lifted his head and looked down at her smiling. "That was something else." He whispered.

Lexi was still seeing stars and looked up in Dave eyes. "You ain't kidding." She said seriously.

Dave laughed and kissed her lightly on her lips and then let her go. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Lexi nodded and backed into her room and shut the door and leaned her body back against it, her mind in turmoil. She just met Dave, how could he evoke such heat in her from one kiss. She shook her head to clear it and went to take a shower. She had promised John she was coming over, she needed to get a move on, she couldn't spare any more time thinking about kissing Dave.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Long Road**

S**ummary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

**Thanks so much for the great reviews..keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

John and Lexi sat on the bed curled up together watching Saw 3.

John laughed as she spent most of the movie with her head buried against his chest refusing to look at the TV.

"Come on Lexi, its just a movie." John said rubbing her back.

"This is so gross John." she said keeping her face where it was at.

John just chuckled and in truth, he was glad he picked this movie, if it meant she spent the evening practically in his lap, her sweet body pressed to his.

Lexi finally lifted her head when the movie went off. "Next time I pick the movie."

John grinned and pulled her closer in his arms. "Okay..on one condition." He said.

Lexi looked up at him. ""What?"

John looked in her brown eyes. He was lost for the moment. He was aware of her state of undress, she only had on one of his large t-shirts and a pair of sleeping shorts.

"Kiss me." He said

Lexi blushed and looked down. What was up with these guys around here, there hormones along with hers seemed to be running wild. Lexi bit her lip thoughtfully. Dave had just kissed her, she wondered if she kissed John, if that would make her a slut or something. Then when she looked back up into John's sweet face so close to hers, she didn't care.

"Okay." She said and watched as John lowered his head and his lips touched hers lightly. The kiss was so different from Dave's. While Dave's had been full of heat, John's was sweet and slow as his lips moved sweetly over hers. He brought his lips together over her bottom lips sucking on it causing her to gasp and then he delightfully inched his tongue in her mouth teasing and tasting her at leisure.

Lexi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back meeting his tongue with hers.

John pulled back a little to look at her.

"That was real sweet Sugar." He said and laid a light kiss on the end of her nose. Lexi smiled and laid her head on his chest. John made her feel safe and secure, and his kiss was so sweet, she felt like she could lay here with him forever.

"Lexi." John said as he stroked her hair.

"Yea."

"I want us to date ya know, I mean I'm really feeling ya girl, and well, I think I would like to stop seeing anyone but you." He said waiting to see what her reaction would be.

Lexi was stunned. She had been here just a few days and hadn't even started her first real day of work and John was basically asking her to be his girlfriend. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

Lexi thought about the way Dave had kissed her and then thought about good she felt around John. She really liked John a lot. Lexi felt a lot for John, he was a good friend and he had taken care of hr. He made her feel safe.

John wasn't sure how to take her silence. Maybe she was nervous about sex. "Listen Sugar, I know you're a virgin, I ain't in no hurry, we''ll take things slow, but I sure would like to come home to you every night, we could take your room and Randy could have his own. We'll take it slow and just get to know each other, what do ya say?"

Lexi looked up at John and her heart melted. He had to be the sweetest guy on the planet. He was so perfect. "What about Mickie?"

"Lexi, that was just sex, I like Mickie, but thats all there is between me and her, Guys separate sex and feelings, I have feelings for you, don't know where it could end up, but I would love to find out. If you'll be my girl, me and Mickie are done." He said.

Lexi laid her head back on his chest. "I would love to be your girl, John."

John lifted her chin and kissed her sweetly. "Good, you've made me very happy."

Lexi curled up in his arms, feeling safe and happy. She knew she made the right choice, John would take care of her and be there for her.

* * *

Randy was down in the hotel bar checking the ladies out. He had his eye on a ring rat for now, unless something better came along.

"Up to the same thing, trying fuck other peoples old ladies."

Randy turned to look at Hunter. This shit was getting old. "Look Hunter, she wanted it, I didn't rape her, maybe your issue should be with your wife and not with me."

"You little punk, you're so smug, someday, you're going to fall for someone hard and when you do, I'm going to be right there and I'm going to do the same thing to you, you've done to me." Hunter spat at him.

Randy laughed. "Never happen, I don't fall in love Hunter. I just hit it and run."

Hunter looked at him. Randy was a smug little prick. "Oh yes it will, you're human just like the rest of us." Hunter said and walked off.

Randy ordered a beer and motioned the ring rat over. "Do you have a room?" He asked.

Randy watched the little tart nod eagerly. She was a hot little number. Red long hair and big ass, tits. Randy was already imaging what she would look like bent over the end of the bed.

"Good, let me finish my beer and we'll get out of here." He said.

His thoughts were on Lexi, he hoped John would get off his ass and make a move on her before that dirty ass bastard ruined her. If not he would take matters into his own hands.

* * *

Randy walked into the room around three in the morning. He saw that Lexi was curled up in John's arms and smiled. Good the boy did have some balls.

He went to the bathroom to shower and thought about John and Lexi. John would make a good first for Lexi, he was sweet, kind and patient with the ladies.

Randy scrubbed his body off standing under the hot stream of water.

He wasn't naive enough to think the two would last, that was very unlikely, but every girl needed a first and John fit the bill.

Randy chose not to examine, the tiny feeling of jealousy as he went back in the room and seen the two wrapped in each others arms. She was an attractive girl, it was just sexual, no different from any other woman he had the desire to fuck. With that last thought, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lexi sat on the gym floor pouting. She didn't do it much, but when two bully's pulled you out of a warm bed at six in the morning for no apparent good reason, it was as good a reason as any.

She watched the two of them doing their work out routine, and they did look good. There muscles bulging as they lifted weights, but it was just to damn early .

Randy put down his weights and grabbed a towel walking over to where she was sitting on the floor.

"Pull that lip in, or I'll bite it." He smirked.

Randy was shocked, then laughed when she flipped him the bird. "Well damn kid, you do got some spunk." He said pulling her up.

"Now when we work out, you workout, I cant have my PA getting fat on me, and the way you eat, believe me it's going to happen." Randy said pulling her to the treadmill.

"I'm not fat." She hissed at him.

"No, you're damn near perfect, but we want to keep it that way, besides exercise is good for you." Randy said.

Lexi crossed her arms and looked at him stubbornly.

Randy could be just as stubborn. "Get on."

"No." She snapped.

Randy looked at her. Who would have thought, she's not a morning person.

Randy moved closer to her and leaned down to her ear. "Be a good girl and get on the treadmill, if you do, you can set on Uncle Randy's lap tonight."

Lexi blushed blood red and jumped back from him and Randy started laughing.

"Come on Lexi..you'll feel better once you get your blood to pumping." Randy said pulling her back to stand next to him.

"Oh okay." She said and got on the treadmill.

Randy just grinned and walked back over to John.

"You torturing my girlfriend?" John asked setting up from the weights.

"Yea, so?" He asked dropping and starting to do push-ups.

John smiled and stood up. "She is a little cranky this morning."

"You must have not put it on her good enough." Randy said as he pushed -up.

"Dumb ass, I didn't fuck her, I just asked her to be my girlfriend. I'm giving her time, she's not ready." John said.

Randy stopped what he was doing and got up. "Are you blind? That girl is more than ready and if you don't somebody else sure will."

John shook his head. "I don't want to rush her, we are taking the time to get to know each other.."

Randy started laughing. "Damn John, I'm beginning to think you're a girl, you sure sound like one. Make the girl holler your name and she will follow you anywhere."

"Randy I know what I'm doing. Listen, I want you to take her over to the arena with you and I have to talk to Mickie to let here know we're done." John said.

"Thats the best news I've heard, kick that skank ho to the curb."

"Ya know Randy, you're a real jerk." John said.

Randy grinned. "Yea but you love me, I'm you're best friend.

John laughed too. "Yea that you are."

They all grabbed breakfast at hotel and Randy spent his time teasing Lexi about being grumpy in the morning.

Randy pulled Lexi in his lap. "Now since you did such a good job on your workout this morning, you get to have those chocolate chips pancakes you been eying on the menu."

Lexi's mood had improved as soon as she had got to moving around this morning and she just laughed at Randy. "Those are my favorite, but they got to have whipped cream, not syrup, thats gross." She said making a face.

John just laughed at the two. He was glad to see Lexi loosening up some and not taking Randy so seriously.

Randy ordered her pancakes and plain pancakes with sausage for himself and John got toast with eggs and bacon.

"Hey guys."

Lexi waved Maria over. "Come eat with us."

John pulled out a chair for her.

"Good morning." Randy said winking at her. Maria smiled. She didn't take Randy seriously as she knew he flirted with everyone.

"Alright girly, get back to your seat." Randy said patting Lexi on the leg, she hopped up and sat beside Maria.

"So girl, you excited about your first day at work?" Maria asked.

"Yea, I am, cant wait to get some money rolling in." Lexi said.

"I bet, then we go shopping again." Maria said.

The waiter came over to take Maria's order. John couldn't help but watch her, she was a beauty and she was sweet to boot. He never seen Maria in a bad mood.

They got their food and spent the next twenty minutes eating. Just when they were about finished Randy seen Dave heading there way.

"Good morning guys." He said looking at Lexi.

They all said good morning except for Randy who just rolled his eyes. Dave chatted with John for a minute about that nights matches. Then said he had to go.

"Lexi, I'll be seeing you." Dave said before he walked off.

"No you wont." Randy muttered under his breath.

"Maria, Lexi and I are heading to the arena, in a while, you need a ride?" Randy asked.

"Yea sure, that would be great." Maria said.

"Cool, we'll meet you in the lobby at three." Randy said.

"Okay, I gotta run for now." She said and waved bye.

Maria walked slowly back up to her room. She had the feeling Lexi and John was hooking up. Just the way they kept looking at each other. She had really liked John for a long time, but Lexi was a sweet girl. She wouldn't try to step in between them.

It was her own fault, John had been single for a while, no girlfriend, she should have got up nerve to tell him how she felt a long time ago.

* * *

"Maria we'll see you tonight." Lexi called as her friend went down the hallway.

Maria waved as she headed toward the back.

Lexi followed Randy and set up shop in his dressing room. She printed off his schedule for the week, told him what time his match started and got his signature for releases for the photo shoot he had a couple of weeks ago.

"I have to get this to administration." She said indicating the releases.

Randy nodded. It was time to test the little girl to see how much crap she would take off him.

"Thats fine, but on your way back stop and get me some fresh fruit, I don't want any melon in it, I hate melon and I want the peach flavored vitamin water and I need my wrestling trucks picked up from wardrobe, they have a new pair for me."

Lexi nodded. "Okay, I'll be back soon." She said leaving.

Randy's eyes widened. The last assistant he had demanded that of, threw the fruit on him and dumped the water over his head.

Randy smiled. It was early in the day yet. He would just see how patient she really was.

* * *

John stood in front of Mickie's hotel room door trying to get the nerve to knock. He hated to do this kind of thing, but he had too. Mickie was awesome in bed, but John was old enough to know, that wasn't everything. He finally knocked.

Mickie opened the door smiling. "I was worried, I hadn't heard anything from you since we arrived here."

"Hey Mick, we need to talk." John said entering her room.

Mickie shut the door, John looked serious she didn't like the feeling she was getting.

John sat down on the couch and looked up at Mickie. "Mick, you're a great girl and I like you a lot, but me and Lexi are going to try to make a go of it, so we need to stop seeing each other."

Mickie's mouth fell open. "I thought you two were friends."

"Well sometimes friendship turns into other things. It just happens. I have feelings for her and I want to see where it goes." John said.

Mickie was shocked, that little bitch worked fast. "John I think your making a big mistake, she's very young and she is not ready for a committed relationship." Mickie said.

John stood up. "Well were going to give it a try, I'm really sorry, but its the way it has to be." He said.

"Okay John, I hope we can still be friends." Mickie said.

John hugged her. "Of course we can."

Mickie watched him leave as soon as he was out the door, she threw the lamp across the room busting it. She would get even with that bitch if it was the last thing she did.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Long Road**

S**ummary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

**Thanks for the reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Lexi rushed back down the hallway arms loaded with a fruit bowl, wrestling trunks and bottled water and a new stack of papers Randy needed to sign. 

She felt her self hit something and fall back dropping everything. Lexi looked up to find her self staring at Dave.

"Sorry Dave." She said scrambling up and starting to pick up everything.

Dave bent and helped her load up again. "It's okay, slow down though, whats the hurry?"

"It's my first day, things are just a little hectic." She explained and he handed her the stack of papers.

Dave frowned. "You know, you're a PA, not a slave, your not obligated to run and fetch for Randy."

Lexi sighed. "Look I don't mind, I'm getting paid to do this." Lexi was getting kind of tired of everybody beating up on Randy. She liked him and she didn't mind doing stuff for him. Why was everybody so down on him, she wondered.

Dave just shook his head, Randy was such a prick. "Look how about dinner tonight after the show?"

Lexi hated this, she liked Dave, but she had just got into a relationship with John, she didn't think going out with other guys was a good idea. "Dave, me and John just started dating, he's my boyfriend now and I don't think it would be a good idea."

Lexi hoped he didn't get mad. Dave seemed like a nice guy.

Dave was shocked. This happened fast he thought. "When did all this happen?"

"Last night, I really like John and we want to give a relationship a shot." Lexi said trying to juggle all Randy's stuff without dropping it again.

Dave didn't see her and John working out too well, but he could wait. He didn't like it, but he would just sit back and wait for this to fall apart. "I understand Lexi, but I hope you and I can be friends, anytime you need a friend or need anything, you can come to me." He said.

Lexi smiled up at Dave. He was really sweet. "Thanks Dave, and I would love to be friends."

Dave couldn't help but smile back at her. She was so beautiful and sweet. "Okay sweetie, don't let Randy run you ragged." He said.

Lexi grinned. "I wont, I better get going."

Dave nodded and watched her walk off. John was all over that and he knew John had beat him to her. He just didn't see her and John as a couple. Dave wanted her and he usually got what he wanted.

It wasn't like Dave wanted a relationship either. He wanted the girl, he wanted her in his bed and eventually he would have her, he would just have to be patient.

Lexi rushed into Randy's dressing room. "Sorry it took me so long. I ran into a brick wall and I had to get them, to get the melon, out of the fruit bowl." She said sitting everything down.

Randy grinned. She was good, she remembered everything he told her.

Randy shrugged. "A brick wall?"

"Well Dave, same difference, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Randy frowned, he hoped that asshole would stay away from Lexi. "Did you tell him, you and John were dating?

"Yes, why?" Lexi asked looking at Randy.

"Just wondered, thats all." Randy said, hopefully knucklehead would get the message that Lexi was off limits.

Lexi sat down. I need you to tell me what days are good for you to do personal appearances and autograph signings." She said.

Randy looked up surprised. "Usually his other PA's would just schedule without asking. "Umm I like to do that at he beginning of the week, Tuesdays or Wednesday." He said.

He watched her flip out her PDA and start punching stuff in.

"Hey kid, this isn't the right brand of water." Randy said trying his best to look innocent.

Lexi hopped up and grabbed the water. I'll take that one and go get you another one." She said.

Randy stood. "I'm going to get some ring practice in, bring it down there."

She nodded and pointed to the stack of papers he needed to sign. "We'll go over those later, you need to sign them."

"Okay." Randy said munching on his fruit.

Lexi got to the door. "Hey you know what, could you bring me some trail mix, I need some high energy snacks." He said giving her his trademark smile.

"Sure. I'll meet you at the ring." Lexi said taking off.

Randy's smile got bigger as she left. She was a real little trooper. Maybe she was going to end up being the best PA he ever had.

* * *

Taker looked up from the table to Lexi coming into the catering area. "Hey Darlin." 

Lexi smiled and sat down beside him. "Hey Mark."

"Hows the first day going?" He asked.

"Good, I'm just here getting some water and snacks for Randy." She said.

Taker shook his head. "Darlin, thats not your job, let Randy get his own food, you just take care of his scheduling and make sure he's on time where he supposed to be."

Lexi just smiled. "It's okay, I don't mind. Randy was good enough to give me a job. I don't mind doing the extra stuff."

Taker knew he was talking to the wall and shut up. She was a sweet girl and Randy seemed determined to take advantage of that.

"Look Darlin. I made a call to the Birmingham police. I wanted to check and see if they had any leads on what happened to your daddy." Taker said.

Lexi looked up surprised and pleased. "What did they say?"

"Well it was weird, they said the case was closed, that it was ruled suicide/arson, but the weird thing is, the Sargent I was talking to tried every way in the world to get my name and number, if the case is closed, why would he need to get in touch with me?" Taker said.

"That is weird, You think the police is in on it, covering up for someone?" She asked.

Taker rubbed his beard and looked at Lexi. "Seems like that might be the case. I don't think it's safe for you to go back there. I'm going to wait a while and then hire a private investigator when the dust settles a little more, see if they can sniff anything out."

"Mark I really appreciate you doing this, you're the greatest." She said getting up and hugging him

Taker just smiled and hugged her back. "You're welcome darlin, we're going to get to the bottom of this, I promise."

Lexi couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a friend like Taker. "I got to get going..Thanks again Mark."

Taker watched her leave. He was worried about her. Something back in Birmingham didn't set right, something was being covered up and he was going to get to the bottom of it eventually and try to keep Lexi safe at the same time.

_

* * *

_

_Birmingham Police Department. _

Sargent Lewis sat at his desk looking at the phone. He had to call the boss, but he really didn't want to.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hey Boss, it's Lewis. I got a weird call today, some guy inquiring about Robert McIntyre's death."

Lewis listened and replied. "No I didn't get his name and he wasn't on long enough to trace. Yes I know she's out there somewhere, but we cant find her, it's like she disappeared.

"Yes next time I will keep him on longer, if he calls back. We'll find that disc, she must have it. Where else could it be?"

"Okay bye." He said and hung up.

Lewis wondered where the girl had got to, as long as she didn't come back to town and the disc didn't show up, they were fine. Hopefully this would be the last he heard about Robert McIntyre. .

* * *

Lexi made her way down to the main part of the arena where the ring was set up. 

She had Randy's water and his snacks. She couldn't help but think about what Taker said, hopefully soon she could find out what really happened to her daddy.

She walked down by the ring where Randy was hanging out talking to some other wrestlers. She recognized Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin and of course Shawn Michaels.

Randy turned and smiled at her.

"Here you go." She said handing him his water and trail mix.

"Thanks kid, guys this is my new PA and the best one I ever had by the way, Lexi McIntyre, Lexi this is Shelton, Charlie and Shawn.

Lexi smiled and shook each of their hands. "Nice to meet you."

Shawn grinned. "If you can make this guy happy, then you're a miracle worker."

"Hey, its not me thats the problem, the others were incompetent, Lexi is great." Randy said drinking his water.

Charlie and Shelton laughed.

"Yea you're just so easy to work for." Charlie said.

Randy just shrugged. He didn't care what other people thought.

"I'm going back to do some scheduling on your appearances, if you need me just call me on my cell." she said.

"Alright, let's get some practice in." Shawn said.

Randy set his water and snacks down and hopped in the ring. Things were working out great. He was happy with Lexi working for him. He just needed to make sure she stayed with him, other guys would start wanting her to work for them, he knew how these guys were. Lexi wouldn't be working for anyone but him. He knew Shelton was looking for a PA and he better just keep his grubby paws to himself and find his own.

* * *

John knocked on Randy's door and stuck his head in grinning at Lexi. "Hey Sugar." 

Lexi smiled and John shut the door and walk over to her.

Lexi stood up and John pulled her in his arms and kissed her slowly. "You look tired." He said pulling back to look at her.

"A little." She said laying against his chest.

"Randy running you crazy yet?" he asked.

"No, Randy's fine. Just getting used to everything." Lexi said.

John sat down and pulled her in his lap. "We got a flight out early in the morning. We'll go back to the room tonight and just cuddle up and watch TV, is that okay with you?"

Lexi smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "That sounds great to me."

They sat there a few minutes just kissing and making out. Lexi was new to this and she really loved the way John made her feel. His kisses were intoxicating.

"Hey get a room besides mine."

John lifted his head and smiled at Randy. "Hey you weren't using it."

Randy smirked at them. "You'll have plenty of time for that tonight. Lexi I need you to run back down to wardrobe and take the trunks back, there too tight and tell them to get them fixed asap." Randy said.

Lexi got up and grabbed the trunks and gave John a quick kiss.

"Hey what about me?" Randy asked looking hurt.

Lexi rolled her eyes and went and kissed him on the cheek.

"There, happy?" She asked.

Randy grinned."yea."

Lexi just smiled and left.

John looked at Randy. "By God you like the kid, don't you?" John asked amazed. Randy didn't like to many people.

Randy just shrugged. "She's a good kid, whats not to like?"

"So tonight, you need to get with the program and make the girl holler, cause Dave is still sniffing around." Randy said.

"Look Dave is no threat, she likes me. I'm not going to fuck her just to keep her from looking at Dave." John said.

Randy threw up his hands. "Okay man, but I'm telling you, the girl is not going to wait around forever for you to make a move on her, Dave is slick."

"You don't worry. I know how to deal with Lexi." John said.

Dave was not going to touch her, he would make sure of that.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Long Road**

S**ummary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Lexi lay on the bed exhausted. It had been a long day and she was so tired she couldn't see straight. 

John came out of the bathroom rubbing his short hair with a towel. He smiled, Lexi looked like she was already asleep. John walked over and bent down and placed a kiss on her lips.

Lexi smiled and pulled him down on the bed.

John laughed and pulled her in his arms giving her teasing kisses that left her breathless.

"Mmmmm You smell good." Lexi said.

John buried his face in her hair. "So do you."

"Aww you two are just so cute."

They looked up to see Randy standing at the connecting door.

"Remind me to keep that door locked." John said laying back on the bed.

Lexi just laughed.

"Its really to late to go out, since we have a early flight in the morning, I'm bored, can I hang out with you guys?" Randy asked.

John groaned. "Maybe I want to spend some time with my girl alone."

Randy gave Lexi a pitiful looked and turned to go.

"John stop being mean, of course you can hang out with us, Randy." Lexi said.

Randy grinned and was sitting on the other side of Lexi in about two seconds.

"Great." John grumbled picking up the TV remote to find something to watch.

Randy just grinned at his friend. "So Lexi, do you like working for me?"

Lexi smiled. "Sure I do."

Randy smiled, because he knew she really meant it. John was Randy's only true friend, but he found that he really liked Lexi. Randy hardly liked anyone, but Lexi was different, She actually like him, she didn't care if he was a asshole sometimes, she liked him anyway.

Randy and John discussed their upcoming matches for the next show and John asked him had Hunter been harassing him anymore.

"Yea he's vowed to get even with me, I'm not worried..he's a punk." Randy said.

John leaned back on a pillow. "Don't take him lightly Randy, He could cause you a lot of problems."

Randy laughed. "He's nothing, I'll take him out if he messes with me."

"That ego of yours is going to get you n trouble one day Bro." John said.

Randy just ignored the comment. He turned and seen Lexi was sound asleep and he smiled, she was so pretty.

John smiled too. "looks like you wore the little girl out today."

Randy nodded as he watched her. "She's a real little trooper, not one complaint, she's a good kid."

John grinned. It had been a long time since Randy had showed any kindness or weakness for a woman. Since that barracuda he was engaged to had broken his heart. Randy had went home to surprise her one weekend and had caught her in bed with another guy. Thats when Randy had become a cocky ass womanizer. Maybe having Lexi around would be good for him.

Randy stood and stretched . "I'm heading to bed."

"Okay, night Bro."

Randy nodded and went through the connecting door and shut it.

John got up and turned off the light and cuddled beside Lexi. He smiled as she settled close in his arms. He wasn't sure where this thing with Lexi was going, but he was sure that he cared deeply about her.

* * *

Lexi and Maria laughed as they made there way through the hotel lobby. Lexi had really settled in her job and her life here the last few weeks. 

After her dad was murdered, she didn't think things would ever feel normal again, but she felt like had had found a home.

She had made such good friend. Maria, Randy and Taker and John were her family now. She couldn't be happier with the way her life was going.

Of course with life there was always bumps in the road and Mickie was one of those bumps.

"You two bitches make me sick."

Lexi rolled her eyes. Ever since John had broke up with Mickie, she had made it her goal in life to make Lexi miserable.

Lexi just tried to ignore her for the most part.

"Mickie get over it and move on." Maria said stopping to glare at Mickie.

"What your little friend cant speak for herself?" Mickie asked.

"Yea I can, I just don't have anything to say to you." Lexi said.

"I will get John back, you just wait, I'll show you. He needs a woman, not a child." Mickie said taking off.

Lexi looked down. Mickie had hit a sore spot with her. John still hadn't had sex with her. She wanted to, but John was dragging his feet. Not that they didn't make out. She smiled as she thought about last night.

John sure knew how to make a girl feel good and she was learning how to make him feel real good too. But when it came to doing the deed, he was holding back.

"Lexi whats wrong?" Maria asked seeing the worried look on her face.

Lexi pulled Maria into her room and shut the door. "John hasn't made love to me yet, is there something wrong with me?"

Maria looked at her friend. "No, theres nothing wrong with you, John just respects you thats all, he wants to wait, I think thats sweet." Maria said.

"Sweet yea..Maria I want to be with him, and he just keeps putting me off."

Maria didn't even like to think of John with another woman , even Lexi. Maria had it bad for him, but she would never act on it, Lexi was her friend.

Maria sat down on the bed. "I guess just seduce him, get him so worked up, he cant say no."

"Maria, I'm not exactly a fountain of information, on how to seduce a man." Lexi sais sitting down beside Maria.

Maria grinned. "Well first hold him down and run your tongue all over his body till he's crazy and then jump on top of him and take what you want." Maria said laughing.

Lexi started laughing too, she might just have to resort to that soon, if John didn't get with it.

Maria looked at Lexi."You on birth control?"

"Yes, I took care of that a few weeks ago, you know, just in case."

"Good..Now I have to run..I've got a date." Maria said.

Lexi looked up interested. "With who?

Maria turned a little red. "Promise you wont make fun of me?"

"Okay, I promise who is it?" Lexi said her curiosity peaked now.

"Ken." She said.

Lexi's eyes got wide. Ken Anderson. "Mr. Kennedy?"

Maria grinned. "Yes, I know he seems a little over the top, but he's actually very nice."

Lexi smiled. She was glad to see her friend dating. "I've met him a few times, he seems nice. We're going out to the club tomorrow when we get to Nashville, why don't you two come with us?"

"I'll ask him, it sounds like fun. I'll let you know later." Maria said getting up.

"Okay, call me when you get back from your date tonight." Lexi said.

Maria nodded. "I will, see you later."

* * *

Randy made his way to the elevators. He waited impatiently for it to come down. They had a free day and he was going to take advantage of it. He had a hot little rat line up for a afternoon of pleasure. He wanted to get up to his room, shower and grab a handful of condoms. 

He needed to check in with Lexi, he was sure she told him he had a autograph signing tomorrow, but he forgot the time.

"Hey handsome."

He rolled his eyes and turned around to see Stephanie McMahon standing there.

"Hey Steph." He said casually.

"You're looking good as usual." She said walking closer to him.

"Look Steph, Hunter is already after my ass, don't give him any more reason to try to kill me."

"Whats wrong Randy, don't you like to live dangerously?" She asked running a finger down his arm.

"Steph. I don't visit the same well more than once, we're done." He snapped.

Stephanie's face turned hard. "Fuck you Orton, my daddy runs this company, I can make or break you." She hissed at him.

Randy laughed. "I put asses in seat and sell merchandise, Vince didn't get where he's at by making decisions based on who you're fucking."

Stephanie gasped in anger as Randy stepped on the elevator and pressed the button. He was such a jerk, she was going to make him miserable.

* * *

Randy knocked on the connecting door and opened it to find Lexi laying on the bed watching TV. "Hey kid..can I come in?" 

Lexi smiled at Randy. In the last few weeks Randy had become her beat friend in the world. More often than not, her, John and Randy hung out together.

"Sure come on in." Lexi said.

Randy dropped on the bed beside her. "What time in is my autograph signing tomorrow?"

"Eleven in the morning..I tried not to schedule it to early."

Randy leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Perfect..thanks Lexi." He said laying back against the headboard.

"So what are you and John going to do tonight?"

"Just hang out here and watch TV or something, we're going out tomorrow night, if you want to come with us." Lexi said turning on her side.

"Sure..Promise me at least two dances?" He said grinning.

"You got it." Lexi said yawning.

"Sleepy?" He asked.

"A little..Jet lag..You okay..you look preoccupied." Lexi said.

Randy lay down beside her and pulled her to lay in his arms. "That bimbo Stephanie, is after me, I had to get nasty with her."

"Be careful Randy, Hunter is already harassing you, you don't need this."

Randy yawned. "Yea Yea, I know, But you cant blame her for a wanting a piece of the Legend Killer."

Lexi laughed and slapped his arm. "Your such a egomaniac." She said.

"Its true, the ladies love me." He said smirking.

Lexi just closed her eyes, she was ready for a nap.

"Where John?" He asked.

"I don't know. I seen him at the airport and he said he would meet me over here, I rode with Maria. I haven't seen him." Lexi said.

Randy frowned, that was odd, usually he went every where with Lexi. He shrugged, maybe he had a signing or something.

* * *

John walked in his room and stopped a grin splitting his face as he stared at his two best friends in the world, curled up together asleep. 

It didn't occur to John to be jealous, he knew Randy would never put a move on Lexi while they were together, it was a unwritten rule. Secondly Lexi was too honest to even let such thoughts cross her mind and third, Randy cared about Lexi, he wouldn't ruin their friendship by having sex with her.

He went over to the bed and bent to kiss Lexi on her forehead.

Her eyes blinked a coupled of times, then fully opened looking up at him with a smile.

"Hey Sugar."

"Hey yourself." She said extracting herself from Randy and sitting up.

John loved to look at her. She looked just like an angel. Her cheeks had a rosy glow that didn't come from makeup and her shiny shoulder length hair framed her beautiful face.

"You want to get some dinner?" he asked.

"Sure let me get up and throw some water on my face, I think I slept too long, I wont sleep at all tonight." She said getting up.

John grabbed her and kissed her long and hard leaving her breathless. "Good cause I have other things besides sleep in mind tonight." He said grinning.

"Good." She said and disappeared in the bathroom.

John sat down on the bed and shook Randy. "Wake up sleeping beauty."

Randy groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes. "Oh God I went to sleep with an angel, and woke up to your ugly ass."

John laughed. "Yea look in the mirror, jack ass,"

Randy laughed and got up. "I need to get going. I have a little date tonight, you kids have fun." Randy said going through the connecting door.

John leaned back waiting on Lexi, yea he had a little date too. He decided he had waited long enough. Tonight was the night he was going to have Lexi, that is if she was agreeable.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Long Road**

S**ummary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

**Thanks for the reviews..Keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

**Warning this chapter contains mature sexual content!!!!**

Randy was heading down to the lobby to meet his little rat for the night when he ran into Maria and Ken.

"Hey Maria, you look beautiful as always." Randy said stopping to say hi.

"Thanks Randy." Maria said smiling.

"Hey Ken, how did you get this fine little lady on your arm tonight?" Randy asked.

Ken smiled. From the grin on his face you could tell he was very happy that he was out with Maria. "Just lucky I guess." He said.

"Well you take care of her, she's like me and John's little sis, we watch over her." Randy said taking off with a wave.

Maria frowned. The last thing she wanted was for John to see her as his sister. But she wiped that thought out of her mind and smiled at Ken as he lead her to the restaurant.

* * *

John and Lexi saw Taker in the restaurant and decided to eat with him. 

"So what have you been up to today darlin?" Taker asked as Lexi and John sat down.

"I was kind of tired, I took a long nap and nothing much of anything else." She said.

They all ordered their food and John and Taker discussed John's upcoming match with Hunter.

Lexi thought about what Randy had said about Stephanie bugging him, she was worried Hunter would really try to hurt him. She was glad Randy didn't have any upcoming matches with Hunter.

"Darlin, I got in touch with a friend of mine, he's a private investigator, he's going to free up some time in about a month and go see what he can find out about your dad's case."

"Mark thank you...I been thinking about going back down their myself and seeing what I can find out." Lexi said as their food arrived.

The waiter placed their food in front of them and left.

"Darlin, you'll do no such thing, it's to dangerous. I don't want you anywhere near Birmingham." Taker said as if that made it final.

John gave Lexi a look. This is the first he had heard about any of this. "Lexi, no way are you going back their, it's to dangerous. Let Taker handle it." John said.

Lexi tried not to get pissed. But they acted like she was a toddler or something. "I'm not a little kid ya know, I'm grown. I can go where I want."

Taker gave her a sharp look. "Try it." He said and started eating.

Lexi swallowed hard. She didn't want to cross Mark, so she just pressed her lips together and made up her mind, if and when she decided to go back home, she would keep it to herself.

John seen the stubborn look on Lexi's face. She was a sweet girl, but she could be stubborn when she had her mind set on something. He would just have to keep a close eye on her and make sure she didn't get no ideas about running off.

Trish came in the restaurant and Taker waved her over to join them.

Lexi was still trying to get a handle on Trish and Mark's relationship. They were often together, but they didn't kiss or hang all over each other. Trish was also really nice to Lexi. She had dragged her and Maria off shopping several times in the last few weeks.

Trish ordered her dinner and asked Lexi about Mickie. "I head she's been harassing you." Trish said.

Lexi winced in her seat. Great she hadn't said anything to anyone but Maria.

John looked at Lexi. "This is the first I'm hearing about this, why?"

"Umm cause it was no big deal. I can take care of it myself." Lexi said shoving more steak in her mouth.

Trish gave Lexi a look that said sorry. She knew Trish wasn't trying to cause trouble, she probably

thought John knew.

Taker looked over at Lexi. "What me to have a talk with her?

"No..I can handle her." Lexi said.

John was irritated. Lexi could see that. "John, it's okay, she's just talking smack, nothing to get worked up about." Lexi said taking his hand.

John relaxed a little and smiled. "Okay Sugar." He said patting her hand.

John vowed he was going to have a little talk with Mickie, and tell her to back off Lexi.

* * *

Randy was panting like a dog and fell back in the bed. He had rented a room for him and this rat to use. For the life of him he couldn't remember her name. 

God he needed that. Randy loved sex about as good as he loved anything. He let his mind drift back to the days when he had been engaged to Crystal. He had loved sex then too, but he had just loved it with her. Randy had wanted to marry her and have kids with her, he had loved her more than anything in the world, and she had played him for a fool.

The thought of her angered him again. Never again would he let a woman make a fool of him.

"Randy that was great."

He looked over at the blond girl and gave her a charming smile, that didn't reach his eyes.

"You know baby, I think you'd look real good bent over that dresser over there." He said winking at her.

The girl giggled as Randy grabbed another condom.

* * *

John lay back on the bed waiting for Lexi to get out of the shower. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her. It wasn't like they hadn't fooled around quite a bit. They had a grand old time the last couple of weeks playing with each other. John liked nothing more than using his tongue to make her moan in delight. He smiled at the mental image. Lexi gave as good as she got too. She took care of him, he was the one who had been holding back on doing the deed. It was a big step for her, and he didn't want her to regret it. 

He looked up when she came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a smile.

"Damn Sugar, you're going to make me implode or something." He said instantly feeling his shorts get tight in the front.

"Or something." Lexi said coming to lay on his body. Lexi kissed him letting her tongue push in his mouth.

John's arms wrapped around her body holding her close. His need as always to protect her and keep her close. Their tongues dueled and there breathing became rapid

John flipped her on her back and lowered his body close to hers. His tongue and fingers roamed her body not missing one spot from her neck to her lips, her stomach and the wetness pooling between her legs. Lexi's mind was lost in the pleasure, she moaned as John took over her body, she was lost.

Suddenly Lexi felt him shift lower and she watched as he nudged her legs apart. He took in the sight of her laying before him. She looked so beautiful and inviting.

"So sweet Sugar." He whispered before he lowered his lips to her breast trailing kisses down to her navel , his tongue making her arch up on the bed. John smiled and laid one hand on her hip to hold her steady.

"Easy Sugar."

John moved downward and parted her moist folds causing Lexi to moan. She moved restlessly under him, needing more.

John began to lick her slowly driving her wild, She moved her hips, but John kept the slow pace wanting to savor and taste her.

"John..Please..." She begged tugging at his short hair.

John looked up and smiled. "Feel good sugar?"

"Yessss John Yessss."

He lowered his face once more and began the work with his tongue again, slowly stroking her to a fervor pitch.

"Goddd Johnnnn." She moaned as he legs began to tremble and shake.

John smiled and took his finger and began to stroke her nub as he continued to stroke her with with his tongue.

"Come for me." He whispered against her heat.

Ohhhhhhh John!" She screamed as she arched up off the bed pushing against his tongue.

John smiled, he loved to watch her come apart in his arms, she was so beautiful.

Lexi finally came back down from her high and looked up to find John over her. He kissed her deeply. "I want to make love to you." He said against her lips.

Lexi nodded unable to speak just yet. John stood up and quickly stripped off his shorts and lay back over Lexi. He sighed and took in her sweet scent and the feel of her soft skin agaisnt his. It was so easy to lose control around her.

John lifted his hips and spread her legs a little wider.

Lexi lay there watching him. His muscles and his hard body was a joy to look at.

His masculine scent surronded her and only added to her desire to have him touching her.

"Its going to hurt Sugar, no way around that."

Lexi nodded and gripped his his arms and he started to enter her. When he hit her barrier, he knew quick was better. John pulled back and thrust hard into her.

"Fucking hell!" She yelled.

Damn if he wasn't right, it hurt like a bitch.

John didn't move. He bent to kiss the tears on her cheeks. "Sorry Lexi..I hate hurting you. Do you want me to stop?" He asked.

Lexi shook her head. "No John, don't stop. I want this to be good for you." her voice tembling.

John kissed her then deeply trying to take her mind off the pain. His tongue slid in her mouth delving to taste and explore.

Lexi was still gripping his arms tightly. He lifted his head to look at her.

"Somebody should take those romance books off the market, bunch of damn lies." She said smiling even though she still wasn't feeling to great.

John smiled, glad she could joke at a time like this. "Okay Sugar, I'm going to start moving again,tell me if it hurts and I'll stop, Okay."

Lexi nodded and bit her lip prepared for more pain. John started thrusting slowly into her. It still was sore, but not sharp like it was before.

John moaned. This girl was so damn tight, felt like she was pulling him and holding him in her. He was lost in the feel of her warmth and wetness.

John's head fell back as the pleasure built in him.

"Damn...Lexi." He moaned as he felt the pressure build to a peak. His hips thrust faster and faster.

"Ohh Sugar..." He groaned as he climaxed. He leaned his head down to rest his forehead against hers.

John smiled when he felt her arms encircle his waist.

John rolled to his side and caressed her face and arms and stomach, just wanting to touch her.

"Lexi I know it wasn't so good for you, but it will be next time I promise." He said and continued to stroke her body.

Lexi turned to look at him and smiled. "It wasn't so bad, and now that I'm rid of my virginity, you're right, next time will be amazing."

They lay there exploring each others bodies and John used his fingers and tongue to make her moan and scream twice more that night.

They got up and showered together in the middle of the night and finally lay together naked curled up with one another like new lovers do, almost like they were one being instead of two.

"John, I love you." Lexi said running her fingers over his chest.

Lexi laughed as she felt John freeze up like he had been shot.

"Calm down John..I love you as one of my best friends and a lover, I'm not proposing marriage and kids." She said still laughing.

John relaxed and felt a little foolish. "Sugar you know I love you too. I'm just not ready for a life long commitment." He said drawing her closer in his arms.

"Me either, I'm only eighteen." She said kissing him.

John kissed her back and then pulled her to lay against his chest. "Lexi, what we have is special, no matter what, you'll always be in my life, you're family." He said rubbing her back.

"I know John." Lexi said.

Lexi didn't know if she would be with John forever, but it felt right at the moment and he meant the world to her.

John felt the same way, he loved touching her, being with her, hanging out with her, for now, the world was right.

* * *

Hunter stood in the shadows watching Randy make his way to the elevators. The boy must have a weakness. He knew Randy didn't really give a shit about anybody or anything. Well except maybe John, they were best friends. He had a match with John tomorrow. Maybe he should stir up things a little and send a message to Orton through his good buddy. 

Hunter laughed and walked toward the elevators. He would show Orton, that the game was no one to mess with.

* * *

Randy took a shower and thought about his upcoming match tomorrow. It was against Shawn Michaels. The writers seemed to like this particular feud. Randy was scripted to win, it was up to him and Michaels what moves they would do and how they would work out the win. 

Shawn was okay, but being friends with Hunter, Randy didn't quite trust him. He had seen many scripted match go bad, because somebody really had a grudge or tried to hurt the other person because they were pissed.

He had to get in a little ring time with Michaels tomorrow after the autograph signing.

Randy got out of the shower and dried off, pulling on a pair of shorts. He laid back on the bed trying to get sleepy. He never spent the night with the women he slept with. Randy always got up when he was done with them and came back home.

He looked over at the connecting door, all except for Lexi, he could sleep like a baby with Lexi, but he figured thats cause they were friends. He had a level of trust with her. She was a friend just like John was his friend. Randy finally relaxed and fell asleep, thinking about if he could talk Lexi into going to his autograph signing with him.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Long Road**

S**ummary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

**Thanks for the reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi got up and looked at the clock. It was a little after nine. After another long lovemaking session at five in the morning, she had dozed back off to sleep.

Lexi jumped in the shower and washed quickly. She had to go drag Randy out of bed and make sure he got to his signing on time.

She dried off and towel dried her hair and put it in a pony tail and then slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Lexi grabbed her key and left to go grab some breakfast.

Lexi was heading back out of the restaurant with a bagful of food, when she ran into Maria going in. "Hey girl."

"Hey Lexi, what you up to?" Maria said stopping.

"Getting the guys some breakfast. How was the date?" Lexi asked.

"It was good. Ken's a sweetheart, I'm meeting him for breakfast." Mari said.

Lexi smiled. "Thats great. I'm sure I'll see you tonight at the civic center..have a good breakfast date."

Maria waved and they parted ways.

Lexi walked right into to something hard and looked up to see Hunter standing there.

"Watch it sweetheart, you could get hurt not watching where you're going." Hunter said.

Lexi moved to go around him and he held out a arm to stop her. "Dont you work for Randy?" He asked.

"Yea, so?" Lexi asked getting pissed.

"Well you need to tell your boss to watch his back, I'll get him when he least expects it." Hunter said.

"If you know whats good for you, you'll leave Randy alone." Lexi said now mad as a hornet.

Hunter laughed. "Loyalty, thats real cute. Just tell him what I said." Hunter said and walked off.

Lexi watched him. She was starting to really worry about Randy, this guy could cause all kinds of problems.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi let herself back in the room and made some coffee. John was still sleeping and he didn't really have anywhere to go today, so she didn't bother him. She took Randy's food out of the bag and poured him some coffee and went through the connecting door to wake him.

Lexi sat the stuff on the table and went and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Randy wake up." She said shaking his shoulder to wake him.

His intense blue eyes opened and he smiled up at her.

"Morning kid."

"Good morning, you have to get going , it's after nine thirty." She said.

Randy sat up and stretched.

"You got fruit and a bagel and coffee on the table." Lexi said getting up.

Randy got up and went to the table and sat down. "Where yours?"

"In my room." Lexi said.

"Bring it in here and eat with me." Randy said sipping the coffee.

Lexi went and got her donuts and coffee. And brought them back it Randy's room and sat down beside him.

Randy frowned. "Why do you eat that shit? All that sugar is a horrible thing to eat first thing in the morning."

"Cause it tastes good." She said taking a big bite.

"We really need to work on your eating habits." Randy said taking a bite of his bagel.

"Whatever." Lexi said rolling her eyes.

Randy shoved a piece of pineapple at her, which she took so he would shut up.

"Lexi?"

"Yes Randy?" Lexi said.

"Would you do anything for me?" He asked giving her his best puppy dog, pitiful look.

Lexi smiled. "Of course I would..You're my best friend..I love you ya know."

Randy looked at her. Very few people loved him, his mom and dad, his brother and sister, John, thats it. The words kind of shocked him.

He looked down at his food and took a couple of bites.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad." Lexi said.

She knew Randy could be funny about stuff. Maybe she made him uncomfortable or something.

Randy looked up quickly. "You didn't make me mad, you just surprised me is all."

Lexi met his gaze and smiled. "Okay."

Randy took another bite of fruit. "Will you come with me to the signing today?"

"Sure." She said working on her second donut.

Randy smiled. "Thanks..I know its boring for you, but I hate going without someone to talk to."

"Let me go tell John, I'm going and we'll get out of here."

Randy nodded and watched her. He was glad she agreed. He would have her sit near him, so he could talk to her in between sessions.

Lexi went to her bed and sat down. She leaned over and kissed John till she felt him stir and then pulled back to smile at him.

"Good morning." She said.

John grinned and sat up pulling her in his arms. "Good morning sugar."

"Your breakfast is on the table and coffees made. Randy wants me to go to his signing with him." Lexi said cuddling beside him.

"Okay..I guess I'll get up. I was going to take you to the carnival today, but I guess your crazy boss calls." John said smiling.

"Tell you what, call Maria and take her, she would love it, that way you're not stuck waiting for me. We should be back around two and then maybe we can do a few things, before we go to the civic center." Lexi said winking at him.

"Now little girl, you know I'm not supposed to be doing that, right before a big match." He said smiling.

"Oh yea..I forgot, well can't we make an exception, just this once." Lexi said kissing him.

"Mmmmm..Yea I think we can." John said pulling her close to hug her.

"Okay, I have to go, call Maria and see if she wants to go, get out of here and have some fun." Lexi said getting up.

John watched her leave and shut the door and got up, going to pour himself some coffee. Might as well get out of here today and do something. He would call Maria when he ate and got dressed.

* * *

Lexi watched Randy signing autographs and taking pictures with the fans. She smiled as the teenage girls fawned over him. Randy certainly had a way with women of all ages. They took a break after an hour and Lexi took him a bottle of his favorite peach water over. 

"Thanks kid." He said smiling up at her.

Randy stood up and took her hand. "Let take a walk, I need to stretch my legs" He said.

They walked out the back door of the building and strolled around the empty lot. "Randy, I want you to be careful, Hunter stopped me this morning and he was threatening you." She said.

Randy stopped and dropped her hand and anger was apparent on his face. "Did he hurt you, touch you?"

"No, nothing like that, just threatening you as usual." Lexi said.

Randy looked down at Lexi. "If he bothers you again, let me know. I'm going to end up hurting him."

Randy was beyond mad that Hunter would go anywhere near Lexi. The thought of Hunter involving her in his games, made Randy want to take his own sledgehammer to him.

Lexi shook her head. "The best thing to do is steer clear of him."

Randy calmed himself down and took a deep breath, his temper threatened to over take him, and he didn't want Lexi to see him like that.

Lexi could see he was trying to control his temper. She had heard about his explosive temper from other people, but had never seen it herself.

"Lexi, you really need to tell me if he bothers you again, I mean it, don't keep anything from me." Randy said looking down at her with his intense blue eyes.

Lexi nodded. "Okay Randy, I will. Just don't get mad, Okay?"

Lexi wanted Randy to calm down, he looked like steam would start rolling out of his ears at any moment.

Randy suddenly smiled and pulled her close and hugged her. "I'm fine, lets get back out there." he said letting her go.

Randy knew he was scaring her, he could see it in her eyes, so he buried his anger, He would unleash it the next time he seen Hunter.

* * *

Maria smiled as John rode the ferris wheel with her again. It was just a small local carnival, but they were having a great time. Maria couldn't help wondering why John would invite her, it made her a little uncomfortable, considering Lexi had become one of her best friends, but not uncomfortable enough not to come. 

They got off the ferris wheel and John pulled her over to buy some cotton candy. John handed her one and got one for himself.

Maria sat down on a bench and watched children running around playing, while she nibbled at her cotton candy. "John, can I ask you something?"

"Yea sure." He said turning to look at her.

"Why did you invite me out today, I mean Lexi is your girlfriend and my best friend."

John's blue eyes got wide and he looked embarrassed. "Oh God..I should have explained. I bet you think I'm trying to come on to you...No girl, its nothing like that. Lexi had to babysit Randy today and she told me to call you and take you to the carnival, that she thought you would enjoy it."

Maria blushed and felt like a fool, of course John wouldn't be going behind Lexi's back like that. She really felt stupid. "I'm sorry John, I feel like a idiot."

John just smiled. "It's okay, I should have explained earlier. I'm sorry you got the wrong idea, but look, we're all friends, okay, you shouldn't feel weird about doing things with a friend."

Maria smiled up at John. He was so sweet. She felt guilty about her crush on John, Lexi was her friend and she shouldn't be having these thoughts about her boyfriend.

John grabbed Maria's hand. "Come on I got to win a stuffed animal for you and one for Lexi."

Maria followed John with a smile. Well at least if she couldn't have him as a boyfriend, she had him a as a friend.

* * *

Randy and Lexi got back about two-thirty and met up with Maria and John and they all went and got something to eat. 

Randy told John about Lexi's run in with Hunter and John got pissed. "I'm going to kick his ass tonight." He said referring to the match he had with him.

"Yea will, just watch your back, you know he plays dirty. Even though he is supposed to win tonight, he can still try to hurt you." Randy said.

They all stopped talking as their burgers arrived and they all polished off the food. When they were done Maria asked Randy if he thought Hunter would really hurt Lexi.

"That I don't know, but I'm not taking any chances. Next time I see him, his ass is mine."Randy said.

They chatted a few more minutes and then John said it was time to get to the arena. They agreed to meet in the lobby in a half hour and they would all ride over together.

Randy took off for parts unknown and John and Lexi made their way up to their room.

Lexi fell back on the bed. "Uggg I'm tired."

John climbed on top of her kissing her senseless. "Damn I just want to climb in bed with you and snuggle." He said coming up for air.

Lexi sighed. "Me too..then we have to catch a flight straight out. When we get to Albany in the morning, promise we can just spend time together, no one else."

"I promise sugar. We'll lock the door and its just you and me." John said kissing her again and getting up.

He started packing their stuff up, because they were leaving straight from the civic center.

Lexi got up and started helping him.

"John please be careful in your match tonight, Hunter scares me."

John came over and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want you to worry, I'll be fine, and I'm not worried about Hunter."

Lexi leaned her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. She just hoped he was right. Hunter was vicious and would do anything to get to Randy.

* * *

Randy found Hunter in the bar sipping a beer. He went up behind him and knocked him off the barstool. 

Hunter jumped right back up with his fist raised.

"If you ever go near any of my friends again, I'll take you out Hunter." Randy said his temper on a short leash.

Hunter laughed. "Got a soft spot for the girl do ya. Well maybe I'll fuck her and return the favor." Hunter said.

Randy lost it and punched Hunter so hard he flipped over the bar and crashed to the back.

Randy leaned over and looked at him laying there on the floor. "Don't come near my friends." He said in a deadly voice and turned and walked out.

Hunter sat up feeling his sore jaw and he grinned. That girl was the key, he would use her to get at Randy.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Long Road**

S**ummary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

**Thanks for the reviews..Keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Lexi paced in Randy's dressing room waiting for John's match to come on. It was still thirty minutes away.

Lexi looked up when Randy came in. He had been in a foul mood all evening, snapping at her every since they had got to the civic center.

She didnt know what was wrong or what she had done, but this wasnt the Randy she knew. He was being down right hateful.

He had sent her for water on three different times saying he didn't want what she brought, the third time he had yelled at her. Lexi didn't know what to make of his behavior.

Randy knew he was being a prick. He was almost angry at Lexi for making him feel these protective feelings he had for her. No one had got past his walls he built since Crystal had hurt him so bad. He had the feeling, Lexi was gaining the same power to hurt him. He felt like he needed to put space between them and maybe he could go back to being the guy who didn't give a shit about anyone but himself.

Lexi sat quietly hoping his mood was better, but from the scowl on his face she doubted it.

"Do you work for me or what..I just finished my match and I'm thirsty and hungry, go get me something and don't fuck it up this time." He snapped.

Lexi got up and kept her head down to hide the tears. Randy had never treated her like this even on his most demanding days.

Randy watched her leave and sighed, he knew he was being a prick, but to his way of thinking that was the only way to kill the friendship between them.. If he got rid of her, then she wouldn't be a weakness to him, then Hunter would have to leave her alone. Plain and simple he was scared to death of the feelings Lexi invoked in him.

* * *

Lexi walked into the catering area and grabbed a bottled water, hoping his regular kind was fine and got him a plate of fruits and vegetables. 

"Darlin, whats wrong?

Lexi looked up to see Taker standing there and tried to smile.

"Why you been crying?" He asked.

"I just got allergy's." She said.

"Liar." he said taking her arm and pushing her in a seat, he sat down beside her.

"Come on darlin, spill it." He said tugging at her hair.

"Randy's just in a mood tonight." She said looking up in his green eyes.

Mark made a fist. "Want me to hit him?"

Lexi did laugh then. "No, he's just in a bad mood. I'm sure things will be better tomorrow."

Taker nodded, Randy could be a moody little shit, thats for sure.

"Okay darlin, I'll see you tomorrow, maybe we can have dinner or something, call me." He said getting up.

"Okay..see ya." She said getting up and grabbing Randy's stuff and leaving.

Just her luck, Mickie was lurking around in the hallway near Randy's dressing room. The last thing she needed tonight was this bitch.

"Hey slut." Mickie said stepping in front of her.

"Hah..Look who's calling names, you been with just about every guy on the show." Lexi said tried of taking Mickie's crap.

She was in the mood to kick the shit out of Mickie, she hoped she would just leave her be.

"I'm letting you know, I'm getting John back, its only a matter of time before he gets sick of your boring ass." Mickie said laughing.

"Fuck you Mickie, John is mine, you better not go near him." Lexi said sitting Randy's stuff down on a table, she was ready to fight this bitch.

Mickie took a step toward her and Lexi flew at her punching her in the side of her head. Mickie reacted quickly and grabbed Lexi's hair and slammed her into the wall.

Lexi fell down feeling like her head exploded. She could feel blood trickling down on her head.

Mickie bent down close to her. "Don't ever try to hit me bitch, I'll hurt you." She said and then got up and walked off.

Lexi shook her head to clear it and got up. She steadied herself on the table and managed to pick up Randy's stuff. She opened the door. Randy was sitting watching Raw, waiting for John's match to start.

"Your so fucking incompetent, I send you to do one little thing and it takes you all fucking night." Randy snapped with out looking up.

Lexi looked down and just lost it, Between him and Mickie and worrying about Hunter and what he was going to do, she just couldn't take anymore. Tears fell from her eyes and she sat his stuff down and turned to leave. She just wanted to go and hide from everyone. Sobs shook her body and she tried to get to the door and leave quietly before he noticed and jumped her shit for being a cry baby.

Randy looked up and saw her turn for the door. He saw her shoulders shaking and sighed. Randy got up and walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulder, he just couldn't do this, the kid didn't deserve this treatment. He thought he could be a ass to her and shut her out, but he couldnt. It just made him feel like shit. He couldnt be mean to Lexi, he would just have to protect her from Hunter if he tried anything.

"Lexi, I'm sorry, I know I've been a ass, I just had a lot on my mind." Randy said turning her around.

Thats when he saw the long gash on her head. " Lexi what the hell happened?" He asked in a panic.

Lexi was crying so hard she could barely speak. "Mickie." She managed to get out.

"Fuck." Randy said and pulled her over to the bathroom, where he sat her down and started cleaning up the cut. "Don't cry Lexi..I'm Sorry."

Seeing the tears in her eyes and knowing he was the one who put them there, made him sick. God he was such a prick. How could he be mean to this sweet girl. He was disgusted with himself.

Randy couldn't stand to see her cry. It was killing him. He bandaged up the gash and pulled her up in his arms. "Shhh baby..I'm sorry." He said holding her close.

Her tears finally slowed and Randy picked her up and carried her back in his dressing room and sat her on the couch. "What happened between you and Mickie?" He asked bending down in front of her.

"She started talking shit to me about John and I just lost it and punched her in the head and she slammed my head into the wall." Lexi said.

Randy wiped the few remaining tears off her cheeks with his fingers. "I'm going to kill that bitch."

"Don't Randy, you have enough problems with Hunter." She said.

Randy got up and sat down bedside her putting his arm around her shoulder. "I'll have Melina do it, she owes me a favor. That bitch is going to pay."

Lexi leaned against him and closed her eyes, her head was pounding.

"Lexi, forgive me, Please. I am sorry for acting like a jerk." He said rubbing her arm.

Lexi opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I forgive you."

Randy was relieved, the thought of Lexi being mad at him, ate away at his insides. "Thank you."

He turned up the volume on the TV, it was almost time for John's match.

They both became alert to John's match, even though it was scripted for John to lose. Randy was worried about Hunter trying something stupid.

"Lexi, I'm going to go watch from the gorilla pit. I just want to be close in case Hunter gets stupid." Randy said getting up.

Lexi nodded. She was worried too.

Randy left and she watched the match start. John started out kicking Hunter's ass, but then Hunter came back with a clothesline that knocked John flat on his back. Then Hunter started to dominate the match. Lexi knew it was scripted but Hunter looked so pissed, it seemed all to real.

Hunter did a neck breaker slam on John and she winced. John fought back a few times but Hunter continued to dominate and finished up with pedigree. Then he pinned John for the three count.

Lexi sighed in relief, until she saw Hunter jump back in the ring with a chair and start hitting John with it, that was not scripted and she knew it.

She ran out of Randy's dressing room and toward the ring.

* * *

Randy was out in a flash before Hunter could do any major damage. John was hit three times with the chair and had a cut on his back, but nothing more serious and Hunter ran when he seen Randy come out. But he did turn back and grin at Randy. 

"John you okay?" Randy asked helping John up.

"Yea man, thanks." John said.

The fans were going wild as they thought it was just another new angle. They made their way up the ramp and found Lexi there pacing back and forth. When she seen John she threw her arms around him. "Are you okay?"

John bent and kissed her. "Yea, sugar, I'm fine"

"Get down to the medic and make sure." Randy said leading the way.

John rolled his eyes. "He's worse than a mother hen."

"Shut up John, just get checked out." Randy snapped.

John just smiled down at Lexi. "He gets like this when he's worried, just means he cares."

"I heard that bitch, I could care less if your head falls off or not. Randy said continuing to walk.

Lexi laughed because she knew John was right.  
John suddenly frowned. He stopped and turned Lexi to face him. "What the fuck happened to your head?"

"Uhh..it's nothing, you need to get checked out come on." Lexi said.

"What happened?" John asked refusing to move.

Randy stopped and looked at the two of them. "Tell him, so we can get him checked out."

"I had a run in with Mickie, I punched her and she slammed my head in the wall."

John sighed in frustration. "I'm going to kill that bitch."

Randy laughed. "You're far to chivalrous, to hit a woman, I on the other hand, am not, I'll RKO the bitch."

Lexi grabbed John's hand. "I'm fine, now lets make sure you are." She said pulling him.

"Okay okay, but you're getting checked out while we're there." John said pulling her close to his side.

"Whatever, just move." She said worried about the long cut on his back.

They got to the medic office and John was checked out. The cut was too shallow too need stitches, so the doc just cleaned it up.

Then John insisted the doc look at Lexi's head. He checked it and the small lump and looked at her eyes, and told John she was fine, no stitches or concussion.

"See I told ya I was fine." She said jumping off the exam table.

John wrapped her up in his big arms. "Just wanted to make sure sugar."

"Okay you two, we have a flight to catch, lets get going." Randy said.

John nodded and took Lexi's hand. John was going to catch up to Mickie in the next town and let her know exactly how he felt about her putting her hands on Lexi.

Randy was lost in his own thoughts. He knew Hunter had tried to hurt John to get to him. Vince wouldn't do a damn thing about it either, since Hunter was married to his baby girl, he could get away with just about anything. He knew Vince might jump Hunter's ass, but he wouldn't actually do anything.

He was going to have to do something to get Hunter off his ass. The next time it might be Lexi he went after.

* * *

Taker ran into Lexi, John and Randy at the airport. He took one look at Lexi's head and demanded to know what happened. Lexi told him about the fight with Mickie and she seen anger flare in his eyes. 

"Mark don't get worked up, I'm fine." She said.

"I'm going to have a talk with Vince, she has no reason to be messing with ya." Taker snapped.

Taker had considerable influence with Vince and if he wanted something done, Vince made sure it was done. Taker was a big money maker for him and he wanted to keep him happy.

"Mark, don't, that will just make things worse." Lexi said.

"Let me handle it." Taker said just ignoring what she said.

Lexi sighed and shook her head. He was stubborn.

"John are you okay, I seen that shit Hunter pulled." Taker said.

"Yea I'm fine, just a scratch, no big deal." John said shrugging.

Randy started walking towards their gate. "Come on we need to get going."

They all headed for the gate. Randy's mind was on the best way to deal with Hunter. He was worried about Hunter trying to get to him through Lexi. He had to protect her at all costs, no way was he going to let Hunter go after her.

* * *

_Warning sexual content!_

Lexi woke and rolled over smiling at John, he was sound asleep on his side. He looked so sweet. She smiled as she thought of last night. They had got in and showered and John and her had spent the better part of the night making love.

John was a gentle sweet lover and made her feel like the most precious thing on earth.

She was startled from her thoughts as she was hauled on top of John. She yelped and looked down into John's smiling face. "Good morning Sugar." He said in a husky voice. Lexi was well aware they were both naked. She laid her head on his chest and enjoyed having his big arms wrapped around her waist.

Lexi giggled as she felt his hands moving down her back.

"Tickles." She grumbled.

John smiled and let his fingers run over her sides. Lexi jumped a little.

"Stop." She said laughing.

"Don't think I will." He whispered in her ear.

When his fingers inched up her thighs, she wiggled right where he wanted her too, John lifted her hips a bit and sheathed his erection in her deeply.

"Ohhh John." She moaned breathlessly.

John chuckled. "Like that trick?"

She moaned as he started moving in her slowly. Lexi lifted her head and John captured her lips with his.

Lexi's head was spinning as John used his tongue and hips to bring her close to the edge.

John groaned as she stated riding him. "Thats it sugar, work it."

Lexi moved on him faster and faster and John latched his mouth over one nipple and used his hand to rub the other.

Lexi whimpered as she came close to the edge, the pleasure threatening to over take her mind.

John took charge of things and flipped her over and started driving into her hard and fast. Lexi wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his big arms and screamed his name as she climaxed. John looked down at her beautiful face and melted. He loved to watch her as she came. She was so wild and untamed. John moved his hips faster as climax approached.

"God...Lexi." He groaned as his body released, he continued to thrust into her his mind drowning in a sea of pleasure.

John lay down over her propped on his elbows and kissed her gently. "Sugar, you're so fucking hot." He murmured against her lips.

Lex smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "So are you."

John smiled and lay his head on her chest resting. Lexi lifted her hand and rubbed his head gently. She loved to touch John, sometimes she had to pinch herself, it didn't seem quite real.

"Let's shower and go get a bite and then we're working out." John said.

"No workout." She pouted.

John laughed and rolled off her.

"Up girl, we're working out today." He said getting up.

"No." She said pulling the covers back over her head.

John grinned pulled the covers back and flipped her over landing a smack on her ass. "Get up."

Lexi rolled over frowning. "Big bully." She pouted.

John just laughed and grabbed some clothes. Lexi got up and followed him into the bathroom. John was right they had to get going, she also had to get Randy up. She just hoped he was in a better mood today.

------------------------------------------------------------

Mickie slammed her clothes in her bag. She was going to kill that little bitch. Vince had just called her, she was suspended for two weeks for hitting Lexi, she was pretty sure Taker was behind it, Lexi was his little surrogate daughter. She would get that little tramp back if it was the last thing she did, and when she did Lexi wouldn't know what hit her.

---------------------------------------------------------

Lexi turned the speed up on the treadmill, she still hated working out, but she was getting used to it, although she still complained to no end about it. She watched Randy and John as they lifted weights. They looked good as hell, what a pair they made. Her eyes stayed on them as she ran on the treadmill. Damn if she wasn't getting worked up she thought grinning.

Randy grinned as he looked over at Lexi, The kid was checking them out. He shook his head and set the weights down.

He didn't examine his feelings to closely about Lexi, he was afraid of what he would discover if he did, it was a mute point anyway, she was with John.

John was good for her, and she was good for John.

Now if he could just get Hunter off his back, things would be fine.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Long Road**

S**ummary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

**Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Randy watched the TV, but out of one corner of his eye, he watched Lexi. She was on the other bed fiddling with the keys on the keyring. She wore the keys all the time, but he had no idea what they were for.

"Hey kid, what are those keys for?" He asked looking over at her directly.

Lexi looked up startled at the sound of his voice. She had been lost in her own thought. The last month had gone fast, and things between her and John were wonderful. Mickie had come back from suspension and had so far left her alone. Hunter had seemed to back off, at least he hadn't pulled anymore of his shit, he still ran his mouth to Randy every time he seen him, but other than that, things were good. The only thing on her mind was her dad.

Mark had hired one of his old friends to go investigate what had happened. He was in Birmingham now, he had called her several times, to get more information. He said he thought he was onto something. Jasper Channing was his name and Mark said he was good. So she just had to be patient.

"They were my daddy's, this and a old photo album is the only thing I got left of him. He usually carried them with him, but for some reason he left them at the house that last night." Lexi said rubbing her fingers over the keys hanging from the leather holder.

Randy knew her dad's death was on her mind a lot, and he couldn't blame her, she needed some closure. He knew that Taker had hired someone to look into it. "Any news?" he asked.

"No, just waiting to hear something." Lexi said turning on her side.

Randy got up and went to the other bed and sat down beside her.

"If you need to talk or anything, you know I'm here." Randy said laying his hand on her arm lightly.

Lexi smiled up at Randy. He was such a good friend. Randy kept her laughing and smiling no matter what.

Lexi sat up and hugged him. "Thanks Randy."

He wrapped his arms around her. "No problem kid, I got to keep the best PA I ever had, happy." He said grinning at her.

"Wheres John at anyway?" Randy asked.

John usually stuck pretty close to Lexi, they spent most of their evenings together.

"He went out for a boys night out, said he was going to shoot pool with Shelton, Charlie and Matt." Lexi said.

Randy nodded. John hadn't been out in a while, he probably needed to get drunk and blow some steam.

"I'm going out in a while, you going to be okay by yourself?" Randy asked keeping his arms around her.

"Yea..I'm going to lay around and watch TV, I may call Maria and see if she wants to come up." Lexi said.

Randy kissed her cheek and got up. "Okay, I'm going to take off. I'll see you in the morning."

Lexi got up and headed for the connecting door to her room. "Okay..have a good time."

Randy grinned. "I will."

Lexi just laughed and went in her room and turned on the TV. She was still a little down about her dad and missed having John here with her, but she didn't want to be one of those obsessive girlfriends that freaked out every time John went out with friend.

She sighed and reached for the remote and tried to find something to occupy her mind.

* * *

Mickie had been back two weeks and was putting on a act for everyone. She played the good girl and stayed away from Lexi. That didn't stop John and Randy both from seeking her out and warning her she had better stay away from Lexi. Mickie snarled at the thought, what kind of hold did that girl have over those two men. 

She sat at the hotel bar sipping on a glass of white wine. She was waiting for someone that maybe could help her.

"What did you want to see me for?" The big man asked sitting down beside Mickie. He didn't like Mickie, that hadn't stopped him from sleeping with her months ago, but the woman was a bitch.

"I have a proposition for you, I want John back, you want Lexi, lets work together.

He started laughing. "Theres a big difference between you and me. I want to fuck Lexi, not have a relationship, I can wait. This thing between her and John wont last. Just wait it out."

"Dave, I love John, I cant just sit around waiting for him to get over this little fling, he's having." Mickie said slamming down the wine on the bar.

Dave laughed. Mickie was a idiot, John had just used Mickie for sex and she was just too dumb to realize it. "Mickie you better wake up to reality, John is never going to marry you, or have a relationship with you, but if you want him so bad, get him drunk and do your thing, you got one thing going for you, you're good in bed, you can make a man respond, if he's out of his head, he wont resist you."

Mickie glared at Dave. "He does love me, little miss innocent just has his head turned around right now.

Dave got up to leave. "Take my advice Mickie, get over this thing with John, besides I been watching John, he has another interest and its not you."

"Who, who is it." Mickie demanded.

"Learn to watch people Mickie and you'll learn a lot." Dave said walking off.

Mickie was fuming. Great now John had some other woman in mind, the question was who.

* * *

John stood drinking a beer and watching Shelton take the next shot. 

"Ha..I won guys." Shelton said looking up to grin at John.

John laughed. "You're the man."

Charlie and Matt laughed too. "Let go out and find some ladies to dance with." Matt said eying the dance floor.

"I'll just sit at the bar, you guys go ahead." John said.

"Dude you're not married and its just dancing, Lexi wont mind if you hit the dance floor." Charlie said following behind John.

Charlie was probably right. Lexi wasn't the jealous type.

"I guess you're right." John said taking a seat at the bar and looking around to see if there was anyone to dance with.

"Theres Maria, go ask her, I think she likes you anyway." Charlie said grinning.

John smiled. Maria was a sweet girl, and he knew she did like him, but she'd never tried to move in on him, she was Lexi's best friend and he knew she wouldn't do that.

He got up and headed over to Maria, she was a good choice, she was safe.

"Hey Maria." John said sitting down beside her. She looked great. She had on a red halter and short black skirt and low black heels. Her long hair was down and a little messy from dancing.

"Hey John, wheres Lexi?" Maria asked.

"It's guys night out, shes back at the hotel." He said.

Maria nodded. John looked good enough to eat. He had on black jeans, not to tight, just a little baggy and a white t-shirt that clung to him like a second skin, showing his hard muscles.

"So, I was wondering, would you dance with me?" John asked smiling at her.

Maria looked at those dimples of his and just melted. She knew she should say no, this was her best friends man, but she couldn't resist. "I would love too." Maria said smiling at him.

John got up and held out his hand to her and she took it. Her hand tingled at his touch and she wondered if he felt the same way. John led her to the dance floor and wrapped her in his arms. Maria put Lexi out of her mind, after all they were just dancing.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Randy walked in the club with Maryse, one of the newer divas on his arm. The girl was smoking. He figured he would get her even hotter by dancing with her and then take her back to the hotel for some serious fucking.

They took a table near the dance floor and Randy ordered her a white wine and got himself a beer. They had hopped a cab tonight, so he decided to have a few drinks.

"Ready to dance." Randy asked after he finished his beer.

Maryse smiled showing her perfect teeth. "Yes baby." She said standing.

Randy grinned and stood up taking her hand.

Thats when Randy seen John and Maria. They were dancing, if you could call it that. John had his hands on Maria belly running his hands all over her and Maria had her back to John grinding her ass on him.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered under his breath.

"Maryse, start with out me, I have something to take care of." He said heading over to the two of them.

"What the fuck are you doing, I thought you were out with the guys." Randy demanded of John.

John looked at Randy standing there with his hands on his hips. John had quite a bit to drink, so he wasn't in the mood for Randy's crap.

"I'm dancing, having a good time, whats it to you?" John asked pulling away from Maria.

"You lied to Lexi, you said you were out with the guys. Maria I expected better of you, Lexi is one of your best friends." Randy snapped.

Maria looked down feeling guilty. Randy was right, what was she thinking?

"Look Randy, we were dancing , not having sex, I ran into Maria and asked her to dance, no big deal." John said.

"If Lexi seen you two dancing the way you just was, I think it would be a very big deal, your dick's about to bust out of your pants bro." Randy said.

John and Maria both looked away

"Come on John, we need to talk." Randy said heading back for the table.

John looked at Maria. "I'll see you later." He said and walked off.

Maria nodded and watched him leave. She was in love with John. She knew it was wrong, Lexi was her friend, but she couldn't help the way she felt.

Randy sat down and John fell down in the chair beside him. "John, if you are having a hard time being faithful to Lexi, maybe you need to think about you guys relationship, tell her and end it now, believe me, its better than hurting her by cheating on her." Randy said ordering a shot of Jack.

"I know you're right, I love Lexi, I really do, but I'm not in love with her, I think we should have just stayed friends, but I feel so protective of her, I just want to take care of her ." John said.

"I do too, thats why I don't want to see you break her heart, tell her the truth John, it will be better if you tell her now, before she does fall in love with you." Randy said.

John sighed. "I will, I'll tell her soon." John said

"Is it Maria, do you have a thing for her? Randy asked.

"Truthfully, I have been attracted to her for a while, but it's not just Maria, I don't feel like I'm ready to settle down. I don't know, man, I'm so confused. John said.

John get up and walked off looking despondent.

Randy shook his head as John walked off. He would have to be there for Lexi, he didn't think Lexi was head over heels with John, but she loved him, and this was her first relationship, it was going to hurt her. He would be there to help her get through this. Randy looked up and saw Maryse and went over to her on the dance floor. " Hey baby, sorry about that. " He said pulling her into his arms.

He danced with her, but his heart wasn't in it anymore. He was to worried about Lexi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John ended up back in the hotel bar, drowning his sorrows. He didn't want to hurt Lexi, thats the last thing he wanted to do. But he was attracted to Maria. This was such a mess. Maria was Lexi's friend. Randy was right, the only thing he could do was be honest with Lexi.

"Hey John."

John looked to see Mickie standing beside him.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"Nothing, you just looked really down, and I wanted to make sure you're okay." She said sitting down beside him.

John sighed. "I'm just having a really rough night."

Mickie ordered a bottle of Jack and two shot glasses. "We'll I'll keep you company, and if you want to talk about it later. I'm a good listener." Mickie said smiling at him.

John threw back a shot and sat the glass down. If he hadn't already been drunk to start with, he probably never would have given Mickie the time of day, but he was upset and she was being nice.

Mickie grinned as she watched him drink, finally something was going right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi couldn't sleep. Jasper had called her earlier and said he thought the cops were dirty who worked her fathers case. He was going to call in the feds to investigate. Jasper said he thought he was being followed. Lexi told him to be careful and she would call him back the next day.

She got up and pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top. She would go for a walk, maybe Randy or John was in the bar downstairs. Taker was on a short vacation, he was gone for three more days.

Lexi sighed, she really missed Taker, he had become like another father to her, and when she needed someone to talk to, she always went to him.

She grabbed her key card sliding it in her back pocket. She needed out of this room and someone to talk to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria came through the front door of the hotel . She had made a decision to come clean with Lexi, about how she felt about John, true they hadn't done anything, but Lexi was her friend, and she didn't want to be dishonest with her.

She thought John might have feelings for her too, she wasn't sure, but that didn't even really matter, she needed to be honest with Lexi. While it was true she had been dating Ken Anderson for a while, there was no spark between them, she liked Ken, he was a nice guy, but nothing like what happened when she got around John.

Maria seen Lexi coming off the elevators and called to her. Lexi turned and smiled at her and started for Maria. "Hey girl, glad I ran into you. I cant sleep and needed someone to hang out with.

Maria smiled. There was no way she was saying anything to Lexi tonight, she could tell something was on Lexi's mind.

"Cant sleep huh, pull out that fake Id, one drink isn't going to kill you, we'll go in the bar and have a drink and talk." Maria said grabbing Lexi's hand.

"Okay." Lexi said after all Taker was out of town, he wouldn't find out she had one drink.

They walked into the bar and Lexi and Maria both stopped. Lexi's heart broke into at the same time as Maria's.

John had Mickie against the wall of the bar kissing her deeply, his hands roaming all over her body.

Lexi felt as if she had just been kicked in the face. The first thought was how John had made such sweet love to her this morning and kissed her so sweetly. Tears ran down her cheeks, but she was frozen in place.

Maria came out of her fog. "Lexi, honey, I'm sorry." She said tears in her eyes also. Maria couldn't believe John was lip locked with that slut Mickie, right out in public.

Dave was sitting at a table in the bar. He seen what was happening, what he didn't expect, was the tug at his heart when he seen the look of pure pain on Lexi's face.

He got up and headed over to her about the same time Mickie and John came up for air. John looked up and seen Lexi with tears streaking her face and pushed Mickie off him.

"Lexi..wait..." He called out.

Lexi turned and ran out of the bar. John was about to follow but Dave grabbed his arm. "Let her be, you're a damn fool, why would you hurt that girl, over that useless piece of trash." Dave asked pointing at Mickie who now wore a smirk on her face.

"I drank to much, Mickie kissed me and I just wasn't thinking.." John said his head falling.

Maria looked at John, the man she loved. "I thought you were different John, but you're just like all the other guys, and to think the way you talk about Randy being a dog, Randy would never hurt Lexi, the way you have." Maria said and walked off to find Lexi.

Dave just shook his head. "Why don't you go room with Shelton tonight, Lexi cant deal with you right now." Dave said.

John just nodded, he knew Dave was right, he was still drunk, he would explain things to Lexi in the morning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria pounded on Lexi's door. But Lexi wouldn't open it or answer her. Maria sighed and wondered if she should call Taker, he was the one Lexi depended on most, he could help her, but then Taker would likely kill John.

Maria leaned against the door wondering what to do. Randy, Randy would know what to do. She flipped open her phone and dialed Randy's number, but there was no answer.

Maryse, thats who is was with, she had to get the girls room number.

She headed down for the lobby and just hoped she could charm that number out of the clerk.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Long Road**

S**ummary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

John made his way to the elevators, still drunk, but heart sick over what had happened. 

He had never meant to hurt Lexi.

"John, wait baby, you can stay with me." Mickie said running up to him.

John pushed her away. "Don't ever come near me again, you did that shit on purpose getting me so drunk, I couldn't think. I don't ever want to look at your face again." John said and got on the elevator.

Mickie felt like crying, all that hard work for nothing. Then she smiled. John would get over it and he would come back to her, he would realize he loved her. She smiled and walked off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria managed to flirt the room number out of the hotel clerk and made her way back up the elevators. She was beside herself. Poor Lexi had looked so heart broken, Randy would know what to do.

She came to the room and knocked on the door.

"Damn." Maria muttered when no one answered.

She started banging on the door. "Randy answer the damn door!" She yelled.

Finally the door flew open and Randy answered, looked like she had interrupted before he could get too busy, he still had his pants on, even though his shirt was missing.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Randy snapped.

"Step out here, I need to tell you something." Maria said.

Randy could see the worry in her expressive eyes. He stepped in the hallway and pulled the door shut. "Whats wrong?"

"Me and Lexi were going in the hotel bar to have a drink, she couldn't sleep and when we walked in John was all over Mickie, kissing her and had his hands everywhere on her. Lexi ran off to her room and won't answer the door." She said hurriedly.

"That damn idiot." Randy muttered.

He went back in the room and explained to Maryse he had an emergency and threw his shirt back on and went back out to where Maria was waiting.

"Where is John?"

"He went to sleep it off in Shelton's room. He said he was drunk and Mickie kissed him and he just got carried away." Maria said pissed off.

"Yea well, he probably did, I bet Mickie got him drunk, hoping something like this would happen." Randy said following Maria to the elevators.

Maria didn't say anything, but felt tears prick her eyes.

Randy looked down at her. "You love him, huh?" He felt sorry for her. It was obvious she had been hurt my John's actions too.

"Yea, fat lot of good it does me. I cant believe he done this shit." Maria said.

"Listen, he didn't sleep with her, he just kissed her, he's a fool, no doubt, but he's just a man, not a superhero, cut him a little slack." Randy said.

Maria just shrugged. "Whatever...I just hope Lexi is okay."

Randy got on the elevator and held the door for Maria. "She will be, she's hurt, but her and John are friends first, they will get past this."

"I want you to go to your room. I'll take care of Lexi." Randy said.

Maria nodded, she would come check on Lexi in the morning.

Randy watched as Maria got off the elevator on her floor. She looked heart broken. He sighed, he was worried about what kind of shape he would find Lexi in.

Randy got off the elevator and the first thing he heard was John yelling and pounding on the door.

"Lexi, let me in!"

Randy grabbed John and turned him around and punched him right in the eye and John flew back in the floor.

Randy pulled him up to stand. "Thats for hurting Lexi, now go back to Shelton's room and sleep it off bro."

John looked at Randy. "I didn't mean to hurt her."

Randy just looked at John. "I know, but you did, now go on, she doesn't need this shit."

John just shook his head sadly as he turned and walked off.. He had really fucked up this time.

Randy reached in his pocket for his key card and walked in his room dropping it on the dresser. He went and tried the connecting door to find it open. Randy pulled the door open to find the room totally dark.

"Lexi." He said walking toward the bed. He saw her then curled in a ball crying.

Randy sat down and pulled her over in his lap. "I'm sorry kid." He said holding her tight.

Lexi sobbed against his shirt and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Randy just held her while she cried. He realized no words were going to help her right now, while she was so upset. Randy stoked her hair as she started to quite some.

"Randy? She asked her voice rough with tears and from crying. "Why did he kiss that bitch. Whats wrong with me, was it something I done?"

Randy leaned her up away from him and shook her a little. "Don't ever think that, you're a beautiful sweet girl, this has nothing to do with you, John was drunk, I'm not excusing him, Mickie jumped all over that, took advantage of him not being in his right mind. You're perfect kid."

Lexi looked up in Randy's eyes and smiled. "Thanks..I needed to hear that I guess."

Randy pulled her back against his chest.

"You need to talk to John when you feel up to it, maybe you can work things out, if thats what you want."

Lexi shook her head. "Drunk or not, if its that easy for him to make out with another woman, we probably shouldn't be together."

Randy silently agreed , after what John had told him at the club, he thought the two should part ways at least on a sexual level. He knew John cared deeply for Lexi, just not in the way that Lexi needed him too.

"Lexi, John cares for you, don't ever think he don't. I hope you wont totally reject him, I know you're hurt right now, and maybe it will be a while before you can deal with him." Randy said pushing her hair back from her face.

"I know Randy, I care for John too, the thought of not having him as a friend, well I just cant imagine it. I just need some time to get my head together. seeing him kissing that bitch..I just can't believe he would do that."

Lexi had come to a decision earlier, she had already booked a flight to Birmingham, she was going to go and find out what was going on down there. She knew where Jasper was staying, but she didn't call him and tell him.. She knew he would just call Taker and then Taker would raise all kinds of hell with her. She had to leave early in the morning, she would leave a note for Randy.

"I understand kid, why don't I crash here with you tonight." He said.

Lexi nodded and Randy sat her back on the bed and went to shower.

Lexi lay back on the bed thinking about John. She teared up again as she thought of his sweet kisses and the sweet way he made love to her. She was going to miss that.

John was always a sweet attentive lover, he made Lexi feel special. Now she just felt hurt and lonely. She would love to just forget what John had done and have things go back to the way they were, but she knew that was unrealistic.

Randy came in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He lay down beside Lexi and pulled her in his arms, her head resting on his chest. Randy ran his hand through her hair.

"Randy I'm sorry I ruined your date." Lexi said. She knew he was supposed to go out with Maryse tonight.

"Friends come first, thats nothing, don't even worry about that." He said tightening his arms around her.

Lexi closed her eyes and relaxed against Randy, he was a good friend, the best.

Randy held her, hearing her breathing relax. He bent down and kissed the top of her head. She would be fine, he would make sure she was.

* * *

Lexi woke before dawn and grabbed her bag, she had packed it last night, she put a note on the pillow next to Randy and grabbed her key card so she could turn it in. 

She bent over Randy and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She knew he was going to be mad, and the first thing he would do is call Taker. No telling what Taker would do. She didn't want to think about that right now. She quietly opened the door and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy opened his eyes and turned over to look at the clock. It was after nine. He sat up looking around for Lexi.

"Lexi." He called and sat up when she didn't answer. He got up and looked in the bathroom and his room. Where the hell had she got too. He went back and sat on her bed. Thats when he noticed the note on the pillow.

He picked it up and read it.

_Randy,_

_Thanks for staying with me last night. You're my best friend and I appreciate you being so sweet. I know you're going to be mad, but I'm going down to Birmingham to meet with Jasper. I really need to find out what happened to my dad. This is something I need to do and with everything that happened with John, I feel like I need to get out of here for a couple of days. I left your skedule printed off for the next week, its on the dresser..Love you..Lexi._

Fuck!" Randy yelled throwing the note down. He was going to skin that girl when he seen her. Why the hell would she put herself in danger like that.

He grabbed his cell phone and called the airlines and made reservations for a flight to Birmingham and packed his stuff while he made the call.

He just couldn't believe she would do something so stupid.

Randy hung up and then called Maria, letting her know what was going on.

"I know John won't be up for a while, but let him know whats going on." Randy told Maria.

"I will, just please get down there and get her before something bad happens to her." Maria said.

"I will." Randy said and flipped his phone shut.

Now the call he was dreading making. He dialed the number and Taker answered.

"Hey Taker, its Randy." He said sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

"Whats up Randy?" Taker asked.

"Umm we have a problem, Lexi took off for Birmingham without telling anyone." He said waiting for the blow up.

"WHAT!" Taker yelled in the phone.

Randy pulled the phone away from his ear and winced.

"Why would she do that. Why the hell weren't you and lover boy watching her, how could she just sneak off like that?" Taker demanded.

Randy sighed. "Look Lexi was upset, she went down to the bar last night and Mickie had got John really drunk and Lexi caught them kissing, of course she was upset, I stayed with her last night, I guess she slipped out while I was asleep." Randy said.

"Well thats just great, you wait till I see Cena, I'm going to rip his head off and shove it up his ass. I knew her hooking up with him was a mistake. What the hell was she doing in the bar, she's underage." Taker said.

"Umm welll..." Randy knew he was sunk.

"Orton spill it." Taker demanded.

"She has a fake ID." Randy said.

"You and Cena are nothing but a bad influence on that girl. Let me guess you got her the fake ID."

"Yea I did." Randy admitted.

"I'm getting off here and booking a flight to Birmingham, then I'm going to call Jasper and tell him to not let her out of his sight." Taker said.

"I'll meet you down there, I got a flight out in a hour, I got to get going." Randy said.

"Fine, I want to have a talk with you anyway. Randy I cant believe you would get her a fake ID, shes just a kid. Then me and her is going to have a nice long talk too." Taker said.

Randy knew he was probably going to get punched in the head, but he didn't really care, he just wanted to get to Lexi and make sure she was safe.

"I'll see you down there." Randy said.

"Yea, okay." Taker said and hung up the phone.

Randy grabbed his stuff and called Maria back. "I'm heading out, I don't have to work tonight, but if something comes up and I cant get back to the show tomorrow, can you let Vince know whats going on, he'll probably suspend me for not showing up, but right now I don't care." Randy said.

"Sure, I'll take care of it." Maria said her voice full of worry.

"Maria, try to keep John here, I know he's going to be upset about Lexi, but Taker is meeting me down there and I don't think she is ready to deal with him just yet.

"I'll try, but you know how stubborn, he is." Maria said.

"I know, I'll call you when I find her." Randy said and hung up.

Randy grabbed his bag. He was going to wring that kids neck when he caught up to her, and Taker, no telling what he would do.

He just hoped she didn't get in any trouble before he got there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi walked into the terminal carrying her bag. It was weird being back home and sad too. She still couldn't quite wrap her mind around the fact that she would never see her daddy again.

Sh flipped open her cell and punched in Jasper's number.

"Hello."

"Hi Jasper, its Lexi, can you come pick me up at the airport?" She asked.

"You know, Mark just called, he is not very happy with you right now and neither am I, its to dangerous for you to be here, what were you thinking?" Jasper asked.

"I was thinking, I want to know what happened to my daddy." Lexi said walking over to sit down on a bench.

Jasper sighed, he would let Mark deal with the lecture, he just wanted to get to her and make sure she stayed safe.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes, stay in the terminal, I'll have you paged to the front when I get there."

"Okay." She said and hung up. As soon as she hung up the phone rang, she looked at the caller ID, it was Mark, she didn't feel like talking to him, all he was going to do was yell.

It stopped and started again. Shit now it was Randy, now doubt wanting to yell at her too. She turned off the phone and stuck it in her pocket. She didn't feel like dealing with their crap right now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John looked at Maria like she was crazy. "SHE WHAT?"

Maria could see John was upset. "Look, Randy and Taker are heading down there to get her, don't worry."

"Don't worry, those guys that kidnapped her could get her again and kill her this time." John said jumping up.

"Randy said not to come down., let him take care of it." Maria said.

John turned to Maria who was sitting on the other bed in Shelton's room.

" I might be the crappiest boyfriend in the world to her right now ,but she's my friend and I care about her, no way am I sitting here, while she could be in danger." John said and turned to start packing.

Maria didn't argue, she knew he would react like this, he might have behaved like a jerk last night, but she knew he cared for Lexi.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Maria asked.

John smiled down at Maria. "I appreciate it, but I don't want you to be in any danger."

"You know I care about Lexi too, I want to help." Maria said.

John bent down in front of her taking her hands in his. "I know ya do, but I don't want you in any danger at least I know one of my girls is safe." He said lifting her hand to kiss it.

Maria about fainted on the spot, her hand tingled where he kissed it.

John felt it to and it scared the hell out of him. What was wrong with him, first he kissed Mickie and hurt Lexi, now he was feeling some kind of attraction to Lexi's' friend, he felt like a dog. He quickly let go of her hands and stood up.

"I'll call you when I get there." John said grabbing his bag.

"Okay, be careful." Maria said and got up to follow him out of Shelton's room.

John turned to her as they got outside the door.

"Bye Maria." He said.

"Bye." She said waving to him and he walked down the hallway.

Maria felt like the lowest form of life. She should be worried about nothing but Lexi and here she was mooning over John. Some friend, she was.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Long Road**

S**ummary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Lexi hurried toward the front of the terminal. Jasper had just paged her and she was starting to get creeped out sitting in here by herself.

She seen a tall man with dark curly hair standing at the counter. Maybe that was him. She slowed down, it might have been a good idea to have Jasper describe himself to her.

She turned her phone back on and dialed Jasper's number. The man picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Just wanted to make sure it was you." Lexi said. He turned to look at Lexi and waved her over.

He looked a lot younger then Lexi had thought. He was very tall with dark curly hair and dark brown eyes. Really handsome with a body that said he worked out on a regular bases.

"Well young lady, lets get you back to my hotel room and safe." He said taking her arm.

Lexi followed him and turned her phone back off.

"Marks been trying to call you." Jasper said as they walked.

"I know..I just don't feel like getting yelled at." She said as they left the terminal.

"You're just putting off the inevitable, Mark and your friend Randy are on flights out here as we speak.

Lexi groaned as he unlocked the SUV and held the door open for her.

"Great, Mark's going to kill me." She said as she climbed in and buckled her seat belt.

Jasper went around and got in the passenger side.

"Kill no, yell and tan your hide, yea." Jasper said grinning.

Lexi crossed her arms and glared out the window, when was he going to stop treating her like she was two?

Jasper started the SUV. "The Feds will be in tomorrow morning. I sent them all the information I had gather and they say they have enough to start investigating. We know that a man named Richard Scarlatti tried on several occasions to buy the bar and surrounding property from your dad. You dad turned him down. As soon as the the land was auctioned off after your dads death he snapped it up and he is now building some big nightclub there. I think he was the one who killed your dad and had you kidnapped. I think maybe your dad had something on him, which is probably why he was killed. I also think the local cops here are in his back pocket and helped cover the murder."

Lexi felt tears come to her eyes and she fiercely blinked them back. Tears wasn't going to do her no good now. She needed to be strong, so she could help put these bastards behind bars for what they did to her dad.

Jasper reached out and patted her hand. "We'll catch this guys Lexi."

"Thanks." She said still gazing out the window. She hoped he was right, she couldn't get past this point in her life, unless the men who killed her dad paid.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lewis watched the two of them pull away from the airport. He was in a unmarked car.

He smiled. He knew that brat would come back, dumb on her part, but it was good for him and the boss.

He dialed the boss's number.

"What?"

"She's in town, that PI just picked her up from the airport."

"Good finally some good news. Stay on them and grab her when the opportunity presents itself." Scarlatti said.

"Okay." Lewis said and flipped the phone shut and stuck it in his pocket.

He started the car and headed for the hotel they were staying at.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi followed Jasper into the hotel room and he shut the door and locked it. "I don't want you leaving this room, understand me?"

Lexi just rolled her eyes and plopped down in a chair. Lexi found herself being pulled back up to stand right if front of Jasper, She had to bend her head back to look at him, damn he was tall she thought.

"I said do you understand?" He asked his hands still on her shoulders, his gaze intense.

"Yea yea, I understand. Damn did you and Mark go to the same bossy classes or what?" She asked as he let go of her shoulders.

Jasper laughed. "We actually went to school together, we been friends for a long time." He said going to the fridge and pulling out two bottled waters and handing one to her.

Lexi drank about half the water and set it down. "Do you really think there going to be able to get these guys?"

Jasper sat down on the chair opposite her. "Yea, I do, this guy Scarlatti, is just a small time hood trying to make it big, he don't have any mob ties or anything, he does seem to have some cops in his pocket, but he doesn't have any big connections, no body to protect him. We're going to get him."

Lexi nodded. "Okay..I just want some justice for my dad." She said sadly.

Jasper's phone rang and he answered it. "Hello."

"Yea, hold on." He said and handed the phone to Lexi.

She knew without him saying anything it was Mark. "Hello."

"You turn your phone off?" Taker snapped.

"Yes." She said in a small voice.

"Not smart little girl, I was already pissed and now I'm even more pissed."

Lexi just sat there. There was no point arguing with him, he would just get even madder.

"Cat got you're tongue girl?" Taker snapped.

"Nnno..its just no matter what I say, your going to yell, so why bother." Lexi managed to get out.

Lexi hated for him to be mad at her and did everything in her power to keep him from getting mad at her.

Lexi had come to think of Taker as a second father, and it ate her up when he got pissed at her.

She heard him sigh over the phone. "You stay right there with Jasper, don't leave that room for nothing and turn your damn phone back on, Randy's worried sick. He must have called me twenty times." Taker said.

"Okay." Lexi said. Great now Randy could yell at her.

"I'll be in tonight, we'll talk then." He said.

"Okay, bye." She said and hung up.

"He's pretty mad I imagine." Jasper said taking his phone.

"Yea, I'm sunk." Lexi said miserably as she pulled out her phone and turned it on.

"It will be fine..he''ll blow off some steam and then he'll cool down, thats his way." Jasper said.

"Why don't you take a nap. I got some calls to make." Jasper said getting up and moving into the next room.

Lexi took his advice. She was tired from all the shit that occurred over the last day. She just needed to rest for a while.

She grabbed her clothes and went in the bathroom and took a short shower and dried off pulling on her boxers and a t-shirt to sleep in.

Lexi picked up her clothes and unhooked her daddy's keyring and threw it on the bedside table and put her dirty clothes back in the bottom of her bag. By the time she crawled on the bed she was already half asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy got off the plane and walked into the terminal carrying his bag. He had given up trying to call Lexi when Mark had called to tell him he talked to her and she was safely with Jasper. He figured he would just wring her neck when he got to the hotel. His stomach was in knots, he was so worried. He would feel a lot better when he could lay eyes on her and touch her.

Randy didn't examine to closely the feelings Lexi was making him feel. He told himself, this girl was his best friend and it was normal to be worried about his friend.

He went to the desk to rent a car and pushed the thoughts he was having to the back of his mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi rolled over and rubbed her eyes and sat up. She found Jasper sitting on one of the chairs watching TV.

"Hey there sleeping beauty, you slept the day away." Jasper said.

"I guess I was more tired, than I thought I was." Lexi said sitting up and stretching.

Jasper got up. " I bet you're starving. I was waiting for you to get up. Theres a restaurant right across the street, you can see it from the window. I'll run and get us something to eat, or if you want, you can come with me." Jasper said.

Lexi had seen the restaurant when she had come in the room. "Naw, go ahead..its just across the street, I'll lock the door, I'll be fine."

Jasper nodded and waited for her to get to the door. "Lock up as soon as I get out of the room." He said.

Lexi nodded.

Lexi plopped back on the bed, worrying herself over what was going to happen when Taker and Randy got here.

She heard the key card slide outside the door, that was quick, he must have forgotten something. "Jasper.." She began as the door opened. Her eyes got wide and she tried to scream, but a hand clamped over her mouth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper came back and slid the key card and shoved the door open juggling the food in one hand. He shut the door and set the food down.

"Lexi, come on and eat!" He yelled, thinking she was in the bathroom.

When she didn't answer, he checked the bathroom and the other room. Panic set in, the door hadn't been knocked in, where the hell was she?

Thats when he seen the note taped to the mirror on the dresser.

_We have the girl, you give us what we want and you can have her back, more or less in good condition. If not, we'll start sending you body parts. We'll be in touch._

He hadn't touched the note just in case there were finger prints, but he doubted it. He flipped open his phone to call the feds he knew the police were no good to him here, he didn't know which ones he could trust, half of them might be dirty.

He explained to them what happened and they said they would be there with in two hours. This was now a federal case, since kidnapping was involved.

Jasper hung up and wondered how the hell he was going to tell Mark, he had let the girl be taken.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy hit the wall with such force, it left a hole in the plaster and his knuckles bleeding.

"How in the fucking hell did you let this happen?" He shouted at Jasper.

Mark grabbed Randy's arm. "Randy, it just happened, we're going to get her back. The agents already got a tap on the phone and they want something, there not going to hurt her, they think we have what they want."

Randy turned to face Taker. "Yea, but we don't have it, don't have a clue what it is, they could be god knows what to her right now, you realize that right!" Randy shouted and started pacing the room again.

Taker was upset too, but he knew going off the deep end was not going to help Lexi.

"Yea I do Randy, and believe me I want to go kill something right now, but thats not going to help Lexi is it?" Taker said looking at Randy.

Randy sat down on the bed and put his resting his head in his hands.

Taker looked at Randy, he knew he and Lexi were friends, but there was something more here. He had never seen Randy like this over anyone, not even when he found out Crystal was cheating on him

Jasper watched the agents in the room setting up equipment. This shit was he fault he had let his guard down.

"Mark, I'm sorry, I thought she would be safe here. I fucked up."

Taker clapped his hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Man, it happened, its the assholes fault who kidnapped her, we're going to get her back."

Randy kept his head down. He should have stayed up and watched her, he should have heard her when she got up. He did a crappy ass job of protecting his best friend.

John would be here anytime, he had called him to tell him what happened and John had told him, he was already on the way. He had wanted to blame John, after all if John hadn't hurt her, she wouldn't have taken off. But Randy knew he was looking to place the blame on anyone, he needed a reason why she wasn't here with him.

Taker walked toward the door. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

He walked out. It was dark already. He leaned against the hotel and wondered where the hell Lexi was and what was happening to her.

Taker looked up as a car pulled up in a empty space and he seen John jump out. His eyes narrowed.

"Taker, have you heard anything?" John said rushing up to him.

Taker pulled his arm back and punched John as hard as he could. John feel down shock on his features as blood leaked from the corner of his mouth.

"Boy, I told you when you decided to have a relationship with Lexi, if you ever hurt her, I was going to beat the hell out of you." Taker said glaring down at him.

John slowly pulled himself back up to face Taker. "I deserved that."

Taker took in the already present black eye. "Who did that?" He asked indicating the eye.

"Randy." John said.

Taker rubbed his goatee thoughtfully. There was something up with Randy's feelings for Lexi, although he was willing to bet Randy was in full denial.

"No word yet about Lexi, the agents expect them to call anytime." Taker said.

John was sick with worry, what if something happened to Lexi or worse yet he couldn't stop the thought, of whoever had her, doing even worse things to her.

He walked in the room where agents were setting up equipment and Randy sat looking like he was going to cry. That scared John worse than anything, Randy wasn't a emotional person, not when it came to women. "Hey Bro." John said sitting down beside Randy.

Randy looked up at John misery clearly etched across his face. "We got to do something John, I cant just sit around here on my hands."

"What can we do, that got all these agents trying to find her." John said.

"They think they know who took her, but they searched his house and his businesses, no sign of her. Some guy named Richard Scarlatti, he's some small time hood, they think he's the one who torched the bar and killed Lexi's dad." Randy said.

"Well we could go search the warehouse district, I bet anything, he has her in some abandoned warehouse somewhere." John said.

Randy looked up. "Thats a good idea."

Just then the phone rang. The agent told Jasper to pick it up on the third ring.

Jasper waited and then picked up the phone. "Hello."

"You want to see this little girl healthy again, we want the disc." Some one said.

"I don't know anything about a disc." Jasper said.

The man on the phone laughed harshly. "Funny she said the same thing, in between screaming, that is."

"Is she okay, what the hell did you do to her?" Jasper snapped.

"Oh she's alive for now, but not for long if we don't get what we want. I suggest you find the disc or poor kid is going to be in even more pain than she is now."

Jasper started to say something but the call was disconnected.

"What did they say?" Taker asked.

"They want some kind of disc, they think Lexi or one of us have it. I don't have a clue what there talking about." Jasper said. Slamming the phone down.

Randy still sat with his head down, fingering the keys that Lexi carried around with her. He had picked them up off the bedside table, she always carried them with her. He felt like things were hopeless.

"What ya got there Randy?" Jasper asked.

"Lexi's keys, they were her dads, she carried them everywhere with her, she said they were the only thing she had left of her dad." Randy said.

"Let me see them a minute." Jasper said.

Randy handed him the keys and he looked at the keys, probably house and the bar keys. "Hey you know what this is?" Jasper said holding up one key.

"What?" Taker asked coming over.

"Its a bus locker key, you know you those lockers in bus stations, why were her dad have a locker key on his ring?" Jasper said.

One of the agents came over. "Maybe to keep something, you didn't want anyone to be able to find." he said.

Randy jumped up. "Well lets go." He said.

"No way, you guys stay here, we'll go check it out." The agent said.

"Listen agent whoever the hell you are, I cant sit around here while Lexi is being hurt." Randy snapped.

The blond agent looked at him. " My name is special agent Mike Forrester. Randy you wouldn't want to jeopardize Lexi, by getting in the way. We are going to find her safe and sound."

He called over two other agents and they left.

Randy looked at John. "Lets go, we can at least go search those warehouses like we said, maybe we'll get lucky and find her."

John nodded. "Taker we're going to get some fresh air."

Taker looked at them suspiciously. "Alright." He figured they were up to something, but he also knew they would go nuts sitting around here.

"Be careful." Taker said as they opened the door to leave. They both nodded and shut the door behind them.

Jasper looked at Taker. "I hope they find what we need in that locker."

Me too." Taker said. He didn't want to think about what would happen to Lexi, if they didn't.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Long Road**

S**ummary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

When Agent Forrester came back, he had a triumphant grin on his face. 

Taker and Jasper jumped up. "What?" They said at the same time.

"We found what Scarlatti is looking for." he said holding up the disc in a evidence bag.

"We already took a look at it. It has all of his dirty deals on, shows two sets of records for business's he has..and a list of men he's had killed. How Lexi's dad got a hold of this I don't know, but he may have thought as long as he had it, he could protect himself and Lexi, but unfortunately he was wrong, we have enough on this disc to send him away for a long time. It look like something that was downloaded from one of Scalatti's computers. Somehow Lexi's dad manged to get it." Mike said.

"Yea, but he's going to want it back, if you keep it, he has nothing to lose from killing Lexi." Taker said starting to pace.

"We'll agree to an exchange, but when we get there we'll have agents everywhere. We'll get Lexi back safely." Mike said.

Jasper and Taker looked at each other, they wished they could be so confident.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy leaned against the car and wiped sweat from his face. They had hit ten warehouses so far and searched them from top to bottom. No sign of Lexi.

Randy reached back and fingered the gun in waistband of his pants. He had decided he wasn't taking no chances with Lexi's life, if they found her, he would kill anyone who stood in his way.

John had given him hell about having the gun, but he tuned him out. He was going to find Lexi and he was going to get her back safe.

John came up a minute later. "Hey I was talking to the warehouse owner and he said the group of warehouses on Dorsey street a couple blocks over are owned by Scarlatti." John said out of breath.

"Yea, well why haven't the feds figured that out, they cant seem to get there thumbs out of their ass." Randy said getting in the car.

"Yea I noticed that too, lets go have a look." John said.

"Have you called Maria, to let her know whats going on?" Randy asked.

"Yea, she's so upset, but she's staying with Trish, Trish is trying to keep her calm. She wanted to come down here, but I told her no." John said.

Randy nodded. "We don't need anything happening to her too."

John looked at Randy, he was so intense. He had a look in his eye, a look that said he would kill someone happily right now.

"John, if we can find her, and she's alright, I'll never let her out of my sight again."

John shook his head. "You cant protect her from everything Randy, things happen in life. You'll just end up smothering her."

"Dammit I don't care, I cant deal with this shit, its killing me inside to think she's somewhere suffering and I cant help her." Randy said banging the steering wheel.

"Calm down bro, we're going to find her." John said.

Randy didn't answer. He couldn't even begin to think of what his life would be like without Lexi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi lay curled in ball. She knew she in some warehouse, but this time she had been shoved in a tiny room and the door locked. No windows or even light. She was hungry and thirsty, though they had given her a can to pee in.

They her shoved her in here after they had beat the crap out of her. After a while they had stopped. She guessed they believed her finally, that she didn't know what the hell they were looking for.

Scarlatti, himself has stood by and watched her being beat. She had spit in his face when he asked her where some stupid disc was. That bastard had her father killed. She wished she had five minutes with her hands untied, she could kill the man herself. That damn police Sargent Lewis had been there too. He was the one that handled her fathers case. He was a dirty cop for sure, he was just as responsible as Scarlatti.

She winced as she moved a little. They had tied her to a post and beat her back with a belt till she thought she would pass out from the pain. Then they had punched her around after that.

She cleared her mind and thought of Randy. She prayed he would find her, she knew without a doubt he would do everything in his power to find her, Taker too.

She just had to be patient, they would come. Tears ran down her cheeks, what if they didn't find her time, what if these guys killed her?

She started crying harder. All she wanted was Randy, to have him hold her in his arms.

She lets the tears flow for a few more minutes and then tried to get her mind together. She wasn't tied up, maybe when they came back to the room, she could get the jump on the guys and get away. She got up and groaned at the pain in her body. She walked back and forth trying to get her blood flowing and work the stiffness out of her body. She had to help herself instead of sitting around crying.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy and John looked at the long row of warehouses. "Okay we start at the first and work our way down." Randy said.

"Yea..lets go." John said.

He followed behind Randy. He was a little worried about the gun, Randy was sporting, but Randy assured him, he knew how to use it. He just hoped it wasn't necessary.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike jumped when the phone rang and he held up three fingers to Jasper, letting him know when to answer it.

Jasper picked up on the third ring.. "Hello."

"Do you have what we want?"

"Yea, I got the disc." Jasper said.

"Good, now..We we meet you at 3210 Dorsey street. Park in front of the ware house there and wait, you will see us, you drop the disc and we will send the girl out to you, anything funny, I'll blow her brains out."

The call was disconnected and Jasper hung up the phone.

"Alright guys, were going to roll. When we find her we'll call you." Mike said and he and his agents left.

Taker stood up. "You got that address memorized?"

"Yea, lets go." Jasper said.

If Mike thought they were going to sit around her like a bunch of old women waiting for bad news, he was wrong.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were working on the fourth warehouse. This one was locked up tight, but Randy finally found a open window and he and John climbed through. Thats when they seen two guys with guns sitting at a table in the middle of the warehouse. They ducked down behind some crates. "I would say bingo." Randy whispered.

John nodded. This had to be where Lexi was at.

They heard a cell phone ring and one of the guys answered.

They couldn't make out what he was saying. They crept closer till they were closer to the guys.

"Come on man, its show time, grab the girl." One man said.

They watched as the one man headed outside and the other for a door.

"Be ready to move John, if you see Lexi, grab her and get her out of here.

John nodded and they both got ready to move.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi heard the door lock being messed with. She ran to the far left where the door would be when it opened and hoped this worked.

The door swung open and she was directly behind it, out of his site.

"Where the fuck is she?" She heard the Lewis mutter.

Lexi had her hands together and made one big fist out of it, she hoped this shit worked. When he walked further in the room she went behind him with her combined hands raised high over her head and brought it down as hard as she could on the back of his head.

It worked, he dropped like a fly, but Lexi didn't know how long he would be down, she bent and grabbed his dropped gun and ran like hell.

She was well into the main part of the warehouse when someone grabbed her and she screamed.

"Shhh..its me Randy."

Lexi turned in his arms and the relief flooded her. She wanted nothing more than to fall in his arms and have a good cry. She looked up at him so relieved to be looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

Randy hugged her quickly. "We're not out of the woods yet kid, no tears just yet." He said gently.

He took the gun she had and handed it to John.

Lexi was shocked to see both of them, but even more surprised to see John.

John smiled at the look on her face. "You didn't think we were going to let anything happen to our best girl, did ya?" He asked bending to kiss her cheek.

Randy kept his arm wrapped around her tightly. "We just called the feds they're on the way..but I don't know how many of these goons are hiding around here, we need to get you the hell out of here."

Lexi was relieved, but knew they could still be in danger.

Randy lead her back over to hide behind the stack of crates and he turned her to face him. He took in the bruise and the busted lip. He wanted to run outside and shoot everyone of these bastards that hurt her.

Lexi seen the rage in his eyes and she reached up and cupped his cheek gently. "I'm fine Randy, don't lose it." She said gently.

Randy took her hand and kissed it. "I'm fine kid, now lets get you out of here. Come on John."

John followed, but the exchange between Randy and Lexi had peaked his interest .

Was Randy interest in her going beyond friendship, he couldn't help but wonder. He had every intention of asking Lexi for another chance, if she wanted to be with him. He had thought long and hard about it, he figured they had a good thing, making love to her was great, so why not give it another shot, if she wanted one.

They all three climbed out the warehouse window. They moved carefully around the side of the warehouse trying to make it back to the car. They saw all the feds cars starting to pull in near the road.

"Lexi, I think the best thing is just to make a run for it, hopefully before we're spotted." Randy said.

Lexi and John nodded, they had been lucky so far, might as well go for it. But before they could take off a bullet whizzed over there heads.

"Shit that was close." Randy pulled out his gun and shot in the direction the bullet had come from.

"What now?" John asked. They were pretty much open targets crouched down beside the building. Hell if he knew what to do with the gun Randy had given him.

"John take her and run and if you see anyone in front of you shoot them." Randy said and he rolled out away from the building and started firing.

"No." Lexi screamed but John grabbed her and dragged her all the way up to the agents cars and didn't stop till they were safely behind a car. He handed the gun over to agent, he was glad to have it out of his hands.

"John, wheres Randy?" Lexi asked struggling to get away from him.

All they could hear was rapid gunshots and nothing else.

Lexi started crying. If anything happened to Randy she would die.

John wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "It'll be okay, Randy's fine I know it."

John said the words but he was trying to convince himself.

"Baby."

Lexi looked up to see Taker bent down beside them.

Lexi pushed away from John and threw herself in his arms. "I'm sorry Mark, I'm sorry I took off this all my fault."

Taker pulled her close and kissed her cheek. "Shh now, don't worry about anything right now, you're safe, thats all that counts."

"Mark, wheres Randy, he was right behind us." Lexi asked.

Taker shook his head. With all the gun fire going on between the agents and the jackass's that had Lexi, it was hard to tell what was going on. "I'm sure he's fine darlin."

But the words sounded weak even to him.

Finally after what seemed like years even though it was only a couple of minutes. The gunfire stopped and the silence seemed over welming.

Lexi tried to pull away from Taker, but he held tight. They seen several agents coming forward. One was dragging Scarlatti and he was in handcuffs. Others were carrying body bags. Lexi panicked at the thought that that could be Randy.

"I got to find Randy." She pleaded.

"You're not going anywhere right now, Lexi, be still." Taker said firmly. No was was he letting her take off again, god know who was stll out there.

Lexi gave up struggling and leaned back against Taker.

"John find him." Lexi begged. She just had to know he was safe. She looked at John with pleading eyes.

"John, probably not a good idea, to go out there right now." Taker said. He knew they were worried, but those criminals could still be loose with guns.

"He's my best friend." John said simply and took off.

"Lexi are you okay honey..did they hurt you?" Taker asked. He could see her face was bruised up, but he was afraid of what else they may have done to her.

"They beat the hell out of me, but they didn't do anything else." She said laying her head back on his chest.

Taker stroked her hair. He would love to beat the shit out of those guys for hurting her.

"Mark, I really am sorry for running off like I did, I just had to get away and I wanted to find out what really happened to my dad." Lexi said.

Taker nodded. "I know, but it was a really dumb, dangerous thing to do."

Lexi nodded, she realized that now. She had caused a lot of trouble for everyone, and Randy might be hurt or dying, this was all her fault.

"By the way your grounded until your thirty." Taker said.

"Mark, you can't ground me. I'm grown." Lexi said shaking her head.

"Want to bet." He growled.

Lexi didn't answer. She was so happy to be safe in Taker's arm, that she wasn't even pissed about him bossing her around.

Jasper came over. "It's all over, they got them all, and they still have the disc and several of the dirty cops are spilling there guts as we speak, not Lewis though. He's dead. He's the one who burned the bar down with your dad in it.. Scarlatti is going away for a long long time. Lexi, theres a ambulance waiting, they need to get you to a hospital and get you checked out."

"No way, not till I see Randy." Lexi said. Hearing the news that the man that had killed her dad was dead, was a lot to tak in, plus the fact that Randy was still missing.

Taker stood and pulled her up with him. "We'll wait on Randy." He said giving Jasper a look.

Taker knew she was bruised up pretty bad, but it wasn't anything that couldn't wait a few minutes and truth be told, he was worried about Randy himself.

"Randy saved me ya know, he didn't wait for anyone, he found me, he threw himself in front of those bullets for me." Lexi said her voice cracking with unshed tears.

Taker wrapped both arms around her. "I know he did Darlin, Randy cares for you a great deal."

Lexi seen someone coming , it was hard to tell, the air was still thick with smoke from all the gunfire. It was John and Randy was beside him. Lexi tore away from Taker and ran straight into Randy's waiting arms. Randy lifted her up in his arms hugging her tight.

"Randy, I thought you had got shot." Lexi cried tears running down her cheeks.

"No way kid, no body stops the Legend Killer." He said kissing her lips lightly.

Lexi grinned at his ever present cocky attitude.

"Now I think you need to get your ass to the hospital and get checked out." Randy said not letting go of her.

"Buttt." She started.

"No buts..I'll go with you." Randy said.

Lexi looked up at him. He was covered with dirt and looked pretty rough, his shirt was torn in a few places. But she never seen anything look so good to her.

Lexi looked over at John and pulled out of Randy's arms and hugged John. "Thank you for finding him and well for coming after me."

John kissed her gently. "Where else would I be, but with my two best friends."

Lexi nodded. She knew that her and John needed to talk. But it would have to wait for now.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Long Road**

S**ummary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Lexi laid on the hospital bed impatiently tapping her fingers on the sheets. When could she get the hell out of here she wondered. 

The feds had been all over her asking her questions and they seemed to have got everything sorted, except maybe how her daddy had got a hold of the disc in the first place. They had thus far arrested Scarlatti's whole organization, along with six cops and two federal agents.

Outside the room, the doctor stood talking with Taker.

"She's beat up pretty bad, she'll be one big bruise in a day or two, she's going to be hurting like hell. I'm going to give her a script for pain pills if she needs them, she is probably traumatized, the sooner she talks about it the better. Get her to take a couple of days off before she heads back to work.

Randy stood listening. "I've already booked her on a flight with me, I'm taking her home for a few days, get her away from everything."

John looked at Randy. "You might want to ask her before you just start making decisions for her."

Randy turned to look at John. "She'll go." He said and walked off.

John started to follow. "Let him be John." Taker said, as far as he was concerned, the best place for her to be was with Randy. John had hurt her and she didn't need to deal with the fallout of their relationship right now.

"Can I go talk to her." Taker asked.

"Yea sure." The doctor said and walked off.

Taker went in and sat down on the side of the bed. He was relieved to have her safe and sound. She looked like hell, but after what she had been through, he knew why.

"Can I leave now?" She asked.

"The doctor is getting your discharge papers ready." Taker said taking her hand.

Lexi smiled up at him, she was eager to get out of here.

"Looks like your dad got that disc and thought it would make Scarlatti, leave him alone, I think he was trying to strong arm your dad into selling the bar." Taker said.

"So thats why they killed daddy, because of that stupid disc?" Lexi asked.

"Yea, I'm sorry darlin." Taker said pulling her into his arms.

Lexi leaned against his chest. "So will I have to testify at his trial?" Thats the last thing she wanted to do, but she knew it would probably be necessary.

"Yea, but the DA says that months away, they will call you and let you know when." He said."Darlin, the doctor wants you to rest a few days before you go back to work, Randy is going to take you home for a few days, okay?"

Lexi nodded. It sounded good to her. She needed to get her head together before she went back.

Taker stroked her hair. "I think John wants to talk to you, you up to it?"

"Yea, I think so." She said. Lexi knew even though she wasn't really wanting to, it was a good idea. She needed to clear the air with John.

Taker leaned over brushing a kiss over her cheek. "I'll be back."

Lexi sat up on the side of the bed groaning, her body was really hurting,and lifted her head when John walked in.

John sat down beside her. "How ya feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." She said.

John nodded and sat there for a minute. "Lexi, I'm sorry I hurt you, I never been so sorry about anything in my life. Girl, if you'll give us another chance, I'll never hurt you again." John said looking at her with his clear blue eyes.

Lexi took his big hand in her small one. "John, thats forgiven and forgotten, I love you just like I always did, but you and me as a couple is not going to work, you don't love me like that and I don't love you in that way. I'm so glad you were my first, you are sweet and gentle and the most giving lover a woman could want, but me and you were meant to be friends, I think you know that."

John smiled at her his dimples making her grin. "I do know that I guess, but I miss you with me."

"I know what ya mean, I miss that too, but I think its for the best if we stay friends." Lexi said.

John bent and pressed his lips to hers gently. "Parting is such sweet sorrow." he whispered against her lips.

Lexi smiled and gave him a sad look. "You are so romantic, your going to make some girl crazy happy."

John got up and hugged her. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Kay." She said. Lexi was sorry to break up with John, they got along good, the sex was great and she really loved him, but she still had the feeling it was for the best. She couldn't shake the feeling that her and John were meant to be friends. If Mickie had never happened she might have never broke up with John, just because it was so comfortable being with him. But she knew comfortable and being in love were not the same thing.

She was getting impatient for the doctor to come release her. He came in a few minutes later and she signed her release papers and he gave her the script for pain medicine. After he left Taker came in and told her he had to get going. "Vince is going to kill me if I'm not there for tomorrows show." He said grinning.

Lexi smiled and hugged and kissed him. "I'll call you tomorrow." She said.

As soon as he left Lexi tried to get off the bed and groaned. Her whole body hurt when she moved.

"Shit." She said putting her feet on the floor, she almost fell from the pain.

"Hey Kiddo, wait for some help." Randy said putting his arms around her and sitting her back on the edge of the bed.

He held up her bag. "I got your stuff. Let's get you dressed and we need to get to the airport."

Lexi nodded, but she felt helpless. She couldn't move without wanting to cry. Randy saw the pain on her face. He bent down face to face with her his blue eyes looking into her brown orbs. "Kiddo, let me get you dressed, you shouldn't be moving around so much. It wont take but a minute.

Randy watched as her face flushed red and he grinned. "Kid, its me, hello your best friend, you don't have to be embarrassed, kay?"

Lexi nodded and tried not to blush as he pulled out her jeans and t-shirt . He left the hospital gown on and helped her get her jeans on then, he pulled off the gown and grabbed the t-shirt. Lexi crossed her arms in front of breasts, best friends or not, she felt like crawling in a hole right now.

Randy cursed when he seen the belt marks and bruises on her back. His anger washed over him. He seriously wanted to kill something. No wonder she was hurting so bad.

He helped her get the shirt over her head and her arms in and he knelt down and pulled her socks on and tied her shoes.

Lexi noticed the anger simmering in his eyes. He was probably mad cause she caused all this trouble and ran off the way she did, now he had to take time off work to take care of her, he almost got himself killed because of her. Lexi felt the hot tears pressing against her eyes but she blinked hard and swallowed them down. She wasn't going to start blubbering all over Randy again.

Randy helped her off the bed. "We'll stop on the way to the airport and get your pills filled. You'll feel better once you get one in you." He said.

Lexi just nodded and let him help her out of the room. She just hoped he wouldn't stay mad at her long, Lexi figured she could take anything as long as she had Randy. If she lost him, she wouldn't know what to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi had took her pain pill and it helped, but she just couldn't get to sleep on the flight, she was restless. Randy sat reading a magazine and he hadn't said more than two words to her.

She bit her lip. She really wished he would at least yell at her and get it over with. She knew when she took off that morning he was going to be mad, she figured he would yell and then it would be over, but she guessed the added stress of her being kidnapped and him getting shot at had him steaming.

Lexi turned to her side facing away form Randy and tried to sleep, but she was sure sleep wasn't going to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was four in the morning when they finally arrived at Randy's house. It wasn't huge, but it was a nice size two story brick home. The driveway was long and the house well off the road with a huge yard and she noticed right away several huge white oak trees. She could tell he had the yard landscaped, even in the dark, she could see the beautiful bushes and flowers.

Randy helped her out of the car and up the front steps to the house. He grabbed his keys and opened the door flipping on the foyer light. She seen to the left was a huge den with a huge flat screen TV and Video games systems galore.

"You hungry?" Randy asked setting there bags down and closing the door.

"A little." She said.

"Come on." He said and led her to a spacious kitchen. It was done in white and black and was huge, it had a island in the middle and plenty of counter space.

Randy sat her down in the corner breakfast nook and went to the fridge pulling out eggs and ham and cheese. She watched as he made them a omelet and toast and brought it over sliding the plate in front of her.

Lexi was starving and quickly finished everything on her plate. Randy watched her scarf down the food. She hadn't said much. He knew the doctor said she should talk about what happened, but he didn't want to push her. He was just full of relief that he had her back and she was safe.

"You have enough?" Randy asked.

"Yea, thanks." Lexi said.

"I'll wash these dishes up and then help you upstairs." Randy said getting up and gathering the empty plates.

"I'll be fine just point me in the right direction." Lexi said.

She didn't want Randy thinking she was totally helpless.

"Straight up the stairs, the guest bedroom is third door on the right, theres a bathroom, if you want to shower, I'll bring your bag up, when I'm done."

"Okay thanks." She said starting slowly out of the kitchen.

Randy got busy washing the few dishes up. Lexi was awfully quite, he supposed he would be too, if he had been through what she had, but Lexi and him was close, he felt like she should be able to talk to him.

He turned out the kitchen light and went to the foyer and grabbed her bag and his and started up stairs.

Randy seen the guest bedroom door open and walked in to find Lexi cursing a blue streak and her shirt stuck half way over her head.

"Hey now, you could have just waited kid, Let me help." Randy said rushing over and untangling the shirt from her arms. He saw her flinch and knew she was in some serious pain. Randy patiently undressed her and wrapped a big towel around her and went to run a hot bath for her.

Lexi felt like some big baby, like she couldn't do anything by herself. Not to mention the fact that Randy had seen her naked, the whole "I'm your friend" thing, wasn't making her feel any better. She knew she looked like shit, if Randy was going to see her naked she wished she at least looked half way decent.

Randy came back and picked her up and carried her in the bathroom. He lowered her gently to her feet. "You got it from here?" He asked.

Lexi nodded.

"Okay..I'll leave the door open, if you need me just yell...I'll give you a pain pill when you get out and maybe you can get some sleep." He said and turned and left the bathroom.

Lexi dropped the towel and stepped in the water sighing in relief. It felt so damn good. She sat back and grabbed the bath gel and a wash clothes and scrubbed her skin till it was tingling and then washed her hair, which took some time cause it hurt to move her arms to much. She finally got done and sat back in the warm water and sighed.

She heard a noise and looked up to see Randy watching her and she blushed from the roots of her hair down to her neck.

Randy hid his smile, Lexi was so full of innocence. He couldn't lie to himself and say he was unaffected by seeing her naked body, she had a very sexy body, covered with bruises or not.

But he figured that was a normal reaction to seeing an attractive body and Lexi was a beautiful girl.

However there was no way he would act on it, her friendship was to important to him, sex would ruin it.

"You ready to get out. I brought you one of my button up shirts, figured it would be easier than a t-shirt to get on." He said laying the shirt and her panties on the edge of the sink.

"I think I can manage." She said but ruined it when she groaned loudly as she tried to move,

"Uhh huh." Randy said grabbing a big towel and coming to stand in front of the tub.

"Close your eyes." Lexi said not moving.

Randy did grin then. "Okay." He said closing his eyes.

Lexi looked up to make sure he really had them closed and she stood up. Randy wrapped the towel around her and opened his eyes. "See I can be a gentleman when I want to be." He said smirking.

That did win him a small smiled from Lexi.

He lifted Lexi in his arms and took her back to the bedroom. He sat her on the bed and went back in the bathroom for her clothes.

"Okay you dry off and get dressed. I'll go get your pain pill."

Lexi watch him leave. He was being so sweet to her. Taking care of her, even if he was mad. It made her feel even worse.

She managed to dry off and slip on her panties and get the shirt on and buttoned up.

Randy came back a few minutes later with her pill and a glass of water and handed it to her. Lexi quickly swallowed the pill and handed the water back to him. He took the water and set it on the bedside table and grabbed dry towel and set down behind her drying her hair.

"You'll stop hurting soon, you can get some sleep, you need it, you didn't sleep any on the flight."

Lexi nodded and leaned back on Randy. She was tired. He finished drying her hair and got up grabbing her brush from her bag and brushed it out for her.

"I think you're ready for bed kiddo."

Randy got up and pulled the covers back and then lifted her and laid her down pulling the covers up.

He sat down beside her for a minute. "Get some rest, we'll talk tomorrow."

Lexi nodded and watched as he got up and turned off the light. "I'll leave the door open if you need me, just yell." He said.

"Night Randy."

"Good night Lexi." He said and left.

Lexi lay there. The pain pill was working. But she couldn't sleep. She had a pain a pill couldn't cure. She wanted Randy here with her. She was overwhelmed by everything that had happened today, and she needed just to be near him, in his arms.

Lexi shifted to her side wincing in pain. It was obvious Randy was upset with her. Yes he was taking care of her, but she felt like he was just doing that out of some kind of obligation.

She laid there for thirty minutes her mind racing over everything that had happened over the last few days. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She missed John, even though they had agreed to part ways and she was sure it was the right thing to do, she missed having him with her, curled up in bed beside her.

She was upset because she was sure Randy was mad at her, she knew for sure when she got to feeling better, Taker would probably yell his head off at her or worse.

It didn't take Lexi long to work herself into a world class crying jag. Her body shook with sobs as the last few days events caught up with her.

She felt the bed move and looked up to see Randy sitting there.

"I'm sorry." She manged to sob out and then pressed her face into the pillow.

Randy gently lifted her and carried her across the hall to his bedroom and laid her on the bed and then climbed in beside her and pulled her in his arms, her head resting of his chest.

"Cry all you want Lexi, you deserve a good cry after all the shit you been through." Randy said stroking her hair.

Lexi cried for a good twenty minutes until the tears slowed down and she tried to get control enough to talk, her breath hitching in her throat.

When she was finally quite. Randy brushed the hair out of her face. "Sorry for what?"

"For running off, for getting you involved in my troubles, for you almost getting killed. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to yell at me." Lexi said laying with her head resting on his warm hard chest.

Randy lifted her chin so she was looking directly into her eyes. "Lexi, when I found out you ran off, I was mad, I could have wrung your neck, but then those jackasses kidnapped you, and the only thought in my mind was finding you and making sure you was safe. You're safe now, thats all I care about, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the fuckers that did this to you."

Lexi lifted her head and kissed Randy on the cheek. "What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you?"

Randy grinned. "You're just lucky I guess, you get to wallow in the greatness of the Legend killer."

Lexi smiled as her fingers traced the tattoos on his arms.

"Talk to me kid." Randy said knowing she needed to talk about what she was feeling.

Lexi didn't say anything for a minute. Then she looked up at Randy again. "When those guys walked in that hotel room, in my mind I just knew I was dead, I knew they would kill me just like they did my dad, whether they got what they wanted or not. All I could think of was I would never see you, or John or Mark again. But then I thought about you guys and I knew you would come after me, I wasn't alone no more and I knew you would do whatever it took to find me. I was so scared Randy, I never been so scared in my life."

Randy stroked her arm lightly as she talked. " Lexi, I will always be there for you. I will never let anyone hurt you, if its in my power to stop it."

They lay there silent for a few minutes. "Did you talk to John, sort things out between you?" Randy asked.

Lexi ran her finger tips over Randy's chest lost in thought. "He asked for another chance, he wanted me to come back to him."

Randy didn't say anything, just waited for her to continue.

"I told him no. I mean I love John and I know he loves me, but we're not in love, know what I mean?"

Randy nodded.

"I told him, I think we should be friends and leave it at that. Bu the dumb thing is I'm the one who made the decision and all I can think of is how bad I miss him..I miss sleeping with him, making love with him" Lexi said.

"So you really good with that, or are you just trying to give John an easy out?" Randy asked.

"I don't regret anything, John is wonderful, he is sweet and caring and he was always so gentle with me, but its just not meant to be that kind of love between us. Truthfully, I think Maria is in love with him or at least she thinks she in love with him." Lexi said.

Randy laughed. "I thought I was the only one who noticed that."

Lexi smiled at Randy. "I would have to be blind not to notice the way Maria looks at him."

"You know Maria would never make a move on him, she wouldn't do that to you." Randy said not wanting Lexi to get upset with Maria.

"I know that. She's my friend. I guess the fact that it never pissed me off, is a good indication, that I wasn't in love with John..I adore him..but I don't know..I guess I'm too young to want to spend the rest of my life with anyone, but if I made the right decision, why do I regret not having him with me right now?"

"Lexi he's your first lover, in love, not in love, whatever, you love him, of course its going to hurt for awhile, its going to take time to get used to just being friends and not lovers." Randy said.

Lexi nodded. "I guess you're right."

Randy pulled her closer being gentle, so as not to hurt her. "You feeling better?"

"Yea, thanks for putting up with my blubbering all over you." Lexi said.

Randy stroked her hair. "Like I said you had a good cry coming, no problem. Now close your eyes and get some sleep."

Lexi closed her eyes relaxing in Randy's arms. She was tired. "Night Randy."

"Night kid."

He was exhausted him self. He watched her for a while and noted it didn't take her but a minute to fall in a deep sleep.

He bent and kissed her lightly and minutes later was sound sleep himself.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Long Road**

S**ummary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

John got on the elevator. All he wanted to do was crash, but he wanted to see Maria first and let her know how Lexi was. He knew Maria was worried sick. He hadn't called last night because it was late, but he wanted to touch base with her now.

He got off the elevator and walked down the hall to her room and knocked.

A few minutes later a very sleepy Maria answered the door. John's breath left him. Even half asleep and in a big t-shirt, with messy hair, she looked hot.

"John." She said and reached out to pull him in the room shutting the door. "Is Lexi okay?"

"Yea, me and Randy tracked her down, she's fine." John said sitting down on the edge of her bed.

Maria sat down beside him and John filled her in on everything that had happened.

"Poor Lexi, I'm glad Randy took her away for a couple of days, sounds like she's been through hell." Maria said. She was surprise that lexi was with Randy, she wondered if those two had hooked up.

"Yea, she has. I'm just relieved she's safe and sound." John said laying back on the bed.

"You look tired." Maria said.

"Yea, I'm going to crash..I need to get a little rest before the show tonight." He said.

"John did you and Lexi work things out?" Maria asked scared to look at him.She hoped they hadn't. She wanted a chance with John so bad.

"I asked her to take me back, she said no." John said.

"Oh, I'm sorry John." Maria said but was secretly relieved.

"She told me we made better friends, that she wasn't in love with me and she didn't think I was in love with her." John said.

John sat up. "She's right, but I guess I'm comfortable with her, I mean I love the girl, she's sweet, fun to be around, but that spark just ain't there. She feels that too. I guess it's for the best."

Maria nodded. She loved John, She hoped now she might get a chance with him. She needed to talk to Lexi first, she didn't wnat to just jump on John before she seen how Lexi felt about it.

"I'm going to get going, I'll see you tonight." John said getting up and grabbing his bag.

"Okay, I'll see you." Maria said and shut the door behind him.

She went over to the dresser and picked up her cell and rang a number. "Hey you up?"

"Good, can you meet me for breakfast in a half hour?" She said.

"Okay good see you then." She flipped her phone shut and went to get dressed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria walked into the hotel restaurant a thirty minutes later.

She waved and walked over and sat down. "hey."

"Good morning Maria." Dave said smiling at her. Him and Maria were on a friendly basis. She knew that he liked Lexi and had been worried about her. Maria had kept him updated.

"John got back this morning. I just wanted to let you know Lexi is fine, I know you were worried about her." She said smiling at Dave. Her and Dave had slept togather a few times, nothing serious, but she liked Dave and thought he was a nice guy.

Dave smiled. "Good I was worried, is she back yet?"

"No, she's taking a couple of days off, she's with Randy." Maria said placing her order with the waiter.

Dave placed his order and sipped his coffee. Maria filled him in on what had happened. "Poor girl, she needs a couple of days to get her head together." Dave said.

Maria nodded. "Yea..I'll be glad when she gets back. She needs her friends right now."

Dave leaned back in the chair. " I couldn't agree more. Did her and John work things out?" Hoping that they hadn't.

"No, Lexi decided it would be best not to try again, I mean she's not mad at him, she told him, she wants to be friends." Maria said.

Dave took a bite of his grapefruit. "Lexi has a good heart, she couldn't stay mad at anybody."

Maria looked down. She hoped Lexi would understand her feelings about John and wouldn't be pissed at her. She didn't want to lose her friendship with Lexi, but she wasn't going to pass up a chance to be with John again.

"You got it bad for John huh?" Dave asked.

Maria nodded. "I love him, but I don't want to hurt Lexi."

Dave looked at her a little surprised. He knew Maria had a crush on John, but he thought love was a little strong word to be using, when you didnt really know someone that well. "Well I would just talk to her when she's feeling better, be honest with her, I'm sure she'll understand." Dave said.

"I hope so." Maria said picking at her food.

Maria looked up and saw Hunter and Mickie having breakfast a couple of tables away.

"Whats going on there?" Maria asked.

Dave looked over and made a face. "Haven't you heard? Steph is divorcing him. I heard she was seeing Chris Masters, anyway Hunter and Mickie have been hanging out together the last couple of days."

Maria shrugged. Good maybe Mickie would leave John alone now.

* * *

"Look Hunter, you want to get to Randy, go after that little bitch. He's crazy about her, get her out of my way, I can get John, its very simple." Mickie said. 

'I know Randy is very protective of her, but she doesn't like me or trust me, what makes you think she'll go out with me?" Hunter asked.

"Come on Trips." She said using his nickname. "We both know, you can be a charming gentleman when you want to be. She's hurt right now, because of what John did, vulnerable, just start out slow, start being her friend, it might take a while to get her in your bed, but think about the look on Randy's face, when he finds out you nailed her." Mickie said laughing.

Hunter thought about it. Mickie was right, the pay off would be sweet, but sleeping with someone for for revenge was a little over the top, even for him "For all you know, John and Lexi could have broken up."

Mickie shrugged. "Even if they do, I want that bitch to pay, she stole John from me, I want her to suffer."

Hunter laughed. "You're such a bitch Mickie."

"So are you going to do it?" She asked ignoring his comment.

Hunter sat back. "I don't know Mickie, I don't think its such a good idea, I'll think about it and get back to you, maybe. I'll feel her out first see how she reacts to me.."

Mickie grinned. With Lexi out of the way, she could start working on getting John back.

* * *

Dave walked in the gym and walked over to Hunter who was lifting weights.  
"Hunter." He said sitting his bag down. 

The two had been good friends at one time, but there was a lot of bad feelings after Dave left Evolution.

"Dave." He said continuing to pump weights.

Dave sat down on the weight bench beside Hunter. "I hear you and Steph are getting a divorce."

"Yea. I was tired of her cheating ass." Hunter said sweat dripping off him.

Hunter set the weights back on the bar and sat up grabbing his towel and wiping his face off.

"So you dating Mickie?" Dave asked.

"Hunter laughed. "That slut, no, she's just wanting a favor from me. I wouldn't touch that shit."

Dave set his weights up an laid back. "What kind of favor?"

"Stop being so nosy Dave, nothing for you to worry about." Hunter said and got up and walked off.

Dave frowned. Something was up between those two, and whatever it was was bad news. Dave could feel it.

* * *

Lexi sat on the comfortable sofa watching TV. Randy was in the kitchen fixing breakfast, he had parked her on the sofa, with orders not to move. Lexi was still very sore, but she had slept good, her and Randy both had slept until three in the afternoon. Randy had helped her get dressed, carried her to the den, and then told her he was fixing them some breakfast. 

Lexi smiled as she flipped channels trying to find something to watch. Randy had been beyond sweet to her. She was actually enjoying his pampering.

"Okay, kiddo..it's ready." Randy said lifted her in his big arms and carrying her to the kitchen.

"Randy I can walk ya know." She said staring at his hard chest. He only had on a pair of shorts and she found her self looking at his chest, sort of mesmerized.

Lexi shook her head, what was wrong with her, this was Randy her best bud and she was drooling over his body.

"Yea, well you have orders to take it easy, you'll be doing plenty of walking when you get back to work." He said sitting her in a chair at the table.

They both were hungry and polished off the food in companionable silence.

When they were done Randy got up and gathered the dishes up. Lexi stood up and went to help.

"No way, kid, go lay on the couch, I got this." Randy said grabbing the plates from her hand.

"Randy I'm fine, I got to move around some, or I'm just going to get stiff." Lexi said.

Randy looked up at her a stubborn glint in his eyes. "Okay you can walk to the couch."

Lexi sighed. "Fine."

She walked slowly to the den and sat down on the couch. She was used to doing something all the time and all the running around she did for Randy, it was hard just to sit and do nothing.

Randy came in a few minutes later and sat beside her. "You look bored."

"I am, I'm used to doing something."

"Okay, lets hit the hot tub, it will make you feel better and then we'll ride into town and go to dinner, if you're up to it. We can sit up and watch movies tonight." Randy said.

Lexi smiled. "Sounds good to me, but I don't have a swimsuit with me."

Randy rolled his eyes. "You can just leave your underwear on, or be bold and get in naked."

Randy laughed as she turned a deep shade of red. He bent over her and kissed her on top of the head. "Your precious Lexi."

Randy wondered how John could not be in love with this girl. She was sweet and innocent and fun to be with, John must have rocks in his head.

"Well I'm not getting in naked." Lexi said looking horrified at the thought.

Randy just grinned. "Okay, underwear then."

Randy helped her up. "Let me know if you need a pain pill."

"I think I'll lay off them today and maybe take one tonight before I go to bed." Lexi said.

Randy nodded. "Okay, but don't get to hurting to bad. Just let me know."

They spent a couple of hours in the hot tub. Lexi was self conscious at first sitting in front of Randy in her underwear, but after a few minutes she forgot about it. Randy had been right, her sore back started feeling better after a while and she leaned back and closed her eyes letting the soothing water do its work.

Randy watched her as she relaxed. He looked at the water as it bubbled around her throwing water droplets on her skin. He watched one droplet in particular and it hit her right above her breasts and ran slowly down in the cleavage between her bra. Randy thought about leaning over and catching the droplet with his tongue. Then his brain snapped. What the fuck was he doing, this was his best friend, who had just been through hell. God he was a jerk, She was just a kid, that had been through hell, and her best friend was sitting across from her, having nasty thoughts.

He groaned to himself. His dick was harder than it had ever been. What the fuck. It wasn't like he ever had a problem in that department. But from just looking at Lexi in her underwear. He felt like a fifteen year old boy. He remembered back then it would get hard for no reason, just from glancing at a girl. What the fuck was going on.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of the most disgusting thing he could. He had to get this under control. He pictured kissing Mae Young. Oh God that did the trick.

Lexi thought she heard Randy groan and opened her eyes to see him, sitting with his head back and eyes closed. Lexi watched him. He had a on a pair of swim trunks but his chest was bare. She watched in fascination as droplets of water made there way down his hard chest. God he looked hot. His long lashes fanned his cheeks. Randy had bedroom eyes, deep and intense and his long lashes just made his eyes even more sexy.

She watched as he shifted a little and groaned inwardly as his muscles moved rippling the tattoos on his arms. She imagined him holding her against his chest and his warm kissable lips descending down her neck. She felt the sharp pull of desire in the pit of her stomach and lower. She pressed her thighs together ashamed of herself. Randy was her friend, what the hell was she thinking.

Randy's eyes suddenly popped open and he caught her gaze full of want and desire.

He swallowed hard and leaned forward slowly. His lips were finally just inches away from hers, Lexi could feel his breath fanning her lips.

He looked in her eyes and leaned forward and then stopped.

What the fuck was he doing. He jumped up and grabbed a towel and got out. He bent and helped her out and wrapped a towel around her.

"Can you manage to get dressed?" he asked not looking directly at her.

"Yes." Lexi said in a quite voice.

"Okay, meet me in the den in a few, we need to talk." Randy said and abruptly left.

Lexi blinked back tears. He was mad, she just knew it. What the hell was she thinking.

She turned and made her way back to the stairs and started up them.

She just hoped she hadn't ruined their friendship.

* * *

John got up and stretched. He had slept like the dead and now he was starving. 

He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ash..want to grab a bite with me."

"John, hey haven't heard from you in a while."

John and Ashley had hung out before but never dated. He had started dating Mickie and then Lexi and their friendship had went on the back burner.

He hadn't hung with her for a while and wanted to catch up.

"Yea, been crazy, so what do ya say, hungry?"

Ashley laughed. "Yea I could eat."

"Great I'll meet you downstairs in a few." John said and hung up.

He smiled. Ashley was a nice girl and truth be told, he wanted to see if there was anything besides friendship there. He thought about Maria. He liked her too, but the problem was she was Lexi's best friend. He didn't want to do anything to hurt Lexi right now. He just didn't think it was right to start something up with Maria and risk upsetting Lexi.

* * *

Lexi walked in the den and sat down beside Randy on the couch. 

Randy turned to sit sideways and took Lexi's hands in his. "Lexi I think we both realize something happened in the hot tub. We have been through a lot the last few days, you been through hell, I thought I had lost you, our emotions are all over the place, add to that, I haven't had sex in a while and you and John broke up. It's perfectly normal for us to have a moment like that. I mean you're gorgeous"

Randy smiled when she blushed. "I'm damn near perfect to look at." He said grinning.

Lexi grinned to, him and his huge ego.

"But its just a heat of the moment kind of thing. Lexi I care for so much, your my friend, when I have sex it means nothing, but you're different, You mean the world to me, I respect you too much, to use you like that. I don't do relationships, I know casual sex is not going to work for you. I would hate for us to let something happen that would ruin our friendship." Randy lifted one of her hands to his lips and kissed it gently.

She looked up in Randy's eyes. He was right, Randy had come to mean the world to her, they were best friends, she didn't want to lose that over one moment of lust. She leaned forward and hugged him. "You're right." She said her arms wrapping around him.

Randy smiled and pulled her close. He was glad she understood. Lexi had become important to him and he had no intention of losing her just because he was horny.

"Good, let's go out and grab dinner and then we'll come back here and watch movies."

"Okay, but no scary movies." She said getting up.

Randy smirked. " We'll see."

Lexi smiled when he grabbed her arm to help her out the door. She knew she made the right decision, she had a part of Randy those other women would never have, his heart. If friendship was all they would have, then she would cherish it.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Long Road**

S**ummary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

John and Ashley sat in the booth together laughing. They had always got along good and time had not changes that. 

"So..what have you been up to Ash?" John asked.

"Just working like you..not much time for anything else..Me and Jeff dated for a while, but that kind of went no where and I've been pretty much just hanging with the girls."

"Yea..Me to..working..I just came out of a relationship..we parted friends though."

Ashley smiled. "Well maybe we can start hanging out again, I know we used to have a blast."

"Yea..we did, say you want to go dancing tomorrow when we get to Houston?"

"Sure sounds like fun." She said pushing her blond hair back over her shoulder.

"Cool..I'll get with you when we get there, and we'll find a club."

"Okay..I have to get going..I got a photo shoot." Ashley said getting up.

John stood and gave her a hug. "See ya then."

"Yea okay." Ashley said waving.

Unknown to John he was being watched by two very unhappy women.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria ran out of the restaurant angry and hurt. She had loved John forever, she thought they might finally have a chance and here he was with Ashley. She was sick of waiting around for John to wake up. Tears leaked from her eyes and she got on the elevator. She was going to stop waiting for him. There was no point, it was obvious he didn't have any feelings for her.

Mickie narrowed her eyes. John didn't believe in wasting time, he was already on the prowl again. She could only assume him and Lexi had broke up. Now he was sniffing around Ashley.

Mickie frowned. She didn't like this one bit. John should have called her. She had some work to do. Maybe she should have a little talk with Ashley, let here know John was off limits. No way was she letting John slip through her fingers again.

Maria paced back and forth in her room. She picked up the phone and dialed Lexi's number.  
"Hello."

"Lexi, Hey girl, I should have called sooner but John said you were resting after what you been through. I didn't want to bother you."

"Maria, you could never be a bother, me and Randy are just watching Movies, we got a flight out to Houston tomorrow afternoon. I miss you so much, when I get back, lets go out dancing, we got a lot of catching up to do."

"You got it girl, I need to talk to you too about some stuff." Maria said sitting down on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Lexi asked sensing something was wrong with Maria.

""I'll live, I'd rather not go into on the phone. Come find me as soon as you get in, okay."

"Okay girl. " Lexi said. "We'll probably have to go straight to the Toyota Center. Randy has a match. I'll meet up with you there."

"Okay..Lexi I'm really glad your okay. ." Maria said her voice breaking.

Lexi smiled Maria was the sweetest person in the world. "Well you don't have to worry, your best buddy is going to be around to bug you for a long time."

Maria laughed. "Good, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Kay bye." Lexi said.

Maria hung up the phone and felt a little better just having talked to Lexi. She just hoped Lexi wasn't pissed when she told her how she felt about John.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy pulled Lexi closer to him on the couch and she snuggled up and laid her head on his chest. "Maria okay?"

Lexi frowned. "Somethings wrong, I could tell she was upset, but she said she didn't want to get into over the phone."

"I'm sure she'll fill you in tomorrow, you two sound like two hens clucking when you get together." Randy said laughing.

"We do not." Lexi said slapping his arm.

"Hey Hey, don't damage this beautiful body." Randy said rubbing his arm like she had hurt him.

Lexi just grinned and lay back on his chest. "Well don't forget buster, I could probably take you if I have to, I'm tough." She boasted.

Randy started laughing. "Little girl, we'll see about that when you get to feeling better. I could hold you down with one finger."

Lexi started laughing. She was having a good time with Randy, she was really glad she had came home with him.

"Lexi before we go to the airport tomorrow, I want to leave a little early and stop and see my folks for a bit, do you mind?" Randy asked.

"No of course not, but I don't want to intrude on your family time, you can go in the morning, if you want some time alone with your family." Lexi said not wanting to interfere with his family time.

"You are family girl, besides my mom and dad have been wanting to meet you, seems you're all I talk about these days." He said grinning.

"Well, okay, if you're sure."

"I am." He said and pulled her gently back down to lay on his chest.

Lexi was kind of nervous about meeting Randy's folks. She had been nothing but trouble for Randy the last few days, he had almost got shot thanks to her, maybe his folks wouldn't be to happy about her dragging Randy into her problems.

Randy watched her as she drifted off to sleep and he bent and kissed her cheek. His folks would love her just like he did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mickie banged on the door and Hunter finally came to the door flinging it open.

"What the fuck do you want?" He asked glaring at her.

"Change of plans." She said barging into his room.

Hunter slammed the door.

"What now?" He demanded.

"John is seeing Ashley, forget about Lexi. I need you to rough up Ashley for me." She demanded.

Hunter looked at her like she was crazy. "Mickie, I'm telling you this for your own good, get some help, you have some major issues."

"Whats the problem, slap her around and scare her a little, thats all I'm asking?" Mickie said her voice getting shrill.

"Well for one thing idiot, Ashley happens to be a friend of mine, secondly I don't beat up on women, men yes, women no." He said.

"Oh you don't think sleeping with Lexi, just so you can rub it in Randy's face is a little sick, yet you're going to judge me? Yea right, you're just as fucked up as I am." Mickie yelled at him.

"Get out." Hunter said realizing how sick Mickie was, he definitely needed to warn Ashley about her.

Mickie turned to go. "You'll regret this Hunter, mark my words." She said and stormed out slamming the door.

Hunter sat down on the bed and sighed. The thing was Mickie had hit the nail on the head, was he becoming crazy like her, obsessed with getting revenge on Randy for something that had happened a year ago. The thought of becoming an obsessed nut case like Mickie gave him the willys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mickie flipped open her phone and dialed John's number. His voice mail picked up and she cursed. She would see him at the arena tonight. She had a plan to get him back and it just might work.

She went to her hotel room to grab her ring gear. She had a match with that bitch Trish Stratus. Trish was supposed to win, but no reason she couldn't take out a little of her anger before Trish won.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John and Taker sat in Taker's dressing room talking. "Randy will be back for the house show tomorrow." Taker said.

John nodded. "How's Lexi?" He asked.

"Well you could call her and ask her?" Taker said.

"I know, just with the way things ended between us, I thought she might not want me bugging her for a while." John said.

Taker shook his head. "You know better, Lexi's not mad at you."

"I know, its just, I have a feeling something is going on between her and Randy."

"Jealous?" Taker asked.

John got up and grabbed a bottle of water. "No, just worried, Randy don't do relationships, I don't want her hurt."

"Randy wouldn't hurt her, I don't even think those two know what their feelings are for each other, major denial going on there." Taker said.

John turned to look at Taker. "What do you mean?"

"Well they care for each other, you can see it on their faces, but they have it wrapped up in a nice little package called friendship, cause thats safe."

"Yea I see what you mean. Randy isn't ready to be in a relationship with anyone right now." John said.

Taker shrugged. "Sometimes love doesn't wait for you to be ready, it just happens, believe me I know." Taker said.

John pushed the thoughts of Randy from his mind. "I got to get going. I'll see ya later." John said.

Taker nodded. He knew Randy was feeling something for Lexi, a man don't risk his life for a woman for no reason. Bur Randy was just in full blown denial, he hoped Lexi didn't end up getting hurt because of it.. He knew Randy wouldn't hurt her on purpose, but that didn't mean it wouldn't happen.

Taker looked up at the knock on his door. "Come in."

He raised a brow when he saw it was Mickie. "What do you want?"

Taker had little patience for her ever since she had hit Lexi.

Mickie sat down on the chair across from Taker. "Look I know you don't like me, but I thought you would want to know this seeing as Lexi is so close to you." She said trying to make a look of concern appear on her face.

"What about Lexi." He practically growled at her.

Mickie jumped. "Uhh well, I was talking to Hunter and he's really pissed at Randy for sleeping with Steph, and he said he was going to try to charm Lexi into to sleeping with him, so he can rub it in Randy's face." She finished in a rush of word.

"WHAT!" The word exploded from Taker like a gunshot and Mickie jumped up.

"Hey I'm just passing along the information, don't get mad at me." She said heading for the door.

Taker stood. "If I find out your lying, you're going to be cleaning bathrooms for this company." Taker threatened.

"I'm not lying, go ask him." Mickie said and beat a hasty retreat out the door.

Taker flung the door open almost taking it off the hinges. He was going to kill Hunter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter cornered Ashley and told her what Mickie had tried to get him to do.

"Thanks for the heads up Hunter, but that bitch don't worry me, but the question is why in the hell are you still trying to get back at Orton, your wife was a willing participant and you know that, not to mention trying to involve a innocent person in your revenge. John would kill you ya know. He cares about Lexi."

Hunter looked a little ashamed. "I guess I got carried away, Steph makes me crazy like that and besides it was her idea, I didnt agree to it, I just said I would think about it"

"Well you two are getting a divorce for the sake of your daughter, let this shit go. You'll not only have Randy after you but John as well. " Ashley said.

Hunter nodded. He had took a long look in the mirror today and wasn't real happy with what he saw. " I guess I do need to let go, but its hard, Randy is such a cocky little bastard, anyway, I just wanted to make sure you're careful, Mickie is really going around the bend, she's nuts, I want you to promise you'll be careful." Hunter said.

Ashley hugged Hunter. "Thanks Hunter. I will be careful, don't worry."

Hunter smiled down at the pretty blond. They had become friends the first week she showed up as a new Diva, she had dumped a bottle of soda all over him when she ran into to him.

He had yelled at her and she had yelled right back. He had admired her spunk even then and the two had become fast friends. He had talked to her about every problem in his marriage and she was always there for him.

"So whats the deal with you and John, I thought you two were friends?" Hunter asked.

"We are, we just haven't hung out in a while, we both been busy, he was seeing Lexi, I was seeing Jeff, we just lost touch." Ashley said.

Hunter nodded. Somehow he wasn't pleased with the thought of Ashley seeing John as anything more than friends.

"So maybe we could hang out on our next days off..we'll go see a movie or you know whatever?" Hunter said casually.

Ashley hid her grin. Hunter was acting like some shy school boy getting up the nerve to ask a girl on a date.

"Sure that would be great, you got my number, call me and we'll plan something." She said.

"Great." Hunter said grinning. "I'll see you soon." He said and turned around only to be hit in the face with a large fist.

"You fucking bastard." Taker said reaching down to haul him up again and pulling his fist back.

Ashley jumped in between them and tried to push Taker off Hunter.

"Girl, move." Taker said in a menacing tone.

Ashley glared up at Taker and pushed harder. "No, get the fuck off him." She snapped.

Taker dropped his hold on Hunter's shirt but stood his ground. "Hunter, I've known you a long time, I know you can be a prick, hell so can I, but planning to screw an innocent little girl, she's eighteen Hunter, just a kid. All to get back at Orton, thats real fucked up." Taker said his temper still simmering.

Hunter pushed Ashley behind him. "You're right, it is fucked up. I was so pissed at Randy I was willing to do anything to hurt him."

Taker just stood there wanting to hit him again. "If I see you anywhere near Lexi,I'll hurt you bad Hunter."

Hunter just nodded and watched as Taker walked off. "Mickie strikes again."

"Are you okay." Ashley said looking at the eye that was already swelling.

"I deserved it, hell I deserve a lot worse." he said.

"Well I'm not going to argue that one, but come on, Ill put some ice on that." she said taking his hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John got dressed for his match and headed down to the gorilla pit to wait. He was facing Mark Henry tonight. He still had a few and paced back and forth trying to get his mind focused.

"John."

He turned and rolled his eyes. "What Mickie?"

"I have to tell you something. I knew you would want to know, I know you still care about Lexi. Hunter is planning on trying to seduce her to get back at Randy." She said concern written on her features.

John snapped. "I'll kill that fucker." He said.

Just then his music hit. Shit he had to go out with this shit on his mind. Just great.

Mickie smiled as she watched him go to the ring. Hunter was paid back well and good now. The next step was trying to win John back. She had to figure out a way to get him back in her bed. Maybe she could get him drunk again. She had to figure out something quick.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Long Road**

S**ummary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

John was done with his match and stormed up the ramp and out back. He was going to find Hunter and tear his head off. He seen Mickie lurking around and stopped. "Have you seen Hunter?" 

"Umm well yes, I seen him going in his dressing room."

John muttered to himself and took off.

He got the Hunter's room and didn't bother to knock, he practically busted the door in and stopped. Ashley was sitting next to Hunter with her arm wrapped around him. "What the fuck is going on in here?" John demanded.

Ashley took offense and jumped up. "What the fuck is your problem?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well lets see, Hunter is planning on bedding a eighteen year old kid, just to get back at Randy and then I come in here to knock his head off and find you in here doing god knows what with him." John snapped.

"You don't own me Cena, we are just friends, since when is it any of your business who I hang with?" She asked her temper flaring.

"I guess none, now get the fuck out of the way, so I can kill him." John said.

Hunter stood up then. "Look John, I fucked up okay, its over, Taker already knocked the shit out of me, just leave." Hunter said.

He was tired and he just wanted to get his stuff and go back the the hotel.

Ashley stared at John. "Just go John, its over..nobody's going to mess with your precious Lexi." She said sarcastically.

John opened his mouth to let loose on her and then just closed it, she wasn't worth it. How could she stand there and defend this man. He turned and left slamming the door behind him.

Hunter looked at Ashley. "Looks like I ruined any chance you had with him."

Ashley shrugged. "Fuck him, come on, I'll go back to the hotel with you."

Hunter picked up his bag. He would hate to see how Randy was going to react when he found out. This was far from over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John flopped on his bed and closed his eyes. When did life get so damned complicated. He smiled as he thought of the time when he and Lexi was together. It was simple and they had hung out and had a good time. He remembered how she would look at him when he made love to her. Things were good then, now it had all went to shit. He thought Ashley was a great girl, but he goes and finds her defending that low life Hunter.

John picked up his cell and rang Lexi's number.

"Hello."

"Hey sugar, I didn't wake you did I?" John said sitting up on the side of the bed.

"No of course not. I watched your match tonight, you were great as usual." Lexi said.

"Thanks..I just wanted to check on you, you okay?" John asked.

"Yea a little sore, but I'm feeling better."

"Good..I cant wait to see you tomorrow, do you think maybe we can hang out tomorrow after the house show, ya know watch some movies or something?" John asked.

"Sure sounds great..I miss you." Lexi said.

"I miss you too sugar..I know its late, I'll let you go..Night." He said.

"Night John." Lexi said.

John hung up and put the phone on the bedside table. He lay back down again. Thats just what he needed to spend some time with Lexi and put all these fucked up women like Mickie and Ashley out of his mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi flipped the phone shut and laid it on Randy's nightstand and snuggled back into his arms.

"Is John okay?" Randy asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Yea I think so, he sounded kinda down."

"Probably just misses his two best friends." Randy said smiling.

"Yea..That might be it." She said yawning.

"Get to sleep kid." Randy said as she shifted in his arms laying her head on his chest.

"Night." She mumbled sleepily.

"Night." Randy said.

He wondered what was up with John, he hoped everything was all right. Randy wanted some peace, he had enough excitement to last a life time. He hoped there was no new dramas waiting at work for them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweat dripped of him and he collapsed.

"Hmmm ...I love you honey..but you're kinda crushing me." Trish said.

She heard the laughter rumbling through his big chest. Taker lifted himself on his elbows and bent his head to plant a kiss on the blond beauty's lips.

"Sorry darlin, but you damn near zapped every bit of strength from me." A chuckle escaping.

Trish wrapped her arms around Taker's neck and pulled him closer kissing him again.

Taker rolled over and brought her with him and wrapped his big arms around her holding her on his chest.

Trish looked at the big man. God she loved him. Took them both long enough to realize it. Two years ago they went from fighting all the time to being close friends. For years they couldn't stand each other. Taker had treated her like a brainless bimbo and she thought he was some big stupid Neanderthal.

Then she had started dating someone. She thought she was in love, till the jerk started smacking her around. Trish had tried to break it off with the Joey. Joey was a production assistant for WWE. He followed her and stalked her.

Trish just couldn't seem to break free of him. Then Taker had walked up one day to find Joey beating the shit out of her. Taker had beaten the shit out of him and got him fired. He and Trish had spent the next year and a half telling each other they were friends and nothing else.

Trish smiled at the thought, when they had finally let go of their real feelings it had exploded like fireworks.

"Whatcha thinking about pretty girl?" Taker asked cupping her cheek.

Trish smiled at him. "How much I love you."

Taker pulled her close and kissed her gently. "I love you too." he said against her lips.

Trish sighed contently and snuggled closer. "Have you heard from Lexi? How's she doing?"

"She's feeling a little better, I think a few days away with Randy is just what the doctor ordered." Taker said.

Trish started laughing. "When she first came here, you thought Randy was the last thing she needed."

"Yea I know, but he's changed, with her at least. He cares for her. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her. The boy is in love with her, he's just to damn dumb to admit it." Taker said rubbing Trish's back.

Trish giggled. "Yea sounds like someone else I know."

"Hey woman, you callin me dumb." Taker said reaching down to smack her ass.

Trish just laughed. "Well it did take you a long time to actually make a move on me, I was in love with you for a whole year, I thought I was going to die waiting for you to notice me as more than your best buddy."

Taker grinned. "Yea well..I guess I was kinda dumb, think about all the time I wasted..we could have been doing what we just done." He said sliding his hands under the covers.

"Ooooo Mark." She sighed.

Taker just grinned and flipped her over. Hopefully Randy wasn't as dumb as he had been.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria sat at the bar drowning her troubles. She was so upset about John and Ashley. Then Taker had told her about what Hunter had been planning to do to Lexi. She would like to punch the jerk in the face herself. Maria usually had a couple of drinks or a beer or two, but tonight she was trying to drown her sorrows.

She ordered bottle of Jack, which she wasn't used to drinking and started pouring back shots and coughing. After the fourth shot she stopped coughing.

"No good man." She mumbled to herself as she kept drinking.

The bartender looked at her, drinking alone she was liable to end up in trouble.

"Maria what are you doing?"

Maria turned and smiled at Dave. "Getting drunk."

Dave sighed and sat down. "Whats wrong?" He said and ordered a beer.

"John whats wrong, he's a pig..I love that dumb jerk and what does he go and do, starts dating Ashley..Whats wrong with me, am I fat, ugly, stupid, why doesn't he see me?" She asked downing another shot.

Dave grabbed the bottle and slid it away from her."Maria you're beautiful and intelligent, maybe he sees you as a friend, it might be a good idea to tell him how you feel, you could save your self some time and you wouldn't have to come down here and get drunk."

"Gimmi." She said reaching for the bottle.

"No." He said and stood up.

He took her arm and helped her up. Maria was so drunk she fell on him. Dave caught her and helped her stand straight up. "I wanna drink some more." She said sticking out her lower lip.

"I don't think so, you're going to regret this in the morning." He said leading her out of the bar.

Dave finally managed to get her to her room, all the while, she serenaded him with a drunken rendition of Byran Adams "Everything".

Dave couldn't help but laugh at her drunk off key singing. "Alright girl, key card." He said holding her with one hand and the other out for the card.

"Nope..I'm going to go drink some more." She said leaning on Dave.

Dave stuck his hand down her back pocket and pulled out the card. "Hey that wasn't very nice." Maria said falling on his chest.

Dave slid the card and pulled her in her room. He took her and sat her on the edge of her bed and pulled her shoes off.

"Alright you get some sleep." Dave said and he pushed her down on the bed gently and pulled the covers over here.

Dave turned to leave but Maria called him back. He walked back and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Dave do you think I'm pretty?" She asked.

Dave smiled and reached over and pushed her hair back from her face. "You're lovely Maria and John is a fool if he doesn't see that."

Maria smiled. "Thank you Dave." She said softly and closed her eyes.

Dave stood up and turned off the light and left. Poor Maria, she was so in love with John, or in her mind she was,and he didn't even know she was alive most of the time. Thats why he had swore off love for good. It rarely worked out and most times ended in heartache. He was better off with out it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By eight that morning Randy and Lexi were on their way to his parents house. They had to be at the airport at two and would leave from his parents house to go there.

Lexi was a bundle of nerves this morning. She had dropped everything she touched this morning as was as jumpy as a cat.

Randy grabbed her hand from the other side of his car. "Stop, calm down kid. My folks will love you."

Lexi didn't know why it was so important that Randy's folks liked her, it wasn't like they were getting married, they were friends. She sighed and tried to relax.

Randy just smiled and patted her hand. She was cute when she got nervous.

He slowed down and pulled into a driveway and Lexi looked up at the big ranch style house. It was really nice and bigger than Randy's house.

Randy got out and opened the door for her and she stepped out. She looked down at her jeans and t-shirt and wondered if maybe she should have picked something nicer.

Randy turned and looked at her. "Come on." He said holding out his hand.

Lexi sighed and took it. They walked up the steps together and Randy opened the front door and walked in dragging Lexi behind him. "Mom Dad!" Randy yelled.

Lexi watched as his folks came into the front hall smiling.

"Randy...I'm so glad you got to come visit." His mother said reaching up to hug him.

Randy's dad had eyes the same color as Randy's and his eyes twinkled as he watched his wife fuss over Randy. "You don't look like you're getting enough to eat. I'm fixing your favorite lasagna." She said kissing Randy's cheek.

"Thanks Mom." Randy said kissing her back and then turning to his dad.

Bob crushed his son in a hug. "Good to see ya son."

"You to dad." Randy said.

Lexi could see he had a great relationship with his parents.

"Mom, Dad..This is Lexi McIntyre, she's my PA, I been telling you guys about, and my best friend. Lexi this is my dad, Bob and my mom, Elaine." Randy said pulling Lexi out from behind him.

"Hi..It's nice to meet you." Lexi said holding out her hand to both of them to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too young lady, you're all Randy talks about these days." Bob said taking her hand.

Elaine smiled at Lexi and took her hand. "He says you take really good care of him and that your the sweetest girl he ever met."

Lexi blushed at the compliment and looked down at her feet.

"Isn't she the cutest thing you ever seen?" Randy asked putting his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Come on we'll grab a something to drink." Randy said pulling her into the kitchen.

Bob and Elaine looked at each other. "Friends?" Bob said confused.

Elaine smiled. "You know Randy, he has to figure out things his own way."

Bob looked at his wife. "Remember what Randy told us about her and whats she's been through. Just be careful what you ask about her family. I wouldn't want to upset her."

Elaine nodded. The poor girl had been through the ringer. She was only eighteen, Elaine figured what she needed was to be mothered, not off rolling down the road with a bunch of guys, but then that was her choice and Randy would have a fit if Lexi left, she already knew that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was really good Mrs. Orton." Lexi said as she helped dry dishes as Elaine washed.

"Call me Elaine or call me mom, you're practically family." Elaine said handing her another glass.

Lexi looked away quickly and dried the glass before setting it in the cabinet.

Elaine sensed she had hit a sore spot. "Dear, I didn't mean to upset you, I realize you probably have a mother, call me whatever you like."

Lexi turned to look at Elaine. "Oh no, you didn't offend me, its just, I never had a mom, what I mean is she took off when I was a baby, it was just me and my dad."

Elaine realized she had stuck her foot in her mouth, Randy hadn't said anything about her mom, she had just figured, Lexi's mother was in her life.

"Well I'll be happy to stand in." Elaine said smiling. "I'll even call and nag you like I do Randy."

Lexi relaxed and smiled. She could see where Randy got his sense of humor. "Okay Mom."

Elaine hugged her. She really liked this girl. She seemed to be the shy quite type. Not Randy's usual type. Crystal and been loud, bossy and obnoxious. She had put up with the girl for Randy's sake.

Now this girl was a keeper, she just wondered if Randy had feelings other than friendship?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy stood in the garage with his dad. He watched as his dad tinkered around with a old car.

"She's not your usual type." Bob said.

Randy wondered over to watch what his dad was doing. "Didn't know I had a type."

"Loud, pushy, bitchy." Bob said still with his head in the front of the car.

"Well if you thought all those things about Crystal, why didn't you ever say anything?" Randy asked leaning on the car.

Bob lifted his head and looked at Randy. "Because you loved her."

Randy met his dads eyes. "Oh."

"I like her, she's sweet, polite and you're right, she's cute, so why aren't you dating her?" Bob asked wiping his greasy hands on a rag.

Randy sighed. "Dad, she's my friend, its not like that. I don't do relationships. I respect her and I like her, I'm not going to toss her around in my bed like she's some slut."

"I didn't say treat her like that, why not date her, fall in love, get married, she's a nice girl." Bob said.

"I don't do fairy tales dad, sex would ruin our perfect relationship."

Bob shook his head. Son, you have to get over what Crystal done to you. Not all women are like that, do you actually think Lexi would treat you like that?"

"Dad, its not going to happen between me and Lexi, I already love her, as a friend, thats it." Randy said.

Bob figured he would drop it, he wasn't getting anywhere, Randy was always a stubborn one. "Okay son."

Randy didn't want to argue with his dad, but when it came to Lexi, he knew what was best for both of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy watched as his mom hugged Lexi and told her to keep in touch. His dad did the same. They really liked her, unfortunately they were looking at her as daughter in law material.

Randy hugged his mom and dad and told them he would call them in a couple of days.

"We got to get going or we're going to miss our flight." Randy said as he opened the car door for Lexi.

He closed the door and went and got in the drivers side.

"Your parents are so nice." Lexi said smiling.

Randy grinned at her. "I told you they would love you."

Lexi reached over and grabbed his hand. "Randy thanks for bringing me with you and well, just being so sweet to me."

Randy leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You're welcome kid, I would do anything for you."

Randy pulled back and started the car. Lexi had enjoyed the rest, but she was eager to get back to her job and friends. She was worried about Maria too, something had sounded off when she had talked to her. She just hoped everything was okay.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Long Road**

S**ummary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep reading and reviewing. Special thanks to RKOxLOVESxME for reviewing every single chapter..you rock!**

* * *

Maria grabbed her head to stop the awful pounding. It kept pounding and she realized it was the door. 

She stumbled out of bed and went to the door and opened it.

"Girl what happened to you..you look like something the cat dragged in?"

"Thanks John." She said and went and got back in the bed.

John came in and shut the door. "Boy you must have tied one on."

Maria just groaned.

"Come on get up, I'm going to breakfast, I'll buy you a pot of coffee."

"Don't you have something to do like meet Ashley." She snapped.

John grinned. "Jealous much?"

Maria snapped. "JEALOUS...I don't GIVE A DAMN WHO YOU SEE JOHN CENA!"

"Oh really, is that why you're screaming for no apparent reason?" He asked .

"OHHHH." She yelled. He was so frustrating.

"I tell you what baby, I'll help you get dressed and we'll go have coffee and if you start behaving yourself...I might take you out dancing when we get to the next town." He said smirking.

John knew he was pushing her buttons, but she was damn cute when she was mad and jealous.

"Kiss my ass John." She said pulling the covers back over her head.

"Can I?"

Maria decided to ignore him and hoped he would go away.

But he didn't. Instead he pulled the covers off her and hauled her out of bed. "Get dressed or I'll dress you." He said.

Maria looked up at him and seen he wasn't smiling anymore. "Caveman." She muttered as she pulled clothes out of bag.

John smiled and sat down and waited.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John smiled as Maria hit her fifth cup of coffee.

"So why did you get drunk?" He asked as he ate his stack of pancakes.

"I don't know..Its just been a stressful week thats all." She said.

"Yea it has at that." John said.

Maria sipped her coffee. "Taker told me what Hunter was planning to do."

John frowned. "Yea..he's a real jerk. Now I have to tell Randy this shit and get this feud started up again."

"Yea, he's going to go off the deep end." Maria said.

John nodded. "Yea..But if I don't tell him, that bitch Mickie will, so I don't have a choice."

"I think Randy is in denial about his feelings for Lexi. He acts like a man in love." Maria said.

"What, no way, their friends, thats it, theres nothing between them. Randy is the wrong kind of man for Lexi." John said frowning.

Maria looked up quickly. He looked like a jealous boyfriend. "You jealous?"

"No smart ass. Lexi just needs someone who can commit and its not Randy." He said quickly.

Maria shook her head. John was never going to see her as more than a friend. John acted like he was still hung up on Lexi. When would she learn? Lexi already has Randy mooning over her, now it looked like John was too. It just didn't seem fair. Why did Lexi have all these men, hell even Dave was crazy about her. It just wasn't fair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now listen Lexi, you're not working tonight. You can just visit. I want you to get another day of rest. I already booked us a room and you can get back to your scheduling and stuff tomorrow. " Randy said as they walked through the airport.

"Randy..I'm fine." She said impatiently.

"No arguments." He said ignoring her protests.

"I'm not a fucking baby." Lexi muttered under her breath.

Randy stopped and looked at her. "Some one is going to get a bar of soap in their mouth."

"Ha..you cuss more than I do." She said and kept walking.

"Do as I say, not as I do." He said smirking at her.

"Whatever." Lexi said.

Randy grinned. He liked getting her riled up sometimes and making her little claws appear. "When we get to the Toyota Center, go visit your friends. But start with Taker."

Lexi stopped again. "Couldn't that wait for like a week or two?"

Randy just laughed and grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him. "Might as well get it over with. You're getting a lecture, no matter when you see him. Oh and by the way he sort of found out about the fake ID."

"Randy you big snitch. He's going to kill me." Lexi said dragging her feet.

"He's not going to kill you. You do have the ID right, he's going to make you give it to you so he can wave it around while he lectures you on the evils of underage drinking."

"I'm so glad you find this amusing." Lexi snapped.

"Hey you got a lecture coming for running off the way you did. Stop whining." Randy said.

Lexi made a face at him. "I'm not whining."

Randy just laughed. Yea she was definitely whining.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got to the Center and Randy put their bags in the his dressing room and shooed Lexi out. "Go see Taker, he's been worried."  
Lexi hung her head. "Oh okay."

Randy smiled and lifted her chin and kissed her lightly. "It wont be so bad..make sure you cry a little bit, it will make him feel bad."

Lexi laughed and shook her head. "I'll be back in a while."

Lexi decided to go see Taker first. Even though she knew he was probably going to lecture her till her ears fell off, she missed him.

"Beautiful wait up."

Lexi turned and smiled as Dave walked up. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her lightly.

"Hey Dave." Lexi said. She hadn't seen much of him after her and John hooked up. But looking at him, she membered now why she had liked him in the first place. He was hot..sizzling in fact.

"I'm glad to see you're all in one piece and okay. I heard you were a very naughty girl, running off like that." Dave said keeping a arm around her shoulders as they walked.

"Yea It was dumb for sure, but at least I got some closure now on that part of my life."

Dave nodded. "Good..where you heading?"

"Umm to see Mark." She said.

Dave laughed at the look on her face. "Don't look so worried honey, he's not going to kill you."

"Sure about that?" She asked smiling.

"Taker loves you..don't worry so much..He'll just yell a bit." Dave said.

"Okay you're here..I guess we better part ways..I'll see you later." He said and bent and dropped a quick kiss on her lips and left.

Damn Lexi thought..That man was seriously hot. She shook the thought from her head and knocked on Taker's door.

Lexi jumped as the door opened and she relaxed a little when she seen Trish.

"Lexi honey." Trish said and pulled her onto a hug.

Lexi smiled and hugged her back.Trish pulled her in the room and shut the door. "I'm so glad you're alright, you feeling better?"

"Yea..a lot better." She said and turned to see Taker sitting on the sofa.

"You know what..I have things to do." Trish said.

She waved at Taker and patted Lexi on the shoulder and left.

Taker got up and pulled Lexi in his arms and hugged her. "You really feeling okay?"

"Yea..Randy wouldn't let me do nothing, not even walk, he carried me everywhere." She said wrapping her arms around him. Lexi figured he could yell all he wanted. She always felt safe with him, like she could talk to him about anything. Taker was her safe harbor.

"Come here and sit down." Taker said taking her hand and leading her over to the sofa and sitting down beside her.

"You mad?" She asked looking up at him.

Taker had to bite his lip to keep from smiling. It was hard to stay mad at her for any length of time.

"I was mad, not now, mostly relieved that you're okay. That was a really dumb stunt you pulled taking off like that."

"I know..I do regret it, I was upset at the time and it just seemed like the thing to do." Lexi said.

Taker patted her hand. "Thats how we learn from making mistakes. I've made my share over the years."

Lexi relaxed this wasn't so bad..He wasn't yelling or nothing.

"I do have a very big problem with you having a fake ID and you drinking. Fork over the ID." He said not looking too happy.

Lexi pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"Very irresponsible Lexi, you could be arrested for drinking or going into a club and being underage, not to mention bad publicity for the whole company if you get busted. I would think you would know better." Taker said.

"Well I just used it to get in the clubs so I could dance. I only thought about taking a drink that one night, but I didn't." Lexi said trying come up with a plausible excuse.

"Want to dance, go to a club that don't serve alcohol." Taker said taking the ID and cutting it up.

"Okay." She figured the best thing to do was agree with him.

"Not to mention the trouble you can get into getting drunk around a bunch of guys, you're borrowing trouble you don't need." Taker said.

Lexi hadn't touched a drink, but Taker was right, she knew that. She figured the less she said the better.

Taker lifted her chin and looked in her beautiful brown eyes. "I just don't want anything to happen to you, I care about you."

Lexi smiled and leaned over and hugged him. "I love you too Mark."

Taker smiled and wrapped his arms around her. This kid had come to mean a lot to him. "I love ya to brat...but if I catch you drinking, we're going to have a big problem."

"Okay I got it, no drinking." She said.

Taker pulled back and kissed her cheek. "I got to get ready for my match. We leave in the morning for the next venue, how about we go to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Cool..I'll get with you when we get to the next town." Lexi said standing up.

"Don't overdo it tonight."

"I'm not, Randy is not letting me work tonight. I'm just hanging out." She said.

"Good..I'll see ya later." Taker said.

Lexi left and decided to find Maria.

Lexi walked down the hallway on the look out for Maria. She frowned when she seen Hunter coming her way. She wondered if he still had it out for Randy.

Hunter stopped in front of her. He knew she had been gone a couple of days, but didn't know why. "Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Why?" She said suspiciously.

"Look, we can talk here, I'm not going to try anything, but I have something I should tell you before you hear it from someone else."

Lexi sighed. She really wasn't in the mood for any drama tonight but might as well see what he wanted. Okay..what is it?"

"Mickie came to me a couple of days ago, she wanted me to try to sleep with you, to get you away from John, and I said I would think about it, because I wanted to get back at Randy. She then came back and asked me to do some things I wasn't comfortable with and I said no, and she went and spilled everything to John and Taker." Hunter said.

Lexi just stood there in shock. She couldn't believe people around here actually sat around plotting against her like this.

"You know, thats some sick shit and I hope to hell no one says anything to Randy, he'll go off the deep end." Lexi said.

"I realize it was fucked up, I am just so angry with Randy, that I let my need for revenge get in the way of good sense. Randy will find out, cause Mickie likes to start trouble, so you might want to tell him before she does." Hunter said leaning back on the wall.

"Great just what I need something else to worry about." Lexi said.

"You're taking this awfully calmly." Hunter said surprise she wasn't cussing him out.

"Believe me after the last week, this is nothing. I'm mostly worried about how Randy's going to react." Lexi said.

She turned to go. " Thats it, you're not going to yell or cuss?" Hunter asked.

"Whats the point, it looks like Taker already hit you." She said referring to his eye.

He shrugged. "Yea, he did."

"I got bigger fish to fry right now." Lexi was angry at Mickie, she was the one who was keeping all this shit stirred up.

She decided to go find Maria and then she was going for a little visit with Mickie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi watched as Maria finished up her interview with Carlito.

"Hey girl." She yelled.

Maria dropped the mike and ran over and hugged Lexi. "Lexi it's so good to see you."

"You okay, really?" Maria asked pulling back to look at Lexi.

"Yea, a little bruised up, but I'm fine really. Let's go talk." Lexi said.

Maria nodded and they went down to catering and grabbed some water and sat down at a table in the corner.

"Alright girl, whats on your mind, I could tell something was bothering you the other day." Lexi said sitting her water down.

Maria took a deep breath. This wasn't easy, she was afraid she was going to lose Lexi as a friend. "Lexi for a long time, even before you came here, I have had feelings for John. I love him."

Maria was afraid to look at Lexi.

Lexi took her friends hand. "Yea I know, I'm not blind. Every time you look at him, its written all over your face."

Maria looked up shocked. "You know."

"Who don't know, like I said, I would have to be blind not to know. Look I love John dearly, he's a good friend, but we came to a mutual decision to go our separate ways, not as friends, but as lovers. I don't regret the time we were together, but thats done. I know you, you wouldn't have put a move on him, while we were together." Lexi said.

"Lexi the night we saw him kissing Mickie, I saw him at the club and he asked me to dance and we did, and well it was kinda like how me and you was dancing with Randy that night." Maria said waiting for Lexi to get mad.

Lexi just shook her head. "Okay, it was dancing, was you planning to fuck him or something?"

"No of course not." Maria said looking up at Lexi again.

"Then we're good, stop worrying. Why don't you go find him and tell him how you feel."

"Because John doesn't fell the same way, He's already running around with Ashley." Maria said looking sad.

"Maria you need to tell him and John hangs around lots of women. He hasn't had time to get started with Ashley, tell him before he does get something going."

Maria shrugged." I don't know, maybe I will try to talk to him later."

"Good, now I have something to take care of, call me tomorrow, kay?" Lexi said.

Maria stood up and hugged Lexi. "Thanks for being such a great friend."

Lexi smiled. "You're a great friend too, see ya." She said and took off. Maria watched her leave. Maybe she should take Lexi's advice and talk to John, but the thing was she thought John maybe was still hot for Lexi. Maria sighed, why did everything have to be so damn hard?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy called out to John. "Hold up bro."

John turned around and smiled. "Hey Randy good to see ya back."

"Yea so hows it going?"

"Umm good, wheres Lexi?" He asked.

"She went looking for Maria. I told her to take another night off." Randy said.

John fidgeted with his belt. "I need to talk to you, can we go somewhere private?"

"Yea sure come on." Randy said and they headed back to Randy's dressing room.

Randy opened the door and they went in. Randy sat down. "Okay whats up."

John really didn't want to tell Randy what Hunter had been up too, but he knew he would just find out from someone else.

"Hunter was going to try to sleep with Lexi to get back at you." John said just spilling it.

Randy jumped up his temper flaring. "How did you find out?"

"Mickie told me." John said.

Randy started for the door. "I'm going to kill him."

"Randy just calm down, Taker already got a hold of him, you're going to end up getting suspended or fired." John said going over and grabbing Randy's arm.

Randy turned to John. "I'm just supposed to let this go, just like that."

"Randy, its the best thing to do, Hunter is not going to go near her, its over. Let it die."

Randy shook his head. That was hard to do. "I'm at least going to tell him what I think of him." Randy said and opened the door.

John sighed and followed him, he better go to and make sure things didn't get out of hand.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Long Road**

S**ummary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Lexi stomped around the civic center. The longer she looked for Mickie the madder she got. She hated the woman. She wanted nothing more than to make her disappear from her life.

She finally found her in catering. She was standing talking to Candace.

Lexi didn't give one thought about her body being sore. She walked up behind her and jumped on her and starting kicking, scratching and trying to pull her hair out by the root.

Mickie screamed in pain and tried to get away from Lexi, but Lexi had knocked her down in the floor and was straddling her and Mickie couldn't even get a shot in.

Ashley and Hunter was in catering sitting at a table talking when they heard the screaming. They both turned to see Lexi going nuts and trying to kill Mickie.

"Come on." Hunter said getting up and Ashley got up and followed.

Lexi had Mickie's head banging it over and over on the hard floor. "Bitch You fucking stay away from me , John and Randy, if you fucking don't I'll kill you."

Lexi started punching her in the face and didn't stop. She was in a rage. She really hated this bitch.

"Lexi stop!"

But Lexi didn't registrar anything but trying to hurt Mickie, she was so tired of this bitch.

Lexi started punching Mickie in the face over and over, not even noticing her knuckles were hurting. She was in a rage.

She screamed when she felt herself being pulled off Mickie.

"Lexi calm down."

She looked up to see Ashley in front of her. "Girl come on, snap out of it."

Lexi looked down to see Mickie in a bloody heap on the floor and Candace beside her trying to help her up.

Lexi looked behind her and realized it was Hunter who had his arms wrapped around her.

Just then Randy came into catering with John hot on his heals.

"Hunter get your fucking hands off her." Randy said stomping over.

Hunter let go and Lexi took a step forward. "He didn't hurt me." She said trying to stop another disaster before it happened.

John looked down and seen Candace trying to help Mickie stand. "What the fuck happened.?"

"Your fucking girlfriend tried to kill Mickie." Candace said finally helping Mickie to stand.

John and Randy both looked at Lexi and Randy noticed her knuckles were bleeding.

"That bitch put Hunter up to trying to sleep with me, it was all her idea, so she could get John back. I just lost it and beat the shit out of her, Hunter pulled me off, he didn't hurt me." Lexi said.

Randy just stared, sweet little Lexi going off the deep end.

Candace glared at the group. "I'm going to make sure you're fired for this Lexi, you attacked Mickie for no reason." She said and then helped Mickie off to the medics office.

Lexi shrugged. She didn't really care, she figured it was worth it, Mickie had it coming. If she got fired, she would go back home and get a job there, it was safe for her to go back now.

"I'm going to call Mark and have him go ahead and call Vince and do some damage control." John said and walked away from the group a little ways.

Ashley smiled at Lexi. "Girl you kicked some ass, way to go." She said.

Lexi smiled back, she had met Ashley a couple of times but didn't really know her. "Thanks..I'm just tired of taking her crap."

Randy was still standing there just looking. Every time he thought he had Lexi figured out, he discovered a new facet to her personality.

"You better get those knuckles cleaned up." Hunter said.

Lexi nodded. " Thanks for pulling me off her, I don't think I would have stopped till I seriously hurt her."

Hunter just nodded and he and Ashley left.

"Lexi, you're still hurt, how could you do some stupid shit like jumping Mickie, she could have hurt you." Randy asked.

"Randy I'm tired of that bitch plotting against me, I've had enough."

"You should have told Taker or me or both of us, we would have handled it." He said.

Lexi blew up. "Dammit I'm not a little kid, I can handle stuff myself. I'm sick of you and Mark treating me like a baby."

John had walked back over. "Umm Taker wants to talk to you."

Lexi whirled around to face John. "Well I don't want to talk to him, you big tattle tale. I'm sick of you guys bossing me around. Fuck off." She said and started to walk off.

Randy's temper hit the boiling point and he grabbed her arms. "Fine kid, you want to be left alone, I'll leave you alone. We're just concerned about you, you have a really shitty attitude. From now on you work for me, thats it. I wont bother you with my friendship anymore." He snapped and then walked off.

Lexi blinked back her tears and walked off with John following hot on her heals.

"Lexi come on now, you both lost your temper, he'll be fine in a hour or two."

Lexi ignored him and kept walking till she was at the back door of the Building.

"Lexi..stop acting like a two year old." John said.

Lexi walked out of the building and started across the parking lot, she didn't know where she was going, but she had to get away from here. She had come to love these guys like her family, but the life on the road with The WWE was foreign and strange to her. All the backstabbing and plotting, would she ever get used to that? She longed for the life she had with her dad, just going to school getting ready for college, back then life was not so complicated, now everything seemed so complicated.

John followed Lexi, he was really worrying him, she wasn't responding to him and her mind seemed else where.

John turned as he heard the door slammed open behind him. Taker came out looking pissed.

"Where is she?" He asked.

John pointed to where she was striding across the parking lot.

Taker started after her. He was worried about her. The way she attacked Mickie was so out of her nature, he didn't know what had got into her.

"Lexi!" Taker called.

Lexi just tuned it out. She was sick of all this drama. She didn't know where she was going, but away from here sounded good.

It didn't take but a minute for Taker to catch up to her, his strides much longer than hers. He stepped in front of her causing her to stop short. Taker put his hands on her shoulders to keep her from going around him. "Lexi what in the hell is wrong with you. You're still hurt and you go and attack Mickie, she could have hurt you worse than you already are, I had to call Vince and try to smooth this over..Little girl look at your hands, there raw and bleeding..what were you thinking?"

Lexi lifted her head to look at Taker, his green eyes pinning her gaze. "I have a dad and you're not it." She said and tried to pull out of his grip.

Taker didn't let her go.

"Let me go dammit!" Lexi yelled trying to get away from him.

Taker shook his head. "I don't think so."

"LET ME GO. YOU"RE NOT MY DAD!" She screamed at him.

Lexi balled up her fists and hit Taker on the chest. She kept hitting him, but it had no effect on him. " You're not my daddy!" She yelled her fists hitting him over and over. Taker didn't try to stop her, he knew her she had never properly grieved for her father. Her emotions were overwhelming her now.

Over and over the words spilled form her lips as her fists hit him the words like some strange Mantra. "You're not my daddy."

John watched his heart breaking for her, she seemed ready to collapse as she weakly hit Taker.

Taker held her shoulders as she hit him. Her hits becoming weaker and weaker.

Lexi lifted her head looking up at Taker. "You're not my daddy..my daddy's dead." Her voice cracked and she fell against Taker.

Taker wrapped his arms around her shaking body as she cried her eyes out. Lexi had been so busy trying to survive after her dad died, then she had come with them, started a new job, the all the stuff with her dad had come up again when she went back to Birmingham. She had never had time to grieve or cry for her dad.

Taker didn't say a word, he just held her and stroked her hair. She needed to hurt and feel it , so she could learn to live with it.

John watched feeling helpless, knowing there was nothing he could do to make it better for Lexi. He wished he could make all her pain go away. She had been through so much, it was a wonder she was functioning as good as she had been up to this point.

Taker patted her back as he tears slowed. "Darlin, lets go back to my dressing room."

Lexi didn't really want to move or think, the pain was so raw in her, she wanted to stay here wrapped in Taker's arms and pretend the world was the way she wanted it to be.

Taker pulled her back and looked at her red face, her eyes swollen from crying. "Come on baby."

He put his arm around her and led her back to the Toyota center John following closely.

No one said anything and Lexi was lost in her own thoughts, mainly about her dad.

When they got to Taker's dressing room, he turned to John. "Come back after your match and take her back to the hotel, stay with her, okay?"

John nodded. He would stay with Lexi as long as she needed him.

John went to get ready for his match and Taker took Lexi in his dressing room and sat her down on the couch. He got her a bottle of water and she drank most of it down.

"Now..Lets clean these hands up." He said and went and got a bowl of soapy water and a washcloth and first aid kit.

Lexi watched as he sat in front of her on the table and meticulously cleaned the blood off one hand and then the other. He poured peroxide on her knuckles and then blew on them. Tears came to her eyes. Daddy used to do the same thing when she got hurt.

Taker then put antibiotic ointment on the abrasions and laid her hands back in her lap.

Taker lifted her chin and looked in her watery brown eyes. "All better?"

Lexi nodded. Her hands yea, her heart hurt like hell. Taker could see the pain in her eyes and he sighed.

He sat down beside her and pulled her in his lap and held her. "Tell me about your dad."

Taker figured the best thing for her was to talk.

Lexi smiled then. "He was handsome and big and strong. But he was the gentlest person to me. He was always there for me. Every day of my life, when I was little he would come tuck me in at night and read to me. I remember when I was fourteen, he came in one night, and asked if I was getting to old to be tucked in. I said no of course."

Taker smiled. "He sounds like he was a good father."

"He was, he was the best." Lexi laughed. "He used to put notes in my lunch everyday. Just stuff like "I love you..have a great day...even after I started high school. My dad was my whole world and I guess I was his. I never once thought about what life would be like when he was gone, I thought he would be around forever I guess." She said sadly.

"No one ever thinks about the people they love leaving them, and you lost him too soon Lexi, you have the right to grieve Lexi, you haven't had that chance. Darlin, I'm here for you anytime you need to talk, you don't have to hold it in till you blow up." Taker said pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Lexi wrapped her arms tighter around Taker. She was lucky to have him and John and Randy..she had been alone and scared for the six months following her dad's death.  
"Mark, I'm sorry I yelled at you and hit you." She said laying her head on his chest.

"It's okay, I know why you did, you were overwhelmed..I know sometimes you might think, I'm trying to take your dad's place ,but I'm not..I just care about you, seems like you wormed your way into my heart little girl." Taker said smiling down at her.

Lexi smiled up at Taker. "Uhh well don't quote me on this, I may deny it later when you start getting bossy again, but I kinda like having you watch over me, makes me feel safe."

Taker chuckled. "I may have to get that in writing."

Lexi just grinned. "Mark..thanks for, well just for being there and putting up with me."

"Thats not hard to do darlin..you're a sweetheart and I love ya." He said kissing her cheek.

"Now I got a match in a few...I got to get ready..John's coming back..you can go with him or wait up for me, if ya want."

Lexi got up and hugged Mark tightly. "I'll go with John..I cried on you enough tonight, I guess I'll cry on John some."

Mark smiled. "You can ya know..John cares about you...you can talk to either one of us anytime, Randy too.

At the mention of Randy her heart dropped. He was pissed at her, she was going to have to try to work things out with him. "I know Mark."

Just then there was a knock at the door and John stuck his head in. "You okay?"

Lexi gave him a smile and nodded.

John stepped in. "Ready to go?"

"Yea sure." She said.

She hugged Mark and told him she would call him the next day.

They left and she looked up at John. " I got to get my bag from Randy's dressing room."

"I already got it, it's in my rental." John said.

He didn't want to tell Lexi that Randy was still pissed. He had tried to talk to him about Lexi, but Randy just blew him off. Hopefully he would cool down in a couple of days.

"Did you see Randy?" Lexi asked. She wanted to know if he was still mad.

"Nope." John lied. "So you want to watch some movies in my room or yours?" He asked changing the subject.

"Well it will have to be yours, me and and Randy was sharing a room." She said.

John stopped. "Something going on between you and Randy?" He asked.

"No, believe me Randy is not interested in me like that, he made that clear." Lexi said still walking.

John picked up his step to keep up with her. He noticed she sounded disappointed. Did she have feelings for Randy, he wondered.

Lexi looked up at John as they left the center. "It's just I been having some nightmares and I felt better sleeping with Randy."

John unlocked the rental. "Sugar, you can room with me as long as you need to, okay?"

Lexi smiled. "Thanks John, I'll stay with you tonight, if you don't mind, but I'm booking my own room for the next city, I got to start taking care of myself."

"Thats fine, but anytime you need me, all you have to do is call. I'm still here for you." John said.

Lexi smiled as John came around and got in on the drivers side. He was truly a good friend. That one of the reasons she loved him so much, John had this tough guy persona, but he was actually very sweet.

John had stopped by the video store and bought a couple of DVD's and some popcorn. Lexi was sitting on his bed freshly showered in a pair of Mr. Bubble sleepy pants and a pink tank top, waiting for John to get out of the shower. She looked at The DVD's. He had got Hannibal Rising and Must Love Dogs. She was satisfied with the choices and flopped back on the bed to wait.

A few minutes later, he came out in his boxers and a white T-shirt. He held up the DVD's. "Which one first?"

"Hannibal." She said.

He put the DVD in and threw her bag of popcorn and brought two soda's over and sat them on the bedside table.

John sat down and propped a pillow behind his back. He pulled her over to lay against him. "How are you feeling, you still sore?"

"Just a little, though my back looks gross, its all colors of the rainbow now." She said trying to make a joke of it.

John could see it was from the edges of her tank top.

"Ya know, if you need to talk, I'm a good listener." He said feeding her popcorn.

"Yea, I know, but I'm good." She said grabbing more popcorn.

They sat in a comfortable silence and watched the movie. John realized how comfortable this felt to him, like things hadn't changed for them, it would easy to fall right back into a relationship with her.

When the movie was over Lexi flipped on her side and wrapped a arm around John's waist. "John..You know Maria likes you right?"

John looked down at Lexi. He wondered if she was mad. "Yea..I know that."

When he didn't say anything else she poked him. "Well how do you feel about her?"

John was scared to answer, he didn't want to hurt Lexi anymore.

"John, you can be honest with me, I'm not mad." She said.

John looked down in her eyes. "I'm attracted to her, but honestly, I don't know if I'm ready to jump back into a relationship right now, I think I'm going to play the field for a while."

"Oh, well you could date her then right, I mean at least see where it goes?" Lexi asked.

"This don't bother you?" He asked.

"No." Lexi said laying her head on his chest. "I care about both of you and I would love to see Maria happy."

John nodded. He did like Maria. "Well maybe I'll ask her out dancing, when we get to the next city."

"Good." Lexi said and got up and put in the next movie.

John just shook his head, sometimes Lexi amazed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy punched his pillow and laid down again trying to get comfortable. He was angry. He really hadn't expected Lexi to show up, after John picked her stuff up, but it still made him even madder.

Her mouthing off at him, had really pissed him off. He had done nothing but tried to help her and then she yelled at him like he was the worlds biggest asshole.

She could just stay with John for all he cared, he was done playing baby sitter for her.

He already had a hot date lined up for tomorrow. He would get back to his routine and forget about her needy little ass.

Randy wasn't about to fire her. She did a good job, but from now own, thats all she was a employee.

He tossed to his other side satisfied he had made the right decision. Randy didn't need anyone dragging him down with emotions anyway.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Long Road**

S**ummary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Lexi unlocked her door and dropped her bag on her bed and fell back. She was so tired. Vince had decided she could handle another client. So now Shelton was her boss so to speak also, though he wasn't nearly as demanding as Randy.

She frowned. It had been two weeks since her and Randy's blow up and he hadn't made a move to try and make up with her.

Though to be fair, she hadn't either, but that was mostly because she was afraid he would shoot her down. It wasn't that he had been mean to her, he hadn't. He was coldly polite, to a fault. He said thank you, every time she dropped off his schedule, dropped off his ring gear or brought him his water or snacks, more polite than he had ever been.

His eyes were cold though and he treated her like a stranger and it hurt Lexi worse than she thought it would. Every time she seen him, she wanted to jump in his arms and beg him to forgive her, but she didn't. She was scared he would just give her the cold look, he seemed to perfect and tell her to go away.

Her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello."

"Hey Lexi." Maria said.

Lexi smiled. Maria sounded so happy.

""John wants to know if you want to come to our room and hang out with us."

Lexi smiled. "No..Tell John I have spent the last two weeks interrupting you guys time together, you two spend some time alone, I'll be fine."

"Lexi, we're both your friends and your not intruding." Maria said.

"Maria, I'm a third wheel, you and John need to have time together, you guys are great, but I'm good." Lexi said getting up.

"Well if you're sure, I'll tell John." Maria said sounding relieved.

"Look I got another call." Lexi lied.

"Oh okay, I'll call you later." Maria said.

"Bye." Lexi said and hung up.

John had took Lexi's advice and asked Maria out and the two had been a item ever since, they even started rooming together, but they both tried to keep Lexi's mind off Randy and Lexi knew they were going to get tired of her always being up there ass. Then there was Taker. He had invited her out to dinner just about every night or back up to his room to watch TV with him and Trish.

Lexi knew the two were a item, even thought they didn't openly advertise it.

She knew she was becoming a third wheel to them, and she didn't like it. Taker was the one always inviting her up and she didn't want to Trish to start resenting her.

Her phone rang again and she sighed and picked it up. "Hello."

"Hey Darlin, you hungry?"

"Hey Mark, no I'm good, I'm going to get some rest, I'm a little tired."

"You sure, me and Trish are heading out for a bite, we can stop and pick you up." He said.

"No, I'm fine, just tired." Lexi said getting clothes from her bag.

"Well okay..I'll talk to you later." Taker said.

"Okay bye." Lexi said and tossed the phone on the bed.

She decided to order room service and just relax in her room tonight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Candace and Mickie sat in the bar having a drink.

"So you feeling better?" Candace asked.

"Yea, the bruises are finally almost gone, Lexi should have been fired, but Taker got to Vince first and made it look like my fault." Mickie said.

Candace nodded. Lexi was in a good position being Taker's little pet, she could do no wrong. "Best thing is to stay away from her, you may lose your job next time."

"I'm done with her, besides, John is through with her, my problem now is Maria, those two are hot and heavy." Mickie said in disgust.

"Well just wait for it to play out and then make a move on John." Candace said.

"We'll see..I'm still thinking on this one. I still want John and I always get what I want." Mickie said.

Candace looked at Mickie, she was starting to wonder if Mickie was playing with a full deck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John came out of the shower. "Is Lexi coming over."

Maria looked up from her bag where she was pulling out something to sleep in. "No, she said she didn't want to intrude on us anymore."

"What? What the hell is she talking about, intrude, she's my best friend?" John asked.

Maria sat down on the bed. "She thinks she's bothering us or something. I told her we wanted her around, but you know how Lexi can be when she makes up her mind."

Truthfully Maria was grateful Lexi had decided not to come over, she barely had time with John as it was. She knew Lexi was lonely for Randy, but they needed to work that out. She just wanted John to herself for a while.

"Yea I know stubborn." John said.

John sat down and pulled Maria over on his lap kissing her deeply. He smiled when she moaned. Thats what he loved about Maria, one touch from him and she melted completely.

"Something ya want baby?" He asked teasing.

Maria blushed still not quite believing John was her boyfriend. She nodded shyly.

John smiled and kissed her heated cheek. He took the PJ pants and tank she had in her hands and threw them on the floor. "You wont be needing these." He said.

He stood up and stripped off his towel and grinned when Maria gasped.

"Like that?" He asked.

Maria lay back on the bed a blush flushing her whole body. "Uhh huh."

John leaned down and slipped off the panties she had on. He leaned over brushing his lips urgently across hers.

"Mmmmmm." Maria moaned.

John smiled and he lowered himself over Maria. He wasn't sure about a future with her, but he sure was enjoying what they had.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi just couldn't relax. She got up and threw on some jeans and a pink tank. She might as well go for a walk, she was tired, but her mind was too active. She grabbed her key card and headed downstairs.

Lexi didn't really have a plan, it was after nine at night. Since she couldn't go clubbing any more, her choices were limited. She figured she would go for a walk and clear her head some, maybe then she could sleep.

"Hey Lexi."

She turned around to see Ashley and Hunter heading for the front doors of the hotel.

"Hey." She said.

"What you up to? Going out?" Ashley asked.

Lexi shrugged. "Just going for a walk."

Ashley frowned. Gossip ran rapid around here and she knew that after her and Randy's blow up, the two were barely on speaking terms. She also knew Maria and John had hooked up, you couldn't help but see the two of them sucking face at every opportunity. She was pretty sure Lexi was probably a little lonely without her usual group of friends to hang with.

"We're going dancing, want to go with us?"

Lexi stopped at the invitation. Ashley seemed nice, but going out with Hunter probably wasn't a good idea and besides she couldn't get in the club.

"I'm not old enough to get in." Lexi said and blushed feeling like a big baby.

Ashley grinned. "Thats not a problem. Stick with me, I'll get you in."

"Well I'm not exactly dressed for clubbing." Lexi said.

Hunter spoke this time. "You look fine..Jeans and a tank, just about everybody else will be wearing the same thing.

"I don't know." Lexi said hedging.

Ashley hooked her arm through Lexi's. "Come on, you look like you could use a night of fun..have you ever thought of getting any tattoos?"

Hunter just laughed as he followed them out. Ashley didn't take no for an answer and he happened to agree with Ashley, Lexi looked like she could use some fun, the girl looked downright depressed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy sat at the bar nursing a beer. He wasn't doing a lot of drinking. He was looking for someone to sleep with. He was having the time of his life partying and having his choice of women since he didn't have to play nursemaid to Lexi anymore, or at least thats what he kept telling himself.

But late at night when he was alone in his room, he missed her. Missed her laughter, the way she smiled at him. The feel of her arms wrapping around him for a hug, the way she gently woke him up in the morning. Sitting on the side of his bed with coffee and a bagel waiting for him.

Randy shook his head, why the fuck was he thinking about her instead of looking for some action for the night? He got up and zeroed in a cute girl on the dance floor. Thats just what the doctor ordered he thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter grabbed them a table and held out chairs for both the girls.

Lexi was finding she really like Ashley. She was really funny and was always cracking a joke.

"Okay ladies, what do you want to drink?" Hunter asked.

"Beer." Ashley said.

"Umm just a soda." Lexi said.

"Aw come on girl, get a beer." Ashley said.

Hunter shook his head. "No way Ashley, she's only eighteen."

"Stick in the mud." Ashley said sticking her tongue out at Hunter.

Hunter winked at her. "You'll be using that later."

Ashley laughed and Lexi did too. These guys were fun and she she needed a little laughter lately.

"Alright girl, lets go dance while Hunter gets some drinks."

Ashley dragged Lexi out on the dance floor and the two started dancing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter came back with the drinks and sat them down at the table. He grinned at the two dancing out on the floor. Ashley was hot. They had been friends a while, but recently it had developed into something more, he thought he was starting to fall in love with her. He loved her sassy attitude, she just seemed to be a perfect fit for him.

He could see she was taking Lexi under her wing, its like Ashley had a kindness in her and wanted to help people, Hunter wasn't used to that, but he found it a attractive quality in her.

Ashley and Lexi took a break and went to the bathroom.

Lexi stood waiting for Ashley outside the stall.

Ashley came out and washed her hands. "You having a good time?"

Lexi grinned."Yea a blast..thanks for asking me to come."

"No problem..Look I know you're a little nervous around Hunter, but I've been friends with him a while and he was so eat up with anger with Randy, he lets it get out of hand, and did some things he wouldn't normally do. I hope we can all be friends." Ashley said.

Lexi nodded. "I realize that and I want to put all that drama in the past." Lexi said.

"Good, now we have the whole morning free tomorrow..I got plans for me and you." Ashley said leading Lexi back out to the club.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy went to get a beer and seen Hunter sitting at a table. He sighed he should go ahead and get this over with, he had meant to do it sooner, but Randy wasn't big on apologizing.

"Hunter." He said going to stand in front of the table.

Hunter looked at Randy warily. They had been friends once, but a lot of things had changed that. "Randy."

"Can I sit for a minute?" Randy asked.

"Yea." Hunter grunted. He hoped Randy didn't want to get things started again. He wanted to put all that behind him. He was happy with Ashley now and wanted to start over.

"Hunter, I wanted to apologize. It was real fucked up, sleeping with Steph, I was way past drunk that night, if I had been sober, it never would have happened, I don't try to break up marriages, I never have, I stick with single girls. It's not an excuse, but I am sorry." Randy said looking Hunter in the eye.

Hunter sighed deeply and what little anger he had with Randy left him. He knew Steph was a slut, she had as much to do with it as Randy did. "Randy lets just put it in the past, we were friends once, I don't know if we can get that back, but I think we can co exist peacefully."

Randy nodded. "I think that sounds fine."

"Well hello Randy."

Randy looked up to see Ashley and Lexi standing there. Lexi looked away from Randy not sure what to say.

The girls sat down and Lexi reached for her soda suddenly her mouth as dry as a desert.

Ashley looked at Randy then at Lexi, they both looked miserable. These two needed to quit being so stubborn and make up.

"So Randy, how have you been?" Ashley asked.

"Fine." He said.

Lexi just looked at the floor. She didn't care to see the cold look in his blue eyes, that cold look he reserved for her.

"Hunter dance with me." Ashley said getting up and pulling on Hunter's hand.

He raised a brow at Ashley and she just gave him a look.

They left and that left Randy alone with Lexi.

Randy got up to leave this was the last thing he needed.

Lexi's heart was broke when she heard his chair scrape back. He was just going to walk off without saying a word.

She looked up to see him walking over to the bar area. She had held tears back for weeks, she had wanted to cry every time she seen him, but she had held back, trying to be strong, now she just lost it. Lexi got up and ran out of the club.

Randy watched her run out. He shook his head. She was the one who yelled at him, not the other way around. He sat down and ordered a beer. Then his mind begin to run away. It was late and dark, what if someone attacked her, or hurt her, hell anything could happen.

Randy slammed the beer down, he would go drag her back inside and then be on his way.

Lexi leaned against the outside wall of the club tears streaking her face. She missed Randy so much, she felt like dying. She didn't realize how much she cared for Randy till she didn't have him anymore.

She missed his joking and kidding with her and the way he hugged her tight, she always felt so safe with him. She missed the way he would drape a arm around her shoulder and kiss the top of her head. She missed everything about him. Tears ran faster down her cheeks. She felt a shadow fall over her and she realized how dumb it was to come out here alone.

Randy watched her cry. Why did she have to cry, he couldn't stand it, it was like someone was stabbing his heart over and over. He wanted to make it better, make her smile, so he could breathe again.

Lexi looked up and saw Randy standing there staring at her. She couldn't take it a second longer. "I'm sorry Randy, please don't be mad at me no more."


	26. Chapter 26

**The Long Road**

S**ummary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Her words broke Randy's heart. He was such a prick, he didn't deserve her as a friend. She forgave him no matter how shitty he treated her.

Randy pulled her trembling body into his arms. "Theres nothing to forgive, this is my fault. I'm a asshole. You were upset and I took it personal. You should tell me to take a hike right out of your life. I don't deserve you Lexi."

Lexi wrapped her arms tight around him. It felt so good to touch him again. She sighed deeply. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Why, I was getting on your nerves, kid you have every right to feel any way you want to..This whole thing is my fault. I'm sorry." He said pulling back and dropping a kiss on her cheek.

"Will you come back to the hotel and hang out with me?" Randy asked.

Lexi nodded.

Just then Hunter and Ashley came out of the club and stopped in front of them "Lexi, I'm assuming you have a ride back to the hotel." Hunter said grinning.

Lexi smiled. "Yea I think so."

"Lexi don't forget meet me in the lobby, ten o'clock sharp." Ashley said.

"I will." Lexi said and waved as they left.

"New friends?" Randy asked.

"Yea..I like Ashley..she's fun." Lexi said.

"What about Hunter?" he asked.

"He seems nice enough..I know Ashley likes him."

Randy took her hand. "Let's go."

Ashley looked at Hunter and laughed. "Friends huh..are those two in major denial or what..you see the way he was looking at her?"

Hunter just grinned. "Randy has relationship issues..he wraps up what they have in a nice little friendship bow, so he can deal with it, it will slap him in the face sooner or later."

Ashley shrugged. "What about Lexi, do you think she's in love with him?"

"Lexi is young, she probably is not sure what she's feeling, hopefully by the time she does, Randy will wake up, she could get hurt real bad if he pulls his jackass routine with her." Hunter said.

Ashley hoped that didn't happen, Lexi seemed like a nice girl. Maybe she needed to get out and date. She just came out of a relationship with John, she needed to just get out and date and have fun. Ashley would have to think of some fun guys for Lexi to go out with.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy waited at her hotel room door while she grabbed her stuff. "Just get it all, you're not coming back here tonight."

Lexi grinned and just grabbed her whole bag. "Didn't you have a hot date tonight?" She asked coming out of the room and closing the door.

Randy took her hand. "Fuck that..Thats nothing..I'm spending this evening with my best friend."

Lexi couldn't help but smile..This was the Randy she knew and loved.

Randy was happy and he could actually breathe, for the last two weeks he had been miserable and trying to convince himself he wasn't. They walked up to room and Randy opened the door and held it for her and followed her in.

"I get the shower first." Lexi said grabbing her clothes and her body wash and heading for the bathroom.

Randy laughed and dropped back on the bed to find something to watch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria got up and smiled down at John, he was sound asleep. He looked so sweet. She grabbed her clothes and decided to take a quick shower.

John's phone stated ringing and she picked it up and answered it. "Hello"

"Why are you answering John's phone?" Randy asked.

"Hello to you to Randy..I am his girlfriend." Maria said a little annoyed with his tone of voice.

"So what, its his phone, anyway, let me talk to him." Give a woman a inch she takes a mile Randy thought, this was why he didn't have a girlfriend.

"He's asleep." Maria said getting more and more annoyed.

"Well wake him up." Randy snapped.

"Look Randy, I'm not waking him up. I'll tell him you called." Maria said and flipped the phone shut, just who did Randy think he was anyway.

Randy tossed his phone on the table. Maria was sure in a shitty mood, what the fuck was her problem anyway.

Lexi came out wearing care bear sleepy pants and a matching tank. Randy snagged her and pulled her on the bed beside him.

"Hey buddy..watch it." Lexi said grinning.

"Yea whatever, I missed you, so I'm going to have to keep you close for a while." he said hugging her.

Lexi snuggled up against him, it felt good to have Randy to hang with again. He didn't make her feel like the ugly friend, no one wanted around. He was actually happy to have her around.

"Kid whats that smell." He said sniffing her hair and then her neck.

Lexi giggled. "Well whats it smell like?"

Randy spent a minute sniffing her hair. "I don't know but its smells good enough to eat."

"It's my body wash, its called Fresh Baked and they have different scents, this was is birthday cake." Lexi said.

Randy lifted his head and looked at her. "You're shitting me right?"

"No goofy, I'm serious." Lexi said laughing at the look on his face.

"You women will buy anything." He said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, tell me it don't smell good?" Lexi said.

Randy leaned back on his pillow. "Well it does smell good as hell. I don't eat to much junk, but I always loved birthday cake, you know with that really thick sweet butter creme icing."

Lexi grinned. "Yea me too...I wish I had a piece now, I'm hungry."

Randy suddenly jumped up and grabbed her hand.

"Randy what are you doing?" Lexi asked as he dragged her to the door.

"Just come on." He said opening the door.

"Randy I have on Pajamas and no shoes." Lexi said laughing.

Randy went and grabbed her sandals. "Here put these on."

Lexi slid them on. "I cant believe I'm going out like this, I look like a dork."

Randy dragged her out of the room. "You look beautiful."

Lexi smiled and followed him wondering what he was up to.

Randy and Lexi walked in to the hotel restaurant still laughing. They were just in time as it was about to close.

Randy went up to the front and stopped a waitress. "Umm excuse me, do you guys do birthday cakes?"

The waitress looked Randy up and down like he was a steak or something and Lexi rolled her eyes, she was used to this.

"Yes we do, for guests when theres a birthday, we'll even have the waitress's sing happy birthday for you." She said grinning.

"Great we need a birthday cake, can we get one this late?"

"For you anything." The waitress said smiling.

Randy grinned. "Well aren't you sweet."

Lexi poked Randy in the ribs. Dammit he wasn't supposed to be getting a date.

Randy turned to Lexi and just grinned.

"Come on to the back and you can pick one out." The waitress said they followed her.

She took them to a large refrigerator and pulled several out.

"What do you think Lexi?"

"I want the white cake and frosting...The twins will love it sweetheart." Lexi said hooking her arm through his and glaring at the waitress.

The waitress gave Lexi a look. "You're Randy Orton aren't you? I didn't know you were married."

Lexi grinned. "Two years and we have the cutest little twins..Randy jr and Lexi..There just adorable..look just like their daddy. Thats who the cake if for." Lexis said pulling Randy closer to her.

Randy was trying his hardest not to laugh, the waitress looked like she was going to cry.

"Uhh yea that cake will be fine." Randy said.

The waitress boxed up the cake and shoved it at Randy.

Randy took it and they went back up front to pay for it. "Your bad Lexi, you broke that poor girls heart."

"Heart yea right, she just wanted to screw your brains out, she's disgusting." Lexi said making a face.

"Hey she was cute, I could have had that." Randy said laughing.

"Randy, you can do way better than that, anyway you're mine tonight remember, she's moving in on my time." Lexi said stopping at the cash register.

Randy smiled and set the cake down. "You're right, sorry I lost my mind for a minute, you don't have to be jealous kid." He said as he handed the cashier his bank card.

"Jealous..Ha..Thats funny..I'm am not jealous." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

Randy smirked and took his card back. "Yea, okay, but you don't have to be..you're my number one girl."

"Ooooo I'm so privileged ." She said laughing.

Randy grinned. "Yea I know, come on so you can pig out on this..Ya know I wouldn't go out at midnight for a birthday cake for any other woman."

Lexi took his arm. "Yea I know you wouldn't."

Lexi was happy to have Randy back in her life. The thing was she knew Randy cared for, just not in the way she wanted him too. She had come to accept that. She would have to watch Randy with other women, she learned to deal with that and to accept the fact that they would only be friends.

She was pretty sure she was in love with him, not that she had a wealth of experience with being in love, she had none. But she knew the feelings she had for Randy were beyond friendship.

Lexi knew that ever revealing that to Randy would be a mistake, she would lose him for sure then. So she accepted all they would ever be was friends.

"Penny for you thoughts." Randy said as they stepped on the elevator.

"Naw, they ain't worth shit." She said grinning.

"Hey Lexi."

Lexi smiled as Dave stepped on the elevator and Randy frowned.

"Hey Davy." She said hugging him.

"What did I tell you about calling me Davy." He said bending to kiss her cheek.

"Umm cant remember." She said giggling.

"Why are you running around in Pajamas?" Dave asked grinning.

"Umm me and Randy had a craving for birthday cake." Lexi said laughing again.

Dave smiled at her. She was such a cute little thing, he was attracted to her, but with all she had been through, he had backed off her a bit. She seemed to be feeling much better.

Randy didn't say shit. He didn't like the way Dave was staring at her, but he didn't have the right to tell Lexi who to see and who not to see. He could tell that Lexi liked him. He sighed, there wasn't much he could do about it. Hopefully Lexi would find someone a little closer to her own age to date, someone he could actually tolerate.

The door opened and Dave went to get off on his floor. "Lexi give me a call, you still have my number don't you?" Dave asked.

"Yea, I do. I will." She said smiling at Dave.

"Good...Nice Pajamas." He said winking at her.

Lexi blushed and smiled back. "Night Davy."

Dave shook his head chuckling as he got off the elevator.

Randy decided just to put Dave out his mind. He didn't want to ruin his time with Lexi.

Dave was still smiling when he reached his room, however that faded when he seen Candace leaning on his door. "Hey lover, where have you been?"

"Out, listen Candace, I'm tired, I'm going straight to bed."

Dave and Candace had been seeing each other for a couple of weeks,if you could call it that, they had been having sex. Dave liked fucking her, but that was it, he noticed she was becoming clingy and decided it was time to cut her loose. Besides he had Lexi on his mind, no way did he want Candace right now.

Candace pouted. "Come on Dave, I'll make you feel better."

Dave frowned. "Candace, look, we've had a good time, but I think its time to end this."

"What the fuck, you just been using me or what?" Candace screeched at him.

Dave rubbed his face, what the fuck had he been thinking when he slept with this bitch.

"I was upfront with you, I told you I wasn't looking for a relationship. Get a grip." He said opening his door.

"Fuck you Dave, you weren't that damn good anyway." Candace said and turned on her heel and left.

"Thank God." Dave muttered under his breath as she left. He shut the door and went and laid on the bed. He was a idiot for sleeping with her, but a man had needs and she filled them, she was fairly decent in bed and sometimes thats all that mattered.

Since his divorce all he cared about was having a good time. He had been married for seventeen years and he was ready to cut loose and have some fun. Why did women always have to take things so seriously.

He closed his eyes and thought of Lexi. She was so pretty and sweet, not like these damn hardened so called Diva's. He knew it was dangerous for him and her both becoming involved with her. She could get hurt and so could he, he doubted he could sleep with her just once and have that be enough, then again, she didn't seem like the one night stand type of girl. She hadn't been broke up with Cena too long. She was probably still fragile.

As far as he was concerned Cena was a fool. He had a sweet girl like that, she had adored John, anyone with eyes could see that, and he lost her over that tramp Mickie. Now he was hooked up with Maria, sure Maria was a nice girl, surely not as trampy as some of the other girls around here. But Maria had been around the block a couple times around here, it seemed par for the course, for the diva's to sleep around with different wrestlers.

He knew Maria had been sleeping with Ken up until a few days before she hooked up with Cena, and he himself had tapped it a couple of times. He just didn't see Maria and John working out, but he could be wrong. She claimed she loved John, but to him, she sounded as crazy as Mickie who claimed the same thing. To him love was what developed after you really got to know a person, became friends with them, not just lusting after them.

He just hoped John knew what he was getting into with Maria, now that she had John, she wouldn't be giving him up easily, he could see that getting as messy as what had happened with Mickie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy and Lexi sat on the bed consuming the cake. Lexi leaned back and sighed. "That was so good and hey theres enough left for breakfast."

Randy laughed. "Good thing we're working out tomorrow."

"Uhh you're working out, Lexi is sleeping in and then I have to meet Ashley at ten." Lexi said.

Randy leaned over pinning her body. "How long has it been since you worked out?"

"Umm a while, ya know, John used to make me, but since we split..I don't have to no more." She said squirming to get lose."

"Yes you do starting tomorrow, I'll call you at six, you have plenty of time to work out and then meet Ashley." He said.

""Ugggg..I don't want to." She pouted.

Randy laughed and kissed her nose and rolled off her. "As cute as you are when you pout, its not going to work."

Randy reached over and turned off the light and laid back down pulling the covers over both of them. He reached over and pulled Lexi in his arms. Lexi settled her head on his arm and closed her eyes, god she had missed this.

Randy kissed her cheek. "I missed you." He said quietly.

Lexi smiled as she wrapped a arm around his waist. "I missed you too."

Randy listened to her breathing and breathed in the sweet scent that seemed to surround her. It felt good to have her in his arms. He closed his eyes and let the thoughts drift from his mind, as long as he didn't think about things to hard, he could just relax and enjoy being with Lexi.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Long Road**

S**ummary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

John stretched and sat up on the side of the bed. He reached over and shook Maria. "Get up."

Maria opened her eyes and looked at the clock. "John it's five-thirty in the morning, are you crazy?"

"Get up, remember, you said we would work out together today." John said grabbing his workout clothes, shorts and a muscle shirt and started getting dressed.

Maria closed her eyes, no way was she getting up right now. "Maybe next time John."

John sighed and grabbed his key card and left. He didn't feel like a fight this morning, so he just let it go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on brat, up and at em." Randy said pulling the covers off Lexi.

"Poof." Lexi grumbled.

"I'm going to dump water on you, get up." Randy threatened.

Lexi rolled to the side of the bed and sat up. "Coffee."

Randy placed a steaming cup in her hand which she started sipping.

Lexi drank her coffee and Randy went in the bathroom and put on cut off sweats and a muscle shirt. She just watched him noticing how good he looked.

"Okay your turn, get dressed." Randy said taking the cup from her.

Lexi rolled her eyes and went to her bag grabbing shorts and a tank top and went in the bathroom.

She came out a minute later with her hair pulled in a pony tail.

"Okay butt head, lets go." Lexi grumbled.

Randy just laughed and they headed downstairs.

Randy and Lexi walked in the gym and Lexi headed for the weights. Before she had quit working out Randy had been working with her on lifting weights. She wanted to start with that then hit the treadmill.

Randy set her up on the weights and spotted her. When she was done she headed for the treadmill to run for a while. She seen John come in and ran over to give him a hug. "Hey Sugar." John said wrapping his arms around her.

"Want to have breakfast with me and Randy after your done?" Lexi asked.

"Love to." He said and smiled as she run off to the treadmill.

John walked over to Randy. "I see you made a certain little girl very happy, y'all kiss and make up?" John asked fixing his weights and sitting down on the weight bench.

Randy nodded. "I know, don't say it, I've been a prick, I don't know why she puts up with me." Randy said as he pressed weights.

"Cause she's a sweet girl." John said his eyes moving to look at her again.

Randy looked over at John and shook his head. He put the weight back and sat up. "If you're so happy with Maria, why are you gazing at Lexi with puppy dog eyes?"

"I like Maria, we're good together. Sex is great. I just still miss Lexi. We're friends, but I miss the closeness we had. I would have went back to her, if she would have had me." John said.

"You better try to keep things working with Maria. She really likes you." Randy said and started pressing weights again.

"Like I said, Maria is a great girl, but I'm not settling down with anyone right now, We're just taking it one day at a time and getting to know each other." John said turning back to his work out.

Randy knew Maria was crazy about John, he hoped John had set her straight before he slept with her, otherwise someone was going to get hurt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi ran for an hour working up a sweat, she figured she hadn't worked out in a while, she should go a little longer today.

Dave walked in and set his gear down and headed straight for Lexi. He walked up to her machine and flipped it off. "Hey what ya doing?" Lexi asked hopping off.

"You look like you've had enough." He said pushing some hair that escaped her pony tail behind her ear.

Lexi laughed. "Yea I have..I'm tired."

"How about breakfast?" Dave asked.

"Sorry I'm having breakfast with John and Randy." She said. Lexi was actually a little disappointed, Dave had peaked her interest and she kept remembering that kiss he had laid on her.

"Thats okay..how about you sit with me on the flight to Green Bay this evening?" He asked.

"Sure." She said giving him a big smile.

Dave couldn't resist he bent and brushed his lips lightly across hers causing Lexi's heart to pound. This man exuded raw sexuality. He definitely made her temperature rise.

Lexi looked up in his warm brown eyes and grinned. "Uhh okay..I'll see ya on the flight Davy."

Dave reached out and pulled her close for a minute. "You better quit calling me Davy." He whispered in her ear.

His breath moving so close to her ear caused her to shiver. Dave noticed and chuckled.

"I like Davy..I think thats what I'm going to call you." She said smiling.

"We'll see, till tonight." Dave said and went to do his workout.

Lexi watched him for a minute and sighed. God he was hot.

Randy and John watched the display with disgust. "God he is so gross." John said.

Randy looked at John. "Yea Lexi looked real disgusted." He said sarcastically.

"She just don't know any better. He's a pervert." John snapped.

"I don't like it either, but she's grown and allowed to date or see who she wants, not much we can do about it." Randy said.

John just stared. "I guess you're right, but he just rubs me the wrong way."

"By the way , I called you last night, did Maria give you the message?" Randy asked getting up.

John frowned. "No she didn't, why was she answering my phone anyway?"

Randy shrugged. "It wasn't that important, me and Lexi made up and I just wanted to shoot the shit with you."

John nodded. He was sure Randy just was happy and wanted to let John know, thats things had worked out between him and Lexi. It made him a little pissed Maria hadn't told him or got him up. He was always available to his friends.

"Sorry Bro, I'll make it clear from now on, my phone is off limits, I don't know what she was thinking." John said. He was steamed she would take it on herself to keep messages from him.

"Hey I don't want to start any trouble." Randy said.

"Naw, don't worry about it." John said.

"Lexi, come on lets go grab a bite!" John yelled across the gym.

Lexi came over. "Let me run upstairs and get a shower. I'll meet you in thirty." She said.

Randy jumped up. "Hey I get the shower first."

Lexi took off running. "Not if I get there first." She said waving his key card at him.

John and Randy laughed as she took off. "She's a mess." Randy said.

John just grinned, he knew Randy wouldn't trade having Lexi around for anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi, John and Randy met in the restaurant at eight thirty. They sat down and ordered and talked about the days off they all had coming up after they were done in Green Bay. They all had three days off. John said he was going home. Randy too was going to go home and visit his folks.

"Lexi you can come home with me if you want." John said.

"Naw I'll just probably go to the next city and hang around, besides I'm sure you and Maria are going together." Lexi said.

"No, Maria is going to visit her family." John said.

"Lexi you know you can come with me, you don't need a invitation." Randy said as he sipped his water.

"I know, thank you both of you. But I think I'm just going to relax in a hotel and watch a lot of movies, I'll be fine. I have some paperwork to catch up on, Now that Shelton is my client too, I have a lot more going on. Vince is talking about giving me one more wrestler since I'm doing so good." Lexi said.

Randy frowned. "Don't bite off more than you can chew, remember, I'm your number one client, I expect special treatment." He said smirking.

John rolled his eyes.

Lexi grinned and got up sitting down on Randy's lap and wrapping her arms around him. "Don't worry, I'll still be there to tuck you in every night and bring you coffee and bagels in the morning." She said kissing his cheek.

Randy smiled and hugged her. "You better be, no way is a bunch of wrestlers stealing my best girl from me."

"Hey you guys are hurting my feelings over her, what about me?" John asked pouting.

Lexi shook her head and went over sat on John's knee and kissed him. "Better." She asked laughing.

"A little." he said grinning at her.

Just then Maria walked up.

"Good morning."

"Morning Maria." Lexi said smiling at her.

Maria forced a smile. She wasn't too happy to find Lexi sitting on John and kissing him.

Lexi hopped up and took her seat and Maria bent to kiss John. "Good morning."

"Hey sweetheart, about time you got up, you almost missed breakfast." John said.

Randy nodded at Maria and focused on his food that arrived.

He looked over at Lexi and shook his head. She had pancakes and donuts. "Lexi all that sugar is going to make you crash around eleven."

Lexi just grinned and wolfed her food down.

John looked up from his pancakes. "What kind of plans you two have today?"

Randy looked up. "I've got a date in a few hours and then catch my flight out."

"I'm going out with Ashley." Lexi said.

John looked up and so did Maria.

"When did you two start hanging out?" John asked.

"Recently." She said and left it at that.

John didn't know if he was crazy about that. Ashley hung with Hunter now, and she was always a little wild, he didn't want Ash leading Lexi into trouble.

"Ashley is kinda weird." Maria said.

Lexi looked up. "She seems nice to me, she's really funny."

"Well she got all those piercings." Maria said.

Lexi shrugged. "I think she looks cool."

Randy and John just looked at each other. There seemed to be a undercurrent here.

Lexi seen Taker and Trish come in. "I'm going to visit Mark. I'll catch you guys later."

Lexi leaned over and hugged Randy. "I'll see you at the airport, I'll catch a ride with Shelton."

Randy nodded. "Okay, have fun."

Lexi went over and kissed John. "See ya."

"Bye Sugar, be careful." John said.

"I will." She said and left.

Randy got up. "I'll see you guys later, I have to get going."

"Okay bro, later." John said.

"Maria we need to talk." John said turning to look at her.

"What is it John?" Maria asked putting her fork down.

"Girl you know I like you a lot and I like rooming with ya, but my phone is mine, please don't answer it , you should have let voice mail pick it up, I cant believe you didn't give the message that Randy called, it might have been important. My friends are important to me, don't do that again." John said still a little irritated.

"Sorry John, I didn't know it was that big a deal, I wont touch your phone again." Maria said a little angry he was making a big deal out of it.

"Don't get mad, Maria, just don't do it again." John said not wanting to deal with attitude this morning.

"So Lexi never answered your phone?" She asked.

"No as a matter of fact she didn't, but what Lexi did or didn't do is not the point, I tell you what, I never had to have a dumb conversation like this with her." John snapped. He got up and threw some money on the table and walked off.

Maria blinked the tears back, she hadn't meant to make him mad, but all she did was answer his stupid phone, what was the big deal.

She got up and headed for the exit. She better go make up with him, she smiled, she knew just what to do to make John forget he was mad. She felt better already, in the two short weeks she had been with John, she knew he couldn't resist her advances, she had him wrapped up in the bedroom. She grinned as she made her way up to their room.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Mark." Lexi said stopping at his table.

"Hey darlin." Taker said getting up and hugging her. "Sit down and have some breakfast."

"No, I'm not going to bother you two, I already ate with John and Randy." She said.

"Well sit down for a minute." Taker said taking his seat again.

"No, I don't want to bug you two." Lexi said.

Taker and Trish both frowned. "Lexi you don't bother us, wheres this coming from?" Trish asked.

"Well I know I just been up your butt for the last two weeks, you're probably sick of me."

Taker gave her a look. "Sit down."

Lexi sat across from them.

"Darlin, you're not a bother to either one of us, okay. You can drop in anytime, come by anytime, understand?" Taker asked.

"I just don't want to be interrupting to you twos time together." Lexi said feeling a little embarrassed.

Trish smiled. "Lexi, don't worry about that..Mark and I have plenty of time alone, anytime you need us we there, okay. me and Mark both care about you, understand?"

Lexi smiled at Trish. "Yea okay."

"So You and Randy kiss and make up?" Taker asked.

Lexi grinned. "Yea."

"Good I was tired of seeing you two walk around here looking like your dog died or something." Taker said grinning.

Lexi looked at the time. "I gotta run...love you guys." She said dashing around the table to give them both a hug.

Trish and Taker smiled at each other. "So I guess she's like our kid or what?" Trish said laughing.

"Yea who would have thought we would start out with a teenager." Taker said laughing.

"Yea well you never know." Trish said smiling to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi walked over to where Ashley was waiting. "Hey."

Hey Girl." Ashley said smiling.

"Ready to go." Ashley asked.

"Yea..is Hunter coming?" Lexi asked going out the front door.

"No..he said he don't want to be held responsible." Ashley said laughing.

"Hey I'm eighteen, I can do what I want." Lexi said following Ashley to her rental.

"Yea while technically thats true, you have three guard dogs, that nobody wants to mess with. Taker, Randy and John ain't exactly pussycats." Ashley said grinning.

"Whatever, they don't tell me what to do, well Mark does, but I don't really want to cross him. I hope he don't find out I went to the club last night." She said looking worried.

Ashley just grinned. "Don't worry..me or Hunter's not tell and I doubt Randy will either, by the way..whats up between you two?" She asked.

"Nothing, just friends." Lexi said.

Ashley grinned. Yea right, these two were in for a surprise when there hormones get caught up with their feelings.


	28. Chapter 28

**The Long Road**

S**ummary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Lexi and Ashley walked back into the hotel laughing. They had a great time today. 

"Alright Lex, I'll talk to you tomorrow..take care of that now, keep lotion on them and you can take the bandages off tomorrow." Ashley said.

Lexi smiled. "Thanks for going with me..I had a great time today."

"Me to..see ya..I got to go round up Hunter." Ashley said waving.

Lexi went up to Randy's room to get her bag, she had to get to the airport. She grabbed her stuff and went back down to the desk and turned in the key cards.

"Come on kiddo, get a move on."

Lexi turned around and smiled at Shelton. "Sorry I'm running a little late."

Shelton smiled. "It's okay..what are you bandaged up for, you hurt or something?"

Naw, look." She said pulling the bandage back on her arm.

Shelton grinned. "That looks hot girl, you going to be so hot all the guys are going to be following you around."

Lexi blushed and raised the front of her shirt and pulled back the bandage over the left side of her stomach.

Shelton grinned. "Going all out huh?"

Lexi laughed. "I'm planning on having more done, there kinda addictive."

"Cool maybe we'll go together..I think I want to get another one." Shelton said taking her hand. "Come on or we're going to miss our flight."

"Say you got a long sleeved shirt I can borrow, I don't want everyone asking questions."

Shelton stopped and dug through his bag and came out with a long sleeved hoodie that looked like it would swallow her. He handed it to Lexi and she pulled it over her head, she laughed because it came down to her knees. "Thanks."

"No problem." Shelton said and they left for the airport.

Lexi and Shelton checked in and got to their gate. "Thanks for the ride Shelton, I'm going to find Davy."

Shelton laughed. "Davy huh, you two got something going on?"

Lexi shrugged. "I don't know yet, he's cute and I like him, but thats all for now."

"Well don't rush into anything, you could have your pick of any guy, be a little choosy, you can afford to be." Shelton said.

Lexi smiled up at Shelton. "You're great for my ego."

"I'll get your shirt back to you." She said.

Shelton waved his hand. "No hurry, see you later." He said and went to find a seat.

Lexi wondered down the isle of the plane looking for Dave. She waved at John and Maria but kept going till she found Dave sitting up toward the front. "Hey Davy." She said and slid by him to the seat next to him.

Dave smiled. "Hey Baby, I thought you might have missed the flight."

"Close but I made it." Lexi said.

"Cold?" He asked looking at the big hoodie she was wearing.

"Umm, not really." Lexi said being evasive.

"Well take it off." Dave said smiling down at her.

"Well, maybe I better leave it on at least till I get to my hotel room." Lexi said looking out the window.

"Alright spill it." Dave said looking down at her.

Lexi sighed. "I just don't want the guys asking me a bunch of questions right now." She said and pulled the hoodie off. She lifted the long bandage on her arm and showed Dave.

Dave grinned. "It looks good..You're hot babe."

Lexi smiled and lifted her tank and showed him her stomach.

Dave whistled. "Thats a lot to have done in one day."

"Yea, but it didn't really hurt that bad, at least I didn't think so." Lexi said pulling her shirt back down.

"Planning on getting more?" He asked.

"Yea..and next time I'm going to get my tongue done, I'm kinda worried about that, how much it hurts, I mean."

"Come here." Dave said.

"Huh?" She said looking up confused.

Dave grinned and pulled her face right next to his and before she could move his lips were on hers, his tongue pushing against her lips.

Lexi's heart beat doubled and she sighed, as her lips parted his tongue glided in her mouth seeking her tongue. Her eyes widened as she felt the metal slide across her mouth. Dave drew back and grinned.

"Let me see." Lexi said and Dave opened his mouth. She saw the tongue bar and breathed deep. "Thats hot, I didn't notice it the last time you kissed me." She said blushing.

Dave grinned. "Well this is the second time, I've had one. I haven't had it long." He said winking at her.

"Did it hurt?" She asked still fascinated.

"A bit, but not any worse than that belly piercing you got, and it makes certain situations very interesting." He said laughing."

"Damn I bet." Lexi said blushing again.

"Tell you what, if you decide you want to have it done, I'll go with you and hold your hand." Dave said leaning over to kiss her briefly.

Lexi smiled. "Okay, you got a deal." She said laughing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John sat there steaming. He seen Dave kiss Lexi. That man was disgusting. "Do you see that shit?" John asked Maria.

"Whats the problem John, their both single." Maria said.

"He's to old for her." John snapped.

"Lexi deserves some fun, Dave will show her a good time, whats the problem?" Maria asked still not getting it.

"Dave is a player, he's just going to use her and then throw her away like trash." John said.

"Look John, Dave is upfront with women, he's not going to tell Lexi he loves her to get her in bed." Maria said becoming tired of the subject.

"She's my friend, I don't want to see her hurt." John said leaning back in the seat.

"Sure you aren't jealous?" Maria asked.

John looked at her. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a answer."

Maria turned to look out the window. She was beginning to realize, even though she had John, she didn't really have him, Lexi still had some kind of hold on him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got in late and Lexi checked in and made sure her and Randy had connecting rooms. She checked on Shelton's room and when she was sure everything was right she headed up to her room.

Dave waited for her at the elevators. "I thought I would walk you to your room."

Lexi smiled. Dave was so sweet. She was really starting to like him.

They rode up to her floor and Dave walked with her down to her room.

Dave took her in his arms and kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled back. "How about breakfast around nine?"

"I would love to." She said smiling up at him.

Dave pressed another quick kiss to her lips and let her go. "See you tomorrow." He said and left.

Lexi leaned against her door and watched him leave. The man was hot and she missed sex, she knew without a doubt, she was going to be with him, she just didn't know when.

Lexi turned and opened her door and set her bag down and lay back on the bed.

She was dead tired.

There was a knock on the connecting door from Randy's room. She heard the door open. "Can I come in?"

"You never needed a engraved invitation before." Lexi said still laying there with her eyes closed.

Randy chuckled and she felt the bed dip as he lay down beside her. She felt him removing the bandages on her arm and then on her belly. "Baby you need to take these bandages off now."

She heard him get up and come back again.

Randy sat down with antibiotic soap and a bowl of warm water. He gently washed the tattoos and patted them dry. "You have antibiotic ointment?"

Lexi nodded. "In my bag."

Randy got up and looked in her bag and pulled out the tube of ointment and put a thin layer over each tattoo. "Use this a couple of days then switch to aloe lotion."

Lexi finally opened her eyes and looked up at Randy. "Thank you." She said.

Randy just grinned and leaned over and kissed her forhead. "They look great by the way. He looked at the rose vine running from her shoulder to the bend in her elbow, it was a good job, it looked great. He liked the small dragon to the left of her navel and the now newly pierced navel.

Randy lay back on the bed and pulled her over to lay on his chest. "Kid you are so damn hot. I just want to put that our there." He said laughing.

Lexi smacked his arm. "What the fuck, I thought I was like a sister to you or some shit, thats sick." She said teasing him.

Randy turned to look at her. "I said friends, fuck that sister shit, I have never thought of you as my sister, best friend, yea. But just because we're friends, don't mean I'm dead below the waist, you're fucking hot." He said and closed his eyes.

Lexi grinned like a idiot. Damn Randy thought she was hot. For some reason that made her day. "Good I'm glad to know, you don't think I'm a bridge troll."

Randy burst out laughing. "You're nuts."

"So can I stay here with you tonight?" Randy asked.

"What no hot date?" Lexi asked wrapping a arm around his waist and turning on her side.

"One hot date a day is enough for me, no it's late and I'm tired and we're working out in the morning."

Lexi groaned. "Great."

Randy laughed and reached over to turn off the lamp throwing the room in darkness. "Lexi can we talk?"

Lexi sighed, she knew what this talk was going to be about.

"No lectures, I promise." Randy said sensing her reluctance.

"Okay shoot." Lexi said laying her head over his steady heartbeat.

"I seen you and Dave on the plane. I'm not going to tell you what to do, you're one of the few people who don't criticize my lifestyle or judge me, so you'll get the same respect from me, If you and Dave hook up, you wont get any flack from me, but I just hope you go into this with your eyes open. You're not the sort of woman that can have casual sex and not feel anything else, I don't want to see you hurt, Dave is a lot older than you, you know that a relationship between you and him is not going to happen, you're both at different places in your life. I'm just asking you to be careful, don't get too attached to him, I don't want to see you hurt." Randy finished.

Lexi's finger traced patterns on his big arms as she thought about what he said. Inside she knew he was right. Dave was probably way out of her league, but she felt powerless to fight the attraction she felt for him. While she knew love wasn't in the cards for her or Dave, she really liked him liked spending time with him. Lexi felt she needed some fun in her life and she wasn't trying to find love, after all she had love. She was in love with Randy, not that it would do her any good. Randy would never want her the way she wanted him. Knowing that she couldn't just sit around pining for Randy forever.

She wasn't going through life alone.

"Randy..I'll be careful. I really like Davy. He's nice and he very sweet to me. I need someone right now and I like the way he makes me feel. It's nothing serious though. I know you're right, I know that Davy and I can only go so far, but I feel like he's right for me at the moment."

Randy lay there feeling her fingers tickling along his arm, his body relaxed. "Okay kid, I wont mention it again."

Lexi suddenly leaned over him and kissed him lightly on the lips and laid back down quickly. "I love you Randy."

Lexi knew he thought she meant as a friend, and she did love him as a friend, he was her best friend in the world, but she was in love with him too.

Randy pulled her close and said the words she longed to hear. "I love you too Lexi, you're my best friend in the world."

Lexi closed her eyes to hold back the tears, how she longed for him to be in love with her, to have him kiss her, make love to her, want her in the way she wanted him, but it just wasn't meant to be.

"Get some sleep." He whispered above her head.

Lexi kept her eyes closed as his fingers rubbed up and down her back relaxing her. This is all she could ever have of Randy and she would make it be enough.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John lay beside Maria, her small body resting in his arms. The sex between them was phenomenal. He just wished they didn't fight so much. Maybe they just needed time, it was a new relationship after all, things weren't going to be perfect.

"John..Get me up in the morning..I want to go work out with you." Maria said raising up to kiss him.

John smiled and kissed her back. "Okay baby."

Maria settled close beside him and was soon asleep. John relaxed and closed his eyes. Things were going to fine between him and Maria. He just had expected too much too soon.

He guessed he had expected the instant connection he had with Lexi, they just seemed to click, they had never fought or argued, but he assumed thats because deep down they were friends, they had a easy going relationship, he knew it wasn't fair to Maria to constantly compare what he and Lexi had to their relationship. He vowed to pay more attention to Maria and stop focusing on Lexi so much.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria groaned to herself when she walked in the gym. Besides the fact it was six in the morning, she had to look at Mickie's stupid ass working out on one of the machines. Great just great she thought.

"John can we come back later, Mickie is here." Maria said.

John rolled his eyes. "Its a big gym, just avoid her, she didn't do anything to you anyway, her problems were with Lexi, not you." John said and walked off to set his weights up.

Maria went over to the treadmill. She was pretty steamed, did everything have to come back to Lexi.

Maria groaned again as Lexi and Randy walked in the gym. Great..just great.

Randy walked over with Lexi to the weights. "Morning John."

"Hey Bro." John said he nodded at Lexi and kept pressing weights. He decided he wasn't going to gush over Lexi in front of Maria anymore, it just caused problems.

Lexi frowned and walked off to one of the rowing machine a little hurt, he didn't even speak to her. What the fuck was wrong with him, she wondered.

She waved at Maria who waved back and got on the rowing machine.

Randy looked at John. "What the fuck was that, you cant even speak to Lexi now?" He asked setting his weights up.

"Look Maria is a little insecure right now, it pisses her off when I hug all over Lexi, I'm trying to make this relationship work." John said as he pressed weights.

Randy shook his head. "I sure wouldn't treat Lexi like that over a piece of ass."

"Whatever man, you don't have a girlfriend, so you and Lexi can wallow all over each other and you don't have to worry about it, I do." John said getting pissed.

Randy decided to let it go, it was obvious Maria was playing with his head. "Women come and go John, Lexi is your friend and she loves you, don't lose that." He said and lay back on the weight bench.

John said nothing and continued to press his weights.

He had to start putting Maria first, Lexi was his past.

------------------

"Hey Lexi."

Lexi turned to see Mickie standing beside her. She hadn't spoken to Mickie since she beat the hell out of her.

Lexi stopped rowing and looked at her. "What do you want?"

Mickie sat down on the other machine and turned to look at Lexi. "I want to apologize."


	29. Chapter 29

**The Long Road**

S**ummary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Lexi gave Mickie a amused look. "Apologize huh?"

"Look Vince almost fired me last time, he made me take therapy once a week to keep my job, I've come to see I was obsessed over John, anyway..I'm sorry." Mickie said.

Lexi sighed. "Look John and I are done, so its not a issue anymore, do what you want. I don't want anymore drama, I've had enough. You and me are never going to be buddies, but we can co-exist, I accept your apology." Lexi said and got up and walked over to a free treadmill.

Mickie got up and walked over to John who was heading to the steam room. "John I want you to know. I apologized to Lexi, now I'm apologizing to you. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused."

John turned to look at her. "Mickie, what you did was screwed up on so many levels, you broke me and Lexi up, we would probably still be together, if that shit hadn't happened."

Mickie looked down. "I know and I am sorry." She said and walked off.

John just watched her. He wondered if she was playing some kind of game or was sincere. He shrugged it really didn't matter anyway, the damage was done.

Maria got off the treadmill and walked over to Lexi. "You and Mickie looked cozy."

Lexi stopped the treadmill and looked at Maria. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Just you two seem friendly, after the shit she pulled, I'm surprised." Mari said wiping her face with her towel.

"She apologized, I accepted, don't mean we're buddies. I'm just tired of all the drama. John and I are done, what difference does it make now?"

"Because she is still after John, she still wants him." Maria snapped.

Lexi was a little tired of Maria's snippy attitude the last few days. She hadn't done a damn thing to Maria. "Well seems to me John is your problem now, not mine." Lexi snapped and jumped off the treadmill and grabbed her towel.

"Maria come on." John said coming up.

"Okay sweetie." Maria said grabbing his arm.

Lexi turned to say bye to John and before she could open her mouth, the two had walked off. Lexi swallowed hard. Why was John ignoring her. She tried to think if she had done anything to piss him off, but she was sure she hadn't.

"Hey Kiddo..I'm heading back up for a nap. You want to come?" Randy asked.

Lexi shook her head.

"Hey..whats wrong?" Randy asked grabbing her chin and lifting her face up to look at her.

Randy could see she was upset. "Come on talk to me."

"Just Maria was being a bitch and then John ignored me the whole time he was here, he didn't even speak to me." Lexi said clearly upset.

Randy pulled her close hugging her. "John is just pussy whipped right now, give him a few weeks to get tired of her ass and he'll be following you around like a puppy again."

Lexi shook her head. "He's mad or something."

"No..Maria is insecure about you and he's trying to keep peace with her, thats all. Don't worry, John will come around." Randy said.

Lexi hugged him. "Thanks..at least I got you huh?"

"Always kiddo. Now I have to get some more beauty rest, so I'll look good for the show." He said striking his pose for her.

Lexi laughed and slapped his arm. "Your such a cocky bitch."

"Randy grinned. "Yea I know..see ya." He said and took off.

Lexi headed back up to her room. She needed to shower and get ready to meet Dave for breakfast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi got out of the shower and dried off. Then went to rummage through her clothes. She decided to skip the usual jeans and t-shirt and pulled out a short denim skirt and a light blue midriff top that showed off her new tat and belly ring. She brushed her hair and decided to leave it hanging loose. Lexi didn't really wear make-up, but she did apply some lip gloss and looked in the mirror. Randy said she was hot, but she just didn't see it.

Lexi grabbed her card and her purse and left. She looked at the time. She had just enough time to get to the restaurant, without being late.

Lexi walked in and was met by Hunter and Ashley leaving.

Hunter whistled and took her hand spinning her around. "Damn you're looking good." He said grinning.

"Thanks." Lexi said grinning up at him

Ashley smiled. "So who's the lucky guy?" figuring it was Randy.

"Davy." Lexi said blushing.

"Davy, as is Dave Batista. Damn girl you don't waste time do you, go straight for the hottest man in the company." Ashley said laughing.

Hunter raised his eyebrow at Ashley. "Hottest man Huh?"

Ashley grinned. "Okay the second hottest man." She said reaching up to kiss him.

Hunter grinned. "Thats better."

"Girl have fun, me and Hunt are going to my house till the next show, want to come with us?"

"No, but thanks..I'm going to fly on to Atlanta after the show and just chill till the next show." Lexi said.

"Okay, when we get in we'll go out dancing again." Ashley said.

"Cool, I had fun the last time." Lexi said.

"Alright kid, stay out of trouble, we'll see you in a few days." Hunter said.

Lexi smiled and waved as they left.

"Hey gorgeous." Dave said coming up to her and taking her arm.

Lexi smiled up at him. He looked so handsome. He had a on a black dress pants with a white shirt that was unbuttoned enough just to make her drool and he smelled so good she wanted to bury her face in his chest.

Lexi blushed at her own thoughts, what the hell was wrong with her. Dave grinned as if he could read her thoughts.

Dave lead her over to a table and held a chair for her to sit down in and went to sit across from her.

He took her hand and kissed it. "You look so hot this morning. I guess I'm going to have to fight off all the guys that start following you around. I seen you first, you're mine." He said in a voice that sent shivers down her spine.

Lexi was definitely out of her element. She had little experience with men and certainly not a man like Dave.

A woman like Mickie would have known just what to say to Dave, but Lexi was stumped, she really needed some help in the flirting department.

Dave rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, he sensed her discomfort and her face was red as fire. "Sorry beautiful, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Lexi looked up at him. He was so overwhelming she had no idea how to deal with a man like Dave. "It's okay." She said smiling at him.

Dave felt his heart rate pick up. He wanted nothing more than to take this sweet girl to his room and have his way with her. Thank goodness the waiter walked up. They placed their orders and Dave sat back watching her. "So what are you going to do on your days off?"

Lexi looked up. "I'm going on to Atlanta and just chill in a hotel for a few days."

"Sounds lonely..I figured you would go home with Taker or Randy."

Lexi shrugged. "I had plenty of invites. I just don't feel like it, I guess I need some time to myself."

Their food arrived and Dave and her spent their time talking about their childhood and where they grew up. Lexi found it easy to talk to him about her life and pleased to find she felt better after being able to talk to someone about her dad.

When they were done eating Dave moved his chair next to hers and took her hand in his once more causing Lexi to lose all normal thoughts again. "When you said you wanted time to yourself, did that mean you don't want any company at all. I was planning on going on to Atlanta. I would love to spend some time with you there, just you and me." He said brushing a kiss over her knuckles.

Lexi had to remind herself to breathe, this man was going to cause her to go into shock.

She looked up in his rich brown eyes. " I would love to spend more time with you."

Dave smiled and Lexi felt her heart skip a beat.

"Good..I'll make plans..we'll have fun..lots of things to do in Atlanta...I'll give you a ride to the airport tonight."

Lexi nodded because she didn't think she could speak right now.

After a moment she looked up at him. " I really need to go..I have a ton of stuff to do before tonight."

Dave smiled and stood and helped her up from the chair. "Okay beautiful...I'll meet you in the lobby after the show..our flight leaves at midnight."

"Okay Davy..see you then."

Dave chuckled. "I guess I'm stuck with Davy, huh?"

Lexi smiled. "yea..you are."

Dave bent and kissed her slowly on her lips, just a warm slow kiss and Lexi put her hands on his arms to steady her wobbly legs.

Dave pulled back still holding on to her. "I'll see you tonight."

Lexi smiled and let go of him. "Okay."

Dave picked up the check and headed up front.

"Little girl, what in the hell was that?"

Lexi groaned and turned around to find Taker standing there.

"What was what?" She asked going for the dumb routine.

"Don't give me that shit, you and that old bastard Dave, girls he is way to old for you." Taker said

"Mark sit down." Lexi said taking a seat back down at the table.

Taker sat down beside her.

"Mark I love you, you know that, but I'm not a baby. I have to live my own life. I respect you, I respect your opinions, but I have to make decisions for myself. I like Davy. He's nice to me, he makes me laugh and he makes me happy. We're just seeing each other right now. But I cant be happy if you're mad at me all the time, cause I'm doing something that you think is wrong."

Taker sighed. "Darlin, I don't want to see you get hurt, thats all. I cant see a relationship between you and Dave going anywhere. Dave is not looking for love, or marriage."

Lexi looked over at Taker. "We'll I got news for you Mark, neither am I. I just want to spend time with someone thats nice and I have a good time with, that all I want right now, and well Dave fits the bill."

Taker just shook his head. He was sure this wasn't going to end pretty. Lexi could say thats what she wanted, but she wasn't the type to not get attached, she was going to fall for Dave and then get hurt.

"Alright Lexi, I told ya how I feel. You're right, you're a adult. Please be careful, okay?"

Lexi leaned over and hugged Taker. "I will, I promise."

Taker kissed her cheek. "Look at ya..Tattoos, piercings, what the hell is happening to my sweet girl?"

"Hey they look good, don't they?" She asked.

Taker smiled. "Yea they do..you look cute as always. Remember what I said Lexi, be careful with Dave."

Lexi nodded. She had no intention of getting to wound up in Dave. "I will, don't worry."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi went into Randy's dressing room to find him getting ready for his match. "How do I look?"

Lexi rolled her eyes. "Hot..How do you think you look, I'm sure all the female fans will be flinging there panties at you." She said as she handed him his water.

Randy gave her his famous smirk. "Yea I do look good don't I?"

She just laughed and handed him his schedule for next week. "You have a photo shoot when you get into Atlanta in a couple of days. "You and the Diva's."

Randy sat down sipping his water and Lexi looked at him. He looked good as hell, there was no doubt there. She liked to watch him wrestle just to watch the sweat drip off him ,the man made sweat look good. "I'll be down to watch your match." She said.

Randy grinned. Lexi hardly ever missed one of his matches and she always cheered for him, even though she knew it was scripted.

"Come here." He said holding out his hand.

Lexi took his hand and he pulled her in his lap facing him. Lexi wrapped her arms around his neck. "What?"

"Thank you." He said resting his forehead against hers.

"For what?" She asked.

"For everything, for taking care of me, you do a damn fine job, I would be lost without you." He said pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Lexi smiled and kissed his cheek. "I like taking care of you,but I have to take Shelton his schedule and a few other things, I'll be down to watch your match."

They both looked up when the door opened and John walked in. He stopped short when he seen Lexi straddling Randy's lap. "Am I interrupting?"

They both looked at him like he was crazy.

"No." Randy said.

Lexi kissed Randy and told him she would see him later.

She looked at John but he didn't have anything to say to her so she left.

"Why don't you two just fuck and get it over with." John said flopping back down on the sofa.

Randy got up and walked over to John." John watch your mouth when it comes to Lexi, we're friends, nothing more."

"Yea every time I see you two, you're practically making out, dude open your eyes." John said.

"Whatever John, you can think whatever you like, did you want something?" Randy asked.

"Yea what did you think of the creative meeting we went to?" John asked.

Randy shrugged. " They want a title change its about time, the fans want it."

John got up. "I think its the wrong time to do this."

Randy grabbed his water and took a drink. "look John we don't make those decisions, Vince and the creative team do, just stick with the program."

"Thats easy for you to say, they want you to have the WWE title." John said becoming frustrated.

"John, you've had the belt almost a year, what do you want. I just do what the script says, I work just as hard as you, whats the problem?" Randy asked.

"Nothing man, just forget it." John said turning to go.

"John we have a match tonight, we have to keep this on air feud going until the next pay per view, you need to keep your head on straight."

John didn't say a word and left. Randy sat down, he didn't know what had got into John lately, but he was really in a weird mood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi knocked on the mens locker room door. Jeff Hardy poked his head out

He came out smiling. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey Jeff, is Shelton in there?"

"Yea..I love the tat." He said lifting her arm for a closer look.

"Thanks." She said grinning.

"Got any others you want to show me?"

"Hmm maybe." She said smiling.

Jeff grinned. "They aren't in a place you can't show me are they?"

"No." She said lifting the front of her shirt. "Sweet..love it. Say if you want I can dye your hair a nice green or blue."

Lexi started laughing." I might just take you up on that."

Shelton came out and smiled at Lexi. "Hardy you ain't flirting with my girl, are you?"

"No, but I think she's flirting with me." Jeff said.

Lexi rolled her eyes. "Yea right Jeff..it was all you."

She handed Shelton his schedule for next week. And his new ring gear. "You need anything else tonight..I got you flight going home, it leaves at midnight." She handed him the ticket.

"Thanks angel, you're the best." Shelton said.

"No problem..I'll see you in a couple of days." She said.

"Sure sweet thing." Shelton said and left.

"So..where are you heading now?" Jeff asked falling in step beside her.

"Going down to the gorilla pit to watch Randy's match, who's he fighting tonight anyway?" She asked.

"Don't you know, its him and Cena, they're building up a big feud for the pay per view?"

"No Randy didn't say anything." Lexi said.

"Yea Randy is going to get the title at the next pay per view." Jeff said.

Lexi wondered if thats why John had been so moody lately. But surely he couldn't blame Randy, the creative team came up with the scripts, this wasn't Randy's fault.

"I'm happy for Randy, he deserves it." Lexi said smiling at Jeff.

Jeff nodded. It was easy to see her affection for Randy. He personally had nothing against Randy, but Randy wasn't the most well liked person around here. Lexi didn't seem to see any of his faults though.

"I got to get going Lexi, I'll catch you later." Jeff said.

"Okay." Lexi said but her thoughts were on Randy. She wanted to get down and watch the match, she had never seen John and Randy wrestle before, it should be interesting.


	30. Chapter 30

**The Long Road**

S**ummary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep reading and reviewing.**

**A/N- I know everyone wants Lexi and Randy together and I have that in mind also, but Randy is a stubborn one, so just hang tight,lol.**

* * *

Lexi got to the gorilla pit just in time. The match had already started. Maria was standing there too. 

Lexi didn't bother to say hi, she was still pissed about Maria's attitude this morning.

Lexi concentrated on watching Randy, who looked great as usual. Randy of course was playing the heel and cheated several times to get the win over John, but Lexi didn't care. She always took his matches seriously.

When he came up the ramp and around the corner, Lexi jumped in his arms. "You did great Randy."

Randy smiled down at Lexi. "Thanks kid...come on back with me, so I can say bye to you, I have to get to the airport.

Randy set her back on her feet. John came around the corner looking mad and didn't speak to either of them. He didn't even look at Maria either, just brushed past her.

"Whats is his problem?" Lexi asked.

Randy shrugged. "Hell if I know..He's in a weird mood."

They got to Randy's dressing room and he got his stuff together. "I wish you was coming with me."

"You need some time with your family, I'll be fine." Lexi said.

"Need a ride to the hotel?." Randy asked.

"Yea, if you have time. I have to get my stuff from the room." She said.

"No problem, lets go." Randy said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Candace and Mickie sat at the hotel bar. The two of them had flights out the next morning.

"Dave is really pissing me off, he spends the last few weeks getting busy with me and then just blows me off." Candace said over her second drink.

"Well Dave is a player, you know that." Mickie said.

"Yea I know, so whats going on with you?" Candace asked.

Mickie shrugged. "Not a thing. I seen Maria and John, they don't seem to be getting along."

"Girl leave that shit alone, Vince said next time you would lose your job."

Mickie looked at Candace. "I'm not going to do anything, those two wont last, I was just making an observation."

"Mickie, I think you better forget about John, he's not going to forgive you." Candace said.

Mickie sighed. I have tried, but I like John so much. I cant get past this, I've tried. I want to have another chance with him."

"Mickie look, we've all been dumped or had some guy shit on us, but you have to move on and try again. Look at me, I was really feeling Dave and he just dumped me like a piece of garbage. Know what, I got a date with Ken Anderson next week. Maria screwed up his head pretty bad. We been talking, he was in love with her and when John came free she just dumped his ass flat. He seems like a real nice guy. So to hell with Dave." Candace said finishing her drink.

Mickie sipped slowly on her drink. "So who could I date around here? No one likes me."

Candace tapped her fingers on the bar. "Hmmm how about Santino, he's cute and I love the accent."

Mickie sighed. " I don't know."

Well I seen him checking you out, say Hi to him next time you see him, ask him out." Candace said trying to get her friend to forget about John.

"Maybe I will." Mickie said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria rushed to keep up with John. "John whats wrong? Please talk to me."

John finally slowed down. "It's just been a shitty night, okay. Look I know you have a flight out tonight, do you need a ride to the airport?"

John was irritated about a number of things. Maria riding him about Lexi and Mickie was beginning to work his last nerve. Then he had to lose the tittle. He knew it was stupid to be mad about that, it was the business he was in, he knew his winning streak had to end, but it still bothered him. Then seeing Lexi kissing Dave, that shit really messed him up and hell he couldn't even talk to Lexi anymore without Maria getting mad. Life just sucked ass right now.

"No, I have a ride with Kelly, I have to get going or I'm going to miss my flight." She said.

"I'm going back to the hotel. My flight leaves in the morning." John said leaning back on the wall behind him.

Maria leaned in and hugged him. "I hate all this fighting baby."

" _Then why are you always starting shit" _John thought. "Me to baby."

He bent and kissed her. "Get going, I'll see you in three days."

Maria kissed him back. "Okay baby, bye." She said and walked off.

"_Thank god three days of peace." _John thought.

John went in his dressing room and grabbed his bag. He was going to go back to the hotel and have a few drinks and go to bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy walked with Lexi up to the room to get her stuff. "Randy you didn't have to walk up with me. I don't want you to miss your flight."

Randy took her hand. "It's no big deal, I got time."

Lexi opened the door and quickly grabbed her bag, she had packed up earlier. "Okay thats it." She said.

Randy closed the door behind them and they went back down to the lobby. "I'll see you in a couple of days kid, be careful, okay?"

Lexi reached up and wrapped her arms around him and Randy bent and lifted her up in his arms. "I mean it, be careful."

Lexi smiled and kissed his cheek. "Yea yea, I will scouts honor."

Randy laughed and hugged her tight and then set her back on her feet. "See ya...I'll call you tomorrow."

"Kay." She said and watched him leave.

She looked at her watch, Dave should be along soon she took her bag and went to sit down on one of the couches to wait.

John came in the hotel and started to head for the bar when he seen Lexi sitting on one of the couches in the waiting area. He hesitated and then walked over to her. "Hey sugar." He said softly.

Lexi looked up to see John standing there. She wanted to jump up and hug him, but she was still hurt by the way he had been acting. "Oh you're speaking to me now?"

John sighed and sat down beside her. "I don't blame you for being mad. I just been going through some shit, well me and Maria is having problems, she's so jealous, she gets mad if I speak to you and she obsessing about Mickie, then I find out I'm losing the title."

Lexi looked over at him. "I'm sorry you're having a rough time, but I thought we were friends. I would never treat you like that."

John looked up and saw the hurt in her brown eyes. "Sugar I'm sorry, sometimes its just easier to let Maria to have her way, than to fight with her."

Lexi shook her head. She never thought John would let anyone would come between them. Tears pricked her eyes, she loved John and she didn't like the distance that was developing between them.

"Fuck this." John said and pulled Lexi in his arms. "I'm sorry Sugar, it wont happen again, we're friends no matter who likes it or not."

Lexi wrapped her arms around John and laid her head on his shoulder. She breathed in his familiar scent. How easy it would be to fall back in his arms, things were so easy and comfortable with John.

John pulled back a bit and looked down at her. "I'm serious, I wont act like a jackass no more towards you, Maria will just have to deal with our friendship."

Lexi looked seriously at John. "I don't want to cause problems for you John, I really don't, if you need to stay away from me, I understand."

John knew that Lexi meant it, thats the kind of person she was always putting other people before herself. "No way Sugar." He said before pulling her to him and hugging her. He sometimes thought himself a fool for letting her slip through his fingers so easily. Being with her was easy and sweet. He missed it. John let her go and got up. "I'll call you when I get to Atlanta..I want the two of us to to get away by ourselves, we need to talk."

Lexi shook her head, she knew he probably wanted to talk about Dave. She knew that John wouldn't approve of her seeing him, but that wasn't going to change anything, but she would let him say what he had to say.

John turned to her before he left. "By the way, I like the tats..you look hot." He said grinning at her.

Lexi smiled at him as he left.

"Ready baby girl?" Dave asked as he walked up.

"Yea sure." She said and bent to pick up her bag. Dave grabbed it before she could and she smiled at him. "Thanks."

Dave nodded and they went out to his rental. Dave opened the passenger door for her and she got in the car.

She watched as he got in, she liked looking at Dave. He was handsome and his body was perfect. She wondered if she was some kinda pervert or what. She started thinking about seeing Dave naked and she about choked. What the fuck was wrong with her.

Dave noticed her watching him and grinned. What she was thinking about was obvious from the red flush on her face. "What are you thinking about?"

"_Having you lick me from head to toe with that tongue bar." _Lexi thought. But she simply smiled and said. "Umm just thinking about getting some sleep..I'm tired."

Dave grinned. _"Little liar." _"Well you can grab some sleep on the flight."

Lexi nodded and leaned back in the seat. She would not stare at Dave, she would not fantasize about Dave. The man was driving her crazy without touching her.

Dave just smiled as he drove to the airport. Lexi was proving to be a lot more interesting than he had thought. He was going to have to rethink this whole one night stand thing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

John sat in the bar sipping a beer. He felt better since he had talked to Lexi.

"Hey jerk."

John turned around to find Ken Anderson standing behind him. They had always got along, so he didn't know what the hell Ken's problem was.

"Ken, whats the problem?"

Ken sat down and ordered a beer, looking like he had already had a few.

"Lets see the problem, you stole my woman Cena, must be nice to wave your finger at a woman and have her come running." Ken said taking a big drink of beer.

John looked confused. "Are you talking about Maria?"

"Bingo, give the man a cigar, let me guess, you didn't know me and Maria was in a relationship, but then why would the great John Cena notice something like that, all you knew was you wanted her so to hell with anyone else." Ken snapped.

John shook his head. Maria had told him, her and Ken were just hanging out, casually dating, that is was nothing serious, obviously Ken thought otherwise. "Ken, I didn't know you two were serious, I didn't get that indication from Maria."

"Well I don't know what you call serious. We been sleeping together for a while, she told me she loved me, I told her I wanted to marry her, then in one day, she comes to my room and says she's with you and we're done, no warning, no nothing, thanks a lot Cena. I happen to love her, do you?"

John sat there saying nothing. Maria had lied to him, why?

"Ken I'm sorry, but Maria is the one that broke things off with you. I asked her out, she said yes, I mean that was her decision."

"You didn't answer my question, do you love her?" Ken asked.

John looked at Ken. He saw this man was hurting, damn he really loved Maria. "No I don't, I haven't even been dating her that long. I mean I could fall in love with her, who knows, but its too soon for me to say that."

Ken hung his head. "Then let her go man, you're just there for the ride. I love her, I can make her happy." Ken said miserably.

John got up an threw some money on the bar. "I'm sorry Ken." He said as he walked off.

He didn't like how he was feeling. He wasn't he type of guy to break up someones relationship, but he really didn't know things had been so serious between Ken and Maria. He didn't like the fact Maria had lied to him. He and Maria were going to have to have a long talk when they both got to Atlanta. Honesty was important to him, and Maria lying in his face made him angry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John was standing at the elevator waiting when Mickie walked up. Great just what he needed.

Surprisingly she said nothing, just nodded at him. He nodded back and they both stepped on when the doors opened. John watched her as the elevator made its assent. She had her head down and didn't look at him. "You okay?" He asked.

Mickie shrugged. "Sure."

She didn't really want to talk to him, she was trying to take Candace's advice and stay away from him.

The door opened and they got off on the same floor.

John didn't know if it was because he was alone or he was just stupid, but he reached out and grabbed Mickie's arm. "Sure you're okay." He had never seen Mickie look so depressed , he also remembered that him and Mickie had been friends long before they ever started dating.

Mickie turned around and looked at John. "John, I think its best if I stay away from you, I'm trying to move on but it isn't easy. I done some fucked up shit and I know that, but I let my feelings for you take me over. I cant let that happen again, so I should just stay away."

John looked at Mickie, she looked like she was about to cry. "Listen Mick, you're right you did some foul shit to Lexi, but if you're really sorry and know that you went over the top, stop beating yourself up. Have you talked to Lexi?"

"Yes, she accepted my apology." Mickie said.

"Well then, just move on and forget this shit, we all have to work together in this company, thats easier to do if theres not a lot of tension going on."

Mickie nodded. But she didn't think she could be reasonable when it came to John.

John didn't like seeing her looking so miserable. He knew he was going to regret it but his mouth seemed to have a mind of its own. "Want to have breakfast in the morning?"

Mickie looked at him in shock.

"Just friends Mick, okay?" He said.

Mickie looked down. Could she be friends with John again, they used to be, but that was a long time ago.

"I doubt Maria or Lexi would approve of us two having breakfast." She said.

"First of all, I'm a grown man, I do what I want, second Maria and I are not married, thirdly, you're wrong about Lexi, she doesn't tell anyone how to live there life, she's my friend and she's not judgmental."

Mickie looked up at him. "Friends huh. I guess I can handle that."

"Good, see you at eight." He said and took off down the hall.

Mickie turned and walked to her room. She had to take this slowly, he just wanted to be friends, she was lucky he would even want that. She vowed she wasn't going to blow things this time, even if it killed her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi and Dave got into Atlanta around five in the morning. They went the desk to check in. Dave checked in first and went to sit down and wait for Lexi.

Lexi walked over a few minutes later looking mad. "I'm a idiot." She said plopping down beside him.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"When I made the reservations, I made them with Randy and Shelton's for three days from now. They didn't have any free rooms." Lexi said disgusted with her self that she would do something so stupid.

Dave grinned. "Thats nothing..room with me."

"_Said the spider to the fly."_ Lexi thought looking at him.

"Baby girl, get that look off your face, I wont touch you if you don't want me to. We're both adults. I'm sure we can share the same room with out ripping each others clothes off and having hot sex." Dave said with the same wicked grin on his face.

"_God did he have to say sex."_ Lexi groaned inwardly. Truthfully she wasn't worried bout what Dave was going to do, she was worried about what she was going to do to Dave if she had half a chance. She had been having fantasies on the whole flight about him and his tongue bar.

Her brain and her tongue were disconnected because she heard the word come out of her mouth. "Yea you're right, I'm being silly, lets go." She said getting up.

Dave smiled as he watched her walk in front of him. Lexi wasn't fooling him, she wanted him as bad as he wanted her.


	31. Chapter 31

**The Long Road**

S**ummary: After the murder of her father Lexi McIntyre is a girl on the run with no where to go. She gets entangled with WWE wrestlers and her life is turned upside down by several superstars. **

**Characters: John Cena ,Randy Orton , Undertaker (Mark Calloway) Batista and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or The Undertaker. Wish I did. This is just for fun. I don't make any money from it. I only own Lexi.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Lexi came out of the bathroom drying her hair. She had on her Grinch sleepy pants and a red tank top. 

Dave chuckled from his place on the bed. "Put that hair in braids and you would look about twelve."

Lexi frowned at him. "I'm not a child, I'm a woman."

"Hmm yea I can see that, but you're damn cute too." He said winking at her.

Lexi turned to fully look at him laying back on the bed and her breath got stuck in her throat. He had on boxers and nothing else, the man was trying to kill her, make her crazy, make her horny, all of the above.

"Come here." Dave said in a voice that traveled straight to the spot between her thighs.

"Ummmm." Was all she could say and stood there like a deer in headlights.

Dave held his hand out to her "Come on." He said gently like he was trying to coax a small kitten.

Lexi moved slowly to him until she reached him. He took her hand and pulled her down on the bed and lay her down right beside him. He raised himself on his elbow and leaned over her his face so close to hers she could feel his breath on her cheek. "Relax, I'm just going to kiss you."

Lexi's heart about jumped out of her throat, there was no such thing as just a kiss with Dave. His warm lips settled over hers moving gently and Lexi felt herself relax into the kiss. Kissing Dave felt so good. She felt his tongue run across her lips and opened eagerly for him.

Lexi sighed and wound her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

Dave's tongue dipped in her mouth teasing her own and her heart beat quickened as she felt the metal of the tongue bar flicking her own tongue.

Dave thought he had stumbled on a pot of pure honey, he couldn't get enough of the taste of her, his tongue dipped in her mouth again and again wanting to savor the sweetness. When her mouth closed around his tongue and started sucking on it, he knew he had died and gone to heaven. He moaned as loudly as she did.

Lexi's mind went blank and all she wanted was Dave naked, she couldn't think straight.

Dave pulled back and lay a light kiss on her lips. "Damn baby girl, I cant control myself around you, you're so sweet." He murmured before kissing her cheek and laying back on the bed.

Lexi lay on her back breathing hard..stars dancing before her eyes, maybe it was oxygen deprivation she thought.

After a minute she got back the power to speak. "Davy can we talk."

Dave sat up against the headboard and picked Lexi up easily and sat her in between his legs and wrapped her in his massive arms. He bent and kissed the top of her head. "Comfy?"

Lexi smiled and put her hand in one of his. She liked this feeling, she felt safe with Dave.

Lexi nodded and let her head fall back against his chest.

Dave stroked her arm as he waited for her to speak.

"Davy, I don't love you."

Dave started laughing and Lexi slapped his arm. "Don't laugh at me."

"Baby girl, I'm not in love with you either, but I like you, which in my opinion is a lot more important than love. I like being with you and I'm very attracted to you, in case you didn't notice."

Lexi grinned. "Yea I noticed, your attraction is poking a hole in my back."

Dave started laughing and shifted her a bit between his legs. "Sorry about that." He said still chuckling.

"I'm in love with someone else." Lexi said wanting to lay everything on the table. She wanted to be upfront and honest with Dave so there would be no misunderstandings.

"Yea I know, Randy right?" Dave said still running his hand up and down her arm.

Lexi turned her head to look at him. "How did you know?"

Dave planted a kiss on her neck which caused her to shiver. " A person would have to be blind not to see that, you look at him like he hung the moon Lexi, why aren't you two together?"

"Cause he's my friend, and thats all he wants to be, he says sex would ruin our friendship." She said sighing.

Dave started laughing again. "Orton is a decent guy, he just got rung out by his fiancée really bad. He's a player for sure. But he's not the brightest guy around. His needs are simple sex, wrestling, food and sleep, in that order."

Lexi nudged his leg with her foot. "Don't say mean things about Randy, he's my best friend and he saved my life, risked his life for me, he's not dumb." She said.

"Sorry, but if he cant figure out what a great girl you are and how lucky he is that you love him, then he's a dumb ass, friends? Whats the fuck is wrong with him?" Dave asked.

Lexi shrugged. She accepted what Randy had to give because she wanted him in her life on any terms.

"Davy you don't do relationships, I don't do casual sex, this won't work."

She felt Dave's mouth on her neck and she moaned.

"Lexi believe me any sex the two of us have wont be casual, thats a insult." Dave said as his mouth wreaked havoc on her nerve endings.

Lexi wanted Dave, she knew that, but she wasn't sure she was ready to have a relationship based on sex.

"Lexi, we like each other, we get along great, I think you're hot as hell, what else do we need?"

Lexi turned in his arms to face him, which was a mistake considering his attraction was now poking her hard in the stomach. "Davy I like you too, a lot, you're sweet and you make me laugh, and you kiss great, okay not even great, theres not a word for the way you kiss, and you're hot..I mean off the charts hot, but I'm just scared." She said laying her head on his chest.

Dave smiled and cradled her cheek with his hand. "Are you scared of me?"

"No, not you, not like I'm scared of you. I just came out of a relationship with John, and I don't ever want to feel the way I did when I saw him kissing Mickie, I thought things were great between us, I was happy and then boom, it all ended just like that. I'm scared of feeling like that again, of feeling betrayed again."

Dave lifted her chin and looked in her brown eyes. "Lexi I can only promise that I'll always be honest with you and I will never lie to you, I'm not looking for marriage or kids or a family down the road, been there done that, But I will treat you like a princess." he said leaning down and pressing his lips lightly against hers.

Dave reached over and turned out the light and pulled the covers over both of them. He wrapped his arms around Lexi and she lay there listening to the comforting sound of his steady heartbeat.

She lay there a few minutes her eyes getting heavy with sleep. "Davy."

She felt his hand come to rest on her back and he rubbed gently. "Yes baby?"

"Don't you want to...well ya know..have sex?" She asked confused.

She felt the rumbling of laughter under her ear. "You're tired..too tired for that..besides I think maybe we should slow things down a bit. Now get some sleep, I got a big day planned tomorrow." Dave said still rubbing her back.

"Kay." She said and yawned and laid her hand on his arm. Dave felt her whole body pressed on top of his and smiled. She was already fast asleep. He really did like this girl, she was like a breath of fresh air. He closed his eyes and drifted off himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John got up and showered and got dressed, his flight left out at eleven. He was supposed to meet Mickie at eight.

He knew if Maria found out she would have a fit, but John hated to admit, he almost wished she would. He was sick of her trying to keep him from Lexi. Then the lying, that really pissed him off, he had specifically asked her about Ken, because he knew they had been dating and she said her and Ken were just friends, that they hadn't slept together.

Just then his phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey Baby."

John sighed, great he didn't feel like dealing with her. "Hey Maria."

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Going for breakfast and then I have to catch my flight." John said grabbing his wallet.

"I miss you." Maria said.

"Look I got another call..I'll see ya in a few day." He said and hung up.

He left his room and headed downstairs.

Maria got mad and threw her phone at the wall. How dare he hang up on her. When she got to Atlanta her and John were going to have a long talk. She wasn't going to put up with his moods.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John seen Mickie hanging around the front of the restaurant. "Hey Mick."

Mickie gave him a small smile. "hey."

They walked in and got a table and ordered breakfast.

"So are you going home?" John asked.

"Yea..I want to see my mom, she's been sick lately, so I need to spend some time with her." Mickie said.

"Sorry to hear that, is she going to be okay?" John asked.

"Well she has cancer, she is doing cemo, now, we're hoping she will get better." Mickie said as the waiter brought there food.

They ate and John told her about having to lose his title at the next pay per view. "I'm sorry John."

"I was upset at first, but I think I was really upset about other stuff, so I took it out on Randy and Lexi. I need to quit that shit, those two are family to me." He said.

"It's great you guys are so close, Candace is my best friend, I don't know what I would do without her." Mickie said.

Mickie noticed he didn't mention Maria in his list of important people.

They finished up there breakfast and John went to pay their check and came back. "I got to get going, you need a ride to the airport?"

"Yea that would be great and thanks for breakfast." Mickie said.

"No problem, lets get going." John said.

They didn't see Ken across the room watching them. He smiled. Its time Maria knew exactly what a snake she was dating.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy walked in his mom and dad's house. "Hey guys!" He shouted.

"In here." Randy heard from the direction of the kitchen. He set his bag down and walked in the kitchen to find his mom cooking breakfast.

His dad looked up from the paper and frowned at him.

Randy got worried what had he done now.

He walked over to his mom to see what she was cooking and she tuned around and whacked him on the leg with wooden spoon in her hand.

"Oww shit mom, what was that for." Randy yelped rubbing his leg.

"Watch your mouth boy." Bob said from the table.

"Thats for upsetting that little girl and making her cry." Elaine said.

Randy rolled his eyes. "How did you find out about that?" He asked sitting down.

"Because I called her the day after you two got back and she was crying, of course she wouldn't tell me what was wrong, so I called John and asked him. He told me what you said to her, Randy how could you be so mean to her?" Elaine asked.

"Look I feel bad, we just had a argument, but we made up and everything fine." Randy said.

Elaine set a cup of coffee in front of him. "Are you two still just friends?" She asked.

"Yes mom, in fact she is dating Dave." Randy said hoping that would get them off his case.

Bob looked up from his paper. "Dave Batista?"

"Yea." Randy said.

"And you're fine with this?" Bob asked looking at Randy like he was crazy.

"Well I think he's a little old for her, but I'm not her daddy, I'm her friend. I told her how I felt about it, but she's grown." Randy said taking the plate of food Elaine handed him.

Bob shook his head. He was wondering if Randy had some kind of brain damage , maybe that time he rolled off the bed when he was a baby. "Elaine close your ears." Bob said.

Elaine laughed and walked out on the deck to feed the dogs.

"So Randy the thought of Dave making love with Lexi, don't bother you at all?" Bob asked.

Randy's head shot up and he stared at his father. "Dammit dad, did you have to say that, I don't want to think about that shit, besides there just dating, I mean I don't think there doing that." Randy said dropping his fork.

"Lose your appetite boy?" Bob asked grinning.

Randy shoved his chair back and stormed off.

Bob laughed and went back to reading his paper.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi woke around noon and found herself still wrapped in Dave's arms. She smiled and scooted out from beneath his arms and got dressed. She pulled on a pair of jeans and midriff blue top and brushed her hair out.

She called room service and ordered breakfast and picked up her phone and dialed Randy's number.

"Hello." Randy answered.

"Hey Randy, just wanted to make sure you got home safe." She said sitting down at the little table in the room.

"Yea kid, safe and sound..you get into Atlanta alright?"

"Yep early this morning, what ya doing?" She asked.

"Well at the moment, I'm sitting on the porch swing." He said

"Sounds kinda boring for a legend killer." She teased.

Randy laughed. "Even a legend killer need a day off."

Lexi laughed. "Well I'm not going to keep you..I'll talk to you soon."

"Lexi I miss you." Randy said.

"I miss you too. But I'll see you soon."

"Okay..Bye Lexi."

"Bye." She said and hung up.

She got up at the knock on the door and opened it to let the room service waiter in. She tipped him and he left and she set the food on the table and climbed on the bed. "Davy..wake up." She said pressing a kiss to his lips. He responded by deepening the kiss, his tongue gliding in her mouth smoothly.

"Mmmmm." Lexi said and pulled back.

He smiled up at her. "Good morning."

"Good morning Davy..breakfast is here..want it in bed or you want to get up?" She said perching beside him.

Dave grinned and sat up. He lifted Lexi in his arms and got up going to sit down at the table, he sat her in his lap.

Lexi smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lexi really liked being with Dave. He was easy to be with, there was no drama, they just had a good time together.

Dave pulled the plates close and begin to feed her.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked she she fed him a strawberry.

Dave seemed distracted by licking whipped cream off her fingers and she giggled.

Dave smiled. "The aquarium and then we'll go have dinner at The Sun Dial." He said.

"Cool, is that the restaurant that rotates every hour?" Lexi asked as she took another bite of pancakes off his fork.

"Yes..It has a great view, you'll love it." Dave bent forward and kissed her lips.

"Davy, you're such a nice giy, why would your wife divorce you?" Lexi asked when he pulled back.

Lexi seen his eyes darken and thought maybe she had pissed him off.

"Because of my job I was never home, of course she loved the nice things my money brought in, but she needed a man who was there. She decided screwing the neighbor was a good thing to do." Dave said bitterly.

Lexi could see the hurt in his eyes, he must have loved her very much, no wonder Dave wasn't interested in love. "I'm sorry Davy, how many kids do you have?"

The dark look went away and he smiled. "Just one, Alissa, she's thirteen. She's a great girl in spite of her messed up parents."

"I thought you had a daughter my age." Lexi said, that was one of the many things said to her when she had shown some interest in Dave the first time.

Dave laughed. "People in this company like to exaggerate, how thirteen and eighteen is the same age I don't know, I'm sure Randy told you that so you would stay away from me before."

Lexi smiled. "Yea you're probably right."

"So am I dressed okay for where we're going?" Lexi asked.

"Yes, you would look beautiful in anything." Dave said kissing her. "Now let me get dressed and we'll get going."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taker walked in the kitchen to find Trish fixing breakfast. "Morning Pretty girl." He said walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

Trish smiled and leaned back against him. "Morning."

Taker leaned down and kissed her and then grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.

"Jasper called me a bit ago."

"Is Lexi going to have to go back and testify?" Trish asked turning around.

"No, they got a full confession in exchange for life in prison, instead of the death penalty." Taker said.

"You going to call Lexi?" Trish asked.

"No, I'll tell her when we get back, let her have a couple of days piece, Scarlatti has to pay restitution to her for the loss of her home and bar and loss of her father, our Lexi is now a very rich girl." Taker said.

Trish went over to sit beside Taker. "How much? "

"Two million dollars. The girl deserves it for everything she's been through, She is going to have to go back to Birmingham and sigh some paperwork."

"So what do you think she will do?" Trish asked.

Taker looked up. " Truthfully nothing, she'll keep working, I don't think she'll give a damn about the money."

Trish nodded all the money in the world wasn't going to bring her dad back.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks for the great Reviews. Keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Lexi came out of the bathroom and jumped on the bed throwing her self unceremoniously on Dave's chest. 

Dave wrapped his arms around her. "Whoa girl, you'll hurt me." He teased.

Lexi grinned and pressed a kiss to his chest. "Davy I had a great time today..Thank you."

Dave smiled. "You're welcome."

He loved spending time with Lexi, she had a exuberance for everything she did. Most of the women he had dated since his divorce only cared about shopping or fucking. He was bored with that. Lexi had really enjoyed the aquarium today, she ran around like a little kid. Then they went and had lunch and then on to the park where they had taken a long walk just talking and holding hands.

"What?" She asked when he kept staring at her.

Dave ran a finger down her cheek. "You're beautiful."

Lexi smiled and leaned over and kissed him. Her tongue teased his lips and he opened his mouth letting her take charge of the kiss. Lexi teased his tongue and then wrapped her lips around it and sucked it, causing Dave to come off the bed.

She was killing him. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her again slowly. His lips moved slowly over hers.

"Mmmmm Davy." she murmured when he pulled back. Dave's hand went under the t-shirt she had on and rubbed the warm skin of her lower back.

Lexi laid her head on Dave's chest, she wanted him so bad, but he had said they were going to take things slow. Lexi ran her hands over his big biceps. The man made her crazy with desire.

On one level she felt guilty, she loved Randy, but Randy made it clear they would be nothing but friends, was she supposed to sit around and wait for him to wake up, what if he never did.

If Randy would have her, she would be with him in a second no questions asked, even one night with him, she would take it. But he wasn't going to go there and she knew it.

Dave was here and sweet and kind. He wanted her, he treated her like a princess, just like he said he would. She had a feeling she could ask Dave for anything and he would give it to her if he could.

"Whats going on in that pretty head?" Dave asked tapping her lightly on the nose.

Lexi looked up in his beautiful warm eyes seeing nothing but kindness, affection and desire.

"Davy do you want to make love to me?"

Dave smiled and kissed her lips. "Yes I do..but it's too soon. You still have doubts, I can see it in your eyes baby girl. We'll make love when you know thats what you want to do, no doubts. We'll both know when the times right."

Lexi sighed. Dave could sure be easy to fall in love with, had she ever met a man so sweet and giving? The first impression people had of Dave was his wrestling persona and then they seen him as some kind of player, using women, but Lexi saw deeper than that. He was a wonderful man.

"Your eyes are very expressive Lexi. Who are you thinking about.?" He asked, expecting her to say Randy.

Lexi smiled. "You Davy, just you."

Dave held her even closer in his arms. "Get some sleep. I'm taking you shopping tomorrow and to get your tongue pierced, maybe a new tattoo." He said.

Lexi smiled and closed her eyes. She could get used to sleeping like this, on top of Dave his heart beating under her ear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days with Dave were some of the happiest Lexi could remember. Dave spoiled her rotten, She had ended up with her tongue pierced and a small butterfly tattoo on her hip. He had took her to the jewelers and bought her a new necklace and new earrings.

She pouted a little when Dave told her no heavy kissing for a couple of days cause her tongue would swell up, however he made up for it by planting kisses all over her face and neck till she was giggling.

The last night before everyone else was coming in, Lexi was laying across Dave's chest while he fed her chocolate dipped fruit.

"Davy, my room will be free tomorrow morning." Lexi said as she grabbed one of his fingers and licked chocolate off the tip.

Dave closed his eyes. "Baby girl, you do that one more time, and I'm going to forget my promise to wait, I'll take you right now."

Lexi giggled and turned to look at him. "Davy we don't have to wait, I'm yours if you want me."

Dave smiled and cupped her face gently. "Lexi, I want you to do me a favor, I want you to talk to Randy tomorrow, You don't have to tell him you love him, but I want you to be clear in your mind this is what you want, if you still feel the same way, then tomorrow baby, you're mine."

Lexi smiled. "Okay."

Dave pulled her on top of him and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the nose. "Sleepy time."

Lexi rolled her eyes. "I'm not two ya know."

Dave gave her a peck on the lips. "Oh I do know that Lexi." He said grinning.

Lexi lay her head own on Dave's chest and drifted to sleep. Dave watched her. He wanted her so bad, he didn't know how he had resisted the last few days, but he wanted her to be sure thats what she wanted before she jumped in his bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria stepped in the hotel, looking around wondering if John was here yet. She went and checked in and started for the elevators, when Ken came up to her.

"Maria, I need to talk to you."

"Ken we've said all we had to say, I love John , its over between us." Maria said trying to walk around him.

Ken stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Are you really saying you don't feel anything anymore, I know how you responded to me in bed Maria, you cant fake that and Ken pulled her in his arms and his lips started moving slowly up and down her neck.

Maria bit back a groan, no doubt her and Ken had chemistry in bed, but she loved John.

By the times Ken's lips covered hers, she was mush, the man knew how to push her buttons. Ken lifted his head and his mouth moved close to her ear. "You know I could make you come right here if this lobby, if I wanted." He said and then his lips nuzzled her ear while his hands cupped her ass.

Maria tried to clear the fog from her brain. But Ken pushing his rock hard erection against her was not helping.

"Ken stop." She said trying to push at him.

Ken dropped his hands and stepped back, Maria didn't know where to be relived or cry.

"Maria, I love you, John does not love you and you're in love with the idea of John, you've had a crush on him so long. He was having breakfast with Mickie after you left, them two keep getting drawn back together, you need to wake up and see whats right in front of your face." Ken said and tuned and walked off.

Maria was frustrated and now she was mad, she couldn't believe John would sit down with that bitch, just wait till she seen him. She grabbed her bag off the floor and rushed to the elevators.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave kissed Lexi. "I have that signing today, I'll see you at the arena tonight."

Lexi smiled as he left. The man was seriously making her crazy, she couldn't believe she had been in bed with the man three days and all he had done was kiss her.

She knew she needed to talk to Randy , so she decided to head down to her room and see if Randy had checked in yet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John got checked in and went to his room. He was just about to call Maria when there was a knock at the door.

He opened the door and Maria whirled in like a tornado. "Why the fuck are you having breakfast with Mickie?" She demanded hands on her hips.

"Why the fuck, was you having sex with Ken and lying about it?" John snapped.

Maria whole face fell. "John, I just didn't want you to think I was a slut." She said sitting down on the bed.

"Maria, I don't judge, I been with plenty of women, but the whole lying thing, I'm not having it, I expect honesty. He said he had asked you to marry him."

Maria looked up at John. "He did, but I never told yes or no, I was trying to let him down easy and then you asked me out and well I knew I had to end it with Ken."

"Maria. I like you and I'm willing to work on this but no more lying." He said sitting down beside her.

"Thats fine, I was wrong to lie, but I have expectations too. I don't want you around Mickie anymore, and I want you to stop seeing Lexi, unless I'm around." Maria said.

John started laughing. "Are you crazy, Lexi is my best friend. Mickie and I just had breakfast, her mom is sick and she needed someone to talk to, end of story, I don't take orders Maria." John said getting up.

"John its hard for me to watch Lexi sitting on your lap, hugging on you and kissing you." Maria said.

"It don't mean nothing, we're close, she does the same thing to Randy." John said.

Maria got up and started pacing. "Well Randy don't have a girlfriend and if he did, I bet she wouldn't like it either.

John tuned to look at her. "There no point in discussing Lexi, she's my friend end of story."

Maria glared at him. " So I'm supposed to be okay with her kissing you and rubbing all over your lap, and forget about the fact you used to nail her every night, cause its all innocent cause y'all are friends now."

John looked at her fire practically coming out of her eyes and he realized he was turned on as hell. He grabbed her and kissed her roughly and Maria returned the kiss, she knew that she always had this effect on John.

John's hands and mouth roamed her body and he had her clothes shed in under a minute and his soon after. He pushed Maria on the bed on her hands and knees and pushed his erection into her. Maria clawed at the sheets, John turned her on when he was like this.

John groaned , Maria was so tight wrapped around his shaft, he could barely control himself as his hips set a quick rhythm , his hands gripping her hips tightly.

"Johnnnn." Maria whimpered and John lean over her body licking her neck and spine, causing her body to arch.

"Come for me baby." He said even as he thrust harder in her.

Maria screamed his name as her body trembled in release. John hips moved faster as he thrust harder.

"Mariaaa." He groaned as his release washed over him. John fell over her back kissing her neck. Her turned her over and lay on her kissing her lips.

"Mmmm John that was so good." Maria said smiling up at him.

John pulled back and looked at her. "Yes it was." He decided any discussion they had about Lexi could be saved for later, he wanted more and he had just got started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi threw her bag down and went to the connecting door and opened it. Randy was in there getting dressed. Lexi just stopped with her mouth hung open, thank god he had boxers on or she would have jumped his ass.

She watched as he pulled jeans up over his strong hard thighs and she just about melted in a puddle. "Hey Randy."

Randy turned around and grinned and walked over to hug her. Lexi wrapped her arms around his waist and her fingers couldn't resist rubbing the warm skin of his back. "You have a good time?" Randy asked.

"Yea, you?" She asked.

"Well it was relaxing, mom and dad asked about you, mom said call her. I think you've been adopted." He said laughing.

"Randy can we talk?"

Randy smiled and pulled her over to the bed. "Sure kid, whats up?"

"Randy..I.." She started and stopped.

"Hey whats wrong?" He asked worried if there was something going on.

Lexi was scared to ask him what she wanted to, she didn't want to lose the friendship she had with Randy. "Promise you wont freak out or get mad?"

Randy looked at Lexi, now he was worried it sounded serious. "I promise, just talk to me?"

Lexi looked down, she couldn't look at him. "Do you think me and you can ever be more than friends?"

Lexi kept her head down she was afraid to look at him.

Randy looked at her, he should have figured she might have a little crush on him, how to answer her without hurting her feelings. "Lexi, I love you , kid, you know that, if we weren't friends and I didn't know you and seen you out, I would be all up on you, you're hot. But we are friends, I cant sleep with you and offer you nothing but that, I respect you too much, Lexi if we slept together, thats all I could offer you is one night and I'm not going to do that."

Randy lifted her chin looking in her beautiful eyes. "Lexi if me and you slept together, I have no doubt it would be explosive, you're beautiful and sexy, but I want you to have true love with someone, fall in love, get married have babies, thats never going to happen with me."

Lexi blinked hard so she wouldn't cry. "If you was the type to fall in love and get married and have babies, would you want me?"

Randy smiled down at her. "Lexi if I were that type, you're the only girl, I would look at."

Randy seen the tears shining in her eyes. He was really worried now, was she feeling something more than a crush for him? The last thing he would want to do is hurt Lexi.

Lexi nodded. "Can you do one thing for me?"

"Sure kid, anything." Randy said.

"Will you kiss me just once, a real kiss." Lexi asked looking up at him.

Randy knew it was bad mistake, but just once and he wanted her to have anything she asked for.

Lexi could feel his breathe on her lips he was so close. He moved forward and when his lips touched hers it was like lightning and fireworks rolled into one.

Randy cupped the back of her head and deepened the kiss, he hadn't meant to, but she was so sweet.

Lexi parted her lips under his insistent tongue and she groaned when he slid in the warm confines of her mouth.

Randy pulled her closer his hands coming to rest on her back, his hands moving restlessly even as his tongue pushed farther to taste more of her.

Lexi's arms found there way around his neck and her hands roamed though the short hair at his neck, she wanted to feel everything she could.

Randy groaned when he felt the tongue bar in her mouth brush his tongue, he sucked her tongue and Lexi just melted and whimpered against him.

They stayed that way, it seemed like forever but more like minutes, Randy's tongue retreating and then moving in again, simulating what his body wanted to do to hers.

Finally the need for air forced them apart and they stared at each other in shock. Lexi laid her head on his chest and tried to get her breath back. Randy continued to hold her close. He had never felt anything like that in his life and it scared him shit less.

Finally he spoke. "Lexi, we can never let that happen again."

Lexi wanted to cry, but she knew he wasn't mad, he was scared. He kept his arms around her, its not like he shoved her away.

Randy kissed her on top of the head. "I got to get to that photo shoot."

Lexi nodded and got up. Randy stood up and pulled her close and hugged her. "See you at the arena."

Lexi hugged him back. She knew he was already pretending that nothing had happened. "See you later,"

Lexi went back to her room and locked the door. Now she knew, nothing was ever going to happen between her and Randy he had made that clear even after the kiss. Lexi's heart broke in a million pieces, she knew she loved him, but the kiss, to go through life and never have him kiss her or touch her, she didn't know if she could bear it. Lexi threw herself on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

Randy stood there for a moment. He wanted her so bad, but he had nothing to offer her, what one night, she was better than that. He cared about her to much to use her, even though his body was begging him to go through the door and tear her clothes off. He couldn't.

Randy grabbed his wallet and keys and walked out shutting the door.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks for the great reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Lexi got up and decided to stop and see Taker before she headed to the arena.

She knocked on Taker's door hoping he had already checked in.

Taker opened the door and took one look at her and knew something was wrong. "Darlin whats wrong?" He asked pulling her in the room and shutting the door.

"Nothing."

Taker shook his head. "Don't lie to me, did Dave do something to you, I'll kick his old ass."

Lexi looked up at Taker. "No, its not Dave."

"Alright come on and sit down, and tell me." Taker said pulling her over to the sofa.

Lexi snuggled up beside Taker. "I figured , with the way I feel about Randy, I should find out how he felt once and for all, and well he let me know, that theres never going to be nothing between us but friendship."

Taker wrapped a big arm around her. "Lexi I'm sorry, he's such a dumb ass. Maybe he'll wake up one day."

Lexi shook her head. "I'm tired of waiting for Randy to grow up, I love him, but he might never come around. I'm going to start making me happy."

"With Dave you mean?" Taker asked.

"Yea, he's sweet and we get along good, no drama, no stress, why not?"

"Lexi, you're grown, just be careful, I don't want you hurt." Taker said.

"I'm already hurt." Lexi said resting her head on Taker's shoulder.

"We got something to discuss. Jasper called me, Scarlatti made a full confession and he's been ordered to pay you full restitution, You're a millionaire Darlin."

Lexi looked at Taker like he was crazy. "You're shitting me?"

Taker shook his head. "No, I'm going down with you next week to sign some paper work, but Lexi you can do whatever you want."

Lexi couldn't believe it. What the hell was she going to do. She could leave here if she wanted to and start over, but did she want to, she loved these guys. The thought of leaving them was enough to make her sick.

"Lexi you don't have to make any decisions tonight, just let it sink in and think about it." Taker said.

"Yea you're right, I got enough stuff going on right now."

"I got to get going, I'll see you later." She said getting up and giving him a kiss.

Taker watched her leave, he should go slam Orton's head in the wall a few times, maybe it would wake him up, but he knew that would just make things worse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi had made the decision to act like nothing weird had taken place between her and Randy.

She knew she made the right choice, when she seen the relief in Randy's eyes when she walked in his dressing room and kissed him as usual and spent a few minutes teasing him.

She gave him his schedule, and handed him some his regular snack and his water. "Thanks Kid."

Lexi smiled and told him she would be back later.

She went down and found Shelton and gave him his hoodie back and gave him his schedule.

"So how was your time off?" Shelton asked.

"Interesting." She said grinning.

Shelton laughed. "Girl, you be careful with that man, he's a player."

"Don't worry, I'm a big girl, I can handle him." Lexi said taking off to find John.

Lexi found John in his dressing room. "Hey can I come in?" She said sticking her head in the door.

John smiled and got up grabbing her in a hug. "Hey sugar, how was you time off?"

"Good." She said.

Her and John sat down on the sofa and John took her hand. "Lexi I want to talk to you about Dave."

Lexi just nodded and let him talk.

"I'm worried about you seeing him, he's to old for you and he's going to end up hurting you." John said.

"John, I love you and I know you're concerned for me, but you have somebody, Randy has everybody and me I'm just stuck right now. I need something for me and I really like Dave, you have to live your life and I have to live mine." Lexi said.

John wanted to protest, but he knew she was right, he lost his chance with Lexi when he fucked up, now he had to let her live her life. "Lexi, you're right, but remember, I'm here for you if you need me."

John leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, he meant to kiss her briefly but the kiss lasted for a bit too long and Lexi pulled back.

Lexi reached up to cup his cheek in her hand. "John it would be very easy to kiss you the way you want me to, what we had was sweet and comfortable, but we both know, I'm not what you need."

John took her hand and kissed it. "Do you miss us as much as I do?"

Lexi smiled. "Yes of course I do, sometimes I wonder what would have happened if you hadn't kissed Mickie, I like to think we would still be happy, I was happy with you John, I loved being with you, I'm not going to lie, I miss making love with you, I still think about it."

John smiled as he held on to her hand. "I do too, are you sure we cant try again?"

Lexi shook her head. "To much has passed John and even though I'm attracted to you, no point acting like I'm not, its not going to work between us, maybe thats what Maria is picking up on, maybe we should stay away from each other."

John frowned. "No way Lexi, you mean to much to me."

Lexi smiled. "I know, I cant stand to be away from you, but maybe we can try to chill a little, so you and Maria can work things out, until she feels more secure."

John knew she was probably right, but he wasn't willing to sacrifice Lexi for a relationship with Maria.

"You let me worry about Maria, we're friends, its going to stay that way." John said.

Lexi nodded, but she was worried about John and Maria, even though Maria had been wearing on her last nerve lately, she really wanted Maria to be happy and secure in her relationship with John.

John kissed her cheek. "Lexi I care about you, very much, maybe someday, we can get back what we had."

Lexi got up, she was unsure of her future as anything else right now, she had all that money and she wasn't sure what she wanted to do, much less if she could ever be with John again, the only thing she knew she wanted was Randy and she knew that was never going to happen. "I have to go...I'll see you in the next town."

They had a flight out in the morning, her plans were to find Dave and go back to his room tonight, she was tired of waiting for Randy to love her like she wanted him to, she was going to make herself happy for a change. Dave made her happy and he wanted her, that was enough for now.

Lexi headed for Dave's dressing room, she wanted to find out when he wanted to meet after his match.

When she rounded the corner she stopped, her features frozen in shock. Candace was practically on top of Dave outside his door kissing him.

It was too much for Lexi, after being rejected by Randy and now betrayed by Dave, she just couldn't handle anymore and took off running.

Dave pushed Candace off him. "Get the fuck off me, how many times do I have to tell you we're done." he said wiping his mouth with his hand.

Candace smirked at him. "Dave if you would just go with it, you know you still want me."

Dave laughed. "You're nuts, I'm done with you, don't come around me again Candace your kisses are not wanted." He said and turned and went in his dressing room , slamming the door.

Candace frowned, she was sure if she kissed Dave he would get carried away and drag her in his room and make love to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi tried to wipe the falling tears from her eyes. She needed to have some fun and get all these dumb guys off her mind. She wasn't watching where she was gong and ran hard into someone.

She felt arms circle her to keep her from falling and looked up into the green eyes of Jeff Hardy.

"Hey now, what are you crying for." Jeff asked keeping his arms around her.

His gentle voice and soft southern accent washed over her causing the floodgates to open again and she started bawling.

Jeff pulled her closer and rubbed her back. "Come on I'm done for the night, lets get out of here." He said.

Lexi was to upset to argue and she let Jeff lead her out of the arena through the parking lot to his rental.

Jeff opened the door and she got in the passenger side and the he went around to the driver side and got in.  
"So where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Find a club, I'm going to get wasted tonight." She said.

"Uhh I don't think thats a good idea." Jeff said starting the car.

"Jeff, I'm going one way or another, either you take me or I'll get there on my own." Lexi said.

Jeff sighed. He guessed if she was going to drink, she would be better off with him there to make sure she go home safe. "Okay, but once we get there, we're going to have a talk, You're going to tell me whats wrong."

Lexi turned to look out the window, seeing Dave with Candace was just like seeing John with Mickie, it hurt and she was surprised it hurt so much. She really thought she could trust Dave and all his sweet words meant nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff grabbed them a table and frowned as Lexi ordered a beer. Taker was going to rip his head from his shoulders if he found out about this.

"Okay Lexi, spill it." Jeff said and he drank a soda.

Lexi sighed. "Me and Davy has got pretty close over the last three days, I thought we were sorta officially seeing each other or something and when I went to see him tonight, I found him in a lip lock with Candace." She said tears coming to her eyes again.

Jeff scooted his chair around to sit beside her and he put a arm around her shoulder. "Lexi, maybe you should talk to Dave, Candace had been following him around and he broke it off with her a while ago, maybe you misunderstood what you saw."

Lexi drank the rest of the beer down. "They was kissing, whats to misunderstand?"

Jeff shook his head as she went and got another beer. He just hoped none of the guys found out about this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave waited up front for Lexi, it was getting late and she hadn't showed up yet. He seen Randy and asked if he had seen Lexi.

"No, I seen her early before my match and she said she would be back, but she never showed up." Randy said

"I tried to call her cell, but she has it off voice mail is picking up." Dave said.

Randy hoped she wasn't upset about the whole kiss thing between them.

"I'll check her room when I get back to the hotel and tell her to call you." Randy said and left.

Shelton was going out the door and Dave stopped him. "Hey you seen Lexi?"

"Yea I seen her and Jeff leave some time ago, it was before the show was over." Shelton said.

Hardy, what the fuck was she doing with Hardy? Dave wondered.

"Do you have his number can I get it?" Dave asked.

"Sure." Shelton said and rattled off the number for him.

Dave thanked him as he left and flipped opened his phone and dialed the number.

He could tell Jeff was at a club from the loud music. "Jeff its Dave, is Lexi with you?"

"Uhh yea, and you might want to get down here, she's drinking, a lot, she seen you kissing Candace and she was really upset." Jeff said.

"Okay, just keep her there, give me direction and I'll be there shortly." Dave said.

He got the directions and hung up, he really would like to slap Candace, poor Lexi, she must think he was liar and a pig, he had promised her he would never hurt her like John had, and he already had.

He had to get down there and straighten this out. Then the two of them were going to have a long talk about drinking, but first things first.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave walked in and looked around before he spotted Jeff and Lexi sitting at one of the tables.

He walked over and stopped right beside Lexi. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She asked obviously well on her way to being trashed.

"Jeff how much has she had to drink?" Dave asked.

"Five beers." Jeff said getting up. "So you got this?" He asked looking at a very mad Lexi.

"Yea, thanks Jeff." Dave said.

Jeff patted Lexi's hand. "Listen to what he has to say." and he walked off.

"Come on Lexi." Dave said taking her arm.

"Let me go." She snapped trying to pull away from him.

Dave knelt in front of her. "You can either get your butt up and walk out or I'll carry you out, its up to you, but if I have to carry you out, I'm going to be in a real bad mood." Dave said.

Lexi knew he was dead serious, so she stood up and went with Dave.

Dave led her out to the car and pulled the seat belt around her and clipped it in. He knelt down beside her. "Lexi, what you saw was Candace kissing me, if you had stayed five seconds longer, you would have seen me pushing her off me and me telling her to stay away from me, if you had just come to me, you could have avoided all this, I told you I want to be with you, not anyone else." He said

Lexi looked at him and seen the truth in his brown eyes, she was just so paranoid over what had happened with John, she had jumped to conclusions.

"Really, you didn't want to kiss her?" Lexi asked.

"No baby girl, the only person I want to kiss is you." Dave said taking her hand.

Lexi felt like a idiot of jumping to conclusions.

"I'm sorry Davy." She said looking down, embarrassed she had acted the way she had.

Dave kissed her hand and sit it back in her lap. "Well talk more when we get back to my room, I understand why you were upset, but you really should have come to me, before you went on a drinking binge."

Dave got up and closed the door and went to the driver's side and got in.

Lexi was quite on the drive back to the hotel. She felt like a idiot, why hadn't she talked to Dave before she jumped to conclusions.

Dave pulled into the hotel and got out and opened the door for her. He took her by her room first and told her to get all her stuff as they were leaving on a flight in the morning.

He grabbed her bag when she was done and she followed him back to his room. "Mark is going to kill me if he finds out I was drinking tonight." She said following behind him.

Dave stopped in front of his door and unlocked. "If I were you I would be more worried about what I'm going to do." He said as she walked past him into the room.

Lexi stopped and frowned at him, she was more than a little drunk, and now she was worried, he was going to start yelling at her about drinking.

Dave set the bag down. "Go get a shower and then its off to bed, you can sleep that booze off and we have a flight in the morning.

Lexi went in the bathroom and closed the door. "Shit." She muttered to herself as she undressed.

She had been hoping for a romantic night in which Dave made love to her, but that wasn't happening now, and he was mad, thats just what she needed.

Lexi showered and got out drying off and realized she hadn't brought her clothes in, she wrapped a towel around herself and went out to grab some panties and a shirt to sleep in. Then returned to the bathroom.

Dave looked up from the bed and groaned, the girl was killing him, he wanted to make love to her so bad it hurt, but she was drunk and they had a flight in the morning, it wasn't a good idea.

Lexi came back out dressed and ready for bed, but she hovered in the door way of the bedroom.

Dave held out his hand. "Come here."

Lexi shuddered, his voice rumbled through her system like a drug, even the man's voice did things to her.

She went toward him and he took her hand and pulled her down beside him, pulling her close to him, wrapping his big arms around her.

"You mad?" She asked.

"Mad, no..I understand why seeing what you did upset you. But I'm telling you again, theres nothing between me and Candace, we was seeing each other for a while, but thats been over.." Dave said.

Lexi nodded against his chest, she realized she should have talked to him, instead of running away.

Dave reached down and tipped her chin up so she was looking at him. "I am upset, your first reaction was to go get drunk, you're eighteen, no more drinking, understood?" he asked his brown eyes pinning hers intently.

The still drunk part of her brain wanted to tell him to go shove it, fortunately the common sense part of her brain was still in control, the part that knew saying something like that to Dave, would not be a wise idea. "Yea, I understand."

Dave kissed her lightly. "Good, now get some sleep." He said and closed his eyes.

Lexi lay her head on his chest and her hand rested on one large arm. She felt safe now and all her worries were put behind her for the night and she slept.


	34. Chapter 34

Mickie and Candace sat on the flight together. Candace was bitching about Dave and got really steamed when she seen Dave and Lexi get on the flight holding hands.

"That damn Lexi, she has to take every descent man in the company, I guess that means me and Dave are over." Candace said leaning back in the seat.

Mickie laughed. "You sound really heartbroken."

Candace gave Mickie a look. "I don't love that asshole, but he is incredible in bed, I doubt that little girl, will be able to handle him."

"So what about Ken, I thought you were going to date him." Mickie asked.

Candace shook her head. "He told me he was in love with Maria and he was going to get her back."

"No way is Maria going to give up John easily, now that she has him, Ken might as well give it up." Mickie said.

"Hey Micks."

Mickie looked up startled to see John standing there, damn he moved fast.

"Hey John." She said smiling at him.

"I just wanted to see how your Mom is doing?" John asked.

"Well shes' weak, but the doctor is hopeful that after the cemo treatments are done, that she will make full recovery."

John smile and patted her hand. "Thats great, I'll see you later." he said and went back to his seat.

Candace poked Mickie. "Look at Linda Blair over there, looks like her head is about to start spinning. " She said nodding toward Maria.

Mickie shrugged. "Me and John used to be friends, you know that, we're just trying to be friends again."

Candace looked at Mickie." "Are you for real?"

"Yes , my therapist said I need to let go of this fantasy of me and John being together, and I'm trying."

Candace didn't say anything, but she hoped Mickie was being for real, because John Cena was the last thing she needed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria sat with her arms crossed on the rest of the flight, refusing to speak to John.

John laid his head back and closed his eyes. He loved sex with Maria, but everything else was just too hard. She was always mad about something. He was beginning to wonder if it was worth the effort.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy made his way down the isle till he got to the seats Lexi and Dave were sitting. "Hey Lexi, can I talk to you a minute." He said.

Dave got up. "Go ahead, I'm going to stretch my legs."

Randy sat down in Dave's seat. "I heard you were drinking last night, is anything wrong?"

Lexi rolled her eyes. "Who ratted me out, and don't tell Mark, I got enough bitching from Davy."

Randy grinned. "Good...Matt Hardy, he seen you with Jeff at the club drowning yourself in beer."

"Hey I just felt like having a few beers..no big deal." Lexi said.

Randy laughed. "Well you better hope Taker don't find out."

"Let's hope it don't get around, so what are your plans for today?" Lexi asked.

"I got a hot date lined up tonight, with this hot little chic, I met last time we were in town." Randy said. "What about you?"

"Hot date." she said watching for his reaction.

"Great, I guess we both are in luck." Randy said and he bent over and kissed her cheek. "See you a little later."

Lexi was disappointed. "What was ya hoping for dummy, Randy to declare his undying love?" She muttered to herself.

A few minutes later Dave came back and sat down. "You feeling better, I know you were feeling a little rough this morning?"

Lexi smiled up at Dave. "Yea, I'm feeling a lot better, the pain relievers did the trick."

Dave took her hand. "Good..we'll grab some lunch when we get in, I know you must be getting hungry."

"A little." Lexi said tightening her grip on Dave's hand.

"You okay?" Dave asked looking down at her.

Lexi lifted his hand and kissed it. "I'm great, just really glad I'm here with you."

Dave leaned over and kissed her. He realized keeping things in prospective with Lexi was going to be harder than he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy sat in his seat and tried to think about anything but Lexi, Hot date, God did she have to say that?

His first instinct was to drag her out of the damn seat and find somewhere to lock her up, where none of these damn horny ass men could get to her.

Randy sighed. He had made a choice not to be with her, other than friendship, he had no reason to be upset. So why was he. It was that damned kiss, if he had never kissed her things would be fine.

Soon she would be kissing Dave like that. Randy closed his eyes. He just needed to get laid, thats all that was wrong, then he wouldn't be thinking of Lexi like that anymore, he was probably just horny.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria and John went in there room and John sat their bags down.

"John I cant believe you spoke to that bitch." Maria finally broke her silence.

John sat down on th bed. "Maria, I'm not in the mood, can it."

"John Cena, don't talk to me like that. I'm tired of taking a back seat to Lexi and Mickie." Maria said

John got up and grabbed some clothes. "I'm going to shower and then I'm going to get something to eat." He said and slammed the bathroom door.

Maria got up and grabbed her key card. She needed to go for a walk and cool off.

Maria was walking down the hall when someone grabbed her from behind.

Maria squealed. "Its just me, calm down." Ken said whirling her around his his arms and before she could say a word, he kissed her.

Maria tried to protest, but she found her arms going around Ken's neck.

Ken lifted his head and looked down in her wide eyes. "I'm going to take you in my room and fuck the hell out of you." He said kissing her again.

Maria's knees buckled and Ken tightened his grip holding her up. He pushed his door opened and pulled her in shutting the door behind him.

"Hunt did you see that?" Ashley asked looking up at Hunter.

Hunter sighed. "Ash, stay out of it, if you tell John, Maria is going to start with you, its going to turn into a big feud, She'll get caught, without your help."

"Hunt, John and I were friends for a long time, I don't like what she's doing." Ashley protested.

Hunter looked down at Ashley. "Promise me you're not going to tell John."

Ashley sighed. "Okay I promise I wont tell John."

Ashley grinned as Hunter put his arm around her. She promised not to tell John, she didn't say anything about Lexi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Warning this chapter contains Mature adult content. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lexi sat picking at her food.

Dave frowned, Lexi liked to eat, she never picked at her food. "Not hungry?"

Lexi looked up startled. "Umm..I guess not."

Truth was she was all nerves. She wanted to be in their room, and she wanted Dave to make love to her, but she was nervous too. She didn't have a lot of experience, Dave was used to women who knew there way around the bedroom, she didn't know much.

Dave knew something was bothering her, but he didn't want to push her. "Let's go get some rest, you're probably tired."

Lexi stood as he pulled out the chair for her. She sure didn't want to rest, she hoped that was a figure of speech.

Lexi walked through the door that Dave held open for her. Dave closed the door and looked at Lexi who was till very quite. "Why don't you get a nap." He said as he pulled off his shirt throwing it on a empty chair.

Lexi looked up at him like he was crazy, a nap? Was he nuts. Lexi walked over to him and put her arms around his neck pulling him down and kissing him.

Dave groaned and lifted her up in his arms as there tongues met in a ever deepening kiss. Lexi's legs came up and wrapped around his waist and when she felt his erection against her she pressed herself tight to him.

Dave's mouth moved from her lips to her neck and he bit and licked at her warm skin till Lexi thought she would go mad.

Dave let her down and pulled her shirt over her head and his breath hitched at the site of her perfect breasts covered by a lacy white bra. His hands came up to cup her breasts and Lexi closed her eyes and moaned. Dave's hands moved down slowly over her ribcage till they rested on her hips, his finger snapped the buttons on her jeans and his hands glided them off her hips and down her legs.

Dave bent and held each foot up and slid the jeans off and looked at the cute white skimpy panties she had on. Dave's head leaned forward and his mouth licked at her heat through the panties.

Lexi's hips surged forward needing more. Dave's mouth worked at her through the thin material causing moisture to pool between her legs. Lexi gripped his shoulder whimpering with need.

Dave pulled back and lifted her once again and sitting her on the edge of the bed.

Dave kissed her again his tongue swirling into her mouth, metal clicking as there tongue bars met and dueled.

Dave smiled and pulled back pushing her back on the bed and his hands coming once again to her hips slowly sliding her panties down as if he were unwrapping a present.

Dave threw the panties over his shoulder and looked at the delightful sight before him. Dave lifted her legs over his shoulder and pressed his face between her legs. His tongue licking in long strokes, he used the tongue bar to tickle her nub on each down stroke and Lexi moaned in pleasure her hands coming to grip his head.

"Davy." Lexi moaned pushing her hips forward.

Dave closed his mouth around her nub and sucked on it causing Lexi to about come off the bed, but Dave kept a firm grip on her hips as he continued to pleasure her.

Dave could barely control himself as she whimpered and gripped his head. He wanted to bury himself in her.

Lexi stiffened and cried out as the pleasure Dave was giving her spread out from her center to wash over her body. Dave held to her tight as his mouth continued to stroke and suck her.

"Davy." She whimpered over and over.

Dave let go of her hips and ran his tongue slowly up her body, he stopped at each breast and licked and suckled her nipples into hardness. He continued up and kissed her deeply, his hands stroked her body keeping the fires going, causing her to squirm beneath him.

Dave moved his lips to her ear and ran his tongue around the outside causing her to shiver. "Baby girl, you're so damn hot, I'm about to bury myself in you, spread those sweet legs for me baby."

The words he whispered in her ear cause another rush of moisture between her legs.

Dave stood up and shed his pants and boxers in recored time and Lexi gasped when she seen his fully erect member. "Uh Davy...Damn"

Dave gave her a smile that made her feel like he was about to do something very wicked to her. Lex eyed his huge erection and swallowed hard, wicked sounded real good.

Dave fell down on top of her and pushed her back on the bed and his lips met hers in a demanding and hot wet kiss, Lexi's arms wrapped around his big body as far as they would go and Dave nudged her leg apart with his knee. "Come on Baby girl, Open up for me." Dave urged against her lips.

Lexi need no further urging as she spread her legs, she felt his blunt arousal prodding at her heat and groaned.

Dave eased in a little at a time, inch by inch, when he was fully sheathed in her wet heat, he stopped giving her a minute to adjust to his size.

Lexi was breathing hard, she never felt so full of a man, Dave was huge and she felt every movement he made inside her, it was overwhelming her with sensation.

Dave kissed her lips demanding entrance in her warm sweet mouth even as he started moving his hips slowly.

Lexi groaned at the sensations Dave was creating in her body, his movements made her tingle and she knew she wouldn't last long. "Baby you're so damn tight." Dave whispered against her lips.

Dave moved slow to try to slow down the sensations he was having. She was so damn tight, he felt like she was holding him inside her gripping him.

Lexi's hands came up to his chest and her fingers roamed as he made love to her, the feel of his hard body under her hands only added to the ever growing tingle that had started between her legs.

Dave growled at the feelings she was giving him, her small hands wreaked havoc on his promise to go slow and his hips started moving faster and his mouth latched on the her neck licking and biting even as her hands slid around his ribcage to his back and down to squeeze his butt and if to encourage him to move faster. "Harder Davy." Lexi groaned as his lips slid down to suckle her breasts.

Sound reverberated from Dave's throat at her words and he pulled completely out of her and slammed back into to the hilt hard.

A cry rose from Lexi's throat and Dave moaned, the noises coming out of her mouth were making him even harder if that was possible.

Dave moved swiftly between her thighs, his mouth working her upper body as his shaft pumped between her legs. "Davy." Lexi moaned cupping his butt trying to urge him deeper, when her legs came up to wrap around his waist, Dave lost all reason and thrust harder and faster.

Lexi felt the ever growing tingle explode through her body and mind and she screamed Dave's name as the wave of pleasure washed over her.

"Thats it baby come for me." Dave whispered before his lips covered hers again. Dave kept thrusting as his own climax approached, Lexi ran her hands up and down his back and caressed his butt, she knew he was close. "Davy." She murmured over and over between his hot kisses.

Dave grunted as his climax washed over him and he threw his head back as he released inside her.

Lexi looked up at him and realized he looked like a wild animal, he was beautiful and the look on his face as he came, was hot as hell.

Lexi's hands came around to his chest and ran up to his neck pulling him down to kiss him.

"Mmmmm." Dave murmured as Lexi kissed him.

Dave pulled out of her and bent to nuzzle her neck. "Baby girl, that was explosive."

Lexi smiled. "Davy, I never ever felt like that before."

Dave grinned and rolled her to her stomach and his lips settled on the back of neck nuzzling the skin there.

Lexi giggled and wiggled under his big body, Dave's hands slid down her back rubbing as his lips followed the path of his hands.

"Mmm Davy." Lexi moaned as his hands and mouth made her body respond to him once again.

Dave spent the next ten minutes stroking and licking her body till she was whimpering for Dave to take her.

Dave put his hands on her hips. "Knees baby, lift up and get on your knees."

The words sent a shot of desire through Lexi that caused her to tremble. She lifted herself to her hands and knees and Dave was in her heat so fast her head spun. Dave thrust forward burying him self deep inside Lexi. He groaned as he sank into her wet heat, his hands on her hips, he started thrusting into her slowly at first.

Dave kept on hand on her hip as the other traced circles on her back and slowly inch between her legs to tickle her nub. "Davy." Lexi moaned as the feelings grew more intense.

"Mmmm baby, you feel so damn good." Dave growled as he sank into her sweet body over and over.

Dave leaned over her back and his tongue trace a path down her spine, Lexi arched back into him, the feel of his fingers and tongue working her body overwhelmed her.

Dave knew he was close and the need to have her come with him was strong, his fingers roughly worked between her legs even as he thrust harder in between her legs. "Come with with me baby." He growled as his body shoved roughly into her.

Lexi's back arched and she screamed his name over and over as he plunged himself into her willing body. Dave's eyes rolled back in his head and his head fell back as he thrust mindlessly as he released deep in her wet heat.

They both collapsed in a tangle of arms and legs and Dave finally came enough to his senses to roll to the side, his lips met the skin of her back. "You okay?" He asked his voice sounding harsh as he tried to catch his breath.

"Mmmmm." Was the only response she could muster as she still lay on her stomach unable to move.

Dave smiled and lay on his side and ran his hand over the curve of her ass. He casually explored her body with his fingers, watching the response of her body as he touched various places on her skin, taking note for future reference where she was most sensitive and responsive. "Turn over." Dave said his voice causing reactions in Lexi she didn't think was possible.

"I don't think I can." She said smiling.

Dave grinned and rolled her gently toward him. He kissed her flushed face. "Baby girl, you are so hot, do you know that?" He asked kissing her lips this time.

Lexi's eyes got wide when she felt his erection against her leg prodding at her. "Again?" She asked looking surprised but pleased.

Dave chuckled and pulled her close. "Yes princess again." He intended to have her many more times before the night was over. Lexi fell into his arms willingly, all thoughts of Randy and any other man washed from her head at least for tonight.


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you so much for the reviews..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

John and Randy sat together in the club drinking. Randy's date was dancing with a bunch of other girls and Randy watched with little interest. "John you look depressed as hell, whats wrong?"

John drained the beer he was drinking. "Maria is driving me crazy."

Randy rolled his eyes. "If you would stop falling for every girl you fuck, you would be a lot better off, just fuck em and get up and leave." Randy said picking up his beer.

John sighed. "Maybe you're right, I always seem to be in a relationship. I think me and Maria are going to break up soon, she's been lying to me. She bitches about Lexi all the time, I'm sick of it."

Randy went and got them two more beers and came back sitting the beer in front of John. "Thanks man."

Randy nodded. He was trying to drink that damn kiss off his mind. He kept running it over in his head. Kissing Lexi was like dipping in a pot of sweet honey, he had wanted to keep kissing her, not just kissing either, he wanted to tear that ass up. He shook his head, he shouldn't be having thoughts like that about Lexi, she was his friend.

John looked at Randy. "You look kind of green yourself, whats your problem, you got a hot ass woman to fuck tonight."

Randy shrugged. "Just thinking."

John sighed. "Yea me too, Randy I think I'm in love with Lexi."

Randy looked up at John. "You're nuts bro, that ship has sailed. You two are friends, nothing more, you're just having problems now, and Lexi is safe, she is sweet, makes you feel good, thats not love."

John fiddled with his beer. "I don't know man, I just have these feelings for her, like we didn't get a chance to see where our relationship could go. I been having thoughts about her, about making love with her."

Randy closed his eyes. He couldn't even stomach the thought of John touching her. "Man just leave it alone, Lexi is moving on, you need to let go."

John sighed. "Yea, I know, she probably with Dave right now, getting nailed."

Randy jumped up. "Watch your mouth John, thats my friend you're talking about." He said and stalked off.

John watched Randy leave. "What the hell crawled up his ass?" John muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trish and Taker sat in the club. "Whats up with John and Randy, they looked like they lost their best friend or something." Trish asked.

Taker shrugged. "Maria is driving Cena crazy and with Randy who knows. Lexi was upset today, I think she asked Orton if there could be anything between them and he shut her down, she's so in love with him, and he just has his dumb ass head in the sand."

Trish sipped her juice. "Poor Lexi, she's got it so bad for him. Maybe Dave will be good for her, get her mind off Randy."

Taker snorted. "That old coot, needs to find a woman his own age."

Trish smiled. "You're just being over protective. Dave is a sweetheart and Lexi needs someone to take care of her and treat her good, Dave will."

Taker drained his beer. "Pretty girl, why ain't you having a beer."

Trish smiled and set her juice down. "Well alcohol is not good for the baby."

Taker turned white as a sheet and just stared at Trish. "You mean you're.."

He couldn't even finish the sentence. "Pregnant." Trish said grinning.

Taker jumped up and lifted Trish up in his arms hugging her and twirling her around.

"I take it you're happy." She said holding on to him.

He smiled and kissed her gently. "Happy don't begin to describe the way I feel. Come on let's go back to the hotel, we need to celebrate and we got a lot of planning to do." he said sitting her back on her feet and taking her hand in his.  
Trish smiled, she had never been happier.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi lay on her stomach humming a senseless tune.

She was pretty sure Dave had finally fallen asleep. He had made love to her four times and each time had been better than the last. Lexi was sure she had never felt anything so good in her life as Dave inside off her. She should be sleeping, God knows she was exhausted from Dave's lovemaking, but her mind was wide awake.

Suddenly the smile left her face. Dave had let her know up front that he didn't want a relationship. He was pretty much like Randy, have sex and then walk away. She closed her eyes and felt a lump form in her throat. She might not be in love with Dave, but she liked him a lot.

He was done with her though, she knew that when she went to bed with him, the days she had spent with him had been great, but now that they had sex, he would probably want her to get lost.

Lexi rolled to the side of the bed and stood. She bent and started gathering her clothes, she would make it easy on him, she would go ahead and leave, she hadn't booked a room, but she would go down to Randy's room, hopefully he was there and not out with some bimbo. She grabbed her bag and sat it on the table and turned to look for her bra, it had to be around here somewhere.

"What the hell are you doing?

Lexi jumped and turned toward the bed, where Dave had sat up, damn he still looked good as hell even half asleep.

Lexi turned back toward her bag and shoved her brush in the bag. "I was uhhh..just getting my stuff together, I didn't mean to wake you." She managed to get out with out bursting into tears.

Dave frowned and got up, he walked over and put his hands on her shoulder tuning her around to face him.

He looked down at her face and even in the dark could see the glimmer of tears in her eyes. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." Lexi said turning her face away from him.

Dave took her chin his one big hand and turned her face back toward him. "Try again." He said gently.

"I just thought I would get out of your way, before you woke up." She said biting her lip.

Dave brushed his thumb over her lip. "Stop that."

Lexi looked up in his warm brown eyes and was lost.

Dave sighed and picked up in his arms taking her back to the bed, he lay her down and then climbed in beside her, then pulled her in his arms. "Why would you think you're in my way?"

Lexi lay her head on his chest. "Well I know this is just a one time thing, I mean you were clear about that. I just wanted to make it easier, I didn't want either one of us feeling uncomfortable in the morning."

Dave shook his head. "Lexi, I should put you over my knee, silly girl. I said I wasn't looking to get married, You're not some one night stand here, Okay?"

Lexi looked up at him confused.

"Lexi, I like you a lot, making love with you was amazing, do you really think, I would just let you walk away after last night? I want you around for a long time, and I hope you feel the same way." Dave said pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Really?" She asked moving to lay on top of him.

Dave smiled. "Really and if you ever want to know something, talk to me, don't just assume you know what I'm thinking or feeling, I told you before, I'll always be honest with you, I expect the same from you too, if you ever want to walk away from this, tell me Lexi, and I promise you the same okay?"

Lexi smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm seriously falling in like with you Dave." She said smiling.

Dave chuckled and kissed her lips gently. "Me too Lexi, now its after two in the morning and we both have to work tomorrow, get some sleep."

Lexi nodded and sighed and lay on his chest closing her eyes.

Dave stroked her back and smiled. It would be very easy to fall in love with this sweet girl, but he wouldn't, she was far to young for him, she had her whole life ahead of her, to fall in love and get married, have babies, no he would just be a little detour on her road and that was it. Hopefully Orton would wake up and realize what a great girl Lexi was. He was convinced those two would be great together, if Orton would just dig his head out of his ass, in the mean time, he would sit back and enjoy the time he had with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Candace was heading back to her room, her and Mickie had been having drinks in the hotel bar. She smiled. Shannon Moore had sat down and started flirting with Mickie, thats just what the girl needed to boost her ego. She needed a little flirtation, maybe some hot sex, to get John off her mind.

Candace needed a little hot sex herself, but with Dave following Lexi around like a puppy now, the pickings were slim.

Candace came to a stop. There at the end of the hallway were Maria and Ken, lip locked. They were just coming out of Ken's room and Maria had that fresh fucked look. Yea the girl had definitely been tossed around for a couple of hours.

Ken kissed Maria. "I had a good time girl."

Maria blushed. "I did too."

"When are you going to tell John about us?"

Maria pushed away from him. "Don't push me Ken, what me and John have is love, with you its just lust."

Ken started laughing. "If you loved John, you wouldn't be in my room fucking me or sucking my..."

"Shut up Ken." Maria yelled and ran off.

Ken just smiled. He was wearing her down, she would come to her senses eventually.

Candace smiled, this was very interesting. But she didn't think she should tell Mickie, it would just give her false hope about John. She figured she would just let this little drama play out on its on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mickie smiled at Shannon. He was sexy and handsome and he seemed to be really nice.

"Well Goodnight." Mickie said as she stood in front of her room.

"Goodnight Mickie. " He leaned over and kissed her cheek and Mickie smiled. A gentleman too.

Mickie walked in her room and shut the door. Candace was already in bed watching TV.

"So how did it go?"

Mickie smiled. "He is a perfect gentleman."

Candace laughed. "Fuck that, you should be in his room getting your brains fucked out."

Mickie laughed. "Thats been a big part of my problem, jumping in bed with every guy I start seeing, this time its different, I'm just going to date, no sex till I feel like the relationship is going somewhere." Mickie said getting undressed.

Candace gave her a odd look. "You're really trying to change aren't you?"

Mickie pulled on a long t-shirt. "Yea I am, I want to be happy Candace, I'm tired of being a one night stand, I want a real relationship, I want to fall in love and get married, just have a normal life, whats so wrong with that?"

"Nothing girl, I'm glad you're really getting yourself together, maybe I need to work on myself too. I guess I been a big ole slut myself."

The girls looked at each other and started laughing.

"We'll work on it together." Mickie said as she lay down. Things were looking up. Her and John were on the way back to being friends, she felt better about herself than she had in a long time, her mother was getting better, life was looking up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley lay beside Hunter, unable to sleep. She grinned after the hot sex they just had, she should be able to sleep, but she couldn't. She looked over at Hunter, but he was sound asleep. She eased out of bed and grabbed her cell phone and sent a text to Lexi, she would get it in the morning. Ashley put the phone down and slipped back in the bed with Hunter. Maybe she promised she wouldn't tell John, but she would make sure Lexi told him. John had a right to know what a two bit whore Maria was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff walked down the hallway to his room. He saw something in the floor and picked it up. It was Candace's wallet, she must have dropped it. Jeff she was in the room next to his, he had saw her check in the same time as him today. He wondered if she was still up.

Jeff knocked on the door and after a minute Candace answered. Jeff grinned she looked cute in her pink pajamas and her pink fuzzy slippers.

"Hey Jeff." She said looking surprised to see him. She knew Jeff, but just to speak to him, they had never hung out or anything.

"Hey Candace, I found this in the hallway you must have dropped it." he said handing her the wallet.

"Thanks Jeff, I 'm so glad you found it, I would have went nuts tomorrow looking for it." She said smiling.

"No problem." He said turning to go.

Jeff stopped and turned back winking at her. "You look adorable by the way." He said and turned and walked off.

Candace blushed as she closed the door. She had been called sexy and hot, desirable, but never had a man called her adorable.

She had known Jeff for years. They had never been friends, but they spoke to each other once in a while. Now that she thought about it, he was hot, but she had never really looked at him in that way. She always thought he was a little strange. He sat around in his down time, writing songs and poetry and drawing, he seemed too deep for girl like her.

She crawled back in the bed. She might as well get Hardy off her mind, he was way out of her league.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John stumbled in his room drunk off his ass. Maria was laying in the bed watching TV.

"Where have you been with Lexi?" She snapped at him.

John pulled his clothes off and fell on top of her. "Shut up." He said and kissed her.

Maria pushed him off her. "Get off me John, you're drunk."

John rolled over to the other side of the bed. "What now you don't want to fuck, why the hell are we together then, that the only thing thats right between us?"

Maria turned to look at him. "We're in love John, thats why we're together."

John lost it and started laughing, laughing so hard he couldn't catch his breath. "Love are you fucking crazy, I don't love you Maria, sex is good, but thats not love."

Maria jumped out of the bed glaring at him. "You're a jerk John."

"No, I'm just honest, now get back in bed and lets fuck." He said.

Maria wanted to tell him to go to hell, but she couldn't , if she had to use sex to hang on to John she would. She crawled back in the bed and closed her eyes and John got on top of her, but she was surprised to find her thoughts on Ken instead and the way he had made love to her. She found herself getting excited as John thrust into her body but it wasn't John she was seeing but Ken.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy untangled himself from the nameless faceless girl and pulled his clothes on. He was disgusted that the whole time he had fucked this girl, Lexi's face had been on his mind. Thoughts of Lexi filled him and he couldn't shake them. Why in Gods name did he ever kiss her. Lexi was his friend, he had to stop thinking this way.

"Randy where are you going?" The girl asked sitting up.

"Back to my room." He said buttoning his shirt.

"Stay here with me lover."

Randy didn't even answer as he walked out and shut the door. Randy too the elevator back to his floor. He approached his room and looked up in shock. "Crystal what the fuck are you doing here?"

He looked at his blond haired blue eyed ex fiancée. She was as beautiful as ever, he body was perfect, big tits, beautiful ass, it was easy to see why he had fell in love with her in the first place.

Crystal looked up at Randy. "I need to talk to you."

Randy sighed and opened his door. "Come on in." He said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi heard the text message sound on her phone and slipped out of the bed. She picked up her phone and read the message from Ashley.

Lexi dropped the phone and stood there stunned. Maria and Ken screwing around behind John's back, she had thought Maria really cared for John. She was pissed, how dare Maria cheat on him and she claimed she loved him so much.

Lexi got back in the bed. Tomorrow she would have a talk with John and then she was going to find Maria and give her a piece of her mind.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks for the great revies..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Randy sat down on his bed. "What do you want?"

Crystal sat down in a chair across from Randy. "Randy I've missed you."

Randy started laughing. "It's been two years since I dumped your skank ass, why are you back slithering around now?"

"Randy, I was wrong to cheat on you, but you were gone all the time, I made a mistake, I still love you." Crystal said.

"Too bad for you, now get the fuck out of my room." Randy snapped.

Crystal stood up. "Randy I'm not giving up on us, I still love you and we were good together. This time, I'm going to fight for us. I start my new job tomorrow."

Randy frowned. "What new job?'

Crystal grinned. "I just finished my computer degree a couple of weeks ago. I start as a tech engineer for the WWE."

Randy stalked toward her and took her arm, he opened the door and pushed her out. "You bitch, stay away from me." He said and slammed the door.

Randy leaned back on the door, seeing her brought up all the painful memories , why couldn't she just stay the fuck away from him.

Crystal smiled as she walked down to her room, she was going to get Randy back, he was the best thing that ever happened to her, he had money and success and he was hot and great in bed, she had screwed it up by getting caught cheating, that would not happen again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Warning this cahpter conatins mature sexual content!_

Lexi woke up to Dave kissing her. She opened her eyes and grinned up at him. "Morning."

"Morning Princess." Dave said wrapping his arms around her.

Lexi cuddled up to him and closed her eyes again. "I'm going to work out, want to come?"

Lexi would normally say no, but she found she didn't want to be away from Dave.

"Yea."

"Okay, lets get a shower." He said lifting her out of the bed and carrying her to the bathroom.

Lexi watched as Dave started the shower and lifted her in and got in behind. She sighed as Dave pulled her back against his chest and grabbed the body wash and started soaping her body. Dave pressed a kiss to her temple as he washed her gently. His big hands came up to her neck and gently rubbed his hands over her skin.

Lexi sighed. "Feels good."

Dave smiled and turned her to face him and he kissed her sweetly. "Good, I always want to make you feel good." He whispered against her lips.

Lexi took the soap from him and started at his shoulders rubbing the body wash over his shoulder and down his big arms.

By the time she had finished washing his body, he was sporting a huge hard on and Lexi giggled.

Dave lifted her up in his arms. "You're bad." He said grinning.

Lexi wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Uhh huh."

Dave leaned his forehead against hers and kissed her gliding his tongue smoothly in her mouth.

Lexi groaned as he shifted her a bit and slid his shaft swiftly in her. "Davy." She whimpered as he moved to the shower wall pressing her back up against the wall.

Dave thrust into her fast and hard. He wasn't in a patient mood and from the way she was begging neither was she.

Lexi just hung on for the ride as Dave did all the work. Lexi could feel his muscles moving under her hands as he thrust into her harder and faster. "Davy." She moaned against his neck where her lips were, her tongue licking his skin.

Dave groaned as the water ran over their bodies. The sensation of the water and her tongue licking his neck, and the feeling of his erection sheathed in her wet heat, was too much, he thrust hard one more time and his body arched in release.

From the sound Lexi was making, he knew she to had climaxed, her fingers gripped his shoulders and she panted his name over and over as her body tightened over his.

Dave kept her in his arms and raised his head to kiss her on the lips. "You're too sweet princess, I could stay in this room with you forever."

Lexi grinned and hugged Dave. She loved being with him, the way he made her feel. For the first time in a long time, Lexi felt content and safe, the way she felt when her dad was alive. Every thing with John and Randy was like a roller coaster ride, being with Dave kept her on a even keel.

Dave lowered her to her feet and Lexi reached up and gave him one last kiss and then stood under the now luke warm stream of water rinsing off.

Dave watched her as she got out grabbing a towel. She was so beautiful he wanted to pull her back for another round, but he didn't, he didn't want to have her so tired she couldn't work he thought grinning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria pulled herself out from under John's heavy arm and got up. She took a shower and got dress in a mini skirt and halter top and then curled her hair.

She hoped John slept for a while at least till she got out of the room. She wanted to have breakfast in peace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lexi and Dave walked in the gym, They parted ways., Dave pulling her close and kissing her deeply before letting her go.

Dave headed for the weight benches and Lexi headed for the treadmill.

Twenty minute later Randy came in and walked over to her. Lexi turned of the treadmill and got off just as Randy pulled her into a tight hug. "Morning kid."

Lexi smiled up at him. "Good morning." She looked up at the dark circles under his eyes. "You okay?"

"No, that bitch ex fiancée of mine got a job with WWE, she is trying to get me back, now I have to see that bitch everyday." Randy said.

Lexi pulled him to sit down a bench. "I'm sorry Randy, why would she do that after all this time?"

Randy sighed. "I guess she misses her meal ticket, who knows." He said.

Lexi put her arm around him. "Randy just try to stay away from her, I can see you're still hurting over this, don't worry, I'll keep her away from you." She said fiercely. The thought of anyone upsetting Randy made her want to kick ass.

Randy grinned. " My little protector huh?"

"You bet your ass, just say the word, I'll kick her ass." Lexi said.

Randy bent and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Lexi, I know you would, I'm so glad we're friend, sometimes I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you."

Lexi grinned. "You'll never have to find out."

"Okay, let me get my workout done. I'll see you at the arena tonight." He said getting up.

Lexi went over to Dave and asked him to spot her while she lifted weights.

Dave fixed the weights for her and stood behind her while she did her repetitions. "Randy okay, he looked upset?"

"His ex fiancée showed up last night and told him she was working for the company now."

Dave shook his head. "Poor Randy, Crystal really did a number on him. Hopefully she wont be around long, she doesn't seem like the type who wants to work, Randy was her meal ticket."

Lexi didn't say anything else as she concentrated on her weights. If that bitch upset Randy she would have to deal with her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Candace grabbed a cup of coffee from the coffee shop and headed outside to sit on a bench in front of the lobby doors. She skipped breakfast this morning. Mickie was having breakfast with Shannon and she didn't want to put a crimp on them getting to know each other.

"Hey, can I borrow you for a while?"

Candace looked up to see Jeff standing there. He looked quite handsome with his blond locks and black pants and white T-shirt.

Candace did what she always did, she flirted. "Depends on what you want to do with me."

Jeff smiled and held out his hand and she took it. "Lets go up to my room." Jeff said.

Candace knew she should say no, she was being to easy, but Jeff really intrigued her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi was done with her workout. She walked over and gave Randy a hug and told him she would catch up with him tonight with his schedule for the week.

She walked over to Dave. "I got a few things to take care of, can we meet for breakfast in forty five minutes or so?"

Dave bent pressing his lips to hers briefly. "Sure baby girl."

Lexi smiled and hugged him, as she was leaving Ashley and Hunter were on their way in. "hey girl."

"Hey Ashley. Hey Hunter." Lexi said.

Hunter smiled. "You look happy this morning."

Lexi grinned. "I am..Ash can I talk to you for a minute?"

Ashley nodded and they watch as Hunter went to work out. "I guess you got my text."

Lexi nodded. "I'm going to talk to John now, no way am I letting her play him a moment longer."

Ashley looked over the where Hunter and Dave were talking. "Umm, look don't tell John where you heard, because Hunter didn't want me to say anything, you know how guys are, he doesn't want me getting a big feud started."

"Don't worry, I wont mention your name. I got to get going."

"Lexi, me and Hunter are going out dancing tonight, you and Dave want to go?" Ashley asked.

Lexi nodded. "Sounds like fun, count me in and go see if Dave wants to come."

"Okay see ya later." Ashley said heading over to Dave and Hunter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, now you're perfect." Jeff said his breath moving over her face. Candace couldn't believe this. She watched Jeff move away from her. "Just relax, you can move a bit, you don't have to lay completely still."

Candace lay propped on the couch as Jeff got out his sketch pad and began to draw. She was still shocked. She was sure he had wanted to have sex, but it was obvious Jeff was marching to a different beat than most of the guys around her.

"So are you dating anyone?" Candace asked.

Jeff looked up at her with amusement in his green eyes. She couldn't help but notice the way his muscular frame moved as he shifted his weight in the chair. "No...I haven't dated anyone since me and my girlfriend back home broke up, its been a year or so."

Candace looked surprised. Jeff was a handsome guy, why wasn't he dating?

"Why?" She asked moving her leg a bit.

Jeff kept his eyes on the sketch pad as he drew. "I don't date for the sake of dating, I haven't met anyone who moves me."

Candace frowned. She was hoping for some reason his interest was in more than sketching her.

Jeff looked up and grinned. "Until now, now quit frowning."

Candace couldn't stop the smile that burst over her face, she felt like some school girl with her first crush. "Can I see it when you get through?"

Jeff smiled. "Of course."

Candace could hardly keep still. Jeff liked her. "I had heard you been hanging out with Lexi."

Jeff grinned again. She sounded jealous. "Lexi is a sweet kid, we're friends."

"Oh..well its always good to have friends." Candace said feeling like a dope for saying anything about Lexi.

Jeff didn't answer and continued to draw as Candace watched him. She had never gave Jeff a second glance and now all of a sudden she was hoping beyond hope he would kiss her. Her skin flushed red at the thought. What the hell was happening to her, she never got mooney over any man.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi knocked on John's door and hoped Maria was gone, she needed to see John alone.

He answered the door looking like he had just got out of the shower.

"Hey Sugar." He said

"Hey John, can we go for a walk I need to talk to you." Lexi said leaning on his door.

"Sure let me throw a shirt on." He said walking over to his bag and pulling out a black t-shirt and pulling it over his head.

John grabbed his wallet and key card and followed her out the door. They walked in silence and both stopped at the coffee shop downstairs and got coffee.

John followed her out of the hotel and the started walking around the block. "Whats wrong sugar?"

"John I have to tell you something, I don't want to ,but you have the right to know." She said stopping suddenly.

John sipped at the hot coffee looking at her, she was upset about something. "Just tell me."

"John Maria is cheating on you with Ken, someone seen them kissing in the hallway of the hotel and she went in his room with him." She said looking down.

John sighed. He wished he was surprised but he wasn't. "I'm not really surprised, things are not great between us, but hell she could have just told me and left, why did she have to do this shit behind my back."

Lexi threw her empty cup in the trash can nearby and went to John wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry John, maybe I shouldn't have said anything, but you're my friend, I just couldn't keep this to myself."

John wrapped his free arm around her. "This isn't your fault, don't worry about it, thanks for letting me know, things aren't right between me and Maria. I knew we shouldn't be together, its just too hard being with her."

Lexi took his hand as they started to walk again. "John you're going to find the right woman, you're a great guy, any woman would be lucky to have you."

John just shook his head. "I think I'm done dating for a while. Maybe I just need to hang out with my friends, you and Randy and to hell with all this dating crap."

"Yea Randy needs you, his ex fiancée Crystal got a job with the company trying to get Randy back, he pretty upset."

John stopped. "That fucking bitch, she just cant let him alone, she really screwed him up, when he caught her, he didn't eat or sleep for weeks, I thought he was going to have a breakdown, and it screwed up his head about women, he wont trust another one because of her."

"Yea I know, if she starts messing with him, she's going to have me to deal with." Lexi said.

John smiled. "Okay, don't you go getting in any fights, Randy can take care of himself."

Lexi just shrugged. She loved Randy and no bitch was going to screw with his head. Thanks to Crystal, Lexi was paying, it was her fault that Randy wouldn't have a relationship, Lexi was stuck being Randy's friend and nothing more.

John shook her hand a little. "Hey you okay." Lexi smiled at him. "Yea sure, just thinking, what about you, going to be alright?"

John gave her his trademark dimpled grin. "Hey I'm not heartbroken here, theres only one woman that could break my heart, my best friend, if I didn't have you, then I would be heartbroken." He said and bent down to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"You're full of shit Cena." She said laughing.

John grinned. "Most of the time yea, but I mean it, I love you Lexi."

Lexi smiled. "I love you to John."

They made their way back to the hotel, but Lexi's mind was on Crystal. That bitch better stay away from Randy if she knew what was good for her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi headed for the restaurant to meet Dave. John had went to work out and she had invited him to go to the club with them tonight to get his mind of Maria. She stood in the door of the restaurant looking for Dave, thats when she spoted Maria sitting at a table with Ken. Lexi felt her anger level go up a hundred percent. That bitch made her sick, she had basically walked away from John when she did, because she thought Maria really cared about him, she had thought Maria really loved John.

Lexi stalked over to the table and pulled Maria out of her chair by her hair pulling Maria around to face her.

Maria pulled back screaming at her."What the fuck do you think your doing?" Maria said holding her sore head, the bitch had about pulled her hair out.

Ken watch with amusement, looks like Maria was about to be found out by half the roster and it suited him fine, then Cena would dump her and she would be all his.

"This bitch." Lexi said and hauled off and punched her right in the mouth. She stood over Maria where she fell holding her bloody mouth. "You slut, I cant believe you cheated on John, stay away from him." She snapped and walked off.

Ken got down and helped Maria up. "I cant believe that bitch done that."

Ken just shook his head and handed her a napkin for her bleeding mouth. "If you would have been honest none of this would have happened." He said sitting back down.

Maria pressed the napkin to her mouth and felt everyone looking at her. Now everyone knew she cheated on John. How would she ever hold her head up around here again.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks for the reviews..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

"Little girl what the hell was that about."

Lexi looked up to see Taker in front of her. "Umm I was just looking for Dave."

"Well it's your lucky day, he's at the table with me and Trish." Taker said taking hold of her arm and guiding her over to the table Dave and Trish were already sitting down at.

Dave had the same look on his face that Taker did and she sighed sat down. "Hey Davy." She said grinning.

Taker sat down and all three of them pinned her with the same disapproving stare.

Lexi crossed her arms, they could be pissed all they wanted, nobody messed with one of her friends and got away with it.

"Look guys, that ho cheated on John, he's my friend, no way could I let that pass, sorry if you're pissed, get over it, she deserved more than what she got." Lexi said.

Trish cracked first and started laughing. "You're a real firecracker Lexi."

Taker glared at her, but Dave started grinning to. "I would do the same thing if anyone messed with you guys, you're my family." Lexi said looking at Taker.

He just shook his head. "You need a keeper." but he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"She's got one." Dave said winking at her. "I'm starving." Lexi said grabbing a menu.

"Your foods on the way, I already ordered for you." Dave said and pushed a cup of coffee at her.

"You didn't order a bunch of fruit or bagels did ya, I want real food for breakfast." Lexi said sipping her coffee.

Trish and Taker laughed knowing she meant sugar.

Dave grinned. "Those god awful chocolate chips pancakes you like so much, extra whipped cream."

Lexi smiled and leaned over kissing Dave. "Thanks." She said touched that he remembered her favorite food.

Dave just smiled. "So Taker tells me you a wealthy woman."

Lexi nodded. "Yea I guess I am, but I don't have any real plans, I'm going to keep working here, I guess when I get tired of that I'll buy me a house somewhere and settle down."

"Speaking of which, we leave tomorrow morning to go to sign those papers, they will transfer the money to your bank account and we can head back, tell Orton he'll have to wipe his own ass for one day." Taker said.

Lexi started laughing. "He's not that bad."

Taker rolled his eyes. "Yes he is. He can barely go to the bathroom without you."

Lexi shook her head, she liked doing things for Randy and she liked taking care of him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John packed up Maria's stuff and sat it in the hallway. He hope she didn't have enough nerve to come to his room, he really didn't want to deal with her, in the mood he was in, he couldn't believe she had cheated like that, if she didn't want him, all she had to do was say so.

"So I see Lexi couldn't wait to run to you."

John looked up to see Maria coming up the hallway. He seen her busted lip.

"Maria, here's you stuff, just take it and go, we're done." He said turning to go back in his room.

"So you just believe anything she says." Maria said putting her hands on her hips.

"Lexi don't lie, unlike some people." John said staring at her.

"You know what John, just go to hell, it was always about Lexi anyway, I could never compete with her or your precious Mickie. I guess you asked her to hit me in the mouth too..Lexi just came up and pulled my hair and busted me in the mouth in front of everyone in the restaurant." Maria said and grabbed her bag and rushed off back down the hallway.

John sighed, he was relieved in a way. Now maybe he could get some peace. He didn't have to listen to her nag anymore. He grinned as he thought of Lexi hitting Maria, the girl was way overprotective of him and Randy, he felt sorry for Crystal if she messed with Randy. He knew he shouldn't encourage Lexi to be violent, but he knew he would do the same if somebody messed with her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff finished the sketch and looked at Candace. "Okay, I'm done."

Candace got up and stretched and went over to look at the sketch, he was good no doubt. "Do you really think I look like that?" She asked, he made her look so beautiful.

Jeff stood up and smiled closing his sketch book. "You are beautiful Candace." He said reaching up to cup her cheek.

Candace jumped at the feel of his warm hand on her skin. "I guess I should go."

Jeff took his hand away.

Candace started for the door. "Candace, come by my dressing room at the arena tonight after your match, maybe we could get a bite to eat afterwards."

Candace turned to look at him. He was so handsome, even though he wasn't necessarily her type at least not the type she had dated in the past. "Okay, I'd like that."

Jeff smiled. "Me too."

Candace smiled as she left Jeff's room. Mr. Hardy definitely had her intrigued.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi walked in Randy's dressing room to find him staring at the wall lost in thought.

"Hey Randy." She said sitting down beside him.

"Hey killer, heard about you socking Maria today." He said grinning.

Lexi just laughed. "She had it coming, I hope her and Ken are happy, now she needs to leave John alone."

"Yea, I bet she will too, damn girl, you got some temper when you get riled don't you." he said.

Lexi just smiled and got up sitting his water down. "Here's your schedule for the week. I have some business to take care of, I'll be gone for a day or two."

Randy frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Home to Alabama." Lexi explained to him at Scarlatti and the restitution he was being forced to pay her.

"Wow, my girls rich huh? I guess I'll really have to chase off the guys now. You be careful, a lot of gold diggers out there." He said.

"I'm not worried, I'm not interested in anyone right now but Dave, anyway, I'm going to keep working for now." She said.

Randy didn't say anything, the way her and Dave were hanging all over each other this morning told him all he needed to know, but it wasn't like he had offered her anything, he had no right to be upset.

Randy reached out and pulled her in a hug and Lexi locked her arms around his waist. "Good I would be lost without you Lexi, you cant just up and quit on me." He said.

"I'm not going anywhere Randy." She said.

Just then Randy's door opened and Crystal walked in. "Who the hell are you." She snapped at Lexi.

Lexi extracted herself from Randy's arms and turned to look at the woman, not that she had any doubt who it was. The infamous Crystal. "Who the fuck are you is a better question?"

The blond woman just glared at Lexi. "I'm Randy's fiancée."

Lexi grinned and interrupted before Randy could open his mouth. "Oh yea, the two bit ho, that cheated on him, ex fiancée, I'm Randy's person assistant and his best friend, no one sees him with out going through me first and you on his list of people he don't want to see, so you'll have to leave."

Randy laughed as steam practically rolled out of Crystal's ears. "Nobody talks to me that way."

"I do, now Vince frowns on other employees stalking his superstars, so if you want to keep your job, I suggest you stay away from him." Lexi said staring her down.

Lexi could see she hit her mark as Crystal paled a little. Crystal needed this job, at least until Randy came to his senses again. "Fine little miss high and mighty, but let me tell you this, some little girl like you wont please Randy for long, he's one freaky fucker, and I know what he likes." Crystal said and then turned and slammed out of the room.

Lexi turned and grinned at Randy. "And just how freaky are you Randy?"

Randy just shook his head. "Not for a sweet girl like you to know." He said with a smirk on his face.

Lexi laughed. "If she keeps screwing with you let me know, I'll have Mark talk to Vince."

"Lets hope she just stays away. I just don't need to have her in my face all the time." Randy said sitting back down.

Lexi walked over and bent to kiss his cheek. "You need to talk anytime, and you know where to find me."

Randy nodded. "Thanks Kid."

"By the way, me and Dave, Ashley Hunter and John are going out to the club tonight, why don't you come."

"Sure sounds like fun, save a dance for me, if you think Dave wont get jealous." He said.

Lexi laughed. "Dave ain't like that and he has nothing to be jealous of we're just friends remember?" Lexi said and turned and left.

Randy looked at the closed door after she left. "Yea I remember." He said softly to himself.

Lexi hurried down to give Shelton his schedule and let him know she was going to be gone a few days.

"Do you really have to leave, I got that photo shoot tomorrow and that damn photographer likes to fuck with me, she don't mess with me when you're there, remember you went off on her last time."

Lexi laughed at Shelton. "Dude you're whining."

Shelton pouted. "I know, but I hate that bitch."

"What bitch?" Jeff asked walking into the dressing room him and Shelton was sharing.

Shelton sighed. "That bitch photographer, she hates me."

"Aww I get it, you want Lexi to go and protect you." Jeff said laughing.

"Yes, pretty much." Shelton said grinning.

"Sorry Shelton, if I was going to be here, I would go with you." Lexi said.

"Its okay..I'll live, see you when you get back, I got to get to my match, I'm up next." He said and left.

Jeff sat down on the sofa. "Come here and take a break, I know you been running around all day."

Lexi sank beside him on the couch "You look stressed."

She shrugged. She was a little tense from all the crap with Maria and now Crystal. "I heard you punched Maria." he said laughing.

"Yea, she had it coming, she fucked with John." Lexi said.

Jeff put his arm around her shoulder. "Girly you're a handful of trouble, hope Dave can keep up with you."

"We'll see." She said her eyes twinkling.

There was a knock at the door and Lexi stood. "I have to get going, see ya later."

Jeff got up and followed her to the door, when she opened it she was surprised to see Candace standing there, she still wasn't happy with her because she kissed Dave.

She ignored Lexi and spoke to Jeff. "You done for the night?"

Jeff nodded. "Yea let me grab my bag and we'll go."

Lexi looked at Jeff like he was crazy, why the hell was a guy like Jeff, going out with Candace?

Lexi just shook her head and left, Jeff was a big boy, hopefully he knew what he was doing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After watching Randy's match with John she had stayed around a few minutes to chat with them in which John had lectured her about fighting, but then he had kissed her and told her thank you for being such a good friend. Lexi smiled as she walked down to Dave's dressing room. She was happy as she had ever been, even being around Randy was easier now that she had someone. She had decided that if thats all Randy wanted, friendship was what she would settle for, she couldn't live her life waiting for Randy to fall in love with her.

Lexi knocked on Dave's door and then poked her head in to find him on his laptop.

He smiled up at her. "Princess you don't have to knock."

Lexi walked in and shut the door. Dave closed his laptop and sat it on the table. "Come here Baby." he said his hand beckoning to her. Lexi walked over and took his hand and he pulled her down straddling his lap. Dave leaned in and kissed Lexi and her arms circled his neck. His kiss was warm, and he nipped her bottom lip causing her to giggle. "My match is in a half an hour, if you want to go on back to the hotel and get ready to go out tonight, you can catch a ride with one of the guys." Dave said.

"No, thats all right, I'd rather wait for you." Lexi said kissing him again.

"Everyone is getting a cab over and I told them they could ride back with us, since I'm not drinking." Lexi said.

"Thats fine." Dave said as his hands ran up the outside of her thighs squeezing lightly. Lexi smiled and laid her head on Dave's shoulder and kissed his neck.

"Mmmm you feel good princess." Dave said wrapping his arms tighter around her.

Lexi loved just laying on Dave like this. She didn't know what it was about Dave, but when she was with him, she felt so good, it had been like that from the first time she had met him.

"Why don't you take a little nap, and I will wake you up when I get back, I can tell you're tired." Dave said lifting her and laying her on the couch.

Lexi yawned. "Okay." Dave grabbed one his jackets and cover her with it and bent and kissed her cheek. "Be back soon."

Lexi closed her eyes and dozed off rather quickly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi sat on Dave's lap in the club and sipped at her soda as the rest of the guys had beer.

Hunter looked over at Lexi. "So I heard you punched the crap out of Maria, how did you know she was playing around on John?"

"Umm I saw her with him." Lexi lied. Lexi was a bad liar and Hunter looked over at Ashley who tried her best to look innocent.

John and Randy came over and sat down and ordered beers. Ashley jumped and grabbed Lexi's hand and they jumped out on the dance floor. Dave watched Lexi, she had on a black skirt, it was short, but not short enough to be slutty, but short enough to make him want to run his hand under it, she had a red midriff top on showing off her flat stomach and tattoos. The girl was smoking and her hair swung lose as she danced. She looked up to see him watching her and winked.

Dave grinned. She was definitely turning him on. Randy stood up when a slow song came on and went and started dancing with Lexi. John got up and asked some girl to dance and Hunter looked over at Dave. "It don't bother you, Orton dancing with her?"

Dave looked over at him. "Me and Lexi have a understanding, I'm not worried about her running around on me, if thats what you mean."

Hunter picked up his beer and stared at Dave. "She's in love with him."

"Yes I know, but shes with me, Orton is a dumb ass, I figure he will wake up sooner or later, and when he does Lexi will go to him."

Hunter laughed. "You got it all worked out huh, okay what if she falls in love with you, what then?"

Dave shook his head his brown eyes flashing. "Thats not going to happen, I care for Lexi and she cares for me, but we discussed this, she knows I'm not looking for anything long term and she loves Orton, she'll end up with him."

"That sounds real simple Dave, but what if you fall in love with her?" Hunter asked.

"I'll walk away anyway, I'm a lot older than her, she's got her whole life ahead of her." Dave said turning back to watch her dance with Randy.

When the song ended Lexi pulled herself from Randy's arms and walked over to Dave. She sat down straddling his lap and kissed him and Dave's hands came to rest on her hips. Lexi put her mouth to his ear. "Dance with me lover."

Dave smiled. He knew Lexi was telling him in her own way, she knew who she was with and he had no reason to worry about Randy, he already knew that, but her thoughtfulness touched him. Dave lifted her to her feet and took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Randy went to the bar and ordered a shot of JD and watched Lexi and Dave as they danced. He watched Dave behind Lexi his hands running over her body and knew, they were lovers, she had slept with him, it was in their body language, they way they moved.

"Randy your face is very expressive, you better wipe that look off your face, seems your supposed Personal assistant is with someone else, but I would be glad to take care of your needs tonight."

Randy turned to find Crystal standing behind him. He didn't say a word, he just turned and walked off.

Crystal smirked. "You can run Randy, but it wont do you any good, I'll have you before its said and done." she muttered to herself.


	38. Chapter 38

**I know its a little short, but i've had bad writers block on this story, plus I'm working on three other fics on different names..sorry for the long delay.**

* * *

Jeff stood with Candace in front of her door. "I had a nice time."

Candace smiled. "Me to, its been a long time since I had a good old hamburger and the malt were great too."

Jeff smiled. He had found a old fashioned burger joint. He was glad she enjoyed herself.

"So our flight leaves at two tomorrow afternoon, want to sit together on the flight?"

Candace couldn't help but smiled. "Yea I would love to."

"Great...I 'll come by your room about eleven and we can grab breakfast first, if you want?" He said rocking back on his heels.

Candace just nodded. What she really wanted was for Jeff to kiss her. Instead he too her small hand in his and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. Candace gasped at the contact. This man made her crazy with just the slightest touch.

Jeff winked at her. "I'll see you in the morning, I might even come a little early so I can see you in those cute Pj's of yours." He released her hand and turned and left and Candace just sighed. He was unlike any man she had ever dated.

John followed the rest of the guys into the hotel, he had a good time hanging out with his friends tonight. He found out that Dave and Hunter were a lot of fun and he had rekindled his friendship with Ashley and him and Lexi had even shared a few dances. It had been a long time since he had any kind of fun. He told Randy goodnight and got a hug from Ashley and then her and Hunter left to go to their room.

Lexi reached up and hugged John pulling him down so she could kiss his cheek. "If you need me, call me."

John hugged her close for a minute and then let her go. "Have a safe trip sugar."

Lexi smiled and tucked her hand in Dave's and they headed upstairs. Lexi had told John earlier about th money she was going to get, if any one deserved it, it was Lexi. He was glad she would be financially secure, she would never have to depend on anyone but herself. She deserved a break. He decided to go in the restaurant and grab a burger to take to his room, he was a little hungry.

He stopped short when he sen Mickie sitting at a table. She was with Shannon Moore who was standing next to her. Shannon bent and kissed her cheek and turned and left.

John walked over. "Hey can I join you?"

Mickie smiled at him. "Sure, I'm done, but I'll keep you company while you eat."

John ordered a burger and fires and sat back waiting looking at Mickie. "So you and Shannon dating?"

"Well yea, I guess thats what it is, we been hanging out together , mostly just a friends thing so far, just seeing how it goes." Mickie said sipping her juice.

"Thats great, I 'm glad to see you looking happy again." he said.

"So I heard Lexi punched Maria in the mouth." She said looking up for his reaction.

He smiled. "Yea, little girl is way overprotective of me and Randy, I lectured her about it, but I know it went in on ear and out the other."

Mickie smiled. "You don't seem to upset."

"About Maria, no, we wasn't in love, it bothers me that she cheated on me, but its over and done, I hope she's happy with Ken." he said.

Mickie nodded.

John ate and Mickie and him talked about their matches and the upcoming pay per view. "Are you okay with losing the belt?"

John shrugged. "Of course I would like to keep it, but if I have to lose it, at least its to my best friend."

"Well I'm glad you're okay with it."

John finished his food and dropped the money on the table for the bill and tip. "Can I walk you to your room?"

"Sure." Mickie said standing.

John and Mickie walked to the elevators and got on, they were on the same floor and they got off and John walked her to her door. "Good night Micks." He said.

"Night John." She said and watched him walk off. She sighed and went in her room. Candace was already sleep and Mickie took a shower and got ready for bed.

She was happy, her and John were becoming friends again, and she was making new friends, life was starting to get better and better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi sighed as Dave scratched her back. She lay on her stomach, feeling like she couldn't move if she wanted too. Dave had made love to her twice and it was just as good as the first time had been. She shifted under his fingers and Dave bent and kissed her back. "Feeling good princess?" he asked.

"mmmm hmmm." She murmured as his fingers stroked the sensitive skin of her back.

Dave wrapped a big arm around her pulling her closer to his body and Lexi snuggled into the warmth. "I'm going to miss you Davy."

Dave smiled and continued to rub her back. "I'm going to miss you too Baby girl."

Lexi sighed. "I don't like going back home."

Dave turned her over on her back and leaned over her kissing her lips lightly. He brushed the hair back from her face. He knew she felt like talking, but he let her take her time.

Lexi looked up at Dave. "I miss my daddy, I know its been a while, I shouldn't still be feeling this way, it just hits me at odd times and then when I go home, I just sorta think, I can go back to our house and he'll be there waiting for me."

Dave hugged her close. "Lexi grieving takes time, and theres no time limit on grief, you can feel anyway you want to. I'm sorry you're hurting baby, I wish I could do something."

Lexi wrapped a arm around him. "You are doing something, just being with you makes me feel better." She said sniffing back a few tears.

Dave kissed her cheek. "Get some sleep princess."

Lexi nodded and cuddled up in his arms. More and more she thought it was fate that she was with Dave, she needed him right now, he gave her strength, he made her feel like everything would be okay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave smiled as Lexi hugged and kissed her friends goodbye. Then she came over to him and jumped in his arms. "I'm going to miss you Davy." She said kissing him.

He grinned as he held her. "I'm going to miss you too princess. Be good,"

Lexi grinned. "We'll I'll try."

Dave set her to her feet and Taker took her bag from her hands. "Let's go little girl."

John and Randy waved at her as they left the hotel.

"I got to go pack my stuff." Randy said to John.

"Yea me too." John said.

They gave Dave a wave and headed upstairs. "Lexi looks happy with Dave." Randy said.

"Yea I know." John said sounding disgusted.

"Bro, just let her be happy, she deserves it." Randy said stopping at his room.

John looked at Randy. "I know she does, but have you noticed the way they are together, maybe its because he's older than her, but he dotes on her like she's a kid or something I mean do you think she's using him as some kind of father figure?"

Randy started laughing. "Well he wasn't dancing with her like a father, last night, but who knows man, I mean if thats what she needs right now, then let her have it. Dave does dote on her, he takes care of her, maybe she needs that. It wont last anyway, but I don't think Dave will hurt her, he cares about her anyone can see that."

John looked over at Randy. "Yea I can see that, makes it kinda hard to hate the man, anyone who can put that smile on Lexi's face is fine with me."

Randy had to agree. H was attracted to Lexi on some level, it was eating him up, her being with Dave, but he cared for her and Dave made her happy. He would have to live with it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi stared out the window of the plane, she always had mixed feelings about going home.

"You okay little girl?'

Lexi turned and smiled at Taker. "Yea...just thinking."

"Lexi, I have some things I have to tell you." Taker said.

Lexi turned to face him. "Sounds serious."

"Yeah, its as serious as it gets, Trish is pregnant."

Lexi grabbed Taker and hugged him. "Thats great Mark, I'm so happy for you two."

Taker hugged her back. "Yea I'm thrilled so is Trish, we're getting married as soon as we get back home, and I want you to be there little girl."

Lexi grinned. "Of course I will."

"Well theres the other thing. I'm retiring in three months. I've waited a long time to have a kid and I want to be able to enjoy being a dad, I don't want to be traveling all the time, missing out on my kids life, I want to be there." He said.

Lexi sat back. She wasn't thrilled to hear that. She loved Taker like a dad, he's the one she always went to when she needed to talk or just a shoulder to cry on.

Taker put his arm around her. "Don't look so sad darlin, you can come visit whenever ya want and I expect you to often, in fact if you want to come stay with us you can, get away from these guys and come home with me, you're family, you could go back to school and do whatever ya want."

Lexi looked up at Taker. "Well I like what I'm doing for now, but I may take you up on the offer sometime, damn Mark, I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too..you're like my own kid, little girl and Trish feels the same way, remember what I said, you always have a home with us."

Lexi nodded and lay her head on Taker's shoulder. Life was always changing, she didn't know what she would do without Mark around.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy got on his flight and went and found a empty seat. He took out his i-pod and turned the music up closing his eyes. He was a little hungover and he decided he would sleep for this flight.

He felt someone poking on him and he opened his eyes to find Mari sitting next to him.

Randy took out his earphones. "What?"

"You have to help me get John back." she said.

"Yeah right, look you cheated on his ass, you moving right up there to the top on the skank o meter. I would never help you get John back." He leaning back in his seat.

"Randy I made a mistake. I want him back." She said crossing her arms.

"To damn bad, stay away from John or I'll let Lexi punch you again." He snapped.

Maria jumped up and rushed off angry and found Ken and plopped down beside him. "Randy wont help me."

Ken rolled his eyes. He had about enough of this obsession with John Cena, he had put up with it for a while figuring Maria would wake up and see what a idiot she was being over someone she didn't even really love.

Ken turned and looked at her. "I don't want to hear another word about John, he don't love you. I love you Maria and if you would wake your ass up from your little fantasy I think you would see you love me too."

"Fuck you Ken." She snapped and sat back in her seat.

Ken narrowed his eyes, he had it with this crap. Maria was going to wake her ass up and soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy opened his hotel room door and was about to close it when Crystal put her hand to stop the door from closing. "What the fuck do you want?"

Crystal smiled. "I just want to fuck your brains out."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Get lost bitch."

Crystal frowned. "How long are you going to punish me for one little mistake?"

"Forever, now if you don't leave me alone, I'm going to get you fired." He said shutting the door firmly.

Randy flopped back on his bed. He was going out tonight, they didn't have a house show until tomorrow. He would find him some ass and party all night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Candace and Jeff sat close together on his bed as she listened to him play his guitar. She was beginning to realize just what a special person Jeff was, he was deep and smart and she wasn't used to guys who thought about anything other than wrestling and fucking.

Jeff finished and looked at Candace. "That was beautiful, I cant believe how good you are."

He smiled. "I wrote it for you."

Candace looked way from him and tears pricked her eyes. He was so damn sweet and nice, why the hell did he want her?

She felt Jeff's hand on her chin and he gently turned her face to his. "Don't cry."

Candace looked in his green eyes. "Jeff why do you like me, you've been around long enough to know my reputation."

Jeff just smiled and kissed her cheek. " Candace thats your past, it don't matter to me, you're beautiful, I like the way you blush when I compliment you. You move me inside, make my soul stir."

Candace smiled. Yea so he was a little weird, but she didn't care, he was so romantic and he wrote a song for her.

"Good I don't like it when you're sad, I'll walk you back to your room, I'll pick you up around five for dinner, then I want to paint you." He said.

Candace got up and followed him out the door and down the hallway to her room. She was crazy about him and she hadn't even kissed him yet. God what was that going to be like?

He kissed her hand and told her he would see her later and left. Candace sighed and went in her room.

She was going to knock his socks off she had to find the perfect dress.


End file.
